Rumor Has It
by Gluizeek
Summary: Todos hablan de la desaparicion de Jesse, todos corren rumores de lo que paso aquella noche. Personas comienzan a morir, amenazas comienzan a llegar, y solo Rachel tiene la respuesta sobre lo que en verdad ocurrio. ¿Te atreves a descubrir lo que paso?
1. En boca de todos

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 1

EN BOCA DE TODOS

Era la noche en que la luna había brillado más fuerte que en todo el año.

Los smokings habían sido rentados con anticipación y las compras y peleas por el mejor vestido habían terminado cuando por fin llego la gran noche.

Los jóvenes habían llegado prácticamente en multitud, pues el viento de aquella noche era muy fuerte. Después de tomarse una foto para congelar este bello recuerdo pasaron todos al gimnasio en donde la música era el alma principal.

Las parejas habían tomado su lugar en la pista y todos bailaban sin ninguna preocupación aquella noche. El ambiente era totalmente relajado y las risas y las despreocupaciones reinaban en aquel sitio.

Fue en ese instante cuando dos personas entrando por la puerta irrumpieron con la tranquilidad del lugar.

Jesse St James había regresado.

Después de un año lleno de escándalos en los cuales había hecho sufrir a varias personas mientras estaba en el instituto Mckenley, parecía volver como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que su actitud había causado.

Y por si eso no era lo suficientemente impresionante, podías quedarte con la boca abierta al ver quien lo acompañaba. Rachel Berry, con un vestido rosa y un ramillete del mismo color se paseaba al lado de aquel hombre que le había roto el corazón un año antes como si eso nunca hubiera pasado.

¿Qué acaso los dos habían perdido la memoria? ¿No estaban consientes del pasado que arrastraban?

La multitud no tardo en comenzar a murmurar. Sobre todo algunas personas en especial.

De pronto muchas dudas y preguntas comenzaron a llenar las cabezas de los ahí presentes.

¿Cuándo había regresado Jesse? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué Rachel lo había perdonado?

Nadie se imagino que todas estas dudas se enredaban en una telaraña más grande de lo que pudieran imaginar. Y bueno, como en toda historia tejida entre mentiras y secretos. No todos saldrían a salvo de ella.

Rachel despertó agitada en su habitación aun perturbada por aquel sueño recurrente.

La noche del baile de bienvenida en la escuela Mckenley.

Miro por la ventana y el sol había salido. El usual ruido matutino comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Y el olor del desayuno la termino por conducir afuera de su cama. Se miro en el espejo por solo unos momentos y después tomo un gran respiro.

Este era el primer día que iba a la escuela desde aquel incidente en la noche del baile.

Temía por lo que dirían sus compañeros. Quienes ahora tenían una perspectiva totalmente distinta de ella a la que estaba antes acostumbrada. ¿Y cómo esperar que todo pudiera ser igual que antes? Cuando su rostro había salido en cada uno de los noticieros locales junto a la foto de un chico desaparecido quien presuntamente estaba muerto.

Pueblo pequeño. Grandes rumores.

Apenas se había sentado a la mesa cuando su amiga Quinn toco la puerta para entrar.

- Hola – dijo Quinn en el instante en que Rachel abrió la puerta.

- ¿No es muy temprano? – pregunto Rachel aun algo adormilada.

- Le dije a mi mama que nos llevara en su auto. Sé que no es un buen día para ti y quería evitarte un viaje incomodo en el autobús.

- En realidad no creo que hubiera sobrevivido.

Quinn sonrió.

- ¿Estás lista? – pregunto Quinn.

- Si, solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- No tengo mucha hambre.

Las dos sonrieron esta vez y Quinn espero por unos minutos mientras Rachel iba por su bolsa. Unos minutos después las dos salieron por la puerta junto con el sonido del clac son de la madre de Quinn haciendo que amabas aceleraran el paso.

De pronto la mirada de Rachel pudo notar algo al otro lado de la calle.

Una mujer con lentes obscuros la observaba a ella y a su amiga mientras salían de la casa.

Le tomo tiempo reconocerla, pero al final pudo recordar quién era.

La detective Sue Sylvester había quedado a cargo del caso de la desaparición de Jesse St James la noche del baile. Y desde aquella noche había estado muy pendiente de la manera en que Rachel se movía por la ciudad.

Había ido al hospital todos los días mientras Rachel estaba ahí. Y después de varios interrogatorios, los cuales Rachel no pudo contestar ella estableció su distancia y dejo a la chica sola por unos días.

En esos momentos, al verla de nuevo, la memoria de Rachel comenzó a volar de nuevo, y acompañada por un dolor de cabeza logro recordar un momento justo después de que despertó en el hospital.

- Buenos días señorita Berry – dijo con suave voz la mujer de pie mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Rachel desconcertada.

- En el hospital general de Lima Ohio.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Detective Sue Sylvester, soy oficial de la estación de esta zona. Al parecer se metió en uno de nuestros casos señorita, mi trabajo es vigilarla.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando?

- Me dijeron que era posible que no recordara mucho de lo que paso la noche del viernes.

Rachel se esforzó por recordar aquella noche, pero por más que trataba, no podía traer a su cabeza las imágenes de ese baile.

- No se preocupe señorita Berry, yo me encargare personalmente de que esos recuerdos lleguen a su cabeza. Después de todo es mi trabajo. – continuo diciendo esta mujer.

En ese instante Rachel giro su cabeza al sentir que un artefacto estaba colgando de su brazo.

Unas esposas estaban tomándola contra la cama y su mano parecía comenzar a ponerse roja a causa de los dobleces que se había hecho mientras dormía.

- Tiene que recordar – dijo esa mujer con una mirada profunda sobre Rachel.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Sube al auto! ¡Ya es tarde! – dijo Quinn al notar que su amiga se había perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más.

- Si, lo siento – dijo Rachel mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle atentamente a Sue.

Al parecer no se había librado de ella.

Uno de los carteles de búsqueda de Jesse voló por el aire mientras el auto de las chicas avanzaba, y la mirada de aquella mujer se hacía cada vez más severa…

La escuela se había convertido en una jungla para Rachel. La mayoría de los jóvenes la veían como una asesina. Y cada vez que la miraban pasar, sus ojos la hacían sentir incomoda y culpable.

Quinn la tomo de la mano y comenzó a hacerla caminar más rápido para evitar que las personas comenzaran a hablar a sus espaldas.

- Me siento en un programa de chismes. – dijo Rachel cuando por fin estuvieron dentro de la escuela.

- No les hagas caso, al parecer no tienen vida y les gusta meterse en la de los demás – dijo Quinn en voz alta para que los demás dejaran de mirarla.

- Solo quiero que todo esto acabe.

- Todos queremos eso.

Las dos comenzaron a reír y hablar de otro tema para quitarse un poco de tensión de encima.

En ese momento una chica se paro frente a ellas quitándoles la diversión del rostro.

- Miren quien volvió. Pensé que estabas en un reformatorio – dijo Santana, una chica que odiaba a Rachel por razones que toda la escuela sabia.

- Sigue caminando, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo Quinn poniéndose frente a Rachel.

- Esto no es contigo – respondió santana haciéndola a un lado. - ¿Qué no te cansas de causar daño? – dijo esta vez mirando a Rachel. – no tenias porque regresar.

- Esto no te incumbe. – respondió Rachel.

- Me incumbe si te sigues metiendo con Finn.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Hay por favor, no te hagas la tonta, ambas sabemos que te gusta treparte en todos los que puedas. Solo déjame advertirte. Que a él ya lo perdiste hace mucho. Y ahora es mío ¿Esta claro?

- Estás loca – dijo Rachel.

- Qué curioso. Eso es lo que dicen sobre ti – dijo santana antes de alejarse con su peculiar paso por el pasillo.

Rachel tomo aire y después de unos segundos olvido lo que Santana había dicho.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Quinn tomándola del hombro.

- Si, vamos a clase – dijo Rachel avanzando entre la multitud.

El salón de clases parecía ser el mismo. Al menos Rachel estaba segura de que aquella imagen de paredes blancas y muchas personas susurrando no había desaparecido de su memoria. Se sentía segura en ese lugar, porque al menos aquel ambiente no lo había olvidado.

Se sentó casi al final de la primera fila como de costumbre. Quinn se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella por unos momentos mientras el profesor llegaba.

De pronto una chica con cabello rubio se sentó detrás de ellas haciendo que ambas guardaran silencio.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Rachel a Quinn.

- Nueva estudiante – respondió Quinn – no tiene mucho aquí, no te preocupes, ni si quiera yo la recordaba.

Ambas sonrieron.

La chica nueva se sentó y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Rachel. Cuando ella sintió su mirada clavada en la espalda se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. La chica nueva no le devolvió la sonrisa y se limito a mirar hacia otro lado.

Rachel se desconcertó por unos momentos. ¿Había hecho algo contra esa chica que ya no recordaba? Solamente el tiempo lo diría, pero por ahora, podía descartar de sus planes ser amiga de aquella chica.

El profesor entro por la puerta y todo el mundo rápidamente guardo silencio. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. "Will Schuester" era el nombre de este maestro, quien al parecer era nuevo pues la cara de todos se sorprendió al verlo entrar por la puerta.

- Disculpe ¿Es usted un maestro suplente? – pregunto Quinn

- No, soy el nuevo profesor de español. Me da mucho gusto conocerlos – respondió aquel hombre señalando el pizarrón.

- ¿Qué paso con el anterior profesor? – pregunto Santana.

- Al parecer no puede seguir dándoles clases.

En ese momento, Rachel quien había estado agachando la mirada, alzo la cabeza y miro directamente al nuevo profesor. Los dos se observaron mutuamente, mientras la memoria de Rachel comenzaba a volar por muchos recuerdos que aun la seguían.

Imágenes de aquel hombre tapizaron su mente en un segundo. Para ella lucia familiar. Pero estaba segura que nunca en su vida lo había visto.

La clase entera giro la cabeza hacia Rachel al notar como los dos se miraban. Y en las cabezas de todos comenzaban a correr varias sospechas que no favorecían nada, la imagen de la chica ya suficientemente arruinada.

Ambos miraron hacia otro lugar rápidamente cuando notaron que los demás comenzaban a murmurar. Aquella clase paso muy lenta. Mientras las dudas en la cabeza de Rachel solamente crecían sin control.

Al salir Quinn y Rachel fueron directamente hacia sus casilleros. En ese instante un joven se paro frente a ellas y miro a Rachel con atención.

- Finn, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Rachel.

- Tengo clase en el salón de al lado. – respondió aquel chico.

Quinn se paro junto a Rachel y miro a Finn con enojo.

- No deberías hablar con ella. Solamente si quieres que tu novia termine matándonos a ambas.

- Vino a darnos un ultimátum esta mañana. – dijo Rachel.

- No me extraña. Lo ha hecho con casi todas las chicas en la escuela – dijo Finn. – pero en realidad. Necesito hablar contigo.

- Mira Finn, no quiero tener más problemas. Sabes a que me refiero. Y no voy a arriesgarme a que Santana nos vea hablando y después este contra mi todo el tiempo.

- En ese caso podemos hablar en otro lugar. Habrá una fiesta en mi casa esta noche. Ese podría ser un buen lugar. – dijo Finn con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rachel miro a Quinn y ella no dijo nada.

- Está bien. Iré solo a hablar contigo. No estoy de humor para fiestas. – dijo Rachel.

- Serán solo veinte minutos. Lo prometo. – dijo el aun sonriendo.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Rachel caminando hacia la salida.

- Te veo esta noche – grito Finn cuando ella estaba casi en la puerta.

La sonrisa que estaba pintada en la cara de Finn traía más problemas que alegría. Pues se rumoraba que él aun no había superado lo que había tenido con Rachel hace algunos meses. Y siendo esta su reacción. Aquel rumor parecía ser cierto.

Antes de irse a alistar para la fiesta a la que asistirían esta noche. Las chicas fueron al café frente a la escuela y comenzaron a platicar por un momento.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Rachel se dirigió hacia el chico vestido de negro que cruzaba la calle hacia la escuela. Al parecer las sorpresas de día no habían terminado.

- ¿Ese es Kurt? – pregunto a Quinn.

- Si, ¿que tampoco recuerdas que había vuelto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Fue justo una semana antes del baile. Casi al mismo tiempo que Jesse regreso. – dijo Quinn.

La mirada de Rachel se dirigió de nuevo a Kurt. Había sido su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, pero de pronto un día sin decir nada a nadie había desaparecido de Lima y nunca nadie supo algo de él.

De pronto la mirada de Kurt se encontró con la de Rachel, quien trato de saludarlo desde lejos. Pero Kurt se limito a agachar la mirada e irse del lugar.

- Está actuando raro desde que llego. – dijo Quinn al ver su reacción.

- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado. – dijo Rachel.

- Bueno, no pienses en eso ahora. Mejor vamos a buscarte algo bonito para hacer enojar a Santana esta noche ¿sí?

Ambas rieron y se pusieron de pie para irse.

Esta noche parecía ser una de aquellas noches divertidas. Pero en Lima, después del baile, estas noches solían ser las más peligrosas.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta notaron que la música se escuchaba cinco calles a la redonda. Y varios jóvenes estaba afuera haciendo locuras y cayendo a causa del alcohol.

Las dos entraron tomadas del brazo y lo más rápido posible. Parecía una fiesta sin control. Al parecer la primera de la temporada. Pero para Rachel ni si quiera esto era divertido ahora.

Busco a Finn con la mirada pero no logro encontrarlo.

Todas las personas de la fiesta de pronto comenzaron a mirarla igual que lo habían hecho en la escuela. Sabían que Rachel era la principal sospechosa de la desaparición de Jesse, y por eso ahora la tachaban de criminal.

Varias de las amigas de Santana la vieron entrar, y rápidamente, siguiendo el código de chicas fueron a avisarle que Rachel estaba en la fiesta.

Los problemas comenzaron a llegar solos para estas dos amigas. Cuando ellas habían querido mantenerse alejadas de todo esto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo Santana cuando estuvo frente a Rachel. – esto no es uno de esos grupos de rehabilitación a los que acostumbras a ir.

- No quiero problemas Santana ¿Podrías dejarme en paz? – dijo Rachel.

- Debiste pensar eso antes de atreverte a venir aquí. Además ¿Cómo puedes tener el valor para acercarte a nosotros después de lo que paso con Jesse? Nadie te quiere aquí, a todos les asustas.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.

- Tal vez no, pero lo que si se, es que si no te vas en… - Santana miro su reloj – un minuto. Voy a hacer que todos me vean como heroína echándote de aquí a patadas.

- Esta no es tu fiesta – dijo Quinn.

- No te metas Barbie. – dijo Santana.

En ese momento Finn llego detrás de Santana y la tomo de los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto él.

- Solamente me encargo de sacar la basura. Soy muy buena persona. – respondió Santana.

- ¿Por qué no les dices quien nos invito? – dijo Quinn.

Finn miro con miedo a Santana y ella lentamente giro la cabeza hacia él. Su mirada no parecía ser buena.

- Yo lo hice – dijo Finn entrecerrando los ojos.

Santana abrió la boca y miro con enojo a Finn.

Justo antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella le tapo la boca con la mano.

- Solo una palabra cielo – dijo ella – púdrete.

Después de eso ella se perdió entre la gente y dejo a Finn con las otras chicas.

- Creo que no fue buena idea que viniera – dijo Rachel.

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – respondió Finn - ¿Me acompañas para poder hablar? – dijo ahora tomando la mano de Rachel.

- No puedo dejar a Quinn sola, tendrá que ir con nosotros.

Finn se puso a mirar a todos lados como si buscara a alguien. De pronto miro a uno de los chicos que estaba parado junto a ellos y lo llamo.

- Quinn el es mi amigo Noah – dijo cuando el chico estuvo en la conversación.

- Hola Quinn – dijo Noah sonando algo tímido.

- Hola – respondió Quinn fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Rachel no quiere dejar a su amiga sola ¿Crees poder entretenerla un rato? – dijo Finn.

- Sería un placer – respondió Noah.

- ¿Lo ves? Quinn ya no estará sola – dijo Finn llevando a Rachel al patio trasero.

- Vuelvo en un momento – dijo Rachel a Quinn perdiéndose entre las personas.

Noah miro a Quinn con timidez y después ella volvió a fingirle una sonrisa.

- ¿Solías ser porrista no? – pregunto Noah.

- Aja – respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué decidiste salir?

- Cosas – dijo ella.

- ¿quieres algo de beber?

- No gracias.

El agacho la mirada al darse cuenta que Quinn en realidad no quería estar con él.

- Mira Noah no quiero ser grosera pero, en realidad no estoy de humor para conocer gente. ¿Hablamos después?

Noah asintió con la cabeza y después se alejo.

Rachel y Finn se sentaron en unas de las sillas que estaban en el patio trasero y comenzaron a platicar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes después de lo que paso? – pregunto Finn.

- ¿Cómo crees? Todo el mundo cree que soy una asesina.

- Aun no sabemos qué paso con Jesse. Solamente les gusta rumorar.

- Si tan solo pudiera recordar esa noche.

- Creo que sería lo mejor. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- No lo sé, me llegan piezas poco a poco. Olvide por completo toda la semana en que Jesse estuvo aquí. Solo sé que fui con él al baile, y después todo se pone borroso.

- Aun no puedo entender cómo es que pudiste ir con él.

- Yo tampoco recuerdo porque lo hice.

- Sé que pronto volverás a recordar lo que paso.

En ese momento la memoria de Rachel comenzó a volar y otro recuerdo llego a su cabeza.

Ella y Jesse corrían detrás de la escuela, al parecer huyendo de algo.

Los dos parecían estar agitados y de pronto Jesse se detuvo justo antes de cruzar la calle.

- Vas a estar bien Rachel – le dijo él.

- No estoy segura de eso. – respondió ella.

- Sé que eres una persona muy valiente – dijo él – vamos a estar juntos muy pronto, y todo gracias a ti.

Después de decir eso la beso y la memoria de Rachel volvió a bloquearse de nuevo.

Finn la miro desconcertado y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo noto que todo el mundo había dejado de bailar y la música se había detenido.

Ahora todos estaban alrededor de la televisión y Finn tomo a Rachel de la mano para ir hacia allá. Cuando llegaron, la piel de Rachel se enchino completamente. Había una anuncio en la televisión de los noticieros locales, en el cual, decían que el cuerpo de Jesse St James había sido hallado.

Todos miraron a Rachel cuando llego, y ella no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas sin control.

En ese momento, Sue, la oficial a cargo llego de entre las personas y llevo a Rachel afuera.

Quinn se quedo al lado de Finn mientras todos los demás aun no podían creer lo que había pasado. Esta era una noticia que había sacudido a todos lo que sabían la historia. Ahora Jesse estaba muerto y nadie sabía cómo había pasado.

- ¿Vio la noticia ya? – pregunto Sue cuando estuvo con Rachel afuera.

- Si – dijo ella llorando - ¿Cómo paso?

- Eso es lo que usted me ayudara a averiguar. Señorita Berry usted es la principal sospechosa de la muerte de Jesse St James. Fue la única persona que estuvo con él antes de que desapareciera. Esta en sus manos recordar lo que paso esa noche, y ayudarnos a encontrar un culpable.

- ¿Qué pasa si no logro hacerlo? – pregunto Rachel.

- Usted será acusada del asesinato. – respondió la Oficial.

Ahora estaba en manos de Rachel saber que había pasado con Jesse. Y solo tenía una semana para recordar todos los secretos que esa noche escondía.

"Se rumora que… Rachel Berry asesinó a Jesse St James"


	2. Creo que te ví esa noche

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 2

CREO QUE TE VI ESA NOCHE

Los recuerdos de Rachel comenzaban a llegar de nuevo mientras estaba en su cama dando vueltas sin poder dormir.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de una bolsa negra con un cuerpo dentro que estaban pasando en todos los noticieros locales. Aquella noche había sido una de las más obscuras de su vida, y no podía perdonarse que no recordara nada de eso.

Podía ver la cara de Jesse a mitad de la noche, recordaba cómo le estaba sonriendo, al parecer él no sabía nada de lo que pasaría unos momentos después.

En ese instante, justo cuando el sueño estuvo a punto de vencerla, una imagen llego a su cabeza.

Hasta ahora recordaba que en ese momento los dos habían estado solos, pero pudo recordar ahora como al darse la media vuelta vio a alguien correr en dirección a Jesse detrás de los autos del estacionamiento.

Se sentó en la cama y trato de concentrarse para encontrar el rostro de aquella persona. Fue entonces cuando recordó ver una falda moverse entre los autos. Había sido una chica la que estaba escondida entre los autos. Ahora tocaba investigar que hacia ahí.

Rachel no pego un ojo en toda la noche, y en cuanto el sol comenzó a entrar por su ventana se levanto de la cama y se alisto para ir al colegio.

Quinn llego quince minutos antes de las nueve, como era costumbre, ambas desayunaron y se fueron al colegio juntas. De nuevo la madre de Quinn las llevo a petición de su hija, quien sabía que no era seguro que Rachel viajara en autobús.

Los padres de Rachel estaban encargándose ya del caso en que su hija estaba siendo inculpada. Pero ya que todas las pistas habían desaparecido misteriosamente, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ella en estos momentos. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que Rachel lograra recordar lo que había pasado.

Cuando Rachel y Quinn bajaron del auto la sensación de cientos de miradas en la espalda de ambas se intensifico. Al parecer esto sería peor conforme los días pasaran.

- Al parecer aquí nadie sabe disimular – dijo Quinn haciendo que Rachel avanzara más rápido.

- Solo ignóralos. A mí no me importa – respondió Rachel yendo en línea recta hacia el baño.

Ambas entraron y se comenzaron a arreglar frente al espejo. Varias de las chicas que estaban adentro salieron en cuanto Rachel entro. Lo cual, en vez de su una ofensa para Rachel, se convirtió en una ventaja.

Comenzó a mirar debajo de las puertas de los baños para asersiorarse de que ambas estaban solas, y cuando por fin lo comprobó pudo decirle a Quinn lo que había descubierto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Quinn algo desconcertada.

- Anoche pude recordar algo. – dijo Rachel.

- ¿En serio? Dime que fue. ¿Ya sabes que paso con él?

- No, es solo una imagen. Había alguien más en el estacionamiento con nosotros, y anoche recordé a aquella persona.

- Y bien, ¿Quién era? Así no serás la única sospechosa.

- El caso es, que no vi su cara, solamente sé que llevaba una falda negra.

Quinn se puso a pensar mientras Rachel trataba de recordar más sobre esa escena.

- Debió haber decenas de vestidos negros en el baile. Hasta ahora he recordado a diez. – dijo Quinn indicando que no será fácil saber quién era aquel a quien Rachel había recordado.

- Sé que si vuelvo a ver esa falda sabré quien es. – respondió Rachel. - ¿Pero cómo?

Fue entonces cuando la mente de Quinn se encendió de golpe y supo la respuesta correcta.

- Las fotografías. En la entrada del baile hubo un fotógrafo que estoy segura, capturo a todos cuando entraban. Puedes verlas una por una y así reconocer la falda.

- ¿Y donde crees que este ese fotógrafo?

- Sé dónde encontrarlo. Noah Puckerman tomo las fotos. – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Entonces vamos después de clases?

Quinn asintió.

Las se dieron la vuelta y estaban a punto de salir del baño cuando Santana y su amiga Tina entraron y se pusieron de pie frente a ellas.

Santana se limito a mirar con enojo a Rachel y después la empujo hacia un lado.

Cuando Rachel y Quinn se habían ido Tina y Santana comenzaron a arreglarse frente al espejo.

- No sé cómo aun se atreve a venir. – dijo santana mientras se delineaba.

- Creo que no conoce la vergüenza. – respondió Tina.

- Es irónico que alguien como ella no la conozca. – respondió Santana.

Ambas rieron.

- En realidad mi problema ahora es con Quinn –dijo Tina.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Santana.

- Ayer la vi hablando con Noah. – dijo Tina sonando celosa.

- Bueno no lo culpo. En realidad aquí la única tonta eres tu. – dijo Santana.

Tina la miro desconcertada.

- Es la verdad Tina, ella es una talla dos y tú eres lo triple a eso. Además es obvio que Quinn se cuida y no se lleva a la boca todo lo que ve. Deberías pensar en eso antes de almorzar. – santana camino afuera del baño cuando se escucho el timbre del primer periodo.

Tina se miro al espejo debido a lo que santana había dicho. Tomo aire y salió detrás de ella.

Santana caminaba hacia su salón cuando se topo con Finn.

La mirada que le lanzo no era nada amable, y bueno, era de esperarse después de la mala noche que habían tenido un día antes.

Finn la tomo del brazo cuando se dio cuenta que Santana no estaba dispuesta a quedarse y aclarar las cosas.

- Suéltame – dijo ella.

- Necesitamos hablar – respondió Finn.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.

- Se que estas enojada

Santana se rio sarcásticamente.

- Tengo que ir a clase – dijo ella.

- Necesito una oportunidad para aclarar todo – dijo Finn sacando algo de su bolsillo. – solo dame eso y te prometo que te dejare en paz.

Le entrego un pedazo de papel en las manos a Santana y después camino en dirección contraria. Ella lo abrió cuando supo que el ya no la miraba y pudo ver una dirección escrita en él. Sonrió y después entro a clase.

Todos estaban sentados ya cuando el nuevo profesor se Español había entrado a la clase.

Will Schuester parecía ser una persona amable, no tenía nunca un mal temperamento y por lo general su manera de tratar a las personas era muy buena.

A la única persona con quien al parecer tenía algo en contra era Rachel Berry. La chica de los noticieros. Como algunos la llamaban.

El dejo su maletín en el escritorio y después comenzó a hablar sobre un libro que había dejado de tarea para los chicos. Sherlok Holmes. Una de las novelas más famosas.

- ¿Quién quiere hablarme de Holmes? – pregunto Will sentándose encima del escritorio mirando a todos los alumnos.

- Creo que la historia es intrigante. Un hombre solitario con un amigo leal trabajando en casos policiacos no parece ser muy atrayente, pero cuando te das cuenta de todo lo que hay detrás de eso. La historia no te deja ir. – dijo la chica sentada en la última fila al lado de la ventana.

Rachel miro a la chica nueva cuando ella dijo esas palabras a la clase. Trato de sonreírle de nuevo, pero otra vez esta chica la evito con la mirada.

- Muy buena crítica señorita… - dijo Will.

- Brittany – respondió ella sonriendo a Will.

Quinn se acerco al oído de Rachel y le susurro.

- Al parecer ya tenemos un nombre.

Rachel sonrió.

- En realidad es muy cierto lo que dices. Hay varias historias que parecen ser simples cuando las vemos exteriormente. Pero, es claro que si tenemos el valor de adentrarnos un poco más a ellas. Podríamos ver toda la telaraña que se entreteje dentro, y nos sorprenderíamos mucho ¿No es así señorita Berry? - dijo El Profesor.

Rachel se quedo muda ante sus palabras. Toda la clase giro la cabeza hacia ella y espero su respuesta.

- Creo que es cierto. Las apariencias engañan – respondió Rachel con voz débil.

Will la miro fijamente por unos segundos y después continuo con la clase. Rachel tomo aire y después saco sus libros en la mesa. Al parecer había más cosas que resolverse de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando la clase termino, justo antes del almuerzo todos los chicos salieron del aula y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

- ¿Cómo haremos para ver las fotografías? – dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras se encaminaban para comer.

- Creo que Noah nos podrá hacer ese favor – dijo Quinn – solamente le pediré unos minutos esta tarde.

Ella asintió.

Ambas entraron a la cafetería en medio de miradas en todas direcciones. Incluso la mujer que servía los almuerzos les lanzaba una mirada fulminante. Tomaron sus charolas y después avanzaron entre las mesas tratando de ignorar a todos ahí.

Fue entonces cuando de la nada un empaque de pudin cayó sobre la cabeza de Rachel.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír y lo único que Rachel hizo fue correr hacia la salida e irse del lugar. Quinn intento seguirla pero Rachel se negó con la cabeza.

Santana y Tina eran quienes se reían más fuerte. Probablemente porque ellas habían lanzado ese pudin.

Rachel entro al baño y se comenzó a lavar el cabello. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero recordó ser fuerte y las contrajo para no parecer débil ante los demás. Este era solamente un nuevo reto para ella. Así trataba de verlo para ser más valiente.

Kurt paso fuera del baño cuando ella estaba adentro. Rachel salió disparada hacia él y lo detuvo.

- Hola – lo saludo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola – dijo el fingiendo alegría.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te había visto en mucho tiempo.

- Volví hace unos días. Escuche que perdiste la memoria o algo así. Ya me habías visto.

- Si, debí olvidarlo.

- Tengo que hacer muchas cosas. ¿Hablamos después si? – dijo Kurt yéndose.

- ¿Tienes clase?

- Gimnasia – respondió el.

Kurt se comenzó a alejar de ella.

- Hey Kurt – dijo Rachel.

El giro hacia ella.

- Sé que tienes un buen ojo en cuanto a la moda – dijo ella aun sonriendo – de casualidad ¿Recuerdas alguna falda negra en el baile? Algo tableado.

- No – respondió Kurt – ni si quiera vine al baile.

Después de eso Kurt camino al final del pasillo y se fue acompañado de un chico vestido de negro. Rachel los observo hasta que se fueron y después fue a buscar a Quinn.

- ¿Qué te pregunto? – dijo el chico que iba con Kurt.

- Nada Blaine – respondió Kurt – por ahora estoy seguro. No sabe nada.

Santana acudió a la dirección que le había indicado Finn cuando la escuela termino.

Llego a un café casi a las afueras de la ciudad y se sentó en una de las mesas.

Comenzaba a ver constantemente su reloj cuando de pronto Finn llego y puso una flor en la mesa en donde ella estaba.

Santana sonrió.

- Solo tienes quince minutos – dijo ella.

- Creo que son suficientes – respondió Finn.

Él le sonrió.

- En realidad siento mucho haber invitado a Rachel, sabiendo que te enoja mucho estar con ella. Pero en realidad creo que ella la está pasando muy mal por todo lo que paso, y solamente quería ayudarla. – dijo Finn.

- ¿Cómo? Llevándola al patio trasero para poder decirle cuanto la quieres ¿no es así?

El sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo ella algo enfadada.

- Es solo que, siempre me estás diciendo que te enfadas porque sabes que no la he superado. Pero ahora, con todo lo que haces, creo que la que no supera lo que paso entre Rachel y yo eres tú.

Ella se quedo callada y agacho la cabeza.

- Te amo, Santana – dijo el tomando su mano – y en realidad espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ella sonrió.

- Tal vez si me hubieras llevado a un lugar mejor – respondió Santana bromeando.

- Este lugar es muy especial – dijo Finn. – creo que ya no lo recuerdas pero, fue aquí donde te conocí.

- Ah, ya recuerdo, creo que este lugar cambio mucho pero el olor es el mismo.

El sonrió y después volvió a tomar su mano. Santana estaba ahora contenta. Su relación no había terminado. Y según las palabras de su novio. Ella era la única. Nadie más.

Quinn y Rachel fueron al aula audiovisual cuando salieron de su última clase. Y como de costumbre encontraron a Noah en ese lugar. Quinn toco la puerta y después sonrió.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Noah ansioso cuando vio que Quinn tocaba la puerta.

- Hola – respondió ella – mi amiga y yo queríamos pedirte un favor.

- Escucho – dijo Noah.

- Rachel cree que salió pestañeando en la foto que tomaste y quería verla por si misma ¿Crees que podamos? – pregunto Quinn aun sonriendo.

- Bueno te propongo algo. ¿Por qué no mientras Rachel busca tú y yo vamos por un café?

Quinn miro a Rachel y ella le lanzo una mirada fulminante para que aceptara.

- Está bien – dijo Quinn a regañadientes.

Noah tomo su chaqueta y camino detrás de Quinn.

- Las fotos están en esa computadora Rachel – dijo el señalando.

- Está bien – respondió Rachel.

Cuando los dos salieron ella se sentó frente al computador y comenzó a mirar las fotos una por una. Había varios vestidos negros. Como había mencionado Quinn. Pero ninguna falda parecida a la que había visto Rachel.

Fue entonces cuando la foto de Santana y Finn apareció.

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Rachel.

Detrás de ella estaba la persona que tenia la falda. Parada detrás de un auto en la acera de la calle podía verse a esa persona mirando a los chicos desde lejos.

- Esa es la falda – dijo Rachel - ¿Pero quién es?

Tomo el mouse de la computadora y comenzó a aumentar el zoom.

Se puso de pie a causa de la sorpresa cuando logro ver quién era.

- Kurt – dijo ella tomando su bolsa y saliendo del lugar.

Noah le había comprado un café a Quinn en la cafetería de enfrente del colegio pero ella solo parecía estar vigilando su teléfono.

El comenzó a notar la falta de interés que ella tenía y la evasión a todas sus pláticas.

Tomo su mochila y camino hacia la salida.

- Hey ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Quinn cuando se dio cuenta.

- Como si te importara – dijo él.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Dime Quinn, ¿en realidad es tan malo estar conmigo? Porque desde que nos presentaron te portas muy grosera conmigo, y yo solo trato de conocerte.

- Lo siento, en verdad no me había dado cuenta de que era así.

- Bueno, en realidad me lastima.

- Lo siento, es solo que, no estoy lista para conocer personas ¿sabes?

- Lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo Quinn – dijo Noah sonriendo. – no busco nada más.

Ella sonrió.

- Solo he sido así porque pensaba que querías algo más.

- Puedo ver en tus ojos que tu ya estas con alguien. – dijo Noah – por eso solo quiero tu amistad.

- No en realidad no estoy con nadie. Bueno… si estoy enamorada de alguien desde hace tiempo. Pero es un secreto.

Noah sonrió.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – dijo él. – pero dime ¿lo conozco?

- Creo que si – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa – eso creo.

Rachel fue hacia el gimnasio y pudo ver que Kurt seguía en la práctica. Corrió rápidamente hacia los vestidores y comenzó a buscar su casillero.

De pronto vio una bolsa con el suéter que llevaba Kurt esa mañana cuando hablaron y fue hacia ella.

La abrió y además de cuadernos pudo ver al menos diez frascos de medicamentos en la bolsa.

Comenzó a sacarlos y mirar en la etiqueta.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? – dijo Kurt detrás de ella.

Rachel giro rápidamente.

- Ah… se cayó al piso y estaba recogiéndolos. – respondió.

Kurt se lo arrebato de las manos y comenzó a guardar todo.

- No deberías estar aquí. Si el entrenador te ve estarás en problemas.

- Sé que me mentiste – dijo Rachel haciendo que Kurt se quedara en silencio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Kurt.

- Me dijiste que no habías ido al baile. Y vi una foto en donde estas estacionado afuera. Con ese chico con el que estabas hoy.

Kurt tomo aire y se sentó.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Sabes algo de lo que paso con Jesse?

- No Rachel, no sé nada. Yo quería venir al baile. Pero cuando llegamos aquí y pude recordar algunas cosas le dije que nos fuéramos. No puede estar aquí mucho tiempo. – respondió Kurt - ¿Es lo que querías saber?

- ¿Qué te paso Kurt? ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente y después no me dejaste saber nada de ti? Se supone que éramos mejores amigos.

- Muchas cosas cambiaron Rachel.

Kurt se puso de pie.

- ¿Quién es ese chico con el que vienes? – pregunto Rachel.

- Es mi novio.

- ¿Y porque no nos lo habías presentado? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los medicamentos de la maleta? ¿Acaso te pasa algo?

- Son para él. Tiene algunos problemas de salud. – dijo Kurt fríamente. – en realidad deberías irte Rachel.

- Solo lo hare si se que hablaremos después. Necesito saber que paso con nosotros.

- Te llamare ¿sí? – dijo Kurt mientras Rachel salía.

Ella avanzo fuera de los vestidores y metió la mano a su bolsillo. Llevaba uno de los frascos de medicamentos de Kurt. Pues al parecer sabía que algo escondía.

Blaine, el novio de Kurt entro al cuarto cuando Rachel se había ido.

Kurt lo miro preocupado.

- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Kurt con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Crees que sepa algo? – dijo Blaine.

- No, pero estoy seguro que sospecha algo. – dijo Kurt mirando con atención los frascos en la bolsa.

"Se Rumora que … Kurt esconde algo obscuro sobre su regreso"


	3. Simon Dice

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 3

SIMON DICE

Rachel caminaba rápidamente por aquel estacionamiento solitario en el que habían pasado muchas cosas turbulentas para ella. Sus pasos eran rápidos, pues aquel sitio no le gustaba nada, y menos de noche bajo la luz tenue de la luna. Llevaba en su abrigo el frasco de pastillas que había sacado del bolso de Kurt unos minutos antes. Estaba dispuesta a investigar para que exactamente funcionaban esos medicamentos.

Su auto estaba estacionado justo en medio de una gran fila de vehículos. Le fue difícil encontrar el suyo, pero cuando lo hizo se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Miro hacia atrás, pero no pude ver a nadie.

Acelero el paso. Últimamente este tipo de hechos la agitaban al borde de asustarla hasta los huesos. Quito la alarma a su auto viendo esta vez una sombra parada detrás de ella.

Giro rápidamente la cabeza pero no pudo ver nada.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – grito ella.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo del estacionamiento en donde creyó ver a una persona siguiéndola. Sus pasos esta vez fueron lentos y cautelosos. Tenía los sentidos muy alerta, en caso de que tuviera que huir. Comenzó a sudar frio y con cada paso que daba, un extraño escalofrío recorría su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – repitió sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Avanzo una vez más hacia su auto, esta vez decidida a irse del lugar antes de que otra cosa pasara.

La sombra detrás de ella se hizo esta vez más clara e inmediatamente dio la vuelta para observar su identidad. Fue entonces cuando escucho varias risas detrás de ella y vio a muchas personas correr hacia la salida.

Miro entonces a su auto y pudo ver lo que aquellos chicos habían hecho.

Había pintura en el cofre de su auto y un letrero puesto en el espejo trasero que decía "mentirosa"

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire y arranco con coraje aquel cartel de su auto. Al parecer el mal trato no paraba alrededor de ella.

Entonces su celular repico haciéndola saltar.

- Hola – contesto ella.

- ¿Rachel? – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- Si.

- Soy Quinn, siento haberte dejado abandonada en la escuela. Noah y yo fuimos por un café y el tiempo se nos paso volando. – dijo Quinn apenada.

- Está bien. No hay problema.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

- No exactamente. Solo sé que aquella "chica" en realidad era Kurt.

- ¿en serio?

- Sí, pero mejor te cuento después lo que paso. Ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa.

- Está bien, cuídate.

Cuando Quinn colgó Rachel abrió la puerta de su auto y trato de subir a él.

De nuevo el teléfono repico e hizo que Rachel se detuviera.

- ¿Qué se te olvido Quinn? – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

- No es Quinn quien habla – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

La voz que hablaba con ella se escuchaba como la de un monstruo. Estaban usando uno de esos programas para distorsionar la voz. Esto no era nada bueno.

- ¿Quién es entonces? – pregunto Rachel mirando en todas direcciones.

- No respondo ninguna de tus preguntas.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Decirme mentirosa? ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo dices a la cara? – decía Rachel imaginando que esta persona era una de las tantas que solo buscaban molestarla.

- Sé que no mientes.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero que des cinco pasos detrás de tu auto.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Cinco pasos. – repitió esta voz.

Rachel obedeció y se quedo parada cerca del pasillo del estacionamiento.

- Ya lo hice – respondió después de hacerlo.

- Ahora da media vuelta y busca un bote de basura justo delante de un auto color amarillo.

Rachel comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes. Al parecer quien la estaba llamando podía verla.

Ella camino hacia el auto amarillo y se quedo parada frente al bote de basura.

- Mete una mano en el y saca el sobre amarillo que está adentro – dijo esta voz.

- No lo hare si no me dices que es lo que quieres.

- No me hagas enojar linda. ¡Mete la mano! – dijo esta voz sonando cada vez más violenta.

Rachel obedeció y saco dicho sobre para tenerlo en las manos por un momento.

- Ábrelo – le ordenaron.

Cuando Rachel lo abrió tomo una hoja de papel de adentro y comenzó a leer las letras de periódico que estaban pegadas en ella.

"Sé que tu sabes que paso con él. Quiero que me digas lo que ocurrió esa noche antes del viernes. Si no lo haces comenzare a hacerte sentir lo mismo que sintió él cuando lo asesinaron. Tic Toc"

Rachel trago saliva y guardo de nuevo el sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto a la persona que hablaba con ella por teléfono.

- Dos palabras Rachel. Tic Toc.

Después de esto colgó el teléfono y Rachel siguió mirando hacia todos lados.

Ahora tenía una amenaza más grande. La habían amenazado de muerte por saber la verdad. Había varias cosas sobre esa noche que estaban escondidas. Y no era solamente a la policía a quien le interesaba saber lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué paso esa noche Rachel? – se pregunto a si misma mientras volvía a su auto con las piernas temblando.

La fiesta anual en el lago de la ciudad por parte de los alumnos de Mckenley había llegado. Todas las chicas comenzaban a preparar sus mejores trajes de baño. Las gafas de sol se vendían más que la comida en Lima, y por supuesto, las bebidas alcohólicas se habían agotado ya en las tiendas de auto servicio.

Rachel se había reusado a ir, pero después de una larga charla de convencimiento por parte de su amiga Quinn accedió a asistir al evento del año.

Muchas de las personas habían creído esta fiesta suspendida después de lo que había pasado con Jesse, pues el lugar en que habían encontrado su cuerpo no estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar. Pero después de una campaña de eventos en Facebook, la fiesta siguió en pie. Y mejor que nunca.

Rachel le había mostrado a Quinn el frasco de medicamentos que había tomado de la bolsa de Kurt y ambas acordaron llevarlo a la clínica en la que trabajaba la madre de Quinn. Irían al lugar de camino a la fiesta.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puedan ser? – pregunto Rachel mientras preparaba su bolsa para ir al lago.

- Ni una sola. – respondió Quinn.

- Ayer parecía tan… distinto. Hablar con él fue como hablar con un completo extraño. ¿sabes? No era el mismo Kurt – le contaba Rachel a su amiga.

- ¿Lograste saber algo más sobre su "regreso"?

- Solamente dijo algo sobre, recordar cosas que no lo habían dejado asistir al baile. Parecía que algo lo había herido.

- Es muy extraño.

- Aun recuerdo los últimos días que estuvo aquí.

- Yo también – dijo Quinn – y ya todo comenzaba a cambiar.

Fue entonces cuando varios flashbacks llegaron a la cabeza de ambas. Recordaban como había sido el último día que habían salido con Kurt. Habían acordado verse en una de las tiendas preferidas de Kurt cerca de la escuela, pero aquel día el chico se presento media hora más tarde.

Cuando llego recuerdan que estaba llorando. Ambas se habían abalanzado hacia él en cuanto lo vieron así.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Quinn al estar frente a la cara llorosa de Kurt.

- No es nada ¿Vamos a comprar? – le había respondido con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

- No hasta que nos digas que te paso – le dijo Rachel.

- No es nada ¿ok? Solamente ayúdenme a olvidarlo y vamos a comprar. – les respondió entrando a la tienda.

Las chicas después de recordar eso comenzaron a unir cabos sobre lo que había ocurrido con Kurt. Al parecer ese día algo malo le había pasado. Pues a la mañana siguiente ambas se habían encontrado con la noticia de que Kurt había sido transferido. Y sin ninguna despedida, las había abandonado.

Rache termino de guardar todo a su maleta y ambas de encaminaron hacia el lago. Este parecía ser un día tranquilo.

Santana y Tina por otra parte habían ido de compras esa mañana. Estaban en un centro comercial buscando trajes de baño para ser las mejores en la fiesta. Los vendedores estaban acostumbrados a aquellas chicas que se la pasaban comprando ropa en cualquier ocasión. Las trataban bien porque sabían que su comisión crecía cuando ambas cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

- Sal de ahí – le grito Tina a Santana después de que había estado al menos quince minutos en el probador.

- Solo un segundo.

Santana salió con una falda y una blusa corta.

Tina como siempre la elogio y santana quedo satisfecha.

Después de eso fueron a ver varios bikinis y a buscar varias gafas y sombreros.

- No puedes comprar eso – dijo Santana riendo cuando Tina tomo uno de los bikinis del exhibidor.

- ¿Por qué? Este me gusta mucho.

Santana rio.

- No me hagas decirlo amiga. Solamente digamos que, no es para ti.

- Pero en serio me gusta.

- Pensé que querías quitar a Noah encima de Quinn.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Que nunca lo vas a logar con ese bikini que deja ver tú… cuerpo muy grande.

Tina dejo el bikini de nuevo en el exhibidor.

- No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar algo para ti. Las tallas grandes están del otro lado de la tienda. – dijo Santana sonriendo en dirección hacia los sombreros.

Tina agacho la cabeza y la siguió.

Kurt y Blaine estaban alistándose para ir hacia la fiesta. Al parecer para Kurt seria más sospechoso el no estar en un evento tan importante como ese. Así que había convencido a Blaine de ir con él para no levantar mas rumores.

- ¿Me puedes repetir porque crees que esto era una buena idea? – dijo Blaine cargando alguna de las bolsas que Kurt había preparado con cosas para el lago.

- No quiero que alguien más como Rachel se meta en mis asuntos. – respondió Kurt.

- Solo iremos un rato ¿verdad?

- Si, será solo para disimular. Ah y recuerda se supone que eres mi novio. Actúa como tal. – le dijo Kurt.

- Está bien – respondió Blaine. - ¿Ya tomaste tus medicamentos?

- No, lo hare ahora. – respondió Kurt.

Al parecer esas pastillas no eran para su novio.

Kurt comenzó a buscar en su bolsa el frasco de pastillas que tenía que tomar. Pero por más que movía y sacaba cosas no las podía encontrar.

- Oye – dijo Kurt - ¿No te las di a ti? No están aquí.

- No tengo nada – respondió Blaine. – pero no te preocupes creo que deje unas en el auto. Iré por ellas.

Blaine salió de la habitación mientras Kurt recordaba cómo había visto a Rachel jugar con sus pastillas. Algo le decía que Rachel tenía la botella perdida.

La fiesta se comenzó a armar sola.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban en el agua. Algunos jugaban entre si y otros solamente se sumergían en el agua para pasar el rato.

Las chicas estaban en fila sentadas al pie del lago en sillas con sombrillas debido al sol que lastimaba a la piel.

Santana y su grupo de amigas comenzaron a secretearse al ver como Quinn y Rachel llegaban a la fiesta.

- Ignóralas – dijo Quinn al notarlo.

- Siempre lo hago – respondió Rachel.

- ¿Ya viste quien está ahí? – dijo Quinn

Rachel giro la cabeza.

- ¿Brittany? – pregunto.

- Si, la chica misteriosa – dijo Quinn riendo – escuche el rumo que dice que era bailarina en la ciudad en que vivía. Y bueno, tiene el cuerpo para serlo.

Ambas rieron.

- Algo me dice que no le caigo muy bien.

- Si también lo he notado – respondió Quinn.

Brittany las miro por un instante y después de lanzar ojos fulminantes a Rachel se alejo hacia el otro extremo del lugar.

Se sentaron en el piso poniendo una toalla para no ensuciarse.

Finn se acerco en cuanto vio a Rachel, pero su novia comenzó a mirarlo con mala cara y retrocedió. Rachel noto lo que había pasado y simplemente lo ignoro.

- Te ves preocupada – dijo Quinn mirando con atención a Rachel.

- ¿Ah sí? – respondió Rachel fingiendo una sonrisa – no me pasa nada. Es solo que ya casi acaba mi plazo para recordar y aun no tengo muchas pistas.

- No iras a prisión. Sé que eso no pasara.

Rachel suspiro.

- ¿Me prometes que no te vas a alterar si te cuento algo? – dijo Rachel.

- Lo prometo – respondió Quinn.

- Ayer… cuando iba saliendo de la escuela. Alguien me llamo. Después de que tu colgaras. Me amenazo con lo de Jesse, dijo que tenía que decirle lo que había pasado con él antes del viernes. O si no sufriría…

- ¿Y estás segura de que no fue una broma?

- No sonaba como una.

En ese instante el teléfono de Rachel sonó con un mensaje de Texto de Kurt.

"Necesitamos hablar"

Rachel giro la cabeza y lo vio de pie atrás de unos árboles.

- Espera aquí – le dijo a Quinn poniéndose de pie.

Rachel avanzo hasta donde estaba Kurt y justo cuando estuve frente a él, Kurt le dio la espalda y camino un poco más lejos.

Ambos se detuvieron unos metros después y se vieron frente a frente.

- Hola – dijo Rachel sonriendo.

El fingió una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres hablar? – dijo Rachel.

- No en realidad no. – respondió fríamente Kurt.

- ¿entonces porque me llamaste?

- Quiero las pastillas de vuelta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que tú las tienes Rachel.

- No te entiendo, no se dé que hablas.

Kurt la tomo del brazo violentamente y la empujo hacia él.

- ¡Dámelas! – grito.

- Me estas lastimando – dijo Rachel asustada.

En ese momento Blaine llego y aparto a Kurt de Rachel.

- Hey, déjala ya, vámonos Kurt.

Cuando Rachel giro la mirada hacia Kurt los ojos de este parecían perdidos.

Mientras tanto Noah se había sentado con Quinn y habían comenzado a hablar. Desde que le había ayudado con las fotos del baile Noah se había convertido en un buen amigo para Quinn.

- Sabía que vendrías – le dijo Noah a Quinn cuando se sentó con ella.

- ¿A si? ¿Me estas espiando acaso? – dijo Quinn sonriendo.

- No, solamente que pensé, ya que dices que eres Rubia natural, supongo que el color lo tomas del Sol ¿no?

Ella rio.

- Sabes mi secreto – dijo después. – ahora debo preguntar. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí con una guitarra?

- Es un lugar repleto de gente. Muy bueno para tocar canciones y ganar algo de dinero.

Quinn volvió a reír.

- Mentira la traje para la fogata. Pero ya que me caes bien puedo tocar una para ti. – dijo Noah sacando la guitarra de su estuche. - ¿Cuál quieres?

Tina miraba a los dos desde la caseta de comida de la fiesta.

Santana pudo notar como su amiga ardía en celos y rápidamente se puso de pie para ir hacia ella. Justo cuando Tina estuvo a punto de comer un poco de sus galletas Santana las tomo y las tiro al bote de basura que estaba al lado.

- ¡Hey! – grito Tina.

- ¿Qué no ves lo que estás haciendo? ¡Cada día esa porrista fracasada te lo quita un poco más! Y tú solamente vienes aquí a ponerte más gorda. – le dijo Santana.

- Tenía hambre.

- Bueno puedes elegir. Come todo lo que quieras y quédate sola. O cierra por un momento la boca y llévate a Noah. Tú decides. – después de eso Santana fue hasta donde Finn estaba. Dejando a Tina con las manos vacías y cabizbaja.

Rachel regreso algo asustada hacia Quinn quien aun estaba en el mismo lugar.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la noche cayó sobre aquella fiesta. Cada vez se podían ver más personas ebrias y algunos chicos perdiendo la vergüenza frente a todos. Las parejas eran las más irrespetuosas. La fogata se encendió justo cuando el sol comenzó a caer, y como lo había prometido, Noah animo aquel circulo con su música.

El teléfono de Rachel sonó una vez más con una llamada proveniente de un número desconocido. Ella contesto alejándose de la multitud.

- ¿Tienes algún avance? – escucho Rachel del otro lado del teléfono. Era la misma voz de la noche pasada. Ella se estremeció al escucharla una vez más.

- No, solamente pasaron unas horas. – respondió ella.

- Al parecer eres muy lenta, creo que no te importa mucho tu vida.

- No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga. Debes saber que no recuerdo nada sobre aquella noche.

- Y tú debes saber que eso a mí no me interesa. Pero ya que veo que tienes la cabeza hueca te voy a ayudar un poco. Vamos a jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos.

Rachel avanzo hasta llegar al muelle que estaba completamente solo. Quinn le hizo algunas señas pero Rachel la ignoro.

- ¿Qué juego? – pregunto ella.

- Se llama Simón Dice. – respondió aquella voz.

- Dime que tengo que hacer.

- Bueno las reglas son simples. Solo haz lo que Simón te diga que hagas. Por ahora yo seré Simón.

Rachel se quedo en silencio mientras comenzaba a comprender lo que aquella persona le estaba diciendo.

- Ve hasta el estacionamiento y abre la cajuela de tu auto.

Rachel obedeció y se zambullo entre los arbustos para no ser vista. Abrió la cajuela y saco una maleta roja que estaba adentro.

- Ahora ábrela y saca lo que está adentro. – le ordenaron.

Rachel sostuvo en sus manos un Ipad y comenzó a leer una noticia que estaba puesta en una página de periódico.

"Accidente estudiantil acaba con la vida de cinco estudiantes"

Ese era el encabezado de aquella noticia.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – pregunto Rachel.

- Es el avance más grande que tengo sobre lo que le paso. Al parecer no eras la única razón que él tenía para regresar. Debes dejar de centrarte en lo que ocurrió esa noche y comenzar a pensar en las razones que hicieron que Jesse regresara.

- ¿Esto paso en California? Donde estaba el – dijo Rachel.

- Y bueno, ahora mi parte del juego Favorita – dijo aquella voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Rachel.

- Debes recordar que todo lo que te dé me lo cobro. Y esta pista cuesta caro.

Después de eso aquella persona colgó y se pudo escuchar un grito a lo lejos.

Rachel corrió hacia la multitud que estaba reunida en círculo cerca del lago.

Una chica estaba tirada en el centro y Rachel pudo verla desmayada en el lugar.

Varias de sus amigas comenzaron a acercarse tratando de hacerla reaccionar, parecía que alguien la había tratado de ahogar. Rachel la miro con atención y pudo ver una pequeña marca en su muñeca.

"Tic Toc" estaba escrito en su brazo derecho.

Rachel trago saliva. En su mente una voz comenzaba a susurrarle que esto solo era el inicio.

"Se rumora que… Jesse no regreso solamente por Rachel"


	4. El ojo que todo lo ve

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 4

EL OJO QUE TODO LO VE

La cabeza de Rachel comenzaba a dar vueltas una vez más.

Sabía que ahora no solamente peligraba su libertad sino también estaban en riesgo su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

Alguien quería saber lo que había pasado con Jesse, alguien a quien no le importaba a cuantos podría lastimar para saber la verdad.

Otro recuerdo pudo llegar a la cabeza de Rachel mientras el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas entreabiertas de su ventana. Los amaneceres que había visto Rachel en los últimos días habían sido los más hermosos del año. Pero en esta situación no había podido contemplar con atención ninguno de ellos.

La misma imagen de Jesse despidiéndose de ella volvió a colarse en sus recuerdos fracturados.

- Vas a estar bien Rachel – le dijo él.

- No estoy segura de eso. – respondió ella.

- Sé que eres una persona muy valiente – dijo él – vamos a estar juntos muy pronto, y todo gracias a ti.

Después de eso usualmente su cabeza se quedaba en blanco. Pero esta vez algo más ocurrió.

Pudo recordar como vio a Jesse perderse entre los autos mientras ella daba la media vuelta para regresar al baile.

En ese instante alguien se había parado detrás de ella y la había detenido para no seguir caminando. No podía recordar el rostro de aquella persona, era todo muy confuso para ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rachel a aquella persona de pie frente a ella.

Lo único que vino después a su cabeza fue el recuerdo de un fuerte golpe. Lo que siguió después se quedo en blanco.

Muchos creían que Rachel había sido golpeada por Jesse antes de su desaparición. Pero al parecer Rachel había recordado una cosa más. Su agresor no había sido Jesse. Alguien más la había golpeado esa noche. Y probablemente esa misma persona, había querido a Jesse muerto también.

Quinn se había desviado de la escuela para ir al trabajo de su madre. Una clínica laboratorito encargada del material farmacéutico.

Un día antes Rachel le había entregado un frasco de pastillas provenientes de una de las bolsas de Kurt. Él le había dicho que eran de su nuevo novio. Pero algo en la mirada de Kurt, según Rachel, le decían que no estaba siendo honesto.

Quinn se había ofrecido a ayudar para investigar qué efectos tenían esas pastillas. Así que antes de ir al instituto fue a recoger las muestras para acelerar el proceso de "encuentra al culpable" en el cual Rachel estaba hundida.

- Hola mamá – dijo Quinn al entrar a la oficina de su madre en el lugar

- Hola cielo ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto su madre desconcertada.

- Viene por las muestras que te entregue ayer. ¿recuerdas?

- Ah sí – respondió su madre.

Tomo su bolsa y comenzó a buscarlas entre sus cosas. Quinn se quedo mirándola con atención.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ni si quiera las mandaste al laboratorio? – pregunto Quinn algo enojada.

- No fue necesario – respondió su madre – son solo unos antidepresivos. Yo solía usarlos cuando tu padre se fue.

Quinn se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Antidepresivos? ¿Estás segura? – pregunto a su madre.

Ella asintió.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Se me va a hacer tarde. Te veo después.

Su madre le sonrió y después la vio salir del lugar. Quinn rápidamente tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto a su amiga. Al parecer su intuición no le había fallado esta vez. Kurt estaba mintiendo. O su novio tenía algunos problemas grandes.

"El está mintiendo" decía el mensaje que Quinn envió.

Rachel miro en el teléfono y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Al parecer esta semana sería la más larga de su vida.

Camino hacia la entrada y pudo ver un auto negro delante de su acera. Comenzó a buscar entre las ventanas al conductor. Pero no fue necesario buscar más cuando la oficial Sylvester salió del vehículo y la encontró en su pórtico.

- Buenos días señorita Berry – dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- Solo venia a cerciorarme de que nuestro trato siguiera en pie.

- Creo que estos días nos quedo muy claro. Ya sé que no le importa hacer lo que sea por conseguir ese caso cerrado. – dijo Rachel mirándola con enojo. – no tiene ningún escrúpulo.

Rachel comenzó a alejarse y antes de que huyera la oficial la tomo del brazo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la oficial.

- Se lo que está haciendo. No es nada ortodoxo pero funciona. ¿Así es el negocio no?

- En realidad me estas confundiendo ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿Simón dice? ¿Le suena familiar?

- No sé de qué estás hablando. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Rachel se quedo callada. Podía haber asegurado que Sue Sylvester era aquella voz que le había llamado un día antes. Pero al parecer ella no sabía nada sobre el caso, o era muy buena disimulando.

- Tengo que ir a la escuela. Solo olvídelo – dijo Rachel retirándose del lugar.

La oficial se quito los lentes de la cara y miro fijamente a Rachel mientras caminaba fuera del lugar. Al parecer algo estaba pasando fuera de su vista. Y esto no estaba bien.

Santana y Finn estaban besándose detrás de la escuela como acostumbraban hacerlo mientras corría el periodo libre. Tina como siempre funcionaba como gacela por si algún profesor se acercaba en el lugar.

Noah paso caminando por el lugar y Tina rápidamente se arreglo el cabello para verse bien.

- Hola Noah – le dijo ella cuando él estuvo a punto de pasar de largo.

Noah giro rápidamente la cabeza.

- Hola – respondió.

- Quería saber si, estabas libre hoy en la noche. Tal vez podríamos ir al cine. – le dijo Tina.

Noah tomo aire.

- En realidad si tengo planes. Le prometí a Quinn llevarla a cenar. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

- Claro – respondió Tina a regañadientes.

Santana la miro desde lejos y movió la cabeza en negación. Tina sabia que quería decir santana cuando hacia eso. "Estúpida"

Finn avanzo hacia el patio principal y Santana le siguió el paso, mientras su amiga se quedaba de pie viendo como Noah se alejaba.

Quinn y Rachel se habían reunido en el café frente a la escuela cuando su primer periodo termino. Tenían que hablar sobre los nuevos hallazgos.

- ¿Antidepresivos? – dijo Rachel con la misma reacción que Quinn había tenido - ¿Para que querría esto Kurt?

- Si él no miente, y en realidad son de su novio. Los "problemas de salud" que tiene son más bien en la cabeza. Solamente la gente que está tocando fondo los usa. – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Qué otras opciones hay? – pregunto Rachel.

- No lo sé, tal vez sea adicto.

Rachel se quedo pensando.

- Anoche tuve otro flashback – le dijo a su amiga.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Pude recordar cómo alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza. Y estoy segura de que no fue Jesse.

- Y bien, ¿Quién es? – pregunto Quinn.

- No lo sé, no pude ver su cara. Paso muy rápido. Solamente llego un fragmento a mi cabeza.

- Fue un buen día para que las cámaras del estacionamiento estuvieran apagadas. – dijo Quinn tomando su taza de café lentamente.

- Si lo sé, tengo muy mala suerte.

Después de que Rachel dijo eso dirigió su mirada hacia el techo de la cafetería. Pudo ver varios adornos llegando hasta la calle, los cuales llamaron su atención. Pero fue algo en la puerta del lugar, lo que la hizo saltar por dentro.

- O tal vez no tanta – dijo Rachel después de notar eso.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Quinn.

Rachel le señalo con el dedo una cámara de seguridad que estaba puesta en la puerta del lugar. Curiosamente la cámara apuntaba no solo a la calle de entrada de la cafetería. Sino también al estacionamiento de la escuela. Donde había ocurrido todo.

Quinn la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Creo que encontraste una solución – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Crees que nos dejen ver las cintas de esa noche?

- Aunque no lo hagan tenemos que hacerlo.

Después de decir eso Quinn vio a Blaine entrar por la puerta, y disimuladamente incito a Rachel a mirar en su dirección.

- ¿Crees que deba ir a hablar con él? – pregunto Rachel.

- Si, debemos saber si Kurt miente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Solo me siento y pregunto ¿De casualidad tomas antidepresivos? ¿Eres adicto a ellos? – dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

- Claro que no, pregúntale cosas simples. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con Kurt? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Después le preguntas lo mismo a Kurt. Y si nos coinciden, puedes anotarlos a ambos en la lista de sospechosos.

- Eres tan lista – dijo Rachel riendo – te odio.

Quinn sonrió y tomo su bolsa para irse.

- Te alcanzo – le dijo Rachel.

Mientras tanto ella avanzo hacia la mesa de Blaine y se sentó sin pedir permiso.

El chico la miro tímidamente y después le dio una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto él.

- Solamente quería conocerte oficialmente. – dijo ella – Rachel Berry – dijo después estirando su mano.

- Blaine Anderson – respondió el chico estrechando la mano de Rachel.

- ¿Eres el novio de Kurt no?

El asintió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- Seis meses – le dijo Blaine – en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar Rachel, estaba esperando a alguien.

- Ah, lo siento, ¿Crees que podamos reunirnos los tres algún otro día?

- Si claro – le dijo Blaine.

Rachel se puso de pie mientras veía como un hombre con gabardina de color negro se sentaba en la mesa de Blaine.

Avanzo afuera de la cafetería notando como aquel hombre sacaba papeles de su maletín. "Kurt Hummel" tenia escrito aquel folder.

Al parecer la lista de sospechosos ya tenía a los primeros dos nombres.

Cuando Rachel estaba en clase su mente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel folder en las manos de Blaine y esa cámara de seguridad que parecía ser su salida a este lio.

De pronto un golpe fuerte la devolvió a la realidad. La calificación en su examen final era deprimente.

El profesor Schuester dejo su examen enfrente de ella con una gran letra negativa encerrada en un círculo rojo. Parecía una marca distintiva para los pocos dotados en sus materias.

El timbre de cambio sonó en el aula y todos comenzaron a salir en desorden. Rachel se puso de pie y se acerco al escritorio de Will.

- Disculpe ¿Cree que podría haber una forma de dejarme repetir el examen? ¿O entregarle un trabajo extra para subir mi puntaje? – pregunto ella.

- Debió pensar en eso antes de dejar sus libros y no estudiar señorita – le contesto.

- Por favor, le prometo que solo será esta vez.

- No creo que deba haber excepciones – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Rachel giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Brittany acercándose al escritorio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Rachel desconcertada.

- Que si no hay puntos extras para los demás no debe haberlos contigo. – respondió Brittany sonando cortante.

- Creo que ella tiene razón – dijo Will – no hay nada que pueda hacer.

El profesor se retiro del aula dejando a las chicas solas.

Brittany comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Disculpa ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? – dijo Rachel antes de que ella se fuera.

La chica giro hacia Rachel.

- No. Solamente me gusta hacer justicia. – respondió con una sonrisa burlona retirándose del lugar.

Rachel se quedo enojada en el lugar tratando de guardar la calma. De pronto las palabras de Brittany se abrieron paso en su memoria.

"Solamente me gusta hacer justicia" eso sonaba como alguien que pasaría sobre quien fuera con tal de tener la verdad.

Aquella voz. La de las llamadas. Tenía a su primera sospechosa.

Noah estaba esperando en el sofá mientras Quinn bajaba de su habitación para poder así ir a cenar.

El tiempo comenzaba a correr y Quinn no bajaba. Así que Noah, por instinto o simplemente curiosidad comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Quinn? – pregunto cuando llego a la puerta en la que Quinn había entrado. – se está haciendo tarde.

- Solo dame un segundo. – se escucho desde dentro de la habitación. – puedes pasar si quieres.

Noah abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de Quinn.

- Estoy aquí adentro – dijo Quinn saliendo desde una puerta dentro del cuarto que al parecer era su baño – el maquillaje me puede tomar tiempo. – dijo ella después.

Noah se sentó en la cama a esperar y comenzó a mirar las cosas que Quinn tenía sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Había varias fotografías, una lámpara y algunas cadenas y pulseras puestas ahí.

Tomo en sus manos una foto de Quinn con Rachel cuando eran niñas. Sonrió al ver las caras que tenían en el retrato y pronto se percato de que la foto estaba mal puesta en el portarretratos.

Saco la foto para acomodarla, pero otra fotografía cayó al piso.

Detrás del portarretratos había otra foto escondida. Noah la recogió del piso y la abrió ya que estaba doblada.

Sus ojos se asombraron al ver que era una fotografía de Jesse con Rachel. Pero esto no era lo único. La foto estaba totalmente rayada con un plumón rojo como si alguien la hubiera querido destruir.

De pronto vino a su mente una conversación que había tenido con Quinn. Ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien. Pero era un secreto.

¿Acaso era Jesse de quien estaba enamorada? ¿El novio de su mejor amiga?

Noah tomo la foto y la guardo en su bolsillo. Puso el portarretratos en su lugar y siguió esperando a que Quinn saliera.

Mientras tanto ella le había llamado a Rachel para decirle que pasaría a la cafetería para ver las cintas de seguridad. Estaban deseando poder ver las grabaciones de esa noche.

Cuando Quinn salió de la habitación Noah se puso de pie y ambos salieron a caminar juntos.

Rachel estaba aun en el instituto y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Kurt se cruzo en su camino y trato de evadirla yendo hacia el sentido opuesto.

- Hey ¡Espera! – le grito Rachel.

- No puedo hablar ahora Rachel – le dijo Kurt cuando ella lo alcanzo.

- En realidad necesitamos hablar. No puedo seguir más con esto. Quiero saber que paso contigo. Y no me iré hasta que me des una fecha para poder conversar.

- Te veo mañana en el café. ¿Ok?

- Hoy vi a tu novio ahí.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, no tengo tiempo, nos vemos mañana.

- Oye Kurt, una cosa más. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Simple curiosidad.

- Un año. – respondió Kurt.

Rachel asintió y se alejo de él. Al parecer las mentiras no terminaban. Seis meses, un año. ¿A quién creerle?

La oficial Sylvester estaba parada junto al auto de Rachel esperándola.

- ¿Acaso me va a seguir a todas partes? – pregunto Rachel.

- Solo quiero concluir la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana. Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste. ¿Acaso alguien más se está metiendo contigo?

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire y asintió.

- Ayer una persona me llamo y me amenazo si no le decía lo que había pasado.

- ¿Estás segura de que no fue un juego? – pregunto Sue.

- Una chica fue atacada ayer, por esa misma persona. No creo que estén jugando. – dijo Rachel.

- Está bien. Te ayudare a librarte de esa persona. Al parecer no soy la única que necesita esas respuestas.

- Todo el mundo parece estar atento a lo que haga – dijo Rachel – no sé cómo podre hacerlo con toda esta presión encima.

- Solo preocúpate por saber que paso antes de que se cumpla la semana. Yo me encargare de lo demás.

Rachel subió a su auto y se alejo del lugar. Al parecer una carga que había tenido en la espalda iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Quinn y Noah habían terminado de cenar cuando ella le dijo que se quedaría en la cafetería para buscar algo que había dejado olvidado. Noah se despidió y se alejo del lugar.

Santana y Tina estaban esperando a Quinn afuera de la cafetería. Le siguieron el paso en cuanto notaron que se había quedado sola. Al parecer les gustaba darse a notar como las chicas que mandaban en Mckinley y querían darle un susto a Quinn.

La amiga de Rachel logro convencer al gerente de dejarla ver las cintas de aquel día. Argumentando quela habían multado injustamente y quería demostrar que los oficiales se habían equivocado.

Subió a la sala en donde estaban las grabaciones y comenzó a verlas.

Rachel por su parte seguía en casa viendo como los autos de policías resguardaban su entrada. Después de lo que le había contado a la oficial, Sue había enviado varios autos a cuidar su casa para que Rachel se pudiera sentí segura.

Estuvo a punto de irse a dormir cuando su teléfono sonó.

- No me gustan las soplonas – dijo una voz en cuanto ella contesto el teléfono.

- Déjame en paz – respondió Rachel.

- ¿acaso no entendiste nada del juego? Creo que vamos a tener que repetirte las reglas. Enciende la computadora.

Rachel dudo en hacerlo. Y comenzó a mirar por la ventana para logar identificar a alguien llamando por teléfono.

- ¡Enciende la computadora! Vamos, te conviene hacerlo.

Rachel obedeció.

- Ahora revisa tu correo – le dijo aquella voz.

Rachel abrió el correo y pudo ver un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja. Había un link adjunto y rápidamente se dirigió a esa página web.

Un video se comenzó a reproducir. Al parecer estaba en vivo.

Su padre seguía en la oficina y Rachel podía ver como alguien lo estaba espiando con esa cámara desde la ventana.

- Ahora vas a hacer lo que te diga. – le dijo esa voz – o tu papa va a sufrir un "accidente"

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Toma tu web cam y comienza a grabar algo para mí. – le dijo aquella voz. – repite después de mi frente a la cámara.

Rachel encendió aquella cámara y comenzó a grabarse en video.

- Yo mate a Jesse St James – le dijo aquella persona - ¡Repite!

- Yo mate a Jesse St James – repitió Rachel frente a la cámara.

- Fingí que había perdido la memoria pero ahora lo confieso. – dijo aquella voz.

Rachel repitió lo que dijo.

- Soy totalmente culpable – le ordeno de nuevo.

- Soy totalmente culpable – repitió ella.

- Muy bien. Ahora apaga la cámara y envía ese video a la misma cuenta en que recibiste la página web. Sabes que si no lo haces tu padre va a sufrir.

Rachel obedeció y envió el video.

- Ahora esto es lo que pasara Rachel – le dijo aquella voz. – si vuelves a decirle a alguien sobre mí. Si vuelves a ir de chismosa con algún policía. Me voy a encargar de que este video llegue a las manos de los oficiales. Y así te vas a pudrir en la cárcel.

Rachel comenzó a sollozar

- Dulces sueños – le dijo esta voz antes de colgar.

Al parecer esa carga que tenia no había desaparecido. Solamente se había hecho mucho más grande.

Quinn seguía mirando los videos y cuando menos lo esperaba la escena de aquella noche apareció en la pantalla.

Pudo ver a Jesse hablando con Rachel y después yéndose del lugar.

En ese momento alguien más se puso a espaldas de Rachel.

Quinn acerco su cabeza a la pantalla para ver mejor quien era.

La escena del golpe apareció haciendo que Quinn se pusiera la mano en la boca a causa de la impresión. Alguien había golpeado a Rachel, tal como ella lo recordaba.

- Santana – dijo Quinn cuando logro ver quien había sido.

- No debiste ver eso – dijo una voz detrás de Quinn.

Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Santana de pie detrás de ella.

El miedo comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, mientras santana avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella.

- No debiste ver eso – le repitió a Quinn.

"Se rumora que… Santana tiene un lado, aun más obscuro del que todos conocen"


	5. Mejores amigas por siempre

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 5

MEJORES AMIGAS POR SIEMPRE

- No debiste ver eso – dijo Santana cuando supo que Quinn había visto el video de aquella noche.

Ella había golpeado a Rachel fuertemente en la cabeza, y ahora sería una sospechosa igual que Rachel. Quinn era lo único que se interponía entre su vida como la conocía ahora, y su vida como una más en la lista negra.

Quinn entro en pánico salió por la ventana que estaba detrás de ella y pudo sentir como la mano de Santana sujetaba fuertemente su pie para que no pudiera escapar. Ella pateo la mano de Santana y salió hacia el balcón que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la cafetería en que estaba.

Santana salió tras de ella comenzaron a forcejear y de pronto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Quinn había caído de las escaleras hasta la acera de la calle.

Santana miro su cuerpo inconsciente en el piso y su cara se lleno de pánico. En unos segundos varias personas habían salido de los locales aledaños y estaban auxiliando a la chica que había caído desde encima de la cafetería.

La cara de terror de santana se esfumo y trato de pensar inteligentemente como siempre ella lo había hecho. Esta no era la primera vez que hería a alguien y había escapado. Bajo las escaleras y se mezclo entre las personas que estaban en el lugar.

Tina llego a su lado en cuanto la vio y en un intento por llamar su atención la hizo saltar del susto.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Tina en cuanto pudo identificar a Quinn tirada en el piso.

- Vámonos de aquí. – dijo Santana jalándola del brazo y caminado en dirección hacia su auto.

Tina giro la cabeza para seguir viendo como las personas comenzaban a llegar para ayudar a Quinn. De pronto por solo un segundo, un muy pequeño segundo, llego a su cabeza la idea de que Santana la había lanzado desde el segundo piso, y ahora Quinn podría estar muerta.

La cara de su amiga aun seguía blanca como la nieve. Mientras las manos de Tina cada vez se enfriaban más rápido.

Rachel se encontraba en su computadora a altas horas de la noche buscando varios datos que le habían enviado en un Ipad la noche anterior.

Aquella persona que la había estado amenazando le había hecho grabar un video en el cual su inocencia se podría poner en duda. Sabía que si no recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche ese video llegaría a la policía. Y pasaría muchos años en prisión por aquel homicidio.

Había un artículo de un periódico Californiano en el cual se relataba un extraño suceso. Un gran incendio se había desatado en la facultad de una de las más grandes Universidades de aquel estado. La misma Universidad en la que Jesse había estado.

Al parecer nunca se supieron los orígenes de aquel siniestro. Pero cinco vidas se perdieron en aquel accidente, dejando así una gran huella en el lugar.

La mayoría de los artículos decían lo mismo. Ninguno daba más pistas importantes. Las palabras "Sin datos del origen" o "Se desconocen las causas" eran las más predominantes en dichos artículos.

La búsqueda de Rachel se hacía cada vez más infructuosa y sabia que su tiempo seguía corriendo como el agua.

De pronto una llamada de la madre de Quinn entro a su teléfono. Cerró su computadora y metió aquel Ipad que tenía bajo su ropa en uno de sus cajones.

Contesto el teléfono y después de unos segundos se puso fría como el hielo. Su amiga estaba en el hospital y al parecer había sufrido una grave contusión después de una caída.

Rachel no dudo ni un segundo en tomar sus llaves e ir al hospital, pera llegar lo más rápido que podía.

Blaine había llegado después de una tarde fuera al apartamento que compartía con Kurt. Tenía en la mano un poco de comida que había traído de un restaurant que le quedaba de paso y el cual Kurt solía visitar cuando era más joven.

Tomo la llave que tenía en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta notando que algo estaba atrancándola. Dio un fuerte empujón y logro quitar la lámpara que estaba puesta en la puerta del departamento. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, pues esto no era ninguna buena señal.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver todas las cosas de su departamento en el piso, o destrozadas por completo. Había retratos estrellados, comida por todas partes, la ropa parecía haber sido parte de un incendio y varios de los muebles estaban tirados o incluso rotos.

Saco rápidamente su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el numero de la policía. Fue entonces cuando vio a Kurt frente a él. Estaba tirado en el piso con las rodillas junto a su cabeza y al parecer se estaba tapando los oídos. Detuvo su llamado a la policía y se abalanzo hacia él muy asustado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Blaine con el corazón agitado. – tengo que llamar a la policía.

- No lo hagas – le respondió Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos.

El alzo la cara y miro a Blaine con un rostro que emanaba terror.

- Yo lo hice – le dijo Kurt.

Blaine tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a abrazar a aquel chico asustado.

- Todo va a estar bien – repetía Blaine mientras Kurt lloraba en sus brazos.

Rachel había llegado al hospital muy agitada justo después de que Finn apareciera en el lugar. Lo encontró sentado en una silla en la sala de espera. Se acerco a él y toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Finn sonriendo al ver que era Rachel quien lo había llamado.

- ¿Estabas con Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rachel algo desconcertada.

- De hecho estaba aquí con un familiar, me acabo de enterar de lo que paso con Quinn. ¿Está bien? – le respondió Finn.

- No lo sé, como vez estoy llegando. Su madre me llamo muy preocupada.

- ¿quieres que me quede contigo? – pregunto Finn a Rachel tomando su mano.

- Ya es muy tarde. Deberías ir a casa. Pero gracias por preguntar.

Finn la tomo de la mejilla y luego le dio un beso en la misma.

- Dile a Quinn que espero que se mejore. – dijo Finn alejándose del lugar.

Rachel asintió sonriendo.

Cuando Finn comenzó a alejarse a Rachel le llego otro recuerdo de la noche del baile. Era algo extraño cada vez que esto pasaba, pues eran una especie de imágenes que ella ni siquiera notaba que eran recuerdos, sino hasta que se daba cuenta de que noche eran.

Finn estaba cerca de la mesa del ponche cuando ella fue a tomar un poco para ella y para Jesse. La miro con algo obscuro en sus ojos en cuanto Rachel se le acerco. Ella simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a servirse.

- Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo él después de unos momentos de silencio.

- No quiero hacerlo Finn, en realidad no quiero que me eches a perder esta noche. es muy especial para mí – le respondió ella muy fríamente.

- ¿Por él? – pregunto Finn exaltado – ¿Ese idiota puede hacerte sufrir y de pronto llega un día y haces como si nada hubiera pasado?

- Se te olvido que otro idiota me lastimo también - le respondió Rachel – no estás en posición para reprocharme nada.

- Cometí un error, Rachel, del cual siempre me voy a arrepentir. Pero ahora no puedo concebir como a él lo perdonaste después de todo lo que hizo y a mí nunca me quisiste dar la oportunidad.

- Tengo mis razones – respondió ella. – ahora si me disculpas.

Rachel comenzó a alejarse con dos vasos de ponche en las manos.

- Te amo – le dijo Finn a sus espaldas.

Rachel camino alejándose de él y en dirección hacia su cita esa noche.

Aquel recuerdo se esfumo y antes de que Rachel lo notara estaba en esa sala de espera una vez más. Escuchar esas dos palabras de Finn la estremecieron por dentro como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo decía. Fue una noche muy extraña.

Avanzo hacia la habitación en donde estaba Quinn con ayuda de una enfermera. Pudo ver a Noah y a su madre en el lugar.

La señora Fabray sonrió en cuanto Rachel entro y se comenzó a quitar las lágrimas de los ojos. Se puso de pie para recibirla y Rachel, la abrazo al ver cuán preocupada estaba. Noah se limito a verlas desde lejos y a saludar a Rachel con la mirada.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Rachel.

- Al parecer se cayó de las escaleras de una cafetería. Debió estar resbaloso. Nadie dice haber visto a otra persona ahí arriba. La policía comenzó a investigar desde que ocurrió. Todos están más alerta de lo que pasa en el pueblo desde… - su madre se quedo callada al notar que Rachel no era la persona indicada para hablar sobre Jesse.

La chica agacho la cabeza y después miro a su amiga sobre la cama con varias puntadas en el brazo y la cabeza.

- ¿Va a estar bien? – pregunto Rachel.

- Los doctores dicen que no fue nada grave. Solamente fue una caída fuerte, pero, no tuvo daños mayores. – respondió ella.

Rachel se acerco y apretó su mano.

- Rachel ¿Te importaría quedarte a cuidarla con Noah mientras voy a llenar algunos formularios del hospital? – pregunto la señora Fabray.

Rachel asintió.

Mientras la madre de Quinn salía de la habitación Rachel se sentó al lado de su amiga acariciando su cabello.

Noah se limito a mirarlas y sonreír.

- Iré a la cafetería. – dijo él poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien – respondió Rachel.

Noah salió de la habitación mientras Rachel ocupaba su asiento al lado de Quinn.

Rachel se sentó sobre el abrigo que había dejado Noah y lo quito para ponerlo en otro lugar. En ese instante un pequeño pedazo de papel cayó de su bolsillo. Rachel lo levanto y lo desdoblo.

Abrió los ojos a causa de la impresión al ver que era una foto de ella y Jesse totalmente destrozada con plumón rojo y varias plumas más. La volvió a poner en su bolsillo mientras en su mente muchas cosas comenzaban a correr. ¿Noah era otro sospechoso? Al parecer la lista se llenaba cada vez más rápido.

Después de varias horas en vela, tanto la madre de Quinn como sus otros dos amigos decidieron dejar descansar a Quinn, pues al parecer estaría mejor cuando el sol saliera. Noah y Rachel se fueron hacia su casa, mientras Quinn y su madre seguían en el hospital.

El día siguiente en la escuela fue una usual mañana de chismes a las espaldas de Rachel. Ahora incluso muchos la culpaban del accidente de Quinn. Todas las personas hablaban sobre el suceso de la noche anterior, como si fuera una noticia más de la cual pudieran sacar provecho. Al parecer la desgracia para unos, era la diversión para otros. ¿Y que podían hacer los demás al respecto? Así era la escuela.

En el primer periodo Rachel se dirigió hacia biología. Fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio ya que se había retrasado mucho esta mañana.

En el camino pudo ver a Tina y a Santana discutiendo en uno de los pasillos. No era nada raro ver eso, así que siguió con su camino sin darle importancia.

- ¿Ya me puedes decir que paso anoche? – dijo Tina.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – respondió Santana sacando libros de su casillero.

- Santana – inquirió Tina - ¿Empujaste a Quinn?

Santana cerro de golpe su casillero y camino hacia su aula. Tina la tomo fuertemente del brazo antes de que diera mas pasos alejándose.

- Suéltame – le ordeno Santana.

- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto de nuevo su amiga - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Fue un accidente – dijo Santana, esta vez un tanto asustada.

- Solamente íbamos a darle una advertencia – dijo Tina abrazando sus libros.

- No fue por eso.

Tina se quedo en silencio después de que Santana se alejo de ella. Algo le decía que su amiga guardaba un secreto. Y conociéndola. No era nada bueno.

Rachel se sentó en su mesa usual del laboratorio y comenzó a poner sus libros sobre la mesa. Todo estaba en completo orden hasta que una gran bolsa color rosa cayó sobre sus libros y plumas desordenándolas todas.

Alzo la cabeza y pudo ver una rubia cabellera frente a ella.

- Lo siento – dijo Brittany con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Rachel le lanzo una fulminante mirada y después empujo su bolsa lejos de sus cosas. Al hacerlo un par de libros salieron de aquella haciendo que Rachel se agachara a recogerlos.

Miro una de las portadas de los cuadernos y la tomo en sus manos para observarla de cerca.

Pudo ver una estampa con el logo de un equipo de futbol californiano. Era de una universidad, lo identifico por el nombre que tenía el nombre de ella en los bordes de la calcomanía.

Fue entonces cuando otro recuerdo llego a su cabeza. Pudo recordar el auto de Jesse en la noche del baile. Tenía ahora una memoria sobre el momento en que llego por ella a casa de sus padres. Rachel salió muy ansiosa de su casa del brazo de Jesse, deteniéndose a mirar las calcomanías que tenía pegadas bajo el cofre del auto.

- ¿Ahora juegas futbol? – pregunto Rachel al notar que una de las estampas era de un equipo.

- Fue un regalo. – le respondió Jesse.

Ahora, de nuevo en el laboratorio, podía saber con certeza que la calcomanía que tenia Jesse aquella noche. Era la misma que Brittany había pegado en su libreta.

- Linda calcomanía – le dijo Rachel entregándole su cuaderno.

La chica rubia fingió una sonrisa y después guardo su cuaderno.

Ahora las preguntas eran. ¿Brittany vivía en California? ¿Por qué estaba ahora en Lima?

¿Coincidencia o una nueva historia por investigar? Para Rachel el tiempo corría cada vez más rápido.

Después de una larga jornada de clases Rachel decidió ir al hospital una vez más. Sabía que Quinn estaba en la cafetería para ver los videos de la noche del baile, así que tal vez ahora podría decirle lo que había visto en esas cintas.

Entro al baño antes de dejar la escuela. Comenzó a arreglarse frente al espejo y después de unos minutos comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la bolsa.

Un ruido se escucho detrás de ella. Rápidamente Rachel giro la cabeza y se encontró con el baño vacio.

Durante estos días muchas amenazas habían llegado a ella, así que ahora con tan solo un pequeño ruido detrás de ella los nervios se alteraban dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto cuando el silencio en el lugar comenzó a ser incomodo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió a tomar su bolso y al caminar hacia afuera escucho otro ruido detrás de la tercera puerta del baño.

Parecía como si hubieran pateado algo fuertemente.

Rachel avanzo lentamente hacia aquella puerta y sin siquiera tocarla se abrió de golpe.

Pudo ver entonces, a Santana en el piso de aquel baño llorando con el maquillaje totalmente destrozado.

Rachel no supo qué hacer o decir. Y al parecer a Santana no le importaba mucho que no lo hiciera. La miro con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y luego se puso de pie. Rachel le siguió el paso con la mirada hasta que Santana comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje de la cara frente al espejo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Rachel.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió Santana con sarcasmo.

Rachel pensó en preguntarle si podía ayudar en algo. Pero tratándose de ella sabía que no era bueno preguntar eso. Tal vez solo lograría que le lanzara alguno de sus brillos labiales a la cara. Comenzó a avanzar hacia afuera y el sonido de su teléfono recibiendo un mensaje la hizo detenerse.

"Vi el video, fue santana, ella te golpeo y también quiso hacerlo conmigo" –Quinn

Ella termino de leer el mensaje y sus piernas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más débiles. Dio la media vuelta hacia la chica que estaba detrás de ella y la miro asustada.

- Lo sé – dijo Rachel a Santana con voz baja.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la otra sin darle mucha importancia.

- Fuiste tú quien me golpeo esa noche.

Santana tiro su maquillaje de golpe y de pronto su cara se puso blanca como la nieve. Miro a Rachel y tomo un fuerte respiro.

- No es lo que parece – dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le grito Rachel avanzando hacia atrás.

- Necesito explicarte. – dijo Santana siguiéndola.

Rachel salió del baño y comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

- Tengo que contarte como pasaron las cosas.

Cuando Santana pronuncio esas palabras los pies de Rachel se detuvieron de golpe. Lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era la verdad sobre aquella noche. Y ahora santana aseguraba tener una parte de ella.

Rachel se sentó en una de las bancas afuera del baño y Santana la siguió haciendo lo mismo.

- Para empezar, no tuve nada que ver con Jesse. Si eso es lo que estas pensando. – dijo Santana.

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? – pregunto Rachel.

- Fue envidia.

Rachel la miro confundida indicándole que continuara.

- La noche del baile, ambas estábamos nominadas para ser reinas del baile. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero así fue. – siguió diciendo Santana – unos minutos antes de la premiación me dio curiosidad saber quien había ganado. Como tu y los demás saben, este premio para mí era lo más importante. Así que investigue con los organizadores de la votación y supe que el resultado final estaba guardado en la oficina del director. Fue hacia allá en cuanto lo supe y leí el sobre para saber el nombre de la reina de este año.

- No veo a donde va esto. – le dijo Rachel.

- Eras tú – dijo Santana – tu habías sido la reina esa noche. Y todos habían votado por ti solo porque Jesse St James había ido contigo. Para mí eso no era nada justo. De pronto me llene de mucho coraje. Tome uno de los bastones que estaban en los vestidores de las porristas y Salí a buscarte. Pude verte en el estacionamiento, y al darme cuenta de que Jesse se había marchado me acerque hacia ti.

Santana comenzó a llorar.

- Solamente quería asustarte – le dijo después – pero cuando me di cuenta, ya estabas en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza, y lo único que hice fue huir del lugar. Te juro que nunca me imagine que esto te causara tantos problemas. Y en realidad lo siento mucho.

Rachel tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Ahora sabía que Santana no había tenido nada que ver con Jesse, pero sin embargo ella era la culpable de que su cabeza no pudiera recordar nada sobre aquel baile.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control de los ojos de Santana.

- Lo que paso con Quinn – dijo Rachel - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No hice nada. Simplemente Quinn noto que había visto lo que ella estaba haciendo. Y se asusto mucho, hasta el punto en que pensó que quería lastimarla y salió corriendo por aquellas escaleras. Cuando quise detenerla se impulso hacia atrás y se cayó. Nunca quise hacerle nada.

Rachel miro a la chica asustada que estaba frente a ella y no hizo nada más que abrazarla.

- Te perdono – dijo después.

Santana la miro con una sonrisa.

- Siento haber hecho todo lo que hice los últimos días contra ti – se disculpo Santana.

- Quedo olvidado – le dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

- Ahora supongo que le dirás todo esto a la policía. – inquirió Santana.

- No, no lo hare – le dijo Rachel. – solo promete no volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

Santana rió al igual que Rachel.

- Palabra de porrista – le dijo Santana.

Rachel tomo sus cosas y luego se alejo de ella.

Aunque pensó que la confesión de Santana le serviría a saber algo más sobre Jesse, aun seguía en la misma situación. Sabía que la chica la había golpeado. Pero eso no resolvía nada sobre el caso en que estaba metida. Solamente tenía tres días más. Y la lista de posibilidades era cada vez más grande.

Vio a Noah subiendo a su auto y corrió hacia el antes de que se fuera. Quería una explicación sobre la foto que había encontrado en su abrigo una noche anterior.

- ¡Noah! – grito Rachel.

El chico giro la cabeza y al ver que se trataba de ella sonrió.

- Hola – respondió él – iba camino al hospital a ver a Quinn. ¿quieres que te lleve?

- No. Iré después, ahora solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Te escucho. – dijo él.

Rachel saco la fotografía de su bolsa y la desdoblo ante los ojos del chico.

Noah tomo aire y la reconoció al instante.

- ¿Qué hacia esto en tu abrigo anoche? – pregunto Rachel.

- Se lo que parece. Pero no es mío. – le dijo Noah.

- ¿A si? ¿entonces de quién es?

- Lo encontré ayer en casa de Quinn. Estaba detrás de un portarretratos en su cuarto.

Rachel se quedo pensando.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, de hecho iba a pedirle una explicación sobre la foto en unos momentos.

Rachel camino hacia su auto con la cabeza llena de ideas y se dirigió hacia casa de Quinn.

¿Ahora incluso su mejor amiga le estaba ocultando algo? No podía ni imaginarse a Quinn enamorada de Jesse. Pero por lo que le había hecho a la fotografía, eso parecía lo más seguro.

Al llegar a casa de Quinn busco la llave bajo el tapete y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar a la casa. Sabía que solamente su madre y Quinn estarían ahí y ahora ambas seguían en el hospital.

No estaba nada bien hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que solamente contaba con tres días. Y si Quinn tenía algo que esconder, no podía quedarse con la duda sobre lo que eso seria.

Entro a su habitación y comenzó a hurgar rápidamente entre las cosas de Quinn. Miro dentro de su closet y después en su mesa de noche.

En su cabeza la culpa comenzaba a crecer mientras hacía esto. Quinn nunca le había dado alguna razón para dudar de ella. Y ahora Rachel parecía tratarla como un criminal

De pronto en su buro encontró una pequeña caja con el nombre de ambas escrito en madera. Saco la caja y al abrirla encontró varias fotos de ambas. De pronto saco algunos dibujos con el nombre de Rachel lleno de corazones. Parecía la caja de una niña de seis años en medio de su primer amor. Pero a diferencia las fotos de Rachel eran las únicas que estaban en la caja.

Saco un CD que estaba guardado en la caja y rápidamente tomo la computadora de Quinn para reproducirlo.

Al iniciar el video la cara de Quinn aparecía en la pantalla. Se notaba que estaba ebria por la manera en la que hablaba. De pronto Rachel pudo verse en el video. Y al igual que Quinn decía y hacia cosas bajo el efecto del alcohol. Jugaban con la ropa de Quinn por al menos diez minutos. Rachel se desespero y comenzó a adelantar el video, para saber si había algo de interés. Recordó entonces que una noche antes del baile Quinn había organizado una fiesta en su casa. Al parecer este video había sido grabado esa noche.

Quinn había dejado la cámara en su buro, y la había apuntado hacia su cama. Rachel detuvo el botón de "avanzar" cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

- Me siento tan mareada – decía Rachel en el video.

- Bebiste demasiado – le respondía Quinn. - ¿lista para nuestro confesionario en video?

- Tengo sueño – decía Rachel recostada en la cama.

De pronto aquel video se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Quinn comenzó a subirse sobre Rachel y le comenzó a besar el cuello, mientras la otra luchaba por quitársela de encima.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntaba Rachel casi dormida.

- Este es mi secreto – respondía Quinn mientras la seguía besando – te amo.

- No – decía Rachel.

- Te amo – dijo Quinn entre risas mientras seguía besándola.

Rachel cerró la computadora de golpe y se puso la mano sobre la boca. Su mente aun trataba de digerir lo que había visto.

Quinn amaba a Rachel. Y no solo como amigas.

La idea de Quinn enamorada de Jesse se desvaneció de repente. Y en su lugar algo más perturbador llego a ella. Rachel nunca pensó que Quinn podría ser lesbiana.

Ahora esa idea era casi un hecho.

Saco el disco de su computador y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió hacia el hospital. Necesitaba saber que había pasado en esa fiesta. ¿Por qué Quinn había hecho eso? Y si el amor de Quinn resultaba ser cierto. Rachel no sabría como reaccionar.

"Se rumora que… Quinn nunca fue la mejor amiga de Rachel. En su cabeza, siempre quiso ser algo mas"


	6. Cuando ya no esté aquí

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 6

CUANDO YA NO ESTE AQUÍ

(Con Neil Patrick Harris como Ryan)

Rachel estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Quinn. Cuidaba de no ser vista por ella o por su madre, pues eran las únicas que estaban adentro. Su amiga había despertado después del accidente que le había ocurrido. Y ahora Rachel había descubierto algo sobre ella que no era nada bueno.

Se limpio las lágrimas del rostro y después de tomar aire entro.

Quinn sonrió al reconocerla, pero Rachel simplemente la miro desconcertada y se puso de pie junto a su cama.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado – dijo la madre de Quinn al ver a Rachel – tengo que hacer algunos encargos. ¿podrías quedarte aquí con ella?

Rachel fingió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. No le era muy cómodo estar sola con Quinn después de lo que había visto en ese video, pero si quería arreglar y aclarar las cosas tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

La madre de Quinn se despidió de su hija besándola en la frente y después salió de la habitación. Quinn, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro miro fijamente a Rachel.

- Debiste llamar antes de venir – dijo Quinn – parezco una caricatura con el cabello así.

- Está bien – dijo Rachel fingiendo otra sonrisa.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? – pregunto Quinn más seria.

- Si, y pude hablar con Santana para que me explicara todo. No tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso a Jesse. Solamente quería vengarse de mí por ganar como reina del baile esa noche.

- ¿En serio? Si que está loca. Pero, ¿levantaras cargos?

- No, le dije que la dejaría en paz si nunca se volvía a meter conmigo. Además parecía muy afectada. La encontré llorando en un baño.

- Me imagino, cargar con la culpa de dos personas accidentadas debe ser duro.

- ¿Tu si levantaras cargos?

- No – dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza. – ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya querido lastimarme. Solamente me asuste mucho en el momento.

Rachel guardo silencio por unos momentos mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana del hospital.

Quinn se sentó en la cama, ya que estaba acostada, y comenzó a mirar con atención a su amiga. La conocía lo bastante bien para saber cuando algo malo estaba ocurriendo con ella. Y dejando de lado todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, sabía que Rachel tenía algo más adentro.

- Escúpelo – dijo Quinn sonriendo dudosamente.

Rachel se sobresalto y la miro confundida.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto después.

- Sé que algo te está pasando. ¿Ahora qué ocurrió? – dijo Quinn mirándola preocupada.

Rachel tomo aire y la miro de una muy peculiar manera. Era como si todos los años que había tenido de amistad con ella hubieran desaparecido en un instante. Sentía que ya no la conocía. Quinn noto esa extraña expresión y rápidamente supo que se trataba de algo malo.

- Vi el video – dijo Rachel fríamente y con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Qué video? – pregunto Quinn algo confundida.

- No sé cómo decir esto – dijo Rachel entre risas de tensión mientras caminaba por todo el lugar.

De pronto se detuvo y saco la foto que le había entregado Noah de su bolsillo. La aventó hacia Quinn y dejo que ella la desdoblara.

- ¿Reconoces eso? – pregunto Rachel.

La piel de Quinn comenzó a erizarse mientras miraba a Rachel con ojos asustados.

- Ahora sabes de qué video estoy hablando ¿cierto? – preguntó Rachel sonando más fría.

Quinn trago saliva y se quedo sin habla por unos momentos, mientras Rachel comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Anda! ¡Dime que no es cierto! – comenzó a gritar Rachel mientras lloraba - ¡Quiero que me digas que no estás enamorada de mi! Que todo lo que vi tiene una explicación.

Quinn comenzó a llorar también mientras tiraba la fotografía al piso.

- ¡habla! – seguía gritando Rachel – por favor dime que no es cierto.

Su amiga la miro fijamente con los ojos completamente húmedos mientras trataba de abrir la boca para poder hablar.

- Lo siento – dijo Quinn

Rachel dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo siento – repitió Quinn en lagrimas – no tengo nada que explicar. Ya lo sabes. Esa es la verdad.

Rachel seguía negando con la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia afuera.

- Por favor no te vayas Rachel – decía Quinn suplicándole. – no te vayas.

Rachel la ignoro y le dio la espalda para salir corriendo del lugar. Ahora sentía que la única persona en la que podía confiar era una completa extraña también. Toda su vida de pronto se había venido abajo. Y ahora sus fuerzas para seguir adelante se estaban agotando.

Santana había ido a la cafetería antes de comenzar sus clases. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que alguien podría utilizar mal los videos que había visto Quinn solo para perjudicarla, así que decidió llevárselos para destruirlos. O al menos guardarlos en un lugar seguro. Convenció al gerente de ir a la sala en donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad y comenzó a buscar entre los videos.

Otro hombre llego cuando noto que la chica tenía ya mucho tiempo en aquella sala. La miro con atención y entro junto con ella para tratar de ayudarla.

- Disculpe – pregunto aquel hombre - ¿Acaso está buscando los videos que vino a ver la chica que se accidento hace unas noches?

- Si, los mismos, ¿Sabe donde están? – pregunto Santana.

- Pues le aseguro que no están aquí.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Alguien vino por ellos hace unas horas. Dijo que tenía que examinarlos y nos los pidió. Parecía ser un asunto policiaco o algo así.

- ¿Me está diciendo que alguien vino y se los llevo?

- Si – dijo aquel hombre al salir de la habitación.

Santana se quedo petrificada en aquel momento. Ahora alguien más tenía las cintas que mostraba que ella había golpeado a Rachel la noche del baile. Y quien sabía lo que esa persona querría hacer con ellas.

Después de la noche agitada que había tenido Rachel se encontraba en clases tratando de concentrase en las materias que más se le dificultaban. Sus notas estaban por los suelos y la temporada de universidades llegaría pronto. Así que tenía que aplicarse dejando la tensión cada vez que llegaba a la escuela. Lo cual no fue fácil al ver la silla de Quinn vacía, haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado con ella. Aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. E incluso más lo que la misma Quinn le había dicho.

De pronto un anuncio del director sonó por el altoparlante. Al parecer quería ver a Rachel en su oficina. Todos la miraron dentro de clase haciendo que ella acelerara su paso hacia la dirección. ¿Ahora qué? , pensó Rachel mientras iba en camino.

Entro a la oficina del director algo alterada, pero de pronto algo la hizo cambiar de humor.

Ryan, el tío de Jesse estaba sentado en una de las sillas en la dirección. Por un momento Rachel se quedo petrificada. Pues cualquier visita, de cualquier familiar de Jesse, dentro de todas las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo, no podría ser nada buena.

Aquel hombre se puso de pie al ver a Rachel y la invito a pasar a la oficina del director. Rachel, con un paso algo lento se dirigió al lugar indicado.

- Buenos días señorita Berry – saludo el director al ver llegar a Rachel.

- Bueno días. – respondió ella.

La tensión podía incluso agarrarse en el aire.

- Es bueno verte Rachel – dijo Ryan a su lado causando una gran impresión en ella.

Rachel, se limito a sonreír y después mirar fijamente al director.

- Creo que te preguntas la razón por la cual estas aquí. – dijo el director.

- Y la razón por la cual yo estoy aquí ¿cierto? – inquirió Ryan.

- No puedo negar que me sorprende verte – respondió Rachel.

- Bueno señorita Berry, al parecer el joven quiere hablar con usted en privado sobre algunos asuntos. Me ofrecí a prestar mi oficina así que los dejare solos para que puedan conversar.

Después de decir eso el director se puso de pie cerrando la puerta de su oficina para dejar a ambos solos. Rachel tomo aire y miro a Ryan con atención. Tenía la misma cara que relajada que ella había visto unos meses atrás. Ryan era el tío más relajado que Jesse tenía, podía cubrirles las espaldas cuando ambos querían salir de noche, e incluso algunas veces era el mismo Ryan quien les compraba entradas para eventos a los cuales la pareja podía huir. Rachel había vivido muchos buenos momentos con Jesse, y la mayoría de ellos, gracias a Ryan. Por eso ahora le sorprendía verlo. Siendo ella la principal sospechosa del asesinato de su sobrino. ¿Por qué querría charlar con ella? Y más aun ¿Por qué decir que era bueno verla de nuevo?

- No tienes por qué estar alterada – dijo Ryan – vengo en son de paz.

Rachel tomo aire y miro más tranquilamente al hombre frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, como sabrás soy el único tutor que tiene Jesse, desde que sus padres…

Ryan hizo una pausa al recordar el incidente que había dejado a Jesse huérfano un año atrás. La tragedia había golpeado fuertemente a la familia de Jesse, pero a él en especial, le dejo una marca imborrable. Fue una persona distinta después de aquello. Su tío Ryan había sido nombrado su tutor, y ahora como él mismo lo decía, tenía que hacerse cargo de todo lo que a Jesse respectara.

- Si lo sé – respondió Rachel.

- Antes que nada, debo aclarar – dijo Ryan haciendo una pausa – no te culpo por nada de lo que le haya pasado a mi sobrino. Se lo que significaba para ti, y lo que tu significabas para él, y aunque sé que ahora todos andan detrás de ti, como si fueras una asesina, se que tu no habrías podido hacer algo así.

Rachel sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pues después de una intensa semana en la que incluso ella misma se había sentido como una persona malvada. Alguien le había hecho recordar que nunca lo fue, y que aunque los demás hablaran a sus espaldas, nada cambiaría si dentro de ella confiaba en sí misma.

- Gracias – respondió Rachel.

- En fin – continuo Ryan – no sé si lo recuerdes bien pero, soy un desastre en todos los aspectos posibles.

- Lo recuerdo – dijo Rachel entre risas.

- Ahora debes imaginarte que mi sobrino está sepultado en California. El único lugar en donde está su familia. Pero la verdad no es así.

Rachel lo miro desconcertada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo ella.

- No he podido arreglar nada sobre su funeral. Y después de unos días decidí que California no era el lugar para enterrarlo. Hay muchas clausulas y cosas que no entiendo. – decía Ryan rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces que pasara? Lleva más de una semana sin ser enterrado.

- El cuerpo viene en un avión. Camino hacia acá, quiero que sea en Lima donde él se quede.

Cuando Ryan dijo eso Rachel se sobresalto un poco. Era algo que ella no se esperaba. Tener a Jesse, en la ciudad. Una vez más.

- Solo quería avisarte y pedirte ayuda para organizar su funeral. Aquí – dijo Ryan.

- ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto? – pregunto ella.

- Lo estoy.

Después de una larga plática sobre todos los preparativos se acordó hacer el funeral la tarde del día siguiente. Había que preparar muchas cosas y sobre todo, contraer los rumores y las cosas que se estarían hablando en el pueblo, al saber que el cuerpo de Jesse St James llegaría a Lima. Pues si su muerte completa había sido un escándalo. Para su funeral no se podía esperar otra cosa.

Mientras tanto Tina caminaba por la calle, había salido antes de clases debido a un fuerte dolor en el estomago. Estaba camino a la farmacia cuando se encontró con Santana entrando en la misma.

Habían estado algo distanciadas desde el incidente con Quinn, pero Tina creía que era tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

- Hola – dijo Tina tocando la espalda de su amiga.

Santana salto asustada.

- Hola – dijo unos segundos después.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tina.

- Solamente vine por unos medicamentos. – respondió Santana metiendo rápidamente unas cajas a su bolso. – mi madre tiene fiebre.

- ¿En serio? Espero que se mejore

Santana fingió una sonrisa. Dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la caja del lugar.

- Oye – le dijo Tina al ver que se alejaba.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Santana fríamente.

- Quería hablar contigo, para poder arreglar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras.

- Ahora no es un buen momento. Yo… no puedo hablar. ¿Después ok? – después de decir eso Santana salió con sus medicamentos y prácticamente corrió hasta su auto.

Tina, algo cabizbaja comenzó a buscar sus frascos en los anaqueles cuando de pronto la vista se le nublo. Comenzó a sentiré mareada y de pronto, sin si quiera darse cuenta, estaba en el piso rodeada de varias medicinas que había empujado al caer. Muchas personas comenzaron a acercarse a ella, mientras Tina, solo veía sombras borrosas a su alrededor.

El gerente del lugar la llevo rápidamente al hospital mientras las enfermeras llamaban a su madre para avisarle lo que había pasado. Por fortuna Tina tenía su identificación dentro de la bolsa de mano que cargaba.

No había suficientes habitaciones en el lugar, así que la pusieron junto con otra chica que había estado ahí desde unas noches antes. Quinn Fabray.

Al ver que era Tina la chica a la que los doctores traían en una cama provisional a su habitación, Quinn se asusto y comenzó a preguntarse qué había pasado con ella.

Varios doctores comenzaron a hablar sobre las complicaciones que la chica estaba presentando. Y al parecer todo se trataba de una ulcera en su estomago.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? – pregunto una mujer con bata blanca a Tina mientras Quinn las observaba.

Tina agacho la cabeza y comenzó a retraerse en su cama.

- Ayer – respondió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que comiste? Hablo de todo el día. ¿Puedes repetirme exactamente todo lo que comiste? – seguía inquiriendo la doctora.

- Ensalada – dijo Tina algo tímida.

- Ok ¿Qué más?

- Eso es todo.

Quinn la miro preocupada.

- ¿Solo una ensalada en dos días? Debí imaginarlo. La mayoría de las chicas con tu edad que vienen con estos síntomas se los causan ellas mismas. Este es el precio de la belleza señorita, ahora antes de que preparemos un quirófano para usted reflexione si está dispuesta a pagarlo. ¿En verdad vale la pena?

Quinn se quedo mirando a su compañera mientras la mujer salió de la habitación un con montón de papeles en la mano.

Tina miro fijamente a Quinn con ojos algo enojados. Quinn noto su reacción y giro su cabeza hacia otro lugar. Nunca antes habían sido buenas amigas, pero ahora Quinn parecía saber lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a Tina.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Quinn atrayendo la atención de Tina.

- ¿disculpa? – respondió Tina.

- La doctora, ella tiene razón, te matas de hambre y desgastas todo tu cuerpo por ser "bonita y popular" hasta que un día te detienes y piensas ¿En verdad vale la pena?

- Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que vale la pena. – respondió Tina.

- No, en realidad eso es lo que crees. Pero ahora, ahora que ya no estoy siempre cuidando lo que me llevo a la boca y pensando en cómo me ven los demás, soy mucho más feliz que antes.

Tina comenzó a reflexionar las palabras que Quinn había dicho. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Solamente quería encajar. Es muy difícil estar siempre con alguien como Santana sabiendo que cuando las personas te ven a su lado eres horrible. Siempre te comparan.

- Lo sé – respondió Quinn. – y también se que hacías esto por Noah. Y en parte también por mí.

Tina sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Me gusta desde sexto grado – dijo ella.

- Bueno, puedes estar tranquila. Yo no quiero nada con él. Solo somos amigos. Y estoy seguro que tú y él tienen un futuro. Habla muy bien de ti.

- Gracias – dijo Tina aun con una sonrisa.

Aquella tarde comenzó a aprender que la belleza no solo se puede ver desde afuera. Y Quinn le había ayudado a darse cuenta de eso.

La noticia del funeral de Jesse había corrido como agua por toda la ciudad. Varias personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas al ver una carroza pasar por las calles del centro en dirección al cementerio de la ciudad. Era como si una celebridad hubiera llegado a Lima, pero esto era mucho más diferente. No era alguien que hubiera ganado fama por sus logros, sino más bien por sus errores. Pues había un cuerpo metido en un ataúd dentro de aquella carroza, y muchas personas aun se preguntaban qué había pasado con ese chico aquella terrible noche.

Ryan había estado preparando todo con ayuda de Rachel, y ahora, había llegado la hora de darle la cara las demás personas. La parte más difícil de todo su arduo trabajo.

Ryan también le había entregado a Rachel un pequeño pensamiento que quería que leyera durante la ceremonia, lo cual había puesto a la chica nerviosa. Pues en su mente varias preguntas comenzaron a acumularse rápidamente. ¿Qué dirían las personas en el funeral al ver que la principal sospechosa leía unas palabras para Jesse? ¿Podría ella soportar tantas miradas y tantas palabras dichas entre dientes? Todo aquello comenzaba a abrumarla. Así que comenzó a caminar por el lugar para tranquilizarse.

Kurt y Blaine estaban preparándose para asistir al funeral. Pues debido a una larga charla, Blaine había convencido a Kurt de hacerlo.

- Sigo pensando que esto es un error – decía Kurt mientras le arreglaba la corbata a Blaine.

- Sabemos que estos días no han sido muy buenos para ti. Pero estoy seguro de que esto es lo que necesitas. Darle un cierre a todo lo que ha pasado alrededor de Jesse. Y un funeral es la manera simbólica de hacer eso. – dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt a los ojos.

- No sé si pueda resistirlo.

- Voy a estar contigo para ayudarte.

Mientras Blaine decía esas palabras miraba a Kurt de una manera más tierna de lo normal.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kurt al notarlo.

- Nada – respondió Blaine – es solo que siento que has mejorado. Te ves mucho mejor.

Kurt sonrió algo sonrojado.

- Continua actuando así cuando estemos allá y te presente oficialmente como mi novio ante los conocidos

- Hare lo mejor posible – dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt del brazo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Listos para seguir aparentando.

Varios autos comenzaron a llegar cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Personas que Rachel no había visto en meses, habían llegado a sentarse en las sillas que estaban preparadas para la ceremonia, logrando así ponerla un poco más nerviosa. Ryan se acerco a ella al ver que las piernas le estaban temblando. Sonrió y toco su hombro gentilmente.

- No debes ponerte nerviosa. – dijo él.

- Lo siento no puedo evitarlo. Todos van a estar criticándome.

- Lo único que debes pensar en ese momento es que yo se que eres inocente. Y es lo único que importa.

- Ojala fuera así de fácil – dijo Rachel al ver a la oficial Sylvester sentarse en una de las sillas.

Ryan sonrió.

- Por cierto – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Sí? – pregunto él.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre aquel incidente que hubo en la universidad de Jesse antes de que regresara a Lima? – pregunto Rachel recordando que solo tenía dos días más.

- Eso fue algo lamentable. Un incendio sin control termino matando a varios jóvenes en la facultad. Consterno a todo el mundo, pero… nunca se le dio más seguimiento. Es común en California.

- Debió ser duro para Jesse también ¿no? – inquirió Rachel.

- Lo fue, por eso él y David decidieron regresar aquí también.

En ese momento Rachel frunció el seño.

- ¿David? ¿Quién es él? – pregunto ella.

- Uno de sus mejores amigos. Volvió con él a Lima ¿no te lo presento?

- Creí que él había vuelto solo. – dijo Rachel.

- No he sabido nada de David. Debió afectarle mucho lo que paso y simplemente se fue.

Después de decir eso varias personas llamaron a Ryan a comenzar la ceremonia. Pero Rachel tenía algo más en la cabeza.

Jesse había regresado con un amigo. Y tal vez el podía ayudarla a saber más sobre la vida de Jesse. Ahora tenía que encontrar a David para poder avanzar más en su caso, siendo poco el tiempo que tenía enfrente.

La ceremonia comenzó a las cinco y media de la tarde. Todos los presentes estaban sentados frente a la caja de madera que estaba sobre aquel agujero en la tierra.

Ryan comenzó diciendo algunas palabras de agradecimiento por la presencia de todas esas personas y después de unos momentos, cedió el micrófono a Rachel.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar "Rachel Berry" en boca de Ryan. Pues como sabían, ella podría haber matado a su sobrino, y a él parecía no importarle.

Rachel comenzó a sentir todas aquellas miradas mientras subía las escaleras de aquel pequeño estrado en que estaba Ryan.

Todos comenzaron a secretearse como era de esperarse. Pero después de una mirada de confianza por parte de Ryan, Rachel pudo continuar.

- Cuando ya no esté aquí – dijo Rachel comenzando a leer el papel que sostenía en sus manos que temblaban.

Todas las personas le pusieron atención en ese instante. Notando que iba a comenzar a leer.

- Cuando ya no esté aquí no quiero que llores – decía Rachel mientras leía – porque debes saber que estoy en un lugar mejor. Un lugar en donde ya no existe el miedo ni el dolor. Un lugar en donde puedo descansar. Y ser feliz. Cuando ya no esté aquí quiero que sonrías. Porque si en verdad me amaste debes estar consciente de que esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Cuando ya no esté aquí quiero que sepas que te estaré cuidando siempre. Y no dejare de rezar por ti. Cuando ya no esté aquí quiero que me recuerdes como la persona alegre que era. Y no como alguien a quien debes de recordar solo con respeto y evitar hablar sobre él. Pues seremos amigos inseparables sin importar lo que pase. Cuando ya no esté aquí quiero que sepas que nunca me olvidare de ti. Y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Cuando Rachel termino de leer miro a todos los que estaban sentados con caras cabizbajas, pero con sonrisas también.

Noto entonces que Quinn estaba detrás de los arboles con su madre y un par de muletas, mirándola con tristeza. Pudo ver también a Kurt al lado de Blaine quien lo ayudaba a limpiar sus lágrimas. Vio al profesor de español junto con los demás maestros de la facultad. Vio a Santana y a Finn sentados tomándose las manos. Pero sobre todo. Aunque la caja estaba cerrada, creía estar viendo a Jesse, sonriendo porque como el texto lo decía. Ahora estaba en un mejor lugar.

Bajo del estrado y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Quería ir a casa y aclarar su cabeza. Para ella lo que había vivido hasta ahora, había sido suficiente. Paso de largo a Quinn y entre varias miradas subió a su auto para comenzar a llorar. Este cierre en su vida había sido más pesado de lo que ella habría imaginado.

Fue entonces cuando su teléfono sonó y al contestar se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre que la estaba amenazando era quien llamaba.

- ¿Sabes algo más? – dijo aquella voz. – recuerda que el tiempo se te acaba.

- Si se algo mas – dijo ella.

- Te escucho.

- Jesse no regreso solo al pueblo. Vino con alguien más. Voy a investigar quien era exactamente y espero poder hablar con él para saber qué es lo que paso.

- Recuerda que te estaré vigilando. Y por cierto… lindas palabras las que acabas de leer.

Cuando aquel hombre dijo eso Rachel cerró el teléfono de golpe y comenzó a mirar por la ventana a todos los invitados que aun estaban sentados en aquel lugar. Uno de ellos. Era quien la estaba llamando.

Santana se acerco a Finn y lo tomo de la mano para alejarlo de la multitud. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual hizo que Finn se preocupara.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto él cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás.

- No quería decirlo ahora, pero no puedo guardar esto sola. – dijo Santana rompiendo en llanto.

- Hey ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Finn tomándola gentilmente de la mejilla.

Santana alzo la mirada y observo los ojos inocentes que Finn tenía. Lo que iba a decir no será nada fácil se asimilar. Así que ella prefería ver esos ojos bien antes de que desaparecieran con la noticia.

- Estoy embarazada – dijo ella.

Rachel estaba a punto de arrancar su auto cuando Brittany se atravesó frente a ella. La miro con rencor como siempre y después avanzo hacia el estacionamiento.

Fue entonces cuando otro flashback llego a la cabeza de Rachel sobre esa noche. Vio entonces un momento extraño para ella en aquel baile.

Alguien estaba hablando con Jesse cuando ella salió al pasillo para buscarlo.

Fue entonces cuando en su recuerdo la identidad de esa persona se rebeló.

Era Brittany. Ella había estado en el baile también. Y había hablado con Jesse.

"Se rumora que… Brittany conocía mas a Jesse, de lo que todos los demás piensan."


	7. Sólo una disculpa

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 7

SOLO UNA DISCULPA

Solamente quedaban dos días para cumplir el plazo que salvaría la vida de Rachel.

De nuevo una noche lluviosa comenzó a aparecer sobres los cielos azules de Lima, Ohio.

Había dos amenazas que combatir. La primera era sobre saldar una cuenta con la justicia. Pues para no ir a prisión Rachel tenía que recordar lo que había pasado en la noche del baile, para así poder atrapar al verdadero asesino. Pero por otra parte, había algo aun más aterrador que tomar en cuenta. Alguien había amenazado de muerte a Rachel y ese alguien también querría información sobre el caso antes de que el plazo terminara.

"David Brooks" era el nombre del joven que había acompañado a Jesse en su regreso a Lima. Rachel había visitado a Ryan antes de que regresara a California para saber más sobre ese chico. La lluvia caía a cantaros afuera mientras ellos tomaban café caliente dentro de la estancia de su apartamento.

- Los dos estaban en la facultad de Arte – decía Ryan mientras Rachel lo escuchaba tomando su taza de café. Los rayos comenzaban a caer afuera.

- ¿Entonces llegaron al pueblo, juntos? – pregunto Rachel.

- Sí, eso fue lo que Jesse me dijo antes de volver. Al parecer David tenía aquí a un familiar, y aprovecharía el viaje para hablar con él.

- ¿Familiar? ¿Sabes de quien se trata?

- No – respondió Ryan. – al igual que Jesse, David era un chico reservado.

- Ryan, no quiero parecer entrometida. – dijo Rachel disculpándose – pero esto es muy importante para mí. Solo necesito saber por dónde empezar. ¿Tienes idea de algún lugar en donde pueda saber algo sobre David?

El hombre sentado frente a ella la miro algo consternado. Se quedo mirando la ventana por unos segundos. Al aparecer tratando de recordar algo. Después volvió a dirigir sus ojos sobre Rachel, y finalmente dijo algo.

- Sunville – respondió Ryan – ese es el lugar en donde Jesse me dijo que se estaban quedando. ¿Te sirve de algo?

Rachel sonrió fugazmente.

- Muchas gracias, me has sido de mucha ayuda. – respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, y después de desearle un buen viaje de regreso Rachel salió de la habitación de Ryan.

Camino hasta la estancia mientras su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Lo tomo en sus manos y al ver que tenia al menos diez mensajes de Quinn lo volvió a meter a su bolsa. En estos momentos no tenía el tiempo para arreglar nada con ella, tenía que concentrarse en no desperdiciar sus dos últimos días.

Subió al auto sabiendo completamente la dirección a la que se dirigía. Sunville. El hotel resort que estaba justo en la entrada a Lima.

- Parece que será un mal día – dijo Santana.

- Y apenas son las siete de la mañana – le respondió Finn.

Ambos estaban en el consultorio de una clínica privada a las afueras del pueblo.

En estos momentos la cabeza de los dos tenía tantas cosas dándoles vuelta que parecía que explotarían. Santana creía estar embarazada. Y aquello no figuraba en los planes de ninguno de los dos.

Al ver que las manos de su novia estaban temblando mientras esperaban los resultados de sus estudios, Finn la abrazo fuertemente y dejo que se recostara en el. Parecía que al igual que él no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Así que trataba de hacerla descansar por lo menos unos minutos.

El doctor abrió la puerta del consultorio haciendo que ambos saltaran de la impresión. Lo miraron fijamente mientras él se quitaba los lentes de la cara.

- En efecto – dijo al ver su cara de ansiedad – la señorita tiene cinco semanas de embarazo.

Ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire mientras por dentro su corazón comenzaba a agitarse.

- Sé que ambos cuentan con muy poca edad – decía el doctor al notar sus facciones jóvenes – así que por eso me tome la libertad de hacerles algunas citas en los consultorios de planeación familiar con los que cuenta la clínica. Estas pláticas podrían ayudarles en este proceso y además podríamos tener su embarazado monitoreado más a menudo. Debido a que es muy chica en edad, este tipo de embarazos deben ser atendidos con más cuidado.

- Gracias – dijo Finn abrazando aun más fuerte a su novia.

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron lentamente del consultorio. Iban en dirección a la recepción para tomar las fechas de sus pláticas. Sus rostros estaban pálidos a causa de los nervios que los atacaban en estos momentos.

Fue entonces cuando de pronto Santana choco con un hombre que tenía varios papeles en brazos. Usaba una bata blanca. Lo cual indicaba que trabajaba en aquel lugar.

Los ojos de Santana comenzaron a analizar a aquella persona. Su rostro le parecía familiar.

Fue entonces cuando recordó en donde lo había visto. Y mas bien con quien lo había visto.

Era Blaine. El nuevo novio de Kurt. Quien al parecer era algo mayor aunque no se notara a simple vista.

El chico la miro algo desconcertado y después de pedirle disculpas avanzo en otra dirección. Santana lo miro por unos momentos, pero después siguió avanzando.

Ya que Sunville estaba muy lejos del instituto Mckinley, Rachel no se presento a la escuela aquel día. Dejo su auto estacionado en la entrada del lugar, y después de hablar con el oficial que estaba en la entrada, avanzo hacia adentro de pie.

El lugar parecía ser caro. Pues las habitaciones en las que los huéspedes se quedaban eran muy bellas. Los espacios verdes parecían ser muy grandes, e incluso el ambiente era relajante desde que notabas las múltiples flores en el jardín.

Rachel avanzo hasta la recepción encontrándose con una mujer frente a ella.

Aquella chica rubia le sonrió amablemente haciendo que Rachel hiciera lo mismo.

- Buenos días ¿Viene a hacer alguna reservación? – pregunto aquella mujer.

- No, en realidad estaba buscando a alguien. Necesitaba hablar con él.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- David Brooks – dijo Rachel aun fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

La cara de aquella chica de pronto se apago velozmente. Rachel noto su reacción anticipando que aquel nombre no era muy bien recibido en el lugar.

- Lo siento pero no hay ningún David Brooks – le dijo aquella mujer sin si quiera mirar en la lista de huéspedes.

- Mire, se que tal vez el no esté aquí. Pero necesito saber si alguien tiene alguna pista sobre él. Es muy urgente que hablemos.

- Espere un momento – dijo la chica de la recepción caminando hacia una habitación aledaña.

Una mujer de una edad avanzada salió de ella. Camino hasta donde estaba Rachel y la miro fijamente.

- ¿Es usted quien quiere hablar sobre David? – dijo ella al estar frente a Rachel.

- Así es – respondió la chica.

- Acompáñeme – dijo de nuevo aquella mujer yendo con Rachel hacia un par de sillas cerca de la entrada.

Las dos se miraron algo confundidas antes de comenzar su conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber sobre David? – dijo aquella mujer con ojos tristes.

- ¿Usted lo conocía bien? – pregunto Rachel.

- Era mi sobrino.

- Solamente quería hablar con él por unos minutos. Tengo entendido que vino con un amigo a hospedarse aquí hace unos días y… hay cosas que necesito preguntarle.

- ¿Cree que tuvo algo que ver en su muerte cierto? – pregunto la mujer fríamente.

Rachel abrió los ojos y tomo aire.

- Solo necesito hablar con él.

- Mire señorita. Puedo asegurarle que David no tiene nada que ver en la muerte de aquel chico. En efecto eran amigos. Pero estoy segura de que David no hizo nada contra él.

- ¿Cómo esta tan segura?

- Porque David también desapareció hace unos días.

La cara de Rachel de pronto se paralizo

- Cuando supe por las noticias que habían encontrado a un chico muerto – decía la mujer llorando – mi corazón comenzó a romperse pensando que podría ser David. El de pronto se fue una noche, me dijo que regresaría por sus cosas. Pero jamás volvió.

- ¿Entonces tampoco sabe nada sobre él? – pregunto Rachel consternada.

- Sé que él no se iría sin los recuerdos que su padre le dejo. Era lo más preciado que tenia. Y aun si tenía que huir. Estoy segura de que volvería por ellos. Pero David no ha regresado. Y no puedo quitarme la angustia de no saber en dónde está.

Después de digerir muy bien lo que la mujer le había dicho. Rachel comprendió rápidamente que David, al igual que Jesse había estado desaparecido. Y ahora este simple caso se había convertido en una autentica telaraña, pues Rachel ya no solo sospechaba del asesino de Jesse, sino que también parecía que esa persona, quería herir a David por igual.

Rachel se puso de pie. Y al explicarle a aquella mujer que la ayudaría a encontrar al asesino de su sobrino, ella, la miro con agradecimiento despidiéndola bajo la lluvia.

- Por cierto – dijo Rachel. - ¿Sabe si alguna vez hablaron de alguien más aquí en Lima? ¿Otro amigo?

La mujer reflexiono unos minutos.

- Una vez hubo una chica aquí con ellos. Se quedo unas horas y después se fue.

- ¿Puede describirme como era? – pregunto Rachel algo intrigada.

- Rubia. Un poco alta. Era delgada.

- No recuerda su nombre ¿cierto?

- Ellos lo mencionaron. Pero no lo recuerdo ahora.

- ¿Quinn? – pregunto Rachel.

- No, no era ese.

De pronto a la memoria de Rachel regreso el flashback que había tenido en el funeral.

- ¿Brittany?

- Ella. – dijo la mujer exaltada – era ese nombre. Brittany.

Rachel tomo una bocanada de aire y después comenzó a caminar afuera del lugar. Al parecer muchas piezas apuntaban a Brittany como una posible culpable. Provenía de California, había hablado con Jesse la noche del baile. Y ahora también había estado con él y su amigo en su cuarto de hotel.

Lo único que sabía Rachel por ahora, es que necesitaba hablar con ella.

De pronto, estando en el auto su teléfono sonó una vez más. Pensando que sería Quinn de nuevo contestó violentamente.

- Hola Rachel – dijo una voz distorsionada. Era aquel hombre de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Rachel al saber que era él.

- Hey, Hey, no debes hablarme así. Soy yo quien da las órdenes en el juego ¿recuerdas?

Rachel se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Sabes algo más sobre ese chico con el que llego Jesse? – pregunto él.

- Si, al parecer también el está desaparecido.

- Interesante.

- Pero hay algo que podría interesarte mas

- Escucho.

- Hay una chica llamada Brittany que tiene que ver más con esto de lo que parece. Es nueva en el instituto, y al parecer viene de California al igual que Jesse y su amigo.

- ¿Así que necesitamos hacer que la pequeña Brittany hable?

- Eso creo – dijo Rachel algo asustada por el tono en su voz.

- Muy bien – dijo aquel hombre y después colgó.

En esos momentos Rachel no se imagino nada de lo que pasaría unas horas antes. Avanzo con su auto hasta el instituto para buscar a la chica. Solo tenía unas horas más. Ahora un gran reloj recaía encima de ella.

Llego al estacionamiento de la escuela en el periodo libre, se quedo parada detrás de unos arbustos mirando en dirección a su aula, vigilando que Brittany estuviera dentro. De pronto la vio avanzando hacia la calle aledaña al colegio y rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

La tomo del brazo impidiendo que avanzara mientras Brittany la miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo la chica rubia.

- Necesitamos hablar – respondió Rachel fríamente.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ni si quiera te conozco – respondió Brittany groseramente – ahora si me disculpas. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- ¿Cómo limpiarte la culpa de la muerte de Jesse?

Brittany se quedo petrificada después de escuchar las palabras de Rachel.

- Lo sé – dijo Rachel – no eres tan nueva aquí después de todo.

- Tú no sabes nada sobre mí – respondió Brittany algo asustada.

- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? – dijo Rachel sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Brittany avanzo hasta un lugar detrás de la escuela mientras Rachel la seguía. Se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie más escuchando y después miro a Rachel fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto Brittany.

- Quiero saber la verdad. ¿Qué tienes que ver con Jesse y con David?

- Es algo que no te incumbe – respondió Brittany

- ¿Entonces admites que los conocías? – pregunto Rachel.

- No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y preguntarme sobre lo que hago o no

- Si lo tengo. Porque nos has estado ocultando a todos tus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿En serio? ¿y cuáles son? – pregunto Brittany agresivamente. – dime cuales son mis intenciones.

Rachel la miro con enojo por unos minutos.

- ¡Anda! ¡Dímelo! – le grito Brittany de nuevo.

- Tú lo asesinaste. Y ahora quieres pretender que nada paso.

- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

- ¿A si? ¿Entonces dime qué fue lo que le paso?

- No voy a hablar más contigo. Solo eres una estúpida.

Rachel le soltó una bofetada a Brittany haciendo que esta la mirara con rencor.

- Lo siento –dijo Rachel después.

- Nunca más te me acerques. – le dijo Brittany soltándole otro golpe en la cara.

Rachel se puso la mano en la boca al ver que la sangre comenzaba a salir de su labio inferior.

- Y no vuelvas a tocarme – dijo Brittany.

Luego comenzó a avanzar fuera del lugar.

De pronto algo inesperado ocurrió.

Un hombre vestido de negro salió de entre los arbustos y golpeo a Brittany con un arma en la cabeza. Rachel salto al ver tal escena mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia ella apuntándole con el arma.

- Sube al auto – dijo él.

Aquel hombre llevaba puesta una máscara de color negro impidiendo que Rachel descubriera de quien se trataba.

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia el auto frente a ella mientras aquel hombre la obligaba a subir a Brittany también.

Ella no tardo tiempo en comprender que el hombre que las estaba secuestrando era el mismo que la había estado amenazando. Su quijada comenzó a temblar mientras veía como la chica rubia al lado de ella estaba llenando de sangre el asiento a causa de su herida en la cabeza.

El auto avanzo mientras las dos chicas en el asiento trasero desconocían el destino.

La tormenta se hizo más fuerte, mientras los rayos comenzaban a caer más cerca del lugar.

Quinn caminaba por el estacionamiento en dirección a la cafetería en donde Noah la estaba esperando. De pronto la oficial Sylvester la detuvo para hablar con ella.

- Buenos días – dijo la mujer con lentes obscuros y una sombrilla.

Quinn bajo las muletas que tenía puestas y se quedo parada frente a ella.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – le respondió Quinn.

- Estaba buscando a Rachel Berry. Tengo entendido que son amigas. ¿Sabe donde esta?

- No, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente. Además no contesta mis llamadas.

- Tampoco contesta las mías – dijo Sue – pensé que si hablaba con usted sabría algo.

- Lo siento no puedo ayudarle.

- ¿Podrías llamarla una vez más? Solo para dejarme más tranquila – dijo Sue fingiendo sonreír

Quinn tomo su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Rachel. De pronto el sonido de un celular resonó cerca del lugar.

Sue noto esto, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Quinn tomo sus muletas y la siguió.

De pronto llegaron hasta el teléfono de Rachel que sonaba en el piso bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Eso es sangre? – pregunto Quinn asustada al ver la mancha roja al lado del celular.

- Eso parece – dijo Sue entre dientes.

Se puso rápidamente de pie después de recoger el teléfono y tomo el suyo para llamar a alguien.

- Alerten a todas las unidades. Al parecer tenemos un secuestro. La señorita Rachel Berry es a quien buscamos, hay fotografías de ella en la oficina central. Envíenlas a todos y comiencen a buscarla. Quiero a esa chica frente a mí antes de que sea tarde.

Quinn se quedo mirando la sangre en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer estaba en shock.

Sue noto la expresión de Quinn y la tomo suavemente de los hombros.

- Deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto. Usted vaya a casa y si sabe algo de Rachel no dude en llamarnos. Es más seguro que se vaya de aquí.

Aun sin habla Quinn asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso al estacionamiento.

El día se había convertido de pronto en una tormentosa odisea. De la cual no muchos saldrían ilesos.

Rachel y Brittany llegaron a una extraña bodega después de casi una hora de conducción. Brittany estaba ahora consiente. Y al parecer el dolor en la cabeza la estaba matando. Tenía sangre por toda la cara y lagrimas escurriendo de ella.

Rachel estaba limpiando su rostro con una pequeña toalla que había encontrado en el asiento trasero. El hombre abrió la puerta en donde estaban y rápidamente las hizo bajar del auto.

- Toma esto. – dijo aquel hombre a Rachel dándole una cuerda en las manos – átale las manos. – ordeno señalando a Brittany.

Rachel obedeció y cuando Brittany estuvo completamente atada el hombre la lanzo al piso dejándola tirada.

- Ahora date la vuelta – dijo aquel hombre.

Comenzó ahora a atar a Rachel mientras ella cada vez se asustaba más.

- Ahora vamos a jugar de nuevo – dijo aquel hombre cuando las dos chicas estaban en el piso. – las reglas son simples. Si no hablan, las mato. ¿Entienden?

Rachel y Brittany tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Aquel lugar estaba prácticamente en penumbras, lo cual hacia mas difícil lograr reconocer la cara del atacante.

- Vamos a empezar con la chica rubia – dijo él. – nos vas a contar todo lo que sepas de Jesse, y después vamos a darte un premio o un castigo.

- Por favor no me hagas daño – decía Brittany llorando muy asustada.

- Hey cálmate – le dijo aquel hombre – de todos modos las dos van a estar muertas para cuando el día termine.

Sue y los demás policías habían estado buscando a Rachel por más de una hora. Fue entonces cuando Sue, al igual que las chicas lo habían hecho hace unos días. Noto la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la cafetería de enfrente.

Comenzó a rebobinar la cinta de los videos después de entrar a aquel local algo alterada. Fue entonces cuando logro encontrar el momento en que un hombre se llevaba a las dos chicas en una camioneta negra. Comenzó a acercar la cámara y apunto hacia las placas de aquel auto.

- Te tengo – dijo escribiendo en un papel los números en el auto.

Mientras tanto Brittany había sido sentada en una silla junto a aquel hombre, quien apuntaba con un arma de nuevo a su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Jesse? – pregunto él.

- Lo conocí cuando vivía en California. El iba a la misma universidad que mis primos y ellos nos presentaron. Cuando supe que era Actor igual que yo comencé a llamarlo más a menudo. Entonces, después de unos meses comenzamos a salir.

- ¿Entonces era tu novio?

- Lo fue. Yo… - decía Brittany llorando aun mas tristemente – yo lo amaba. Nunca habría podido hacerle daño.

- ¿Por qué terminaron? – siguió preguntando aquel hombre mientras Rachel escuchaba.

- El me termino. Hubo un tiempo en donde estuvo muy extraño. Alterado. Y después me entere que regresaría aquí a Lima. Fue a verlo unos días antes de que viniera, para tratar de convencerlo de que se quedara. Pero no puede. El regreso con David de todas maneras.

- ¿Y porque estás aquí?

- Solamente quería recuperarlo. Quería que comprendiera que yo lo amaba. Y nadie lo amaría más que yo.

Rachel trago saliva.

- ¿Le crees Rachel? – pregunto aquel hombre.

Brittany la miro con tristeza. Ahora Rachel sabía que Jesse había dejado toda una vida detrás de él al regresar. Y Brittany era una gran parte de ella.

- Es todo lo que se – dijo Brittany – después, en la noche del baile. Trate de convencerlo de que regresara conmigo a California. Pero el ya tenía otros planes. No me escucho y me dejo ahí. Sola. Unos días después supe que habían encontrado su cuerpo. Y desde ese día no me he podido ir de Lima. Porque aun siento como si él estuviera aquí. Y no quiero alejarme de él.

- Suena como un caso muy interesante para un programa de televisión. – dijo aquel hombre. – pero conozco a las chicas como tu Brittany. Sé que hay más cosas que no quieres contarme.

- Es todo lo que se – decía Brittany sollozando con voz débil – lo juro.

- Está bien. Ya que no quieres hablar vamos a determinar tu castigo.

El hombre le quito el seguro al arma y apunto a la cabeza de Brittany haciendo que la chica comenzara a gritar a causa del terror. Rachel seguía llorando sin poder hacer nada tirada en el piso.

- Te daré una oportunidad más. ¿Qué le paso a Jesse?

- No lo sé – respondió Brittany aterrada.

- Ok.

Después de decir eso el hombre soltó un disparo en la cabeza de la chica rubia haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sin vida a los pies de Rachel.

- Eso le pasa a las niñas que no cooperan – dijo él. – por eso se que tu si me ayudaras Rachel.

Rachel comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al ver los ojos perdidos que tenia Brittany en el rostro mirándola a ella. Si en realidad sabía algo más sobre Jesse. Ahora había muerto por amor.

- Es tu turno – dijo él.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Rachel.

- Para recordar más sobre esa noche antes de que te mate.

La chica sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le grito Rachel. - ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Jesse?

Aquel hombre dio una vuelta rápida y la miro con atención.

- No tienes derecho a preguntar. Pero ya que has sido de ayuda te contare.

Aquel hombre se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Rachel.

- ¿Alguna vez te dijo que era adoptado? – pregunto aquel hombre a Rachel.

- Si lo sé.

- En aquellos tiempos yo era un joven muy rebelde. No entendía nada sobre la vida. Y parecía que siempre me trataba de dar lecciones duras. Un verano antes de graduarme, por un descuido. Embarace a una chica de mi escuela. los dos pensamos que no sería bueno un aborto. Porque el pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada. Así que cuando el bebe nació lo dimos a una casa de adopción.

Rachel abrió los ojos a causa de la impresión.

- Así es – dijo aquel hombre – yo soy su verdadero padre. Y quiero saber que le hicieron a mi hijo.

De pronto aquel hombre se comenzó a quitar la máscara de la cara dejando ver su verdadera identidad.

Rachel casi se desmaya a causa de la impresión. Era Will Schuester. El nuevo profesor de español. Él era el verdadero padre de Jesse.

- Después de todo este tiempo solo quería verlo una vez más – dijo Will – y pedirle una disculpa por haberlo abandonado. Solo era eso. Una disculpa, pero no puede hacerlo. Y todo es por culpa de alguien quien lo mato esa noche y yo sé ¡Que tú lo sabes perra!

Rachel tembló cuando Will la apunto con un arma.

- ¡Ahora habla antes de que te mate! – grito Will una vez más.

Rachel comenzó a tratar de recordar cosas. Pero al quedarse en blanco una vez más lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el disparo. Al menos ahora descansaría de todo el ajetreo que se había armado alrededor de ella. La muerte vendría como un consuelo.

Fue entonces cuando un disparo resonó en todo el lugar.

Pero Rachel se extraño al no sentir dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos y pudo notar lo que pasaba.

Will estaba tirando en el piso con una bala atravesándole el pecho.

Mientras Sue, estaba detrás de él con un arma en la mano.

Rápidamente la oficial corrió hacia Rachel y la puso de pie mientras ambas miraban al hombre tirado frente a ellas.

- Era su padre – dijo Rachel al ver como Will la observaba desde abajo. Con una lagrima corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Se rumora que… Jesse tenía toda una vida oculta, la cual nadie nunca pudo ver"


	8. Sin Respiración FINAL SEASON

RUMOR HAS IT

FINAL SEASON

SIN RESPIRACION

La lluvia había cedido un poco en aquel tranquilo lugar.

Varias personas ahora se refugiaban en sus casas esperando encontrar tranquilidad y calma después de un día agitado.

Sin embargo en el hospital de Lima la tranquilidad y la calma nunca eran factores presentes. Cada vez llegaban más y más pacientes enfermos haciendo grandes alborotos y perturbando el ambiente. Esta vez toco el turno de otra celebridad del pueblo de visitar el hospital a la mitad de la noche.

Era bien sabido por todos que el caso de Jesse St James era el crimen más famoso que se había cometido en aquel condado. Por lo cual todo lo que rodeara dicho caso se había hecho famoso también.

Ahora se rumoraba que el padre del mismo Jesse estaba en el hospital con un tiro de bala en el pecho. Y mientras la gente hablaba afuera. Había otros, a los que esta información, no les agrado demasiado.

Cerca de la media noche una persona llego a la planta baja del hospital. Entro con ropa negra y grandes lentes hasta el ascensor principal.

A esas horas los pasillos de las habitaciones del sexto piso estaban vacíos. Debido a que ya no era una hora de visitas.

Esto no fue un impedimento para esta persona. Llego al sexto piso, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones dejando atrás la sala de espera frente al ascensor.

Entro a la habitación de Will Schuester al verlo acostado en la cama dentro de ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando el paciente despertó al dejar de hacer efecto la anestesia.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Will aun esposado a la cama de aquel lugar.

Aquella persona no dijo nada. Solamente se quedo mirando a Will fijamente mientras el otro trataba de identificarlo. Sin embargo debido a que acababa de despertar sus ojos no podían observar bien en la obscuridad de la habitación.

- Hey ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar Will.

Fue entonces cuando en un acto rápido aquella persona tomo una almohada de la silla junto a la cama y comenzó a asfixiar a Will poniéndosela en la cara.

Ya que no podía mover las manos debido a las esposas que los policías le habían puesto, lo único que Will pudo hacer fue patalear hasta quedar eternamente dormido.

Dicha persona, se quedo mirando su cuerpo sin vida unos minutos. Después simplemente tiro la almohada al piso. Y huyo del lugar.

Rachel estaba sentada en la oficina de la oficial Sylvester cuando los policías le avisaron que Will Schuester había sido asesinado en el hospital del pueblo mientras los guardias estaban fuera de su habitación.

Sue encendió una pequeña televisión que estaba en la recepción de la comisaria rápidamente. Al escuchar el nombre de Will, Rachel se puso de pie y se quedo parada frente a dicho televisor.

Un mundo de reporteros se había congregado a las afueras del hospital de Lima. Habían asesinado al padre del joven Jesse St James. Quien había sido asesinado también unos días atrás.

Todo el pueblo estaba consternado. Ahora parecía que alguien estaba tratando de hacer algo contra aquella familia.

Varias reporteras daban datos esenciales sobre lo sucedido. Pero nadie podía acertar en la identidad del asesino. Rápidamente Sue miro a Rachel al ver que estaba parada detrás de ella. La tomo del brazo y la volvió a sentar en la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Rachel asustada.

- Justo lo que no quería que ocurriera. – respondió Sue dando vueltas por aquella habitación como si estuviera pensando en algo.

- No entiendo.

- Sería mucho más fácil todo si te hubiésemos encarcelado desde el principio sin darte oportunidad de dudar.

- ¿Está diciendo que me va a encerrar ahora?

- Es muy tarde Rachel. Pero no por eso olvido nuestro trato.

- Todos saben que el asesino de Will podría ser el mismo que mato a Jesse, y yo estuve aquí toda la noche.

- No es todo lo que tenemos contra ti. – dijo Sue tomando una pequeña computadora puesta en uno de los gabinetes detrás del escritorio de la sala.

- ¿Qué hace? – pregunto Rachel.

- Me enviaron este video hace unos días – dijo Sue encendiendo el reproductor.

Lo que se estaba reproduciendo en la pantalla era aquel video que Will había hecho grabar a Rachel "confesando" que ella había asesinado a Jesse.

- Si quisiera le mostraría esto al juez y usted se pudriría en prisión – dijo Sue sonando más agresiva.

- Pensé que estábamos del mismo lado – dijo Rachel asustada.

- Lo estamos – respondió Sue – por esto en este momento, me va a entregar una lista de posibles sospechosos conforme lo que logro recordar de esa noche. Y le puedo asegurar que cuando estemos todos en esta habitación. Vamos a averiguar más de lo que parecen saber.

Rachel se quedo mirándola por unos momentos.

- Hable señorita Berry – decía Sue – ¿quiénes son esas personas?

Rachel agacho la mirada y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en la semana. Solamente cuatro personas parecían tener razones para acabar con Jesse.

- Quinn Fabray – dijo Rachel recordando el asunto del video en la fiesta – Kurt Hummel – dijo después al recordar el asunto del misterioso regreso y los medicamentos – Santana López – dijo al recordar el golpe que le había dado aquella noche – y Finn Hudson – termino diciendo el nombre de Finn al recordar su odio por Jesse al regresar.

- Vamos a averiguar que paso esa noche. – dijo Sue saliendo de la habitación. Para traer a esos cuatro de inmediato.

Mientras la noche continuaba cayendo sobre Lima cinco jóvenes estaban enfrentándose a su destino en una comisaría local.

Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Santana López y Finn Hudson estaban ahora sentados en el cuarto de interrogatorios mirando fijamente a la oficial delante de ellos.

Varias cosas habían sucedido en las últimas noches, y hoy era la fecha límite para saber cuál de esos cinco estaba ocultando algo.

Quinn miraba a Rachel algo asustada, pues su amiga parecía tener la mirada perdida. Kurt, por otra parte parecía enojado. Mientras tanto Santana y Finn continuaban tomados de la mano esperando a que Sue hablara.

- ¿Podría decirnos que hacemos aquí? – dijo Santana cuando se le termino la paciencia.

- Pensé que ya lo sabían – respondió Sue sarcásticamente.

- No, en realidad no lo sabemos. Y estoy muy seguro de que esto ni siquiera es ortodoxo. Sacar a cuatro jóvenes de sus casas a mitad de la noche no puede serlo. – dijo Kurt irritado por la espera.

- Tampoco lo es ser acusado de homicidio. Y ya que todos son sospechosos lo primero que van a hacer es cerrar la boca y hablar solo cuando se los pida – contesto Sue agresivamente.

- Solo tiene que decirnos que quiere saber – dijo Quinn.

- Vamos a armar una por una las piezas de esa noche. Y puesto que hay una pieza perdida, todos juntos vamos a detenernos a buscarla antes de que salga el sol. – dijo Sue.

- Entonces comience a preguntar. – volvió a inquirir Santana sonando irritada – parece muy desesperada.

- Bien, ya que así lo quieren vamos a comenzar – dijo Sue.

La oficial se sentó en una silla frente a los cinco chicos mientras colocaba una grabadora de voz sobre la mesa. La lluvia comenzaba a caer afuera, justo como en la noche del baile.

- Empecemos con usted señorita Berry – dijo Sue haciendo que todos miraran a Rachel. - ¿quiere contarnos lo que recuerda sobre aquella noche?

Rachel se quedo callada por unos minutos mientras todos la miraban desconcertados. Al parecer aun tenía problemas para recordar aquella noche. Lo cual para algunos más que una tragedia eso parecía conveniente en su estado.

- El fue por mí a casa – dijo Rachel perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a recordar entonces el momento en que lo vio desde dentro de su casa estacionado en la acera frente a su casa.

- Te ves hermosa – le decía su padre mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntaba Rachel entusiasmada al verse al espejo.

- Serás la más bella en ese baile. Te aseguro que cuando entres nadie te podrá quitar los ojos de encima.

- No me cabe duda de eso – respondió Rachel al ver a Jesse parado en el pórtico.

- Tu príncipe llego – dijo su otro padre abriendo la puerta.

Después de una larga charla y una sesión de fotos por parte de sus padres, Rachel y Jesse comenzaron a caminar afuera de la casa de Rachel mientras avanzaban hacia el auto. El ramillete que Jesse le había dado a Rachel era el más bello que ella había visto. Esa noche prometía ser la mejor para ella, por eso aun no podía creer en lo que se había convertido.

- ¿Ahora juegas futbol? – pregunto Rachel a Jesse al ver una calcomanía en su auto.

- Fue un regalo – respondió Rachel tomando gentilmente a Rachel del brazo.

- ¿esta va a ser una larga noche no? – pregunto Rachel mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Todos van a estar hablando a nuestras espaldas.

- Ya nos acostumbraremos. – dijo ella subiendo al auto con Jesse.

Los demás escuchaban como Rachel narraba aquella noche con atención. Todos parecían estar escuchando una novela de suspenso, pues el final había sido trágico, y algunos capítulos de esa historia escondían cosas sobre el final.

- Espera un momento – dijo Santana deteniendo a Rachel de seguir hablando. – hay algo que recordé.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Sue intrigada.

- Estaba completamente segura de que tú y Quinn compartirían limosina aquella noche. Y según lo que nos estas contando eso no fue así. – dijo Santana.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron mutuamente con vergüenza. La noche anterior en la fiesta que se había salido de control, Quinn había confesado su amor por Rachel. Y después de una resaca, al recordar todo, Rachel le había dicho a Quinn que no quería hablar con ella por un tiempo. Lo cual incluía la noche del baile.

- Tuvimos una discusión una noche anterior – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Sue.

- No es nada relevante – contesto Rachel rápidamente.

- Todo aquí es relevante – dijo Sue.

Quinn agacho la cabeza.

- Una noche antes – dijo ella después – le confesé a Rachel que la amaba.

Cuando Quinn dijo esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Contenta? ¿Es eso lo que quería saber? – dijo de nuevo Quinn enojada.

La tensión en el lugar comenzaba a crecer en el lugar. Mientras la noche seguía cayendo.

- Sigamos en la historia. – dijo Sue - ¿Pararon en algún lugar de camino al baile?

- No que yo recuerde – dijo Rachel.

- Pero llegaron a mitad del baile – dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos por primera vez en toda la velada.

- Si llegaron a mitad del baile algo debió retrasarlos. – inquirió Sue – vamos Rachel, ¿En donde se detuvieron?

Rachel comenzó a cerrar los ojos para esforzarse en recordar. Fue entonces cuando otro Flashback llego a su cabeza.

- Sunville – dijo Rachel volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos.

Recordó entonces, como Jesse la había llevado a Sunville mientras el baile comenzaba en la escuela. Él había bajo del auto mientras Rachel esperaba afuera del edificio.

Se asomo por la ventana y fue entonces cuando recordó haberlo visto hablar con un chico en la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Quién era ese chico Rachel? – pregunto Sue mientras escuchaba el relato de Rachel.

- Creo que él era David Brooks, el chico que lo acompañaba desde California.

- ¿Hablo con David?

- No, solo Jesse lo hizo.

Jesse había ido a Sunville en la noche del baile. Pero ya que David aun seguía desaparecido también. Esa pista no ayudaba de mucho.

- ¿Qué paso cuando llegaron al baile? – continuo preguntando Sue.

- Esa parte la recuerdo. – contesto Rachel mientras los demás la escuchaban atentamente.

Rachel y Jesse habían entrado al baile cuando iba ya a la mitad. Fue entonces cuando todos los miraron sorprendidos al verlos entrar del brazo. No hubo persona en el lugar que no se secreteara mientras la pareja pasaba hacia la pista de baile. Parecía que una celebridad había entrado al lugar. Todos se preguntaban porque Rachel había traído al baile al chico que le había hecho tanto daño el año pasado.

- Si que fue un shock – dijo Finn al recordar.

- ¿Por qué lo fue? – pregunto Sue.

- Bueno, para empezar se sintió como si Rachel estuviera completamente loca. O como si hubiera sido atacada por Alzheimer. – dijo Finn.

- Explícate – ordeno Sue.

- Hace un año Jesse comenzó a salir con Rachel mientras nosotros estábamos en un descanso – al decir esto Rachel agacho la cabeza – todos comenzamos a tomar a Jesse como alguien normal hasta que comenzó a tener problemas con Rachel. Al final termino rompiéndole el corazón y yendo a California sin aviso alguno. Recuerdo ver la banca vacía de Rachel muchas semanas. Cayó en una depresión muy grande.

- ¿Es cierto eso Rachel? – pregunto Sue.

- Si, es cierto – respondió Rachel. – pero no fue solo por Jesse.

- Cuéntanos.

- Ese verano también Kurt se fue sin aviso alguno.

La mirada de todos se dirigió entonces hacia Kurt.

- Ah, así que ahora me toca hablar a mí. – contesto Kurt al notarlo.

- ¿Puedes contarnos tu versión?

- Si Kurt, ahora es buen momento para que nos digas porque te fuiste de repente – dijo Quinn.

Al chico tomo un respiro hondo y se aferro a la mesa como si estuviera nervioso.

- No pensé que contaría esto algún día. – dijo Kurt atrayendo aun más la atención de todos. – hace un año cuando Jesse llego a Lima y comenzó a salir con Rachel, yo… sin si quiera quererlo me comencé a enamorar de él.

Cuando Kurt dijo eso Quinn y Rachel lo miraron pasmadas. Era Kurt quien se había enamorado del novio de su mejor amiga.

- Siempre salíamos los cuatro juntos – dijo Kurt mirando a las dos chicas – y me trataba distinto a como lo hacían los demás chicos en la escuela. Fue algo que no pude evitar.

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Qué iba a decirte Rachel? ¿"Estoy enamorado de tu novio"? no me parece algo que diría un buen amigo.

- ¿pero si te pareció que un buen amigo huiría sin decir adiós? – dijo Rachel algo alterada.

- Unos días antes de irme yo… no pude contenerme. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Porque si no mi cabeza iba a explotar. Fui con él a la cafetería después de la escuela. y le confesé todo.

- ¿Cómo reacciono Jesse? – pregunto Sue.

- Dijo que nunca quería volver a verme. Se fue enojado del lugar y después de llorar dos horas tuve que ir con ustedes al centro comercial.

Quinn y Rachel recordaron aquel día en que Kurt lloro por horas sin explicación.

- Después de eso sabía que no podía resistir verte con él otra vez – continuo Kurt mirando a Rachel – así que mi papá y yo nos fuimos a su ciudad natal y le dije que quería comenzar una nueva vida. Todo iba bien hasta que comencé a tener… problemas de salud. Fuimos a ver a un doctor que era amigo de mi padre y me dijo que tenía un desorden mental. El mismo desorden que termino con la vida de mi mamá.

Cuando Kurt hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos los demás se limitaban a escuchar con nudos en la garganta.

- Por suerte en aquella clínica encontré a Blaine – dijo Kurt – quien por cierto no es mi novio. Es mi doctor. Está tratando de ayudarme a pelear con esta enfermedad antes de que empeore. Y solo les oculte esto porque sentía mucha pena al decirlo. Y, después de todo lo que paso con Jesse, mis problemas mentales comenzaron a crecer. Fue por eso que viste las pastillas Rachel, debo tomarlas todos los días.

Ahora que Kurt había hablado Rachel comenzaba a comprender todo.

- ¿Qué hacías persiguiendo a Jesse la noche del baile? – pregunto Rachel.

- Blaine pensó que sería buena idea verlo y decirle que sentía mucho lo que había pasado con nosotros. Pero en cuanto me acerque a él para hablar simplemente me ignoro y salió corriendo del lugar.

Sue noto el mal estado en que estaba Kurt. Ahora parecía más nervioso y alterado que antes. Fue por eso que lo dejo irse a casa a tomar sus medicamentos. Mientras todos trataban de digerir la noticia de que Kurt podría volverse loco con el paso del tiempo.

Blaine lo estaba esperando afuera de la comisaria comenzó a caminar con el por la calle mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con su suéter. El miedo en el rostro de Kurt hacía que Blaine cada vez se preocupara más. Subieron al auto y se quedaron ahí por unos momentos.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Blaine.

- Parece una pregunta retorica. Con todo lo que ha pasado en estos días – respondió Kurt tratando de no llorar más.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo. – le dijo Blaine – yo estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y no voy a permitir que esta enfermedad nos gane.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Blaine? – pregunto Kurt mirando al chico a su lado.

Blaine tomo aire. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Y después lo beso.

Kurt se quedo sin habla. Pero después de que Blaine se alejara de su rostro, pudo ver sus ojos tiernos frente a él. Mirándolo con cariño.

- Te amo Kurt – dijo Blaine sonriendo – y no dejare que nada te pase.

Kurt le devolvió la tierna mirada y sonrió. Después de todo la tormenta en su vida parecía haber traído algo bueno consigo. El amor podría estar tocando a la puerta de Kurt. Y esa, al menos para él, era la mejor medicina.

- No estamos llegando a nada con esto – dijo Sue poniéndose de pie.

- Es lo único que podemos decirle – respondió Quinn – ninguno de nosotros mato a Jesse, estoy segura.

- Solamente yo puedo afirmar eso – dijo Sue.

- ¿Y qué más quiere que le digamos? – pregunto Santana.

- Empecemos desde el golpe en la cabeza. ¿Recuerdas quien fue Rachel? – pregunto Sue.

Rachel miro a Santana fijamente y tomo aire.

- Fui yo – dijo Santana haciendo que Finn la mirara extrañado. – pero no tuvo nada que ver con Jesse. Fue solo porque estaba muy enojada de que Rachel ganara la corona de Reina del Baile ese año. Ya se lo había explicado a ella.

- ¿fue por eso que tu y Quinn estuvieron en la cafetería revisando aquellas cintas de seguridad?

- Si – dijo Santana. - ¿Ahora puedo irme?

- No – dijo Sue reflexionando – espera…

- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto.

- El hombre de la cafetería dijo que un joven muy alto y con cabello negro se había llevado las cintas. – hizo una pausa y comenzó a recordar – cuando fui a interrogarlo, me dio esa descripción.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Finn.

- ¿Puedo ver tu mochila? – dijo Sue estirando la mano hacia Finn – si algo he aprendido de los criminarles es que todas sus evidencias siempre las llevan consigo.

- No se dé que habla – dijo Finn.

- Solo dame tu mochila – decía Sue – necesito verla.

Finn le entrego su mochila a Sue.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Finn en esto? – pregunto Rachel.

- Tú dímelo Rachel, - dijo Sue – recuerda bien. ¿Qué paso después de que tú y Jesse salieran del baile?

- El parecía estar despidiéndose de mí y luego me golpearon. – dijo Rachel algo confundida.

- Vamos Rachel, piensa mas, ¿Qué paso después?

Cuando Sue dijo eso la cabeza de Rachel comenzó a dar muchas vueltas. Tardo en poner nuevas imágenes en su cabeza, era un momento de mucha presión y ahora su mente no funcionaba muy bien del todo. Justo cuando pensó que no lograría nada, otro Flashback llego a la cabeza de Rachel, fue entonces cuando recordó como uno de los autos en el estacionamiento comenzó a seguir el auto de Jesse.

- Un auto, un auto lo seguía – dijo Rachel.

- Eso fue lo que imagine.

Sue comenzó a poner el video de seguridad en su computadora. Adelantaron hasta el momento en que Santana golpeaba a Rachel en la cabeza. Unos minutos después, Santana había corrido hacia la escuela mientras el cuerpo de Rachel seguía tirado en el piso. Fue entonces cuando Finn apareció en la escena. Había visto a Rachel tirada en el piso, pero en lugar de quedarse a ayudarla, había salido disparado a su auto persiguiendo a Jesse.

- ¿Por qué tenias tú esa cinta? – dijo Rachel a Finn.

- Si Finn, ¿Por qué tenias esa cinta? – dijo Sue. - ¿Por qué perseguiste a Jesse Finn? – comenzó a Decir ella sonando amenazante mientras Finn comenzaba a sudar. - ¿Por qué parecías tan enojado? ¿Te dolió que él se quedara con Rachel? ¿Te dolió que ella lo perdonara tan fácil cuando a ti nunca te dio la oportunidad? ¡Vamos Habla! ¿Te dolió mucho ser un inútil a su lado?

- ¡Cállate! – grito Finn poniéndose de pie mientras empujaba la mesa hacia el suelo.

Todas las chicas lo miraron asustadas.

- ¿Qué hiciste al seguirlo Finn? ¿Qué le paso al pobre Jesse?

Finn comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y a sacar lágrimas de los ojos.

- Yo no quiera hacerlo ¿Ok? Pero ese maldito… yo creí que.

Mientras Finn decía eso las chicas cada vez se asustaban más.

- ¿Qué hiciste Finn? – seguía insistiendo Sue.

- No puedo resistir ver a Rachel lastimada así en el piso. Pensé que había sido Jesse. Lo vi salir en su auto y pensé que él la había golpeado. ¿Sabe lo que es ver a alguien a quien amas, herida en el piso sangrando? ¡Pensé que estabas muerta! – decía Finn llorando desesperado.

- ¿Lo querías matar en esos momentos no? No pudiste resistir tener su sangre en las manos. Querías hacerlo sufrir como él te había hecho sufrir a ti – decía Sue.

- Solamente quería asustarlo – dijo Finn – nunca pensé que si le disparaba se moriría. No pensé en eso…

La cara de todas era de terror total. Finn había confesado haberlo asesinado.

Fue entonces cuando Sue llamo a dos guardias para llevárselo.

Comenzaron a llevarse a Finn mientras las chicas en la habitación lloraban.

Fue entonces cuando Finn grito algo que hizo que todos lo volvieran a mirar.

- ¡No mate a Jesse! – dijo él mientras lo sacaban de la habitación.

- Hey deténganse – dijo Sue avanzando hacia él - ¿Qué dijiste Finn?

- No mate a Jesse – dijo él

- Explícate.

- Lo perdí por unos minutos en la carretera mientras lo seguía. Cuando volví a ver su auto hice que se detuviera y dispare hacia él mientras estaba de espaldas. Me acerque al ver que sangraba, pero cuando le di la vuelta a aquel cuerpo. Pude ver que no era Jesse.

- ¿Quién era Finn?

- Su billetera decía el nombre de David Brooks. No podía pensar en esos momentos. Lo siento – decía él llorando.

Rachel abrió los ojos de la impresión.

- ¿Asesinaste a David? – pregunto Rachel.

- Si – dijo Finn – Jesse ni siquiera estaba en el auto.

- Esperen – dijo Rachel – Ryan dijo que él no había tenido el valor para reconocer a Jesse en la morgue. ¿Quién lo reconoció?

- Fue una chica rubia de su edad aproximadamente – dijo uno de los oficiales que estaba en la puerta – yo mismo la acompañe.

- Brittany – dijo Rachel mirando a Sue. – debió decir que era Jesse para protegerlo.

- Entonces… - dijo Sue – si Finn asesino a David, luego Brittany lo identifico como Jesse y el chico a quien enterramos hace dos días es él. ¿Dónde rayos esta Jesse?

De pronto un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de todos.

- No puede ser – dijo Sue al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"Se rumora que… en algún lugar, del cual nadie sabe nada, escondido entre las sombras, Jesse St James, podría seguir con vida…"


	9. Se que estás ahí SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 1 (Temporada 2)

SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ

La vida diaria para algunas personas comienza cuando el sol se oculta.

El ruido, la música, el desenfreno y muchas cosas más que deberían hacerse de día, comienzan a cobrar día de noche para aquellos enemigos de la luz del sol.

En un bar cerca de las afueras de Salt Lake City, la fiesta comenzaba a tomar color. Era una gran noche de karaoke en el lugar y las personas llegaban a montones conforme el reloj avanzaba.

Era común en estos lugares ver a un grupo de amigas disfrutando de la música y los efectos relajantes del alcohol. Bailaban sobre las mesas, cantaban las canciones aunque no supieran si quiera un fragmento de la letra e incluso tomaban a los hombres del lugar como sus presas.

Cuando en realidad hay ocasiones en que esta dinámica, es totalmente lo contrario.

- En verdad necesitaba esto. No sé cómo no vinimos antes. – dijo una chica sentada en una de las mesas de aquel bar con su grupo de amigas.

- Nosotras intentamos traerte – dijo una de sus amigas – pero estas tú la que nunca quería salir de su habitación.

- Ha sido un largo año ¿Saben? No pensé que podría rehacer me vida – respondió la chica.

- Bueno dejemos los recuerdos para una noche en que estemos viendo películas viejas en la habitación de la facultad – dijo otra tomando su vaso de whisky en la mano. - ¡Ahora hay que celebrar!

Las otras chicas tomaron sus vasos y bebieron de golpe todo lo que tenían.

- Entonces ¿Quién se sube primero a cantar? – pregunto una de las chicas en la mesa.

No habían terminado de decidir quién será la elegida cuando el mesero se acerco con vaso de licor en la mano. Se paro frente a la mesa de las chicas y lo dejo con cuidado frente a una de ellas. Las chicas se miraron desconcertadas las unas a las otras y después dirigieron sus ojos hacia el mesero.

- No ordenamos nada mas, debes estar equivocado – dijo la chica que había recibido el trago.

- Esto es de aquel chico que está sentado en la mesa frente a la barra – dijo el mesero señalando a aquel hombre.

Después de hacer eso el mesero se dio la vuelta y camino hacia otra mesa. Mientras tanto las chicas estaban riendo sonrojadas mientras miraban en señal de burla a la chica con el trago en la mano.

- ¿Creen que deba ir? – dijo ella mirando a aquel chico, el cual estaba de espaldas ante la barra.

- Bueno, te invito un trago, al menos deberías decir gracias. – dijo su amiga.

- Y ya sabes como decimos gracias por aquí – dijo otra riendo.

- Ok - respondió la chica tomando todo el licor que tenia aquel trago que le habían invitado. – voy a decir "gracias"

Sus amigas rieron al verla avanzar hacia aquel chico. La química en el lugar comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Fue entonces cuando aquella chica se detuvo a mitad del camino. Comenzó a ver todo en el lugar de una manera extraña. Sus pies de pronto no quisieron dar más pasos, y por más que luchara no podía dirigirse a ningún lugar. De pronto un dolor estomacal la ataco, seguido por una gran jaqueca.

Sus tobillos comenzaron a hacerse débiles, y de pronto el peso de su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse más.

Aquella chica cayó al piso mientras una serie de convulsiones la atacaban.

Fue entonces cuando sus amigas la miraron con terror y corrieron hacia ella. Una de las chicas grito al ver como su amiga comenzaba a sangrar por la boca mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a perder.

La música se detuvo en aquel momento haciendo que todas las personas hicieran un círculo alrededor de aquella chica.

Uno de los meseros se acerco a ella al ver que sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo. Toco su cuello con gentileza para revisar su pulso. Alzo la mirada, y trago saliva.

- Esta muerta – dijo el chico temblando.

Las amigas de aquella chica comenzaron a llorar fuertemente, mientras aquel hombre al otro lado del bar, quien había invitado el trago a la chica muerta en el piso, salía del lugar sin que nadie lo notara…

Rachel abrió los ojos al escuchar la alarma de su despertador sobre su mesa de noche. Estruendosa, dicha alarma avisaba que las clases se habían reanudado, y era hora de pasar los últimos meses en Mckinley antes de ir a la universidad.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia su baño. La casa parecía estar muy callada. Más callada de lo habitual.

Paso de largo por la habitación de sus padres al ver la puerta abierta y la cama vacía. Ella pensó que tal vez estarían ahora en la cocina, así que siguió su camino hasta el baño.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud mientras se dirigía hacia el lavabo. Se miro en el espejo unos segundos y tomo aire. De pronto una mirada se calvo en su espalda como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella. Dio la vuelta y al no ver a nadie saco del estante con el espejo una pasta de dientes junto con su cepillo dental. Tomo otra bocanada de aire al escuchar algo caer detrás de ella.

- Tranquilízate – se dijo ella misma.

Tomo más aire y cerro la gaveta con el espejo.

Fue entonces cuando detrás de ella una figura apareció. En el reflejo Jesse estaba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente. Tomo con sus manos la boca de Rachel y ella pudo sentir como luchaba contra su fuerza por librarse. Nadie podía escuchar sus gritos, los cuales cada vez se hacían más débiles.

En ese instante volvió a saltar de su cama. La alarma había sonado. Ahora era verdad.

Se sentó al pie de su cama y comenzó a tratar de tranquilizar su respiración. Su corazón se había vuelto loco y casi lo sentía salir de su pecho. Una vez más las pesadillas la habían agitado.

Y con este sueño macabro, comenzaba para Rachel la última etapa de su vida en Ohio.

Fue a lavarse los dientes, esta vez con la seguridad de estar despierta. Camino hacia la cocina cuando ya estaba lista para irse y se alivio al ver a sus padres desayunando frente a la televisión.

Rachel se detuvo al ver imágenes desagradables frente a ella. Al parecer las noticias matutinas estaban reportando un homicidio. Y las imágenes que aparecían eran muy graficas.

"Una estudiante fue asesinada hace unas horas aquí en la tranquila ciudad de Salt Lake City, este hecho a consternado a muchos habitantes del lugar, pues al parecer el asesino aun esta andando por las calles y se piensa que podría tener nexos con otros homicidios en el país, al parecer su modus operandi radica en los bares de las ciudades concurridas, siendo las jóvenes universitarias sus víctimas elegidas"

- Ok tienes prohibido ir a algún club en lo que resta del semestre – dijo el padre de Rachel mirándola fijamente.

- No me quedan ganas de salir de todas maneras – respondió ella tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Al ver como la policía comenzaba a aparecer en la televisión, mostrando las escenas de aquel asesinato, Rachel no pudo evitar recordar los meses pasados, y ver de nuevo en el rostro de aquella chica a Jesse. Quien en las mismas circunstancias, había "sido asesinado" ahora se sabía que podría estar con vida. Lo cual hacia que Rachel perdiera la razón cada día más rápido.

Salió de su casa en dirección hacia la cochera cuando vio en su reloj que se le había hecho tarde. Miro el espacio que ocupaba su auto vacio y después se detuvo confundida. Sus padres reían detrás de ella mientras esperaban a que dijeran algo.

- Ok ¿Dónde está mi auto? – pregunto ella.

Sus padres soltaron una carcajada mientras Rachel se confundía más.

- Bien cierra los ojos – dijo uno de sus padres tapándole la vista con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Rachel riendo.

- Ya puedes mirar.

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos su cara de transformo por completo. Una camioneta VMW estaba frente a sus ojos con un gran moño de color rojo.

- Oh por Dios – dijo ella prácticamente saltando de alegría.

- Sabemos que este fue un año difícil para ti, y queríamos compensarlo con un bonito presente. Además el auto que tenias no era digno de una chica universitaria. – dijo su padre.

- Gracias – le respondió ella abalanzándose hacia los dos para abrazarlos.

- Ahora ve y presúmela a todos – le dijo su padre entregándole las llaves con un pequeño llavero en forma de estrella. – se te hace tarde.

Rachel rió de nuevo y después soltó un grito de alegría cual niña pequeña con su primera bicicleta. Se dirigió hacia la escuela olvidado por completo las malas cosas que habían traído esa mañana. Era ahora el turno de la alegría.

Se dice que la vida es como una montaña rusa, a veces arriba, a veces abajo. Personas como Santana López lo sabían muy bien. Mas ahora que su vida había dado una vuelta brutal en los últimos meses. Trato de arreglarse para seguir intentando ser de las chicas más bellas del colegio. Se recogió el cabello con una diadema, se puso maquillaje costoso en el rostro, y saco de su closet uno de sus conjuntos más caros. Pero sabía que debajo de todo aquello que cubría lo superficial, se escondía una gran vergüenza, al saber que había pasado de ser la chica más popular, a ser una de las tantas chicas embarazadas en medio de la preparatoria. Y si eso no era suficiente, el padre de su hijo era ahora un convicto.

Respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio hacia la cafetería, mientras el sonido de sus zapatos bajos le hacían extrañar sus tacones caros. Los cuales hacían que todos se abrieran a su paso.

Ahora sentía como el karma le jugaba una mala broma. Hace unos meses era ella la que hacía sentir miserable a Rachel cuando entraba a la cafetería. Ahora, todo el mundo la miraba a ella como un fenómeno.

Trago saliva y tomo su bandeja de comida para caminar hacia las mesas. No sabía si sentarse en alguna mesa vacía, pues sabía que si lo hacía parecería más patética ahora, pero por el contrario, si se sentaba en una mesa llena de gente, se vería aun peor que todos se pararan y se fueran, o incluso que le lanzaran comida como a Rachel.

- Te puedes sentar aquí – dijo una voz al lado de ella.

Santana giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Tina, Quinn y Kurt sentados en una mesa a su lado. No dudo por un segundo en sentarse, y comenzó a acomodarse en las sillas. Ahora, con el embarazo en su séptimo mes incluso las sillas de la escuela parecían haberse hecho más chicas.

- Gracias – dijo Santana cuando estuvo sentada – pensé que tendría que comer en el baño como Lindsay Lohan.

- Eso habría sido horrible –dijo Quinn sonriendo.

De pronto de nuevo hubo silencio en el lugar.

- No quiero hacer esto incomodo – dijo Santana.

- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso – respondió Kurt sentado frente a ella.

- Solo, quería aclarar las cosas. Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado nos quedamos estancados. No quiero seguir así. – dijo ella tratando de sonar seria.

- Ya todo paso – respondió Quinn – lo que vivimos hace unos meses, ya quedo todo olvidado. Creo que cada uno de nosotros tuvo razones para guardar secretos, pero ahora ya no hay que preocuparse por ellos.

Santana sonrió.

- Y hablando de secretos – dijo Kurt al ver a Rachel acercarse hacia ellos.

- ¿Han hablado desde...? ya sabes, que le dijiste lo que sentías – pregunto Tina a Quinn.

- No mucho, pero ya no tenemos ningún conflicto.

Rachel se acerco hacia ellos y les sonrió.

- Puedes sentarte si quieres – dijo Kurt. – esta es oficialmente la mesa de los fenómenos de Mckinley.

Todos rieron al escucharlo.

- Deberíamos aparecer en un show de televisión ¿no creen? – dijo Rachel sentándose.

- No creo que me lleguen al precio – respondió Kurt haciendo que todos rieran nuevamente.

De nuevo el silencio cayó sobre el lugar.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Kurt, esta vez seriamente.

- Confundida, feliz, aterrada – respondió Rachel haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra.

Todos en la mesa la miraron confundidos.

- Por más que lo intento, no he dejado de pensar en aquella noche. – dijo ella.

- Debes dejar de atormentarte – dijo Quinn. – lo que haya o no pasado con él, ya no es más tu asunto. Debes dejarlo ir.

- Es solo que aun hay tantas preguntas sin responder. – decía Rachel - ¿Por qué Brittany dijo que David era Jesse? Si lo estaba protegiendo ¿De qué lo protegía? ¿de quién?

- Lo único que sé es que esas preguntas no nos incumben más. Jesse se fue, y nosotros debemos de dejar de pensar en él. – dijo Kurt.

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de recuerdos en aquel momento. Algo en su interior. Algo dentro de ella, seguía gritando desesperadamente, "esto no se ha terminado".

- No olviden todos llevar su mejor atuendo para esta noche – dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y dejando a mitad su almuerzo escolar.

- ¿Qué hay esta noche? – pregunto Rachel algo desconcertada.

- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? El evento de universidades es hoy, debes causar una buena impresión. – dijo Tina.

- Como cuando bañan bien a un perro para que alguien lo compre – dijo Kurt bromeando.

- Lo olvide por completo – confeso Rachel.

- Bueno, pues mejor vete preparando. Si quieres puedo acompañarte esta tarde a comprar algo de ropa – dijo Quinn algo tímida.

Todos sabían lo que había pasado con Rachel y Quinn, por eso ahora las miradas de los cuatro estaban sobre Rachel esperando para escuchar su respuesta.

- Claro – dijo Rachel asintiendo con la cabeza.

Quinn sonrió mientras todos se ponían de pie. Al parecer la paz cada vez se hacía más grande.

Santana trataba de llevar su vida lo más normal que pudiera, así que no había descuidado ni un segundo sus actividades habituales. Tenía a su cargo el club de francés de la escuela, organizaba todas las salidas oficiales que se programaban para Mckinley, e incluso seguía haciendo labores comunitarias como vivistas a hospitales con el grupo dedicado a esto en su colegio. Pretendía ser una persona normal. Lo cual se le dificultaba al cargar seis kilos más en su estomago.

La noche de la visita de universidades era una de las más importantes para los de último año. En dicho evento, como había mencionado Kurt, todos tenían que causar una excelente impresión si querían conseguir una beca en alguna de las escuelas más privilegiadas del país.

Santana había sido asignada unos meses atrás para organizar el evento, así que se la había pasado toda la noche en vela preparando cada uno de los detalles.

Solamente tenía que ir a recoger su itinerario de actividades para completar esta misión exitosamente. Fue entonces cuando algo malo paso.

Una chica a la cual nunca había visto, se acerco hacia ella con la lista de itinerarios en la mano. Sonriendo, desinhibida y con un aspecto algo mayor se paro frente a ella y sonrió hipócritamente.

- ¿Tú eres Santana López? – pregunto la chica de ojos azules como el cielo frente a ella.

- Si – respondió - ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto después sin quitar la mirada de la lista que tenia la chica en las manos.

- Lindsay Pearce – respondió ella.

Aquella chica comenzó a mirar con atención a santana, y dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba embarazada, su mirada comenzó a volverse cada vez más burlona.

- Creo que tienes algo que es mío – dijo Santana con voz baja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – dijo Lindsay alzando la lista en las manos. - ¿Qué nadie te dijo?

- ¿Decirme que?

- Ahora yo soy la encargada del evento. Estamos muy agradecidos por el avance que demostraste pero, bueno debes entender, no se vería nada bien que quien recibiera a los encargados de las universidades fuera una chica en… tu estado. Así que pensaron que yo era la indicada. De igual manera nos serán de ayuda un par de manos más cerca de la mesa de comida. Adiós.

Después de decir eso Lindsay avanzo triunfal hacia la salida. Mientras Santana se quedaba muda con una caja de folletos en las manos. La tiro dejándola en el pasillo mientras caminaba lo más rápido que pudiera hacia el baño.

Se miro en el espejo, recordó las palabras que Lindsay había dicho, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que nunca en su vida la habían humillado de esa manera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Abrió la llave de agua y comenzó a quitarse el rímel corrido de la cara.

¿Qué te paso Santana? Se preguntaba mientras no reconocía más su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Cuándo se hizo tu vida tan miserable?

En ese momento, cuando tuvo ganas de tirarse en el piso y llorar hasta que no tuviera más lagrimas en el cuerpo. Su mano toco accidentalmente su estomago. Sintió un pequeño golpe dentro de ella y pudo tocarlo con la mano firme sobre su vientre.

Supo entonces, que aunque todos se comenzaran a alejar de ella y su vida se hiciera cada vez más difícil. Había una personita que la amaba como nadie, y nunca la dejaría sola. Sonrió, y pudo comprender, que aunque no fuera la misma. Esto podría ser algo bueno.

Kurt estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del consultorio de Blaine. Tenía puesto el atuendo que usaría esa noche en el evento de Universidades y miraba ansioso la puerta. Quería sorprender a su ahora novio.

Blaine abrió la puerta gentilmente y sonrió al ver a Kurt mirándolo con atención. Avanzo hacia él y lo tomo de la cintura.

- Quería saber su opinión sobre mi atuendo doctor Anderson – dijo Kurt sonriendo a Blaine.

- No soy un asesor de modas – respondió él – pero tengo que decirle que se ve usted perfecto.

Después de decir eso Blaine comenzó a besar a Kurt. Sus manos recorrían su cara dulcemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

Desde que se conocieron Blaine había tendió algunos sentimientos por Kurt, pero después de escuchar su historia con Jesse, supo que no estaba listo para comenzar una relación en esos momentos, así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era ayudarlo como paciente y tratar de hacerlo superar sus temores.

Kurt lo tomaba gentilmente de los hombros mientras sus labios seguían tocándose. Él tampoco pensó nunca poder superar a Jesse, pero ahora Blaine hacia que ni si quiera pasara por su mente aquel chico de California.

En ese momento un chico abrió la puerta haciendo que la pareja se separara rápidamente.

Aquel joven con cabello rizado y rubio se sonrojo un poco y agacho la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Blaine también se ruborizo un poco mientras Kurt miraba en otra dirección.

- Tiene a tres pacientes esperando doctor – dijo el chico entrecerrando lentamente la puerta.

- Iré en un momento Jeremyha. – respondió Blaine.

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta Blaine y Kurt soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

- Te veo en la noche ¿sí? Mucha suerte con las universidades. Seguro lograras sorprender a Yale.

- Eso es espero – respondió Kurt – por cierto ¿Quién es él?

- Es mi nuevo asistente – respondió Blaine – lo contrataron hace unas semanas.

- Parece algo, extraño – dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió.

- Anda ve y alístate. Llevare la cena yo – dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta para que Kurt saliera.

Se dieron un beso más. Y después Kurt camino hacia la puerta. Mientras por unos segundos, sintió la mirada clavada de Jeremyha en su espalda.

Quinn y Rachel habían estado toda la tarde de compras. Los atuendos eran difíciles de escoger, pero ahora que tenían algo que decía serio y sexy al mismo tiempo, se dirigían a recoger algunas cosas de la casa de Rachel, para después ir hacia el evento.

No habían salido juntas desde que los sentimientos de Quinn se habían revelado, y ahora para ambas era bueno poder sentir que eran amigas otra vez.

Se estacionaron afuera de la casa de Rachel mientras veían como un camión de mudanzas les cerraba el paso.

Las chicas sabían que el reloj no las esperaría, así que tenían que llegar al instituto lo más antes posible. Quinn comenzó a tocar el clac son lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras los hombres que bajaban muebles delante de ella solamente la ignoraban.

- Esto es increíble – dijo Rachel disgustada.

- Quien sea que sea tu nuevo vecino, recuerda no llevarle nunca una tarta – respondió Quinn sarcásticamente bajando del auto.

Camino hasta la puerta de la casa frente a la de Rachel mientras su amiga le seguía el paso.

Quinn se detuvo en el pórtico sin entrar a la casa, aunque la puerta estaba abierta. Miro dentro de la estancia y pudo ver a un chico rubio frente a ella.

Rachel lo miro con atención. Tenía un aspecto familiar. Incluso su estilo de ropa parecía conocido.

Él chico rubio y con labios grandes salió a hablar con las chicas teniendo las manos metidas en su chaqueta. Las miro cabizbajo y se paro en frente de ellas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – pregunto el chico sonriendo.

- Si en realidad puedes. Necesitamos lograr que mi auto – dijo Quinn señalando al automóvil detrás de aquel gran camión – cruce la calle. Y ya que hay un camión de mudanzas frente a él, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Podrías solo por unos minutos hacerlo a un lado?

- No creo que sea posible, la mudanza esta a la mitad. Pero si esperan solo unos veinte minutos el camión se ira, y no volverá a molestarlas. – respondió él.

- No tenemos veinte minutos – dijo Rachel algo irritada

- ¿Quince? – pregunto él.

- Escucha – dijo Quinn – tenemos mucha prisa ¿sí? ¿Lo vas a quitar o quieres que le pase encima mi auto a tu césped?

- No creo que eso sea bueno para el jardín – dijo burlándose aquel chico.

Quinn se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Rachel seguía mirando a aquel chico tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto.

- ¿Y ella será mi nueva vecina? No creo que deba esperar una tarta de su parte.

- De hecho soy yo – dijo Rachel. – ella solo me trajo.

- Ah, me alegra escuchar eso. Sam Evans – dijo él chico estrechando la mano.

- Rachel Berry – dijo ella - ¿Nos conocíamos antes?

- No lo creo, soy nuevo en la ciudad.

- Ya veo.

Cuando Rachel estuvo a punto de irse el clac son de Quinn comenzó a sonar como loco de nuevo. Rachel se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su amiga.

Ambas acordaron rodear la cuadra para salir del lugar. Debido al temperamento que Sam había tomado.

Todos los alumnos de último año estaban ahora en el patio trasero del instituto Mckinley platicando cada uno con alguno de los cientos de decanos que estaban en dicho evento. Todo el mundo trataba de causar una buena impresión para aquella persona enviada de su universidad deseada. Grandes nombres como Harvard y Yale estaban escritos en los gafetes de algunos de los presentes. Solo pocos lograrían entrar a las más prestigiosas universidades. Por esto esta pelea era a muerte.

Santana y Tina iban directo sobre alguna de las universidades cercanas a Lima, pues debido a las situaciones que pasaban en estos momentos no era conveniente para ninguna irse lejos. Kurt tenía a Yale en la mira, pero sabía que para lograr entrar debía tener una casi impecable calificación, lo cual se dificultaría si su enfermedad se acrecentaba con el transcurso de los días.

Rachel y Quinn llegaron unos minutos tarde al evento. Lo cual no es de ninguna buena impresión. Por suerte solo pocos de los presentes notaron esto, y mientras los chicos mostraban su mejor sonrisa, los profesores se encargaban de cuidar los alrededores en caso de algún problema. Pues incluso para los docentes, este evento era de suma importancia.

- Buenas noches a todos los presentes – dijo una tenue voz en el micrófono. Era Lindsay la nueva jefa de actividades escolares, quien había desterrado a Santana, cosa que nunca se pensó posible. – espero que todos estén teniendo una muy buena velada. Quiero agradecer a las autoridades de la institución por dejarnos organizar este evento, el cual no tiene otro objetivo más que el de logar impulsar a nuestros compañeros para así poder tener un mejor futuro con valores y principios.

Santana y sus amigos simplemente escuchaban con atención lo que la chica decía.

- Pensé que tú darías ese discurso – dijo Quinn a Santana.

- Cambiaron los planes – respondió ella con la cabeza abajo.

Rachel la tomo del hombro mientras escuchaba lo que Lindsay seguía diciendo.

Fue entonces cuando en el altoparlante la voz del director se escucho interrumpiendo el discurso de la chica en el estrado.

Al parecer Santana López, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry tenían que presentarse de inmediato en su oficina.

Los chicos avanzaron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado con la mirada de todos los invitados sobre ellos. Esto no podía ser una buena señal, y en una noche como esta, cualquier error podría ser irreversible.

Al entrar vieron a varios de los profesores con sus cuatro expedientes en la mano. Se pusieron de pie frente a ellos y comenzaron a mirarlos confundidos.

- ¿Qué querían decirnos? – pregunto Kurt.

- Antes que nada quiero que sepan que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes. Después de todo lo que pasaron el año pasado lo más razonable es que su actitud mejorara un cien por ciento para así compensar todo lo que ocurrió. Y ahora me encuentro con esto. – dijo el director mostrando los cuatro expedientes.

- ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunto Rachel.

- Cuando les entregamos sus expedientes fue para que los ordenaran y pudieran agregar algunas observaciones. No para que jugaran con ellos cual niños en preescolar. ¿Creen que esto es algo gracioso? La universidad es algo serio jóvenes ¡no se debe jugar así!

- ¿Podría explicarse mejor? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo! – dijo Santana.

- Usted explíqueme a mi – dijo el director lanzando los expedientes a la mesa frente a los chicos.

Cada uno tomo su expediente correspondiente y lo abrieron para saber de que hablaba el director. En unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la impresión y un extraño escalofrió entro en su cuerpo.

Las hojas principales de los cuatro expedientes estaban totalmente rayadas con un plumón rojo y letras grandes que arruinaban los documentos oficiales en los folders.

"Enfermo Mental" decía el expediente de Kurt. "Lesbiana Desdichada" estaba escrito en el de Quinn. "Zorra" tenia escrito el de Santana. Mientras el de Rachel decía "Perra Mentirosa"

Los cuatro chicos se miraron unos a otros con la boca sin poder decir alguna palabra.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Les parece esto gracioso? – pregunto el director mientras los chicos se seguían mirando mutuamente.

El presentimiento que Rachel tenía incrustado en el pecho era cierto. Esto solo era un nuevo comienzo.

Después de unas horas de discusión los chicos fueron obligados a irse de la escuela. Al parecer el director seguía tomando lo sucedido como una mala broma. Los chicos no tuvieron otra opción más que la de resignarse. Ahora será dos veces más difícil entrar a una buena universidad.

La madre de Santana paso a recogerla mientras los otros tres iban hacia el centro en el auto de Quinn. Lo mejor para ellos ahora era un café caliente. Lo que había pasado no había sido nada agradable. Pero pensando con detenimiento. Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho.

- Aun no puedo creerlo – decía Kurt en el asiento trasero mientras pasaban por las carreteras boscosas de Lima.

- Yo todavía no creo lo que pasó en el último año. – dijo Rachel.

- No tienes porque pensar en eso. Lo que acaba de ocurrir no tiene nada que ver con Jesse. – dijo Quinn tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura Quinn? – dijo Kurt – no cualquier persona sabe lo que estaba escrito en aquellos expedientes.

- ¿Creen que haya sido Sue? – dijo Rachel. – ella escucho todo.

- No tendría por qué. Es una policía.

- ¿Qué hay de Finn? – pregunto Kurt.

- No lo veo como algo que Finn haría – respondió Rachel.

- Bueno yo no veía a Finn matando a alguien pero aun así. Le disparo a David – respondió Kurt.

- Todo esto es tan confuso. Siento como si alguien estuviera jugando con nuestra cabeza. – dijo Quinn

Las curvas cerradas comenzaban a acercarse, mientras los letreros de límites de velocidad se hacían cada vez más visibles.

- Deberíamos ir a visitar a Finn uno de estos días. Tal vez hizo esto por algo – decía Kurt.

- No lo sé, siento que esto es algo distinto.

- Yo también - dijo Quinn.

Las llantas parecían ir cada vez más rápido. Y el camino se hacía obscuro a medida en que los arboles comenzaban a robar un poco de luz con su altura.

- Deberías bajar la velocidad Quinn – dijo Kurt desde el asiento trasero. – las curvas tienen que pasarse lento.

Quinn comenzó a mover la palanca sin que le respondiera. Parecía que el acelerador había cobrado vida.

- Es en serio Quinn baja la velocidad – decía Rachel.

- No puedo – dijo Quinn algo alterada – no puedo parar.

Los chicos tragaron saliva mientras se sentaban rectos detrás de Quinn.

- ¿De qué hablas? – grito Kurt.

- No sé qué le pasa al auto. Parece que no tiene frenos. – decía Quinn angustiada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estaba bien hace una hora! – gritaba Rachel al ver como el auto se aceleraba.

- ¡Haz algo! – grito Kurt al ver una curva cerrada frente a ellos.

- ¡No puedo parar! – grito Quinn

El auto comenzó a caer cuesta abajo al estrellarse con un muro de contención al lado de la carretera. El estruendo del choque se escucho en todo el lugar. Miles de cristales comenzaron a volar por los aires mientras se fragmentaban en pequeñas partes.

Quienes iban dentro del auto solo pudieron cerrar los ojos mientras sentían como su cuerpo se iba llenando de moretones cada vez más rápido. Por fortuna un árbol firme detuvo la caída. Simplemente quedaron varados al lado de un voladero. Impidiendo una caída que hubiese sido letal.

Rachel fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Al reaccionar pudo ver a Quinn al lado de ella con cristales en el brazo y la cara metida en la bolsa de aire. Giro lentamente el cuello y pudo ver que Kurt aun estaba consciente. La miraba asustado. Fue entonces cuando Rachel noto la pequeña hoja de papel incrustada en los limpiaparabrisas.

"Esta es por Jesse. Comienza el juego". Tenía escrito aquel papel arrugado.

Rachel suspiro. Mientras sentía como sus heridas se hacían cada vez más penetrantes.

"Se rumora que… esto es solo el inicio"


	10. Los estragos SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 2 (Temporada 2)

LOS ESTRAGOS

Lo juegos infantiles habían quedado atrás. Pero las memorias sobre aquellos días aun seguían presentes en ellos.

Tres niños habían jurado ser los mejores amigos siempre. Y conforme el tiempo había ido pasando, aquella fiel promesa se olvido junto con los juegos.

Era en estos tiempos, cuando aquellas viejas promesas entre amigos. Eran las más importantes.

Quinn, Rachel y Kurt acostumbraban a jugar en el parque de la ciudad cuando ya había cerrado al público. El padre de Rachel era muy amigo del encargado del lugar, así que dejaba que los tres pasaran el tiempo ahí antes de la cena. La vida es muy diferente cuando tienes siete años, todo parece ser inofensivo.

Se había hecho ya de noche, y los niños aun estaban cerca del patio de juegos principal. Rachel tenía una pequeña caja de madera en las manos y cada uno llevaba una hoja de papel en la mano.

- ¡Apresúrate Kurt! – decía Rachel cuidando que nadie viniera.

- Nadie debe vernos hacer esto – dijo Quinn apoyando el argumento de Rachel.

- Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo – respondió Kurt. - ¿Creen que esto sea suficiente?

Las niñas se acercaron hasta el agujero que Kurt había cavado con una pequeña pala de jardín que había tomado del garaje de su padre. Sonrieron juntas y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora tenemos todos que prometer que nadie va a decir nada sobre este pacto. – dijo Quinn tomando la caja de madera que Rachel tenia.

- Nunca – prometió Kurt.

- Lo prometo – dijo Rachel.

Quinn tomo la caja y la metió al fondo del agujero.

- ¿Todos escribieron su promesa? – pregunto Quinn.

Kurt y Rachel asintieron y después lanzaron las tres hojas de papel que tenían en las manos junto con la caja.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a enterrar aquellos objetos de nuevo en aquel lugar.

- Amigos por siempre – dijo Kurt haciendo que sus amigas sonrieran.

- Por siempre – recalco Rachel.

Recuerdos como estos. Las promesas que te haces de niño. Son el tipo de cosas que ves pasar frente a tus ojos cuando la muerte ronda cerca de ti.

Y ahora, mientras estos tres amigos estaban en la sala de emergencias con sangre en todas partes. Esta promesa se había hecho más viva que nunca.

Una nueva noticia se había propagado por el pueblo en las últimas horas. Tres de los involucrados en el caso de Jesse St James hace unos meses, estaban de nuevo en el ojo del huracán. Pero ahora eran ellos quienes tenían el papel de victimas.

Su auto había sido encontrado hecho pedazos al lado de una de las curvas más peligrosas de Lima. Y ahora los tres estaban siendo ingresados a terapia intensiva en el hospital de la ciudad.

Los reporteros habían llenado por completo el estacionamiento del hospital, esperando que las familias de los afectados aparecieran. Todo el lugar se había convertido en un centro de convenciones para cualquier televisora local.

La ambulancia de Rachel fue la ultima en llegar, y entre empujones y varios flashes fotográficos, los paramédicos lograron ingresarla al hospital para ser tratada. Los ojos de Rachel trataban de abrirse para lograr reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Sentía como varios cristales se habían incrustado en su espalda y como un tubo de oxigeno le estorbaba en la boca para poder hablar.

Quiso ver la cara de sus padres en algún lugar, pues no podía identificar ninguno de los rostros que la rodeaban en aquellos momentos.

Fue en ese momento, cuando por una milésima de segundo. Solamente por un instante. Creyó reconocer a uno de los rostros en aquel lugar.

Alzo la cabeza lo más que pudo y trato de enfocar su mirada hacia aquella persona.

En un rincón del pasillo, detrás de una puerta con la luz apagada, pudo ver como alguien lo observaba. Y pensó tal vez que el golpe la estaba confundiendo. Pero estuvo casi segura aquella noche, de ver a Jesse St James al otro lado de la sala de espera.

Santana estaba sentada frente a una silla vacía siendo alumbrada solamente por tres lámparas rotas mal colgadas en el techo. Las instalaciones de la prisión de Ohio no eran las de mejor estado en el país. Su respiración trataba de ser más lenta. Pues sabía que no era bueno para el bebe comenzar a tener problemas de presión. Las manos le estaban sudando. Su cara retocada en maquillaje había desaparecido, ahora parecía más bien que alguien le había jugado una broma pintándole la cara mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Uno de los guardias hizo un sonido fuerte mientras empujaba con fuerza una puerta de asbesto detrás de Santana. Ella salto del susto y giro rápidamente la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando sus lágrimas quisieron volver a salir.

No acostumbraba mucho visitar a Finn después de que revelara que él había asesinado a David Brooks casi ocho meses atrás. Pero ahora, las circunstancias la habían obligado a hacerlo.

Recordó entonces, cuando se vieron por primera vez. Cuando ella aun era la reina de belleza, la chica más popular de la escuela. La única con quien nadie se metería solo por miedo a perder la vida. Mientras él, era el alter ego perfecto para alguien como ella. Los dos eran los reyes de la escuela. Y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Finn había entrado a ese viejo café a las afueras del pueblo. Tenia del brazo a Rachel, pero Santana sabia que una novia no impediría que llegara hasta él.

Lo vio caminar hacia una mesa al lado de la de ella y sus amigas. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía verse mayor. La barba ayudaba también a crear ese efecto. Aun recuerda como todas las chicas, incluso las mayores en aquel lugar. Lo miraban como si fuera un príncipe visitando a los sublevados.

Pero ahora, viéndolo arrastrando una cadena en los pies, y con ese traje naranja que nadie quisiera ponerse nunca. Herido en la cara, y sin luz alguna en sus ojos. Desconocía por completo a ese hombre.

Cuando Finn la miro no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. Sobre todo al notar que su embarazo se había hecho más obvio ahora. Se sentó frente a ella, y cabizbajo la miro.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo mirando su vientre. Sabía que para Santana era mejor saber que no se veía mal con todo ese peso encima.

- No estoy aquí para hablar sobre mí – dijo ella secamente.

- Entonces ¿A qué viniste?

- Hoy hubo un incidente en la escuela. Nuestros expedientes fueron saboteados. Y quiero saber de una vez si fuiste tú el que ideo toda esa broma.

- ¿Nuestros?

- También el de Rachel, Kurt y Quinn. ¿Fuiste tú?

Finn negó con la cabeza.

- Ni si quiera puedo llamarte para preguntarte sobre mi hijo. ¿Crees que gastaría mi tiempo en hacerlos enojar? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

- ¡Tú dímelo a mí! – dijo Santana un poco alterada. - ¿Qué ganas con todo lo que has hecho? ¿Qué ganaste con asesinar a ese chico? ¿Qué ganabas con tratar de defender a Rachel cuando se supone que era yo a quien amabas?

- ¿En serio quieres hacer esto ahora? – dijo Finn tratando de calmarla.

- Solo dime. – dijo Santana.

- No fui yo quien hizo lo de los expedientes. Ni si quiera se dé que hablas.

- Ahora ni si quiera yo me puedo dar cuenta de cuando mientes o no.

Finn agacho la cabeza.

Santana se puso de pie señalando que su visita había terminado.

- ¿Te vas? – pregunto Finn al notarlo.

- Era lo único a lo que venía.

- Solo quiero dejar en claro. No porque haya asesinado a un chico, me convierte en el culpable de todo lo que les pase.

- Pero si te pone en el tope de la lista – respondió Santana sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Ambos sabemos quién pudo haber hecho lo que me dices. De hecho los cuatro lo saben también.

Santana supo de inmediato hacia donde iba Finn.

- ¿Por qué Jesse querría hacernos eso? – pregunto Santana.

- No lo sé. Pero tampoco sabemos muchas de las razones por las cuales Jesse hizo las cosas como las hizo.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ya tiene nombre? – grito Finn antes de que saliera, refiriéndose al bebe.

- Eric – le respondió ella antes de salir del lugar.

Con el paso de los días la prensa se comenzó a apaciguar sobre la noticia del accidente de los chicos de Mckinley.

Mientras tanto los implicados trataban de recuperarse en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Kurt Hummel, quien iba en el asiento trasero del auto fue quien menos daños sufrió. A él lo darían de alta en un par de días, mientras sus otras dos amigas aun seguían en observación. Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en la misma habitación. Así que en cuanto Kurt pudo ponerse de pie fue hacia donde estaban ellas para poder hablar a solas.

- ¿Viste la nota? – pregunto Rachel a Kurt cuando estuvo sentado frente a ellas.

- Si – respondió él.

- ¿Qué creen que signifique? – inquirió Quinn.

- Creo que el mensaje fue muy claro. Tiene que ver con Jesse. – respondió Kurt.

- Al parecer esto no ha terminado ¿cierto? – dijo Quinn algo nostálgica.

- Algo me decía que una cosa como esta iba a pasar – decía Rachel – no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto? – pregunto Kurt

- Si, no podemos quedarnos sentados a esperar que alguien llegue y nos haga más daño. – dijo Quinn.

- El mensaje decía que "El juego iba a comenzar". Alguien quiera jugar con nosotros. – dijo Rachel.

- Pues si así es como juega, no quiero jugar con él – replico Quinn.

- Nadie quiere hacerlo. Por eso hay que detenerlo.

- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto Kurt.

- Sé que esto puede sonar mal. Pero tenemos que saber que paso con Jesse, creo que es la única forma de estar seguros de que nada malo nos pasara. – dijo Rachel.

- Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar – argumento Kurt – Jesse podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Rachel recordó entonces la noche en que fue internada al hospital.

- No sé si haya sido la anestesia – dijo ella – pero creo que en la noche del accidente. Lo vi aquí.

Sus dos amigos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Quinn.

- Les digo que no lo sé. Estaba muy herida. Pero juraría que me estaba mirando desde lejos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos saltaran y guardaran silencio.

Blaine camino dentro de la habitación siendo esto un alivio para todos. Kurt sonrió al verlo y se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Así que además de mi doctor personas eres mi guardaespaldas ahora – dijo él bromeando con Blaine.

- Solo me preocupo por ti – respondió su novio sonriendo.

Las chicas sonrieron también al contemplar tan tierna pareja.

- Solo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo, aun no decidimos si le damos la exclusiva a un noticiero o a una revista – dijo Kurt haciendo que los demás rieran.

- Al parecer los días de reporteros terminaron. No he visto a ninguno en días.

- Pasamos de moda rápido – dijo Quinn.

- Eso parece – dijo Blaine después – por cierto chicas, creo que las darán de alta mañana, al parecer el peligro y lo peor ya paso. Solo tienen que ser cuidadosas cuando estén en casa.

- Me alegra escucharlo – dijo Rachel.

- Hey Kurt, ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera? – dijo Blaine.

Las chicas los miraron sintiéndose como intrusas.

- Claro – respondió Kurt siguiendo el paso de su novio. Miro a las chicas mientras recordaba lo que Rachel había dicho.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo Blaine cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la habitación. Kurt hizo lo mismo y le dirigió ojos confundidos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él aun con entusiasmo. De pronto la mirada de Blaine le quito esa alegría del cuerpo.

- No quiero alterarte. – dijo Blaine acariciando el cabello de su novio.

- Me estas asustando mas diciendo cosas como esa. ¿Es sobre mis amigas?

- No, es sobre ti.

Kurt sintió como una ola de frio lo invadió.

- Solo dime – dijo después.

- Cuando llegaste al hospital quise asegurarme de que nada te hubiera pasado. Te hizo estudios casi de todo. Radiografías, ultrasonidos. Y todo lo demás.

- Lo sé – dijo Kurt – pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- En una de las resonancias pude ver algo extraño en tu cerebro. Al parecer los medicamentos dejaron de funcionar hace un tiempo, y… tu trastorno se hizo un poco más grande.

Kurt miro el piso con ojos vacios.

- Envié a hacerte más estudios en la clínica. Me darán los resultados en estos días. Pero quiero que te prepares para escuchar esto. El trastorno que puedes tener, es algo diferente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No quiero que pienses mucho en eso. Pero… podrías estar presentando la misma enfermedad que tu madre.

- ¿Esquizofrenia? – pregunto Kurt con un nudo en la garganta.

- Solo es una posibilidad. – respondió Blaine abrazándolo.

Ahora los problemas de Kurt parecían haberse, hecho más fuertes. Pues además de tener a un asesino encima de él y sus amigas. Un enemigo dentro de su cuerpo lo amenazaba más peligrosamente.

Los rumores sobre el accidente de los chicos en la escuela corrieron rápido. Y como siempre varias teorías apuntaban a Jesse como involucrado en el asunto. Tina y Santana se la pasaron días enteros tratando de evadir las preguntas incomodas que los demás formulaban. Ahora solo restaba esperar que otra cosas interesante pasara para que se desviara la atención de los chicos. Pero en un pueblo como Lima, era como esperar lluvia en una sequia.

Tina se había refugiado en la cafetería al ver a un grupo de personas acercándose hacia ella con intensión de hacer más preguntas. Tomo un vaso de café de la repisa y se sentó en la primera mesa que estuvo frente a ella.

El chico que estaba sentado en dicha mesa la miro algo confundido y después sonrió apenado.

- ¿Hola? – dijo él mirando a tina desorientado

- Hola – respondió ella al ver que el chico frente a ella era apuesto. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había invadido de repente su privacidad y agacho la cabeza. – lo siento pero tenía que escapar de alguien.

- No – dijo aquel chico de inmediato – no hay problema. No muchas chicas hacen esto, algo me dice que eres única.

- No creo que sea el termino que buscas – respondió ella riendo.

- Artie – dijo el estrechando su mano.

- Tina – respondió ella aun sonrojada.

- Bueno Tina, ya que te sentaste porque no me haces compañía.

Ella sabía que tenía miles de pendientes que hacer, pero por alguna razón, cuando Artie sonrió no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, como si hubiera estado bajo una especie de control mental. Algo le decía que este chico era especial… único, como el mismo había mencionado.

El día en que los tres accidentados salieron del hospital fue un momento memorable en la vida de los tres. Se sentía como si una nueva vida hubiera comenzado. Una nueva oportunidad. La única interrogante era, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta oportunidad?

Rachel se lo preguntaba la mayor parte del día. Pidió a sus padres que la dejaran regresar en un taxi y no interrumpieran su trabajo en Nueva York. Después de una hora de convencimiento ellos accedieron, y Rachel termino saliendo sola del hospital.

Ella no fue a casa. Tenía algo en la cabeza que no la dejaba dormir desde que aquella nota había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Le pidió al conductor que la llevara al cementerio de la ciudad. Mientras ella observaba como el sol caía completamente por la acera de las calles de Lima en aquel hermoso día.

Bajo en la puerta del cementerio, y sin titubear camino hacia una de las lapidas de la parte este del lugar. Se quedo de pie frente a ella y después suspiro al sentir una fresca brisa pasar frente a ella.

El nombre de la lapida había cambiado. Ya no era Jesse St James lo que estaba escrito en aquel pedazo de roca. Ahora David Brooks habitaba en aquel lugar.

Se puso en cuclillas y miro fijamente la inscripción en la tumba.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido la hizo mirar bruscamente hacia atrás. Giro la cabeza y no pudo ver nada. Se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a girar el cuerpo hacia todos lados.

- ¿Hola? – pregunto en voz alta.

Nadie respondió.

Sus nervios comenzaron a crecer. Las manos le empezaron a temblar, mientras sentía como alguien la observaba fijamente.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto una vez más.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un par de arbustos frente a ella, pensando que alguien se escondía tras ellos. En estos momentos ella tenía muy en claro que la curiosidad podía matar al gato, o al menos mandarlo a él y a sus dos amigos más al hospital. Pero tenía que asegurarse que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sabía que había visto a Jesse.

Una mano la toco en la espalda haciéndola saltar de nuevo.

- Tranquila soy yo – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Rachel giro la cabeza, y al saber quién era pudo respirar tranquila.

- ¡Ryan! – dijo ella tratando de mostrar entusiasmo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creo que lo mismo que tu – respondió el mirando la lapida de David. – aun no puedo creer lo que paso. Y pensé que solo viendo que la tumba había desaparecido podría aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

- Fue un shock para todos – dijo ella.

- Lo sé, y sé que en especial para ti fue algo muy difícil de digerir.

- Creo que aun no lo hago. Por eso vine.

Ryan sonrió fugazmente.

- Rachel debo preguntar – dijo él con un tono de seriedad más obvio. – yo se que tan unidos eran ambos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar? ¿Te dijo algo antes de que desapareciera?

- Lo siento Ryan, pero la semana en que regreso aun sigue algo borrosa para mí.

Ryan alzo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- Te entiendo – dijo él – en fin, no creo estar en el pueblo mucho tiempo. Así que creo que no nos veremos en un rato.

Rachel avanzo hacia él y lo abrazo.

- Cuídate – dijo Ryan haciendo que Rachel tragara saliva.

- Tu igual – respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Otra brisa paso velozmente por aquel lugar mientras Ryan se alejaba. Y aunque Rachel sabía que había sido el tío de Jesse quien la había asustado hacia unos momentos. No podía quitarse la sensación de estar siendo observada en esos momentos.

Quinn recordó cuando estaba ya en casa que había dejado su lap top en el casillero de la escuela. Fue al instituto de inmediato y se dirigió directamente hacia su locker para buscarla.

Se llevo un gran susto cuando su combinación no lograba abrir la puerta de dicho casillero. Comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta hasta lograr que una chica al final del pasillo la mirara seria.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – pregunto esta chica al ver lo que Quinn hacia.

- No abre – respondió Quinn sin poner mucha atención a esta chica.

- Lo sé, es porque es mío. – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Quinn asombrada – es imposible, hasta hace una semana yo tenía este casillero.

- Si lo imagine – respondió la chica – pero ya que soy de nuevo ingreso me dieron este casillero, pasaron todas tus cosas a otro lugar, deberías preguntar en la dirección.

- Lo hare – dijo Quinn mirando a la chica con algo de desprecio.

- Eres la de los noticieros ¿no? – pregunto la otra.

Quinn giro la cabeza lentamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Soy Lindsay – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Quinn – se presento ella después de irse.

Lindsay la miro fijamente hasta que se perdió entre las personas. Creyó que esa no había sido una muy buena impresión.

Rachel había organizado una pijamada en su casa debido a que sus padres estaban aun en Nueva York y no quería quedarse sola. Alguien estaba tratando de dañar a sus amigos y ella, lo cual señalaba que la compañía era un aliado en las siguientes noches.

Santana y Tina estaban ya en casa de Rachel, las tres esperaban a Quinn quien traería cafés fríos para hacer más larga la noche en vela. Todas estaban en el piso mirando películas mientras los temas de conversación seguían fluyendo.

- Se veía distinto – dijo Santana al estar contándole a las chicas de su vista con Finn – no parece el mismo chico.

- Es el efecto que puede tener la prisión – dijo Tina acariciando el hombro de Santana.

- Me pregunto el nombre del bebe – dijo después.

- ¿Ya tiene un nombre? – inquirió Rachel.

- Eric – dijo Santana – lo escuche en una canción mientras iba en el auto y me enamore de ese nombre.

- Seguro que será hermoso el pequeño Eric – dijo Rachel sonriendo después.

- Hey Rachel, ¿Qué piensan hacer con respecto al asunto de Jesse? – dijo Tina dudando al hablar.

- No lo sé, y en realidad no quiero pensar más en ello. Espero que podamos saber algo de él en los próximos días. Si no, tendré que empezar a buscarlo por mi cuenta.

- ¿Y enserio quieres hacer eso? – pregunto Santana.

- Es la única forma de saber que quiere la persona que nos quito los frenos.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que un fuerte ruido se escucho en la calle de enfrente. Las tres se pusieron de pie y se pararon frente a la ventana para ver de qué se trataba.

Pudieron ver entonces como Sam, el nuevo vecino levantaba del piso varias cajas de medicamentos que se le habían caído de las manos.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Santana.

- Se llama Sam, es mi nuevo vecino – respondió Rachel.

- Es sexy – dijo Tina haciendo que las demás la miraran raro.

- ¿Crees que sea doctor? – pregunto Santana de nuevo.

- No lo sé, pero si no lo es lo que hace podría ser ilegal. – respondió Rachel

- No creo que este bien que alguien tenga tantas medicinas en su casa. – inquirió Tina.

Fue entonces cuando Sam alzo la mirada y logro ver como las tres lo observaban

- ¡Rayos! – grito Rachel haciendo que todas saltaran hacia atrás.

La mirada de Sam era pesada. Y aunque estuviera a más de diez metro de ellas, todas podían sentir como las intimidaban sus ojos.

Quinn entro rápidamente a la cafetería para recoger la orden que había pedido por teléfono. Pago en la caja y camino disparada hacia la puerta.

- ¡Quinn! – grito alguien haciendo que se detuviera.

Giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Lindsay en una mesa detrás de ella.

- Hola – dijo Quinn – lo siento pero tengo prisa.

- Solo te robare unos minutos – dijo Lindsay sonriendo.

Quinn se sentó en la mesa de Lindsay dejando su orden sobre ella.

- Si que te gusta el café – dijo Lindsay bromeando.

- Son para mis amigas – respondió Quinn.

- Ya veo. Bien solo quería disculparme. No fue muy buena la forma en que nos conocimos, y creo que la conciencia me remuerde ahora.

- Todo está olvidado – dijo Quinn.

- Aun así siento que debo compensarlo

- No es necesario.

- Bueno, ya le pedí al director que te devolviera tu casillero, y además quería saber si podíamos salir en los siguientes días. Ya sabes, solo para que duerma tranquila en las noches sabiendo que todo está bien contigo.

En ese momento, y solo hasta ese momento, Quinn pudo notar lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Lindsay.

- Está bien – respondió ella.

- Ok – dijo Lindsay entusiasmada – te llamare para ponernos de acuerdo.

Quinn se puso de pie y sonriendo comenzó a escribir su número en el teléfono de Lindsay.

- Espero tu llamada – dijo después saliendo del lugar. Mientras Lindsay sonreía al verla alejarse.

Blaine llego a casa casi a las once de la noche. Abrió la puerta como de costumbre buscando rápidamente a Kurt con la mirada.

Pudo verlo entonces sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente un sobre encima de la mesa. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo tomando su mano.

- Llego hoy – dijo Kurt sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquel sobre. – no he podido tomar valor para abrirlo. Estoy aquí desde las seis.

- ¿Son los resultados? – pregunto Blaine.

- Si – respondió Kurt mirándolo a él ahora. – tengo miedo.

- No debes porque tenerlo. Yo estaré siempre aquí para protegerte.

Kurt sonrió tomando aire.

- Anda – dijo Blaine – ábrelo. No debes de tener miedo. Aun no sabemos que pasara.

Kurt tomo el sobre y lo apretó fuerte en sus manos.

- ¿Me prometes que no te irás sin importar lo que pase? – pregunto Kurt.

- Claro, no te dejaría por nada en el mundo – respondió Blaine.

El resultado de aquellos análisis podría solo revelar dos cosas. La primera, que Kurt estaba siendo tratado correctamente y su trastorno seguía estable, pero la segunda, podría implicar que una nueva enfermedad lo estaba atacando. Y su salud mental podría no ser muy larga. Si los exámenes revelaban principios de esquizofrenia, para Kurt la vida ya no sería igual.

Tomo el sobre en sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo mientras los pies le temblaban. Desdoblo cuidadosamente la hoja en sus manos y comenzó a leer lentamente lo que decía.

En ese momento no pudo contenerse. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas y un llanto tan doloroso, que Blaine ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar por los resultados.

- Todo va a estar bien – dijo Blaine abrazando a su novio al saber que los análisis habían sido positivos.

- No quiero terminar como mamá – decía Kurt llorando.

- Todo va a estar bien – seguía repitiendo Blaine, dudando si sus palabras eran ciertas.

Aquella noche nuevos caminos se abrieron en las vidas de los chicos del caso St James. Pero como se sabe, muchas personas se esconden en la noche solamente observando a los demás, esperando el momento para atacar.

Una sombra, salida de la nada se acerco hasta la tumba de David con un martillo en la mano. La miro con enojo por unos segundos. Se quedo de pie frente a a ella un momento… y después con solo tres golpes la hizo pedazos.

"Se rumora que… alguien quiere hacerles daño, y no descansará hasta logarlo"


	11. Psicosis SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 3 (Temporada 2)

PSICOSIS

Las mentes criminales son un misterio demasiado obscuro para ser fácil de comprender. Por esta misma razón diversos escritores y guionistas toman dichas historias para crear libros o películas. Las telarañas que se enredan en estas retorcidas mentes tienden a ser atrayentes, claro, siempre y cuando no estés involucrado en una.

- ¿Una función de media noche de Psicosis? – pregunto Rachel a Kurt y Quinn quien iban a su lado. El primer periodo había terminado y ahora iban los tres hacia biología.

- No creí que esa película aun existiera. – dijo Kurt.

- No cancelan películas por ser viejas Kurt – respondió Quinn

- Pues deberían – dijo él.

- Eso no me preocupa – inquirió Rachel – lo que no puedo entender es como después de presenciar tantos asesinatos en este pueblo, aun tienen las agallas para proyectar una película sobre asesinatos como si todo esto lo estuvieran disfrutando.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo disfrutan? – dijo Kurt – no hay nada mejor que la desgracia ajena para emocionar a alguien. Y como es de esperarse, estar en Lima ahora implica estar en una ciudad llena de misterios, y así, al sentirse en su propia película de miedo, solo esperan estar en primera fila para el siguiente evento sangriento.

Rachel hizo bola el panfleto sobre dicha función de media noche que tenía en las manos y lo lanzo a un bote de basura.

Muchas personas asistirían a este épico evento. Los cinemas de la ciudad cerrarían mañana. Después de muchos años de entretener al distrito de Lima, Ohio cambiaría de lugar mudándose ahora un poco más al centro, pero antes de olvidarse de su edificio y tirar abajo todo. Harían una despedida para todo el pueblo, y no había nada mejor que una función especial de la película más antigua que ese cine había proyectado. Psicosis, un clásico del cine de terror de la vieja escuela.

Para Rachel, no era una muy buena idea hacer esto. Pues como ella lo había dicho, lo que menos necesitaban ella y sus amigos en estos momentos eran presenciar más muertes, aunque fueran solo ficticias.

Lindsay estaba al final del pasillo mirando fijamente la puerta del salón de biología. Al ver que Quinn se acercaba, tomo una bola de papel y la lanzo hacia su cabeza.

La chica rubia, al sentir el golpe, miro en dirección a Lindsay, mientras esta la saludaba riendo. Quinn sonrió y camino hacia ella.

- ¿Y así piensas disculparte conmigo? – dijo Quinn mientras se ponía de frente a Lindsay.

- Solo quería llamar tu atención – respondió la otra.

- Entonces, ¿Ya tienes algo en mente para nuestra salida de tregua? – pregunto Quinn.

- Si, en realidad se me ocurrió algo.

Lindsay saco de su bolsa un pequeño papel doblado con un número telefónico en el borde.

Quinn lo desdoblo en sus manos y trato de fingir sorpresa mientras leía el cartel que sostenía.

- ¡"El sombrero! – dijo tratando de aparentar entusiasmo.

- No pareces muy contenta.

- No acostumbro a ir a restaurantes de comida mexicana, eso es todo.

Lindsay rió.

- Mi tío me recomendó mucho ese lugar, y en realidad solo estaremos ahí por unos momentos. No aguante las ganas de ver tu cara al ver mi pequeña broma. De hecho quería que fuéramos a ver psicosis. Ya tengo dos entradas.

- Pensé que se habían agotado – dijo Quinn al ver las entradas en las manos de Lindsay.

- Tengo mis contactos.

Quinn sonrió.

- Entonces ¿Comida mexicana y después una película clásica? – pregunto Lindsay.

En ese momento, Quinn, comenzó a recordar todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado en los últimos meses, pero fue entonces cuando algo extraño sucedió. Al ver los ojos azules de Lindsay mirándola solo a ella, todas esas cosas, no fueron tan dolorosas, como lo eran antes.

- No hay mejor combinación – dijo Quinn aceptando la invitación.

- No vemos mañana – dijo Lindsay avanzando hacia su aula. Mientras Quinn aun sentía como su estomago cosquilleaba.

Blaine estaba sentado frente a su computador con anteojos sobre la cara. Se había pasado toda la noche, mientras Kurt dormía, buscando ensayos médicos sobre la esquizofrenia. Hasta ahora nada era alentador, pues sabía que esta era una enfermedad progresiva, y aunque podía lograr alentarla con medicamentos, eventualmente, terminaría por acabar con la mente de su novio. Y ahora, mientras debía estar trabajando, seguía con su búsqueda implacable en su oficina.

Jeremyha, el nuevo asistente, entro con un vaso de café en la mano. Sonriendo como siempre, dejo el café en la mesa y se sentó frente a Blaine.

- Tienes a dos pacientes allá afuera. Sabes que deberías recibirlos pronto. – dijo el asistente.

Blaine alzo la mirada rápidamente y después devolvió sus ojos al computador.

- Solo terminare algo rápido – dijo él después.

- Te ves algo cansado – continuo Jeremyha - ¿dormiste bien?

- No mucho, me la pase buscando ensayos en internet. Necesito encontrar algo pronto.

- Pareces muy estresado – dijo Jeremyha.

- Lo estoy.

- Bueno, no sé si deba pero, me enseñaron hace un tiempo un buen masaje para quitar el estrés. Solo te tomara dos minutos – dijo el chico.

- Si, tienes razón, no sé si debas – respondió Blaine.

- Oh vamos, solo será un masaje, además tu cuerpo grita que lo necesitas.

Después de decir eso Jeremyha se puso frente a la espalda de Blaine. Comenzó a masajear suavemente sus hombros, mientras lentamente Blaine alejaba sus ojos del monitor. Comenzó a cerrarlos mientras podía experimentar una sensación de alivio. Jeremyha, aun desde atrás, seguía liberando su presión tocando su cuello con gentileza.

Varias cosas comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de Blaine en ese momento. Pero Kurt no estaba en ninguna de ellas. Se dejo caer en la silla mientras pintaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que estos días los problemas podrían acumularse debido a la condición de su novio. Y por esa razón, quería aprovechar momentos como este.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Blaine estaba a punto de caer dormido, en el que la recepcionista entro a la oficina interrumpiendo por completo la sesión de relajación del doctor Anderson y su asistente.

Jeremyha le lanzo a la chica una mirada fulminante, mientras Blaine se ponía de pie y salía hacia el consultorio para atender a su fila de pacientes.

- Tenias que arruinarlo – dijo Jeremyha sentándose en la silla de Blaine cuando el ya se había ido.

- Tiene novio, y tú lo sabes. No deberías estar haciendo esto – dijo la chica frente a él.

- Su novio no ocupara mucho tiempo en su vida ya – dijo Jeremyha – me encargue de eso.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo la chica ansiosa sentada frente a el otro.

Jeremyha dudo por un momento, pero después de unos segundos sonrió y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

- ¿Recuerdas los exámenes que Blaine nos pidió que examináramos ayer? – dijo él.

- Si, eran para su novio ¿cierto?

- Exacto – respondió Jeremyha – esa fue mi ventaja. Digamos que, altere un poco solamente los resultados.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – dijo la chica sorprendida.

- Pues en aquellos papeles dice que su "novio" podría ser un paciente con esquizofrenia. Pero en realidad les mentí – dijo Jeremyha soltando una carcajada – el chico está completamente sano. Solo que eso no lo sabe ninguno de los dos, y si te pones a pensar un poco, podrás ver, ¿A quién crees que prefiera Blaine? ¿A su novio quedándose "loco", o a mí, su sexy asistente? – después de decir esto soltó otra carcajada.

- En serio que estas cruzando el límite. – dijo la chica.

- Solamente quiero que el elija a la mejor persona. Y créeme, nadie lo hará tan feliz como yo. – dijo el chico sonriendo malvadamente.

Ahora podíamos ver los colores reales de Jeremyha. Quería a Blaine a toda costa. Y si Kurt se interponía en su camino para tenerlo. No dudaría ni un segundo en quitarlo del camino.

Y mientras las clases cada vez se hacían más difíciles, Rachel aun seguía creyendo que no podía cerrar el ciclo de Jesse sino hasta saber que había pasado con él.

Los lugares en los cuales podría estar tranquila se habían desaparecido en los últimos meses, y el único refugio que ahora ella tenía. Era junto a la tumba de David en el cementerio. Tenía metido en la cabeza, que tal vez algún día Jesse iría a visitar la tumba de su amigo, y cuando ese día llegara, Rachel estaría ahí para saber de él.

Mientras conducía para llegar al cementerio Rachel seguía escuchando como en la radio la policía trataba aun de encontrar al asesino de la chica asesinada en el bar de Salt Lake City hace dos semanas. Al parecer no tenían ningún rastro del atacante y hasta ahora solo podían asegurar que la chica había sido envenenada. El bar estaba ahora clausurado, mientras la familia seguía pidiendo respuestas.

Ella apago la radio, pues no quería saber más sobre asesinatos y policías. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para huir de estos últimos.

Había cinco patrullas de policía en la puerta del cementerio, todas con las radios encendidas y con varios oficiales a su lado.

Rachel bajo de su auto por orden de uno de estos oficiales. Se quedo parada en la reja del lugar hasta que mintiendo la dejaron entrar. Corrió rápidamente hasta la lapida de David, pues estaba segura que los policías estaban en el lugar por dicha tumba.

Se quedo petrificada al ver que la lapida había desaparecido. Alguien la había reducido a escombros y ahora la tía de David, a quien Rachel había conocido hacia unos meses, estaba tratando de negociar con la policía los gastos de restauración. Fue entonces cuando además de esa mujer Rachel pudo encontrar una cara conocida entre la multitud. La oficial Sylvester la miro fijamente avanzando hacia ella, mientras Rachel seguía observando las rocas con el nombre de David Brooks regadas por todo el piso.

- No me sorprende verla aquí – dijo Sue a Rachel.

- Lo mismo pienso. – respondió ella. - ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Se sorprendería.

Rachel le lanzo una mirada directa. Al parecer la identidad del culpable era alguien a quien ella conocía.

- Ryan, el tío del desaparecido St James – respondió Sue.

Ella miro a la oficial tragando saliva. Ryan había estado con ella unos días antes en el mismo lugar y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño a aquella lapida. Ahora parecía que las personas a las que Rachel creía conocer, no siempre eran honestas con ella.

- ¿Dónde está él? – pregunto Rachel.

- El velador lo encontró aquí justo después del incidente, lo llevaron a la comisaria.

Rachel, sin dudar un segundo, corrió hacia su auto. Tenía que saber porque Ryan había actuado así. Y si tal vez el era inocente. Al estar ahí después del incidente, podría saber quien había roto la lapida, siendo esta probablemente, la misma que los había estado amenazando.

Tina por su parte había estado comprando en el centro comercial. Llevaba las manos llenas de bolsas preparándose para su primera cita en meses. Artie, el chico que había conocido en los días pasados, la había invitado a salir.

Ella no se esperaba para nada encontrar a alguien como en una película, por un mero accidente ver de cerca al posible amor de su vida. Creía que ahora podía ser feliz, y lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

- Tina – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Ella giro la cabeza y pudo ver quien la llamaba.

- ¡Noah! – respondió algo sorprendida.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas bolsas? – pregunto él acercándose.

- Solo tengo algunas cosas en ellas. No son pesadas.

Noah se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió algo penoso.

- No te había visto en meses – dijo Tina.

- Lo sé, desde que mi familia se mudo no había podido regresar a Lima a ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí.

- Creo que mucho ha cambiado – dijo Tina recordando lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

- Eso veo – respondió él – ahora veo que incluso el cine está cambiando de lugar.

- Lo sé – dijo Tina riendo – incluso el cine cambio.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un minuto.

- Debería irme – dijo tina después de este silencio incomodo.

- Yo también.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento cuando de pronto Noah volvió a llamarla.

- Hey tina – dijo el - ¿te gustaría ir a la última función? – dijo después mostrando el folleto de Psicosis en la mano.

Fue entonces cuando Tina sintió una gran presión en el pecho. Había estado enamorada de Noah desde el sexto grado, pero ahora Artie había aparecido en la escena. Era una decisión complicada. Esta invitación, la del chico que tenía el folleto frente a ella, la había estado esperando muchos años. Pero se sorprendió al notar, que ahora que había llegado, no tenía tanta importancia para ella.

- Ya quede de ir con alguien – respondió ella – lo siento.

Noah agacho la mirada.

- Será en otra ocasión – dijo ella - ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

- Yo te aviso – respondió él.

Ahora Noah sabía que era cierto lo que decían, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se había ido, incluyendo la chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y ahora parecía haberlo superado.

Mientras Tina caminaba al estacionamiento pudo ver como el nuevo vecino de Rachel discutía con otro hombre cerca de la salida principal del centro comercial. Comenzó a guardar sus bolsas en la cajuela mientras trataba de escuchar porque discutían. Al parecer había un malentendido en precios, y habían cobrado más de lo necesario al chico rubio.

Sam, como le había dicho Rachel que se llamaba aquel chico, noto que Tina lo observaba fijamente. Ella giro rápidamente la cabeza y subió a su auto lo más rápido que pudo. Había algo en los ojos de ese chico, que lo hacían ver amenazante.

Rachel había llegado a la comisaria lo más rápido que su auto le permitió. Se quedo en la sala de espera con la esperanza de que los oficiales le dejaran ver a Ryan tan solo unos segundos. Un policía salió para indicarle que tenía solo cinco minutos. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y avanzo hacia las celdas.

Ryan, al verla se puso de pie y se pego en los barrotes algo desesperado.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo él ansioso, Rachel retrocedió un paso al ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo ella - ¿Por qué todos dicen que destruiste la lapida de David?

- Yo no lo hice Rachel, tienes que creerme – dijo él.

Rachel pudo recordar los meses pasados mientras Ryan pronunciaba esas palabras. Él era quien siempre había creído en su inocencia. Y ahora ella tenía que devolverle el favor haciendo lo mismo.

- Te creo – respondió – pero debes decirme que paso.

- No podía dormir en el hotel. Por más que quería cerrar los ojos muchas cosas en mi cabeza no me lo permitían. Pensé que sería mejor que me fuera de nuevo a California, así que tome mi auto y comencé a conducir. Pare en el cementerio, algo me dijo que debía ir a ese lugar. Me salte la barda, y corrí hacia la lapida de David antes de que alguien me viera. Fue entonces cuando pude ver como alguien la hacía pedazos. Y tu como yo sabemos quién era la persona a quien esperaba ver ahí en medio de la noche.

- Jesse – dijo Rachel con un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

- Exacto. Pensé que por fin podría verlo otra vez. Saber que había pasado con él. Pero lo único que logre fue ahuyentarlo. En cuanto escucho mis pisadas entre las ramas corrió hacia un auto que estaba estacionado al otro lado del camino. Rápidamente lo seguí, y fue entonces cuando pude ver que había dejado algo tirado en el camino antes de que arrancara.

- ¿Qué era? – pregunto Rachel intrigada.

Ryan saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de hoja doblada en cuatro. Rachel lo desdoblo en sus manos leyendo algo que de nuevo la dejaría sin habla.

"Estaré en el callejón Louth a media noche – Jesse"

¿Acaso esto era cierto? ¿Había sido Jesse quien había destruido la lapida de David? , pero sobre todo, ¿Seria Jesse quien estaría en Louth a mitad de la noche hoy? Rachel sabia que parecía todo muy desquiciado. Pero tenía que averiguar si era él quien se había estado presentando anónimamente los últimos meses, y solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

- Tengo que ir Rachel – dijo Ryan. – tengo que hablar con él.

- Yo iré – dijo ella – también tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

El oficial a cargo entro al pasillo indicándole a Rachel que su tiempo había terminado. Ella se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre dentro de la celda. Esta noche podría ser decisiva, él podría haber regresado, terminando así con muchas cosas, que habían comenzado justamente, desde que se había ido.

El gran evento había llegado. Los cinemas de Lima darían su última función en su original edificio. Todos los que habían logrado conseguir entradas esperaban ansiosos en la fila.

Había varias personas regalando folletos en la entrada, tenían en ellos fotografías del cine en sus primeros años. Era muy bueno poder recordar cómo se veía antes, para así poder tener una imagen cuando el edificio fuera demolido la semana entrante.

La fila comenzó a avanzar. Poniendo así a los visitantes más ansiosos.

Tina y Artie estaban parados detrás de Quinn y Lindsay, platicaban sobre sus recuerdos más memorables en el lugar. Pues ellos habían crecido yendo a este cine casi todos los fines de semana durante años y años.

- Mis padres me trajeron aquí por primera vez cuando tenía siete años. – decía Quinn – no puedo creer que todos estos recuerdos tengan que irse.

- Fue bueno venir hoy, al menos así tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar de un último recuerdo – dijo tina.

- Los últimos pueden ser los mejores – respondió Artie tomando la mano de Tina. Ella se sonrojo y sonrió a Quinn quien la miraba contenta.

- Creo que los veremos adentro – dijo Lindsay al ver que su turno estaba cerca.

- Seguro – respondió tina.

Lindsay y Quinn avanzaron hacia la taquilla dejando sus entradas en el lugar, avanzaron hacia la dulcería mientras reían al escuchar las múltiples aventuras de Quinn en ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando la chica rubia vio a Rachel al otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Me esperarías un momento? – dijo Quinn.

- Claro, solamente no tardes mucho, no quiero ver la película en el piso – respondió Lindsay bromeando.

Quinn sonrió y corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Rachel.

- ¿Vas a entrar? – pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

Rachel se sorprendió al escucharla y la miro sorprendida.

- Hola – dijo Rachel – no, no tengo entradas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a mitad de la noche entonces?

- Creo que espero por alguien – dijo Rachel tragando saliva.

- Pareces algo asustada. ¿Qué pasa?

Rachel le mostro a su amiga la nota que Ryan le había entregado.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – pregunto Quinn algo sorprendida.

- Alguien la dejo para Ryan en la tumba de David. El no puede venir porque piensan que él fue quien la destruyo y ahora está en prisión. Pero yo no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Tengo que verlo, saber que le paso.

- No Rachel – dijo Quinn – esto podría ser solo una mala broma. Podría ser peligroso y lo sabes.

- No puedo dejar pasar esto Quinn, irme a dormir pensando que tal vez si haya sido él quien dejo esta nota.

Quinn giro la cabeza notando que Lindsay la observaba impaciente en la entrada del cine con un bote de palomitas en las manos.

- Solo llámame si algo pasa ¿Está bien? – dijo Quinn.

- Ok – respondió Rachel.

Ambas avanzaron hacia sus destinos. Quinn iba camino a una noche que podría convertirse en la mejor cita de todas. Mientras Rachel, dudaba en avanzar hacia el callejón, donde podría enfrentar cara a cara su destino.

La película había comenzado puntual faltando solo cinco minutos para la media noche. Todos dieron un grito de alegría al ver los primeros creiditos aparecer en la pantalla.

Quinn y Lindsay sonrieron al ver como las personas a su alrededor se alegraban.

La música de suspenso antigua comenzó a sonar en toda la sala, aumentando así el bullicio que la ansiedad de las personas causaba.

Habían sido unos meses llenos de presión para Quinn. Su mejor amiga había pasado a ser una sospechosa en el caso más terrible que había visto Lima, además de que sus sentimientos habían salido a la luz pública después de los rumores de un video en donde se podía ver como Quinn tenía preferencias distintas a las que todos creían. Había sufrido dos accidentes que la habían dejado en el hospital por días. Y todo esto, parecía nunca terminar. Pero ahora, bajo la luz tenue de la pantalla, todo eso parecía estar desapareciendo, y mientras miraba los claros ojos de Lindsay a su lado, sentía que podía respirar de nuevo. De pronto sintió como si solo ellas estuvieran sentadas en el lugar. Le sonrió, y después dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, tratando de evadir las ganas que tenia de besarla.

Artie y Tina estaban abrazados en las primeras filas. Muchas parejas estaban sentadas a su lado haciéndolos sentirse incómodos mientras se besaban ignorando totalmente la película frente a ellos. Artie rápidamente abrazo a Tina, para romper la tensión del momento. Ella se acomodo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su final feliz, podría por fin haber llegado.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba sentada en un pórtico al final del callejón Louth. Tenía las manos heladas, podía sentir incluso como sus dedos dejaban de moverse y se acalambraban debido a la temperatura, que cada vez era más baja.

Sabía que, como Quinn lo había dicho, esto podía ser solo una broma. Pero ahora no podía quitar de su cabeza la idea de que Jesse podría estar cerca. Y al fin podría verlo otra vez, y aclarar todo lo que había comenzado mal. Y terminado peor.

Los minutos seguía avanzando, y el reloj se hacía cada vez más veloz. Parecía que esta noche no pasaría nada interesante. Rachel seguía mirando los números en su teléfono celular, notando que ya habían pasado quince minutos y nadie se había aparecido.

Los nervios comenzaban a disminuir, mientras ella se hacía a la idea, de que nadie aparecería, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal y vio que la cafetería aun estaba abierta. Avanzo para comprar un café amargo. Tenía que quedarse despierta esperando a que amaneciera, pues ya que sus padres aun no regresaban, la casa sola le daba más temor que una calle desierta a media noche. Además sabia que la mitad del pueblo estaría en el cine unas horas más, lo cual le daba más confianza.

Pago por su café y camina hasta la acera. Fue entonces cuando la radio de una de las patrullas de policía penetro hasta los oídos de Rachel haciéndola escuchar con detalle lo que decían.

Uno de los presos de la comisaria había escapado, y le estaban dando a todas las unidades la orden de encontrarlo.

- Ryan – dijo Rache al saber que era él a quien buscaban.

Tiro el café y corrió acelerada hacia el callejón al otro lado de la calle. Sabía que si había escapado solo había sido por Jesse. Quería verlo con tantas ansias como Rachel. Y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Ella comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna señal de vida. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras intentaba encontrar a Ryan. Parecía que todo había dado un giro inesperado. Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

Entonces pudo verlo. Vio como un hombre corrió hasta el otro lado del callejón perdiéndose entre las calles aledañas.

Quinn seguía mirando a Lindsay siempre que ella se descuidaba. Sus manos le pedían tomar las de su acompañante. Pero en su cabeza sabia que esto era muy precipitado.

- Parece que no supiera el final de la película – le susurro Lindsay emocionada.

- Siempre que la veo me vuelvo a intrigar – respondió Quinn tratando de mantener el ambiente relajado.

Fue Lindsay quien miro esta vez a Quinn con ternura, y en este momento ninguna de las dos pudo negar más lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se comenzaron a acercar lentamente, mientras ambas cerraban los ojos para no arruinar el épico momento.

Sus labios habían comenzado a tocarse, cuando un disparo, que no era parte de la película, hizo a todo el público saltar de sus asientos.

Rachel había estado siguiendo a aquel hombre que había visto. Y conforme se acercaba podía ver cómo eran dos las personas que corrían en dirección al cine.

Abrió la puerta trasera violentamente al ver que las dos figuras habían entrado al edificio por esa misma entrada. Comenzó a buscar de nuevo a estas personas mientras su respiración se comenzaba a agitar.

El disparo se escucho en todo el lugar. No parecía tener dirección de origen. Pero Rachel se esforzó por encontrarla. Y pudo descubrir que había provenido de una puerta al final del corredor.

Todo el público comenzó a gritar asustado. Se pusieron de pie mientras los empleados del lugar les indicaban las salidas de emergencia.

Rachel abrió la puerta rápidamente. Encontrándose con algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Ryan estaba tirado en el piso con sangre saliendo de su pecho. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero perdidos en el momento. Ella se puso la mano en la boca mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Se tiro de rodillas a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su frente.

- ¡Ayuda! – grito cuando recupero la voz. – por favor Ryan, no te vayas tu también.

Alzo la mirada y pudo ver que la ventana de dicha habitación estaba abierta. Quien sea que le haya disparado, había escapado ya.

¿Acaso había sido Jesse? ¿El había asesinado a su padre y a su tío después? ¿Había sido él quien había quitado los frenos en el auto de Quinn? ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Qué ganaba con lastimar a sus seres queridos?

Rachel sollozaba mientras no lograba encontrar pulso en Ryan.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas con la voz entrecortada.

En sus ojos tenía un extraño reflejo. Había visto a su atacante antes de morir. Y si había sido su sobrino quien lo había asesinado a sangre fría. Este reflejo solo seria de nostalgia.

Ella cerró sus ojos al resignarse. Ryan había muerto. Y ahora Jesse, parecía un misterio más grande, de lo que ya era.

"Se rumora que… los seres queridos de Jesse St James están siendo lastimados, y Rachel podría ser la siguiente"


	12. Si tu ultima palabra es mi nombre 2 TM

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 4 (Temporada 2)

SI TU ULTIMA PALABRA ES MI NOMBRE

Hace apenas dos años la vida de Rachel parecía ser perfecta.

Aun recuerda cuanto le dolió el saber que Finn la había engañado con Santana en una fiesta organizada por sus amigos. Su corazón se destrozo por unos meses, pero después, alguien vino a juntar los pedazos y unirlos con delicadeza. Jesse había ingresado a Mckinley haciendo que Rachel volviera a sonreír de nuevo.

Solían salir siempre de noche, e incluso cuando los padres de Rachel le prohibían verlo, ellos se ingeniaban una manera de escaparse sin que nadie lo supiera. Ahí empezaron sus secretos. Siempre se contaban todo y era porque usualmente los secretos de Jesse, involucraban a Rachel directamente y viceversa.

Una de las noches que Rachel recuerda con más alegría es aquella en la cual la pareja se fugo de casa para ir a un musical en Nueva York. La idea parecía desquiciada con solo ser mencionada en voz alta, pero todas estas locuras siempre se veían excitantes y emocionantes, tanto así, que era imposible evadirlas.

Nada habría salido tan perfecto aquella noche si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Ryan, el tío de Jesse, quien un poco antes de que los padres de este murieran, se la pasaba animando a su sobrino a vivir la vida siempre en el carril de la emoción. Había inventado a los padres de Rachel que su compañía estaba organizando un campamento religioso para jóvenes judíos, lo cual resulto totalmente hilarante para Jesse y Rachel, quienes tuvieron que contener las carcajadas al escuchar como Ryan convencía a los padres de dejarla asistir a dicho evento religioso. Les compro un par de boletos para Nueva York y les prestó el departamento que tenía en el centro de Brooklyn. Ryan era el mejor de los tíos, y por esta razón a Rachel le pesaba tanto que su final haya sido tan trágico.

Mientras el sacerdote en la ceremonia religiosa pronunciaba palabras de aliento, Rachel no dejaba de recordar tantas anécdotas que habían pasado a causa de Ryan. Y evitaba a toda medida ver como su caja era sepultada cada vez más rápido por capas de tierra que jamás se volverían a remover.

Al ver como las lagrimas de Rachel salían sinceras de sus ojos, Quinn y Kurt la abrazaron gentilmente antes de que se desmoronara en público.

Los últimos meses habían sido de un total caos, y la causa había sido aquella noche del baile principalmente. Pero ahora, con Ryan en un ataúd cinco metros bajo tierra, Rachel podía sentir una gran responsabilidad dentro de ella. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podían aparecer más personas heridas en su vida. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? ¿Alguno de sus padres? ¿Alguno de sus amigos? No podía quedarse sentada a esperar para averiguarlo.

Tomo una rosa blanca de los arreglos florales a sus costados, y gentilmente la lanzo hacia el ataúd de Ryan, dándole así una despedida definitiva.

- Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa – dijo Kurt a Rachel mientras tomaban un café al término del funeral.

- No lo sabes – respondió Rachel aun con mirada perdida.

- No puedes culparte de cada muerte que ocurre en Lima. – replico Quinn.

- Lo se, pero la de David y Ryan si me dan vueltas como loca. Se que tengo que ver en ellas, algo me dice que se porque todo está pasando. ¡Pero me mata no poder recordar esa estúpida semana! ¿Qué paso esa semana? – decía Rachel haciendo que los demás la vieran compasivamente.

- Debes dejar de atormentarte – le dijo Kurt de nuevo.

- Tu viste esa nota también Kurt, alguien está jugando con nosotros. Ese alguien quiso matarnos y logro hacerlo con Ryan. No puedo no preocuparme.

- ¿Crees que sea Jesse quien esté haciendo todo esto? – pregunto Quinn.

- La nota es algo clara – inquirió Kurt – decía "Esto es por Jesse", creo que hay más personas implicadas.

- Sea o no él el culpable. Sé que tiene más respuestas para mí de las que parece, y ahora estoy segura de que esta en algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Tengo que encontrarlo, y juro que lo hare.

Después de unos minutos junto con Rachel y Kurt, Quinn salió apresurada de la cafetería para encontrarse con Lindsay, quien la esperaba en una de las galerías de Lima para que le ayudara a preparar una exposición de la cual estaba a cargo.

Camino hasta el centro de la ciudad con un bolso ligero y tacones altos, su sonrisa era obvia, y hacia que los demás sonrieran también al notarla.

Fue entonces cuando una ligera voz detrás de ella interrumpió su caminar.

- Pensé que las rubias lindas estaban todas en California – dijo esa voz haciendo que Quinn se detuviera. Estuvo a punto de responder con una mala palabra pero pudo notar a tiempo quien era.

- ¡Noah! – grito con alegría corriendo a los brazos de su antiguo amigo.

Ambos parecieron estar contentos de verse. Se miraron a los ojos y al instante regreso su amistad forjada en los últimos meses.

- Sabía que me habías extrañado. – dijo Noah alardeando.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? Hablamos por chat hasta de tu almuerzo en la escuela y no pudiste mencionar este pequeño detalle.

- Quería que te sorprendieras.

- ¿Y a que debemos tu visita? – dijo Quinn aun sonriendo.

- Bueno, ya sabes, extrañaba el olor de este lugar – dijo él bromeando.

Hicieron una pausa y se miraron hasta que sus caras fueron serias de nuevo.

- En serio – inquirió Quinn.

Fue entonces cuando Noah vio de frente su razón de volver al otro lado de la calle. Su mirada se ilumino y metiéndose las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones inhalo profundamente.

- Una mirada dice más que mil palabras ¿no? – dijo Quinn al observar a Tina en la acera de enfrente.

- Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en ella, tenía que verla otra vez.

- ¿Y porque no le has hablado? No sé qué esperas, sabemos que ella esta ilusionada contigo desde hace años.

- Eso es lo que pensé, pero cuando la invite a salir simplemente me rechazo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tina?

- En serio. Creo que mucho cambio desde que me fui.

En ese momento Quinn recordó el pequeño secreto a voces que se rumoraba en el pueblo sobre ella. Todos sabían ahora que Quinn tenía preferencias distintas, pero al parecer Noah no se había enterado del tema. La miro confundido al notar que su cara se había llenado de vergüenza. ¿Cómo decirle a él lo que sentía en realidad? No sabía ni si quiera como poder traer el tema a colación.

Y entonces, como un ángel dispuesto a salvarla, otra vez, Lindsay llego con una caja de charola de cafés y sus ojos brillantes como siempre.

- Iba de camino a verte – dijo Quinn al notar que ella estaba ahí.

- Pensé que llegaría tarde – respondió Lindsay – me alegra no haberte tenido esperando.

Noah las miro intrigado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn incitándola a presentarlos.

- El es Noah – dijo Quinn al notarlo.

- Hola Noah – respondió la chica – soy Lindsay.

- Mucho gusto – respondió él sonriendo.

De nuevo otra ola de silencio llego al lugar.

- Entonces ¿Te llamo después? – pregunto Quinn despidiéndose de Noah

- Claro – respondió él, viendo como su mejor amiga se alejaba.

Ahora Quinn sabía que tenía que decirle a Noah su secreto, pues no soportaría otra escena incomoda sabiendo que se lo estaba escondiendo.

Kurt llego con a casa con comida cerca de las dos de la tarde, no se sorprendió al ver a Blaine sentado en el sofá, pues sabía que los últimos días había estado saliendo antes de su turno en el trabajo. No había dejado de leer sobre enfermedades mentales en los últimos días, haciendo más difícil para Kurt olvidarse del tema.

- Traje tu favorito – dijo Kurt dejando la comida en la mesa, esperando que Blaine lo mirara.

- Está bien, no tengo hambre. – respondió él sin siquiera quitar los ojos del libro que tenía en las manos.

Kurt avanzo hasta el mirándolo fijamente desde el otro sofá, espero unos minutos, pero no obtuvo ninguna señal de vida. Comenzó a tomar las cartas que estaban en la mesa y empezó a abrirlas una por una. La mayoría era correspondencia publicitaria así que no se molestaba en observarla mucho. Entonces de uno de los sobres cayeron un par de papeles brillantes debido a que ya estaba abierto. Kurt miro el remitente y supo que aquellos pases eran para Blaine.

- ¿Una fiesta de aniversario? – pregunto Kurt al leer la llamativa invitación.

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Blaine! – dijo con voz alta para llamar su atención. Blaine lo miro esta vez algo desorientado - ¿Vas a ir?

- Ah, no, no tengo tiempo, además es esta noche y no prepare nada. Creo que todos mis trajes están en la tintorería – respondió Blaine agachando la mirada de nuevo.

Esta vez Kurt supo que era suficiente. Se puso de pie y con un fuerte golpe tiro el libro de sus manos.

- ¿No te dijo tu padre que es de mala educación hacer eso? – dijo Blaine mirando serio a su novio.

- No me importa. Estoy cansado de que te la pases leyendo. Y te lo digo desde ahora, vas a ir a esa fiesta.

- Ya te dije que no quiero ir. – respondió Blaine. – y lo que hago no es por gusto mío, quiero ayudarte.

- Me estas matando lentamente Blaine – respondió Kurt dándole la espalda al chico en el sofá.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Blaine.

- Cada vez que llego estás leyendo un libro sobre mi enfermedad y ni siquiera te molestas en preguntar cómo me fue. Tal vez en tu mente de doctor, estas pensando fielmente que me ayudas, pero como tu novio debo decirte que cada vez me haces sentir peor. Siento que estoy condenado a muerte y todo porque ahora lo único que te importa es revertir esto. Yo ya acepte que viviré con esta enfermedad y tratare de sobrellevarlo. Pero eres tu quien no lo entiende.

Blaine se quedo en silencio y lentamente avanzo hacia Kurt para abrazarlo.

- No sabía que te sentías así – dijo Blaine apenado.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes – respondió Kurt aun algo alterado – y si no quieres verme mas enojado iras a la tintorería a recoger uno de los trajes y te lo pondrás para salir esta noche.

- ¿No me vas a acompañar?

- Algunos tenemos exámenes para la universidad. – respondió Kurt – pero quiero que tú te distraigas por mi ¿Hecho?

Blaine sonrió al ver como Kurt seguía siendo el más valiente y centrado de los dos, a pesar de ser que el que tenia mas presiones.

- Hecho – respondió él después.

Rachel aun seguía algo decaída debido a la muerte de Ryan. Y al parecer al destino le gustaba jugar con ella. Pasaba de largo para dejar un plato en la cocina que se había quedado en su habitación, pero de pronto de su buro una pequeña cajita cayó al piso. Era una pequeña bailarina que Ryan le había regalado cuando él y Jesse la habían ido a ver en su recital de invierno. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a mirarla detenidamente. Y entonces, en ese momento, otro pedazo de la noche del baile llego a su cabeza.

Recordó como había ido con Jesse a Sunville para encontrarse con David, sabía que esto ya lo tenía en mente, pero ahora algo en aquel recuerdo había cambiado. Rachel creía que solo Jesse había bajado del auto en ese momento, pero ahora podía recordar como a causa de la desesperación, ella había entrado a la habitación de David también.

- ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara? – preguntaba Jesse a David sonando desconfiado.

- Solamente hay que actuar rápido. – respondió su amigo.

- Aun no sabemos si en realidad están aquí. – dijo Jesse

- Yo se que los vi – decía Brittany, quien también estaba en la habitación esa noche.

Rache había olvidado por completo ese momento crucial. Ni si quiera recordaba que hubiera conocido a Brittany antes, pero ahora sabia que aquella noche estaban planeando algo, y todo había acontecido bajo el techo de aquella habitación en Sunville.

- No tenemos que ir al baile – recordó decir Rachel esa noche.

- No quiero que te pierdas esto, iremos, no importa lo que digas – le respondía Jesse acariciando su mejilla. Mientras Brittany los miraba enojada.

- ¿Entonces esta todo claro? – pregunto David de nuevo.

Jesse asintió con la cabeza tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

En ese momento el recuerdo de Rachel se apago. Y de nuevo estuvo en su habitación mirando la pequeña caja de música que se había caído.

No había sido casualidad que Jesse la llevara al baile esa noche. Algo tramaban ese grupo de amigos, y como Rachel había jurado aquella mañana, descubriría todo sobre dicho plan. ¿Sería que Jesse y sus amigos planeaban algo malo? Si fuera así, Rachel había estado también involucrada.

Al hacerse esa pregunta supo que tenía que hacer. Daría una visita mas a Sunville, y esta vez no se iría sin respuestas.

Lindsay y Quinn habían pasado casi toda la mañana juntas. A Quinn le venía bien distraerse de lo que había sucedido con Ryan, y Lindsay era la mejor manera de lograr esto. Comían en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, riendo al recordar cosas de su infancia, cuando un hombre entro agitado al lugar. Tenía un maletín en la mano y un manos libres en la oreja.

Al parecer hablaba con alguien que lo estaba haciendo enfadar.

- Te dije que no volvieras a contratar a nadie en esa agencia – gritaba aquel hombre haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- Al parecer alguien ha tenido un mal día – dijo Lindsay bromeando con Quinn al notar el ajetreo que aquel hombre causaba.

- Alguien debería decirle que no tenemos la culpa de lo que le pase – respondió Quinn.

Lindsay sonrió.

- Te reto a que le digas que se calle por respeto a los que estamos comiendo – dijo después.

- ¿Y que gano si lo hago? – pregunto Quinn sin hablar en serio.

- Yo pago la cena de hoy – respondió Lindsay.

Esto era oficialmente una invitación para cenar esta noche. Quinn estaba ahora interesada en el trato y rápidamente se puso de pie retando a su ahora amiga con la mirada.

Se puso detrás de aquel hombre y toco su espalda gentilmente.

- Disculpe – dijo ella al tener la atención del sujeto – solo quería decirle que debería de bajar un poco su tono de voz. Tratamos de comer.

En ese momento las personas que estaban cerca escuchando a Quinn comenzaron a aplaudir. Se noto entonces que las dos chicas en la mesa cinco no eran las únicas inconformes.

- Espera, hay alguien aquí – dijo el hombre aun hablando con alguien por celular.

Quinn esperaba una grosería por parte de aquel hombre. Pero sorpresivamente, este la comenzó a mirar fijamente, como si tuviera algo especial en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Quinn al notarlo.

- ¿Trabajas para alguna agencia de modelaje? – pregunto aquel hombre.

- No – respondió Quinn. En ese momento Lindsay se había puesto a su lado.

- ¿Te gustaría? – pregunto de nuevo el sujeto causando que Quinn riera.

- ¿Yo? ¿En una agencia de modelos? No lo creo – respondió ella

- Mi compañía tiene un evento para mañana, necesitamos a alguien que pueda fotografiarse para los anuncios hoy y estar en la pasarela para mañana en la noche. tienes facciones muy bonitas, deberías pensarlo.

- No se que decir – respondió Quinn.

- Di que si – inquirió el hombre frente a ella. – me salvarías la vida.

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia Lindsay, mientras esta la alentaba a asentir con la cabeza.

- Está bien – dijo Quinn algo dudosa.

- Genial, aquí está mi tarjeta – respondió aquel hombre – llámame en una hora y te diré en donde presentarte para la sesión.

Las chicas frente a él comenzaron a mirarlo algo confundidas pero con alegría en sus adentros.

- Si sigo aquí, encontré a la modelo perfecta – decía el hombre saliendo del restaurante.

- Creo que tendremos que posponer la cena. Ahora eres una modelo – dijo Lindsay bromeando.

- No lo puedo creer – respondió Quinn aun mirando la tarjeta del agente que se había marchado unos segundos atrás.

Rachel estaba saliendo de su casa hacia Sunville cuando noto que su neumático estaba ponchado. Sus padres no estaban en casa en ese momento así que tendría que llamar a un mecánico. Comenzó a mirar los daños sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde el otro lado de la acerca. Sam, el nuevo vecino empezó a caminar hacia Rachel hasta llegar justo donde estaba ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo él haciéndola saltar del susto.

- Hola – respondió después – creo que mi neumático murió.

- Si tienes el repuesto puedo ayudarte a arreglarlo.

- ¿Podrías? Creo que tengo un repuesto en la cochera.

- Claro, no es problema – respondió Sam

Rachel abrió la puerta de la cochera y le indico a Sam donde estaba la llanta y la herramienta. El chico las tomo y comenzó a cambiar el neumático desinflado. Fue entonces cuando Rachel recordó verlo con una caja llena de medicamentos unas noches atrás.

- ¿Eres estudiante de medicina o algo así? – pregunto ella mientras él trabajaba.

- No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo tenía curiosidad. Vi que llevabas muchos medicamentos a tu casa.

El cuerpo de Sam se puso rígido.

- Ahh – respondió titubeando – no eran míos, solo los guardaba para un compañero.

- Ya veo – dijo Rachel notando que se había puesto extraño.

- Te he visto algunas veces en los noticieros – dijo Sam después de un breve silencio.

- Creo que todos en Ohio lo han hecho.

- Tal vez eso sea una ventaja. Podrías ser famosa algún día – dijo Sam cuando ya había terminado de poner el neumático.

- No creo que este tipo de fama me favorezcan.

- Lo que la gente busca, aunque parezca tonto, es siempre el dolor ajeno. Te sorprenderías de que tan lejos llegan las personas por verlo – comento Sam haciendo que Rachel lo mirara fijamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto ella.

- De nada – dijo él – en fin, tú llanta esta como nueva. Nos vemos pronto vecina.

Después de decir esto él cruzo la calle y cerró su puerta en cuanto llego a casa. Rachel aun no salía de la calle cuando por el retrovisor logro ver a Sam, mirándola a través de la ventana. Había algo extraño en él. Pero ahora no sería más importante que Jesse.

La fiesta de aniversario del hospital más prestigioso de Lima había comenzado desde temprano. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre aquel evento haciendo más interesante estar ahí. Blaine había asistido como consejo de Kurt. No se quedaría por mucho tiempo, así que solamente se había sentado en la barra para matar el tiempo tratando de no pensar en la enfermedad de su novio.

Una mano gentil le toco la espalda.

- No esperaba verte aquí – dijo Santana detrás de él sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Blaine al verla – lo mismo pienso ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi padre es uno de los médicos de terapia intensiva. Me pidió que lo acompañara y, aquí estoy – respondió ella. - ¿viene Kurt contigo?

- No, el está estudiando para algunos exámenes

- Claro – respondió Santana – él y Quinn siempre han sido así. Rachel solía ser la divertida del grupo.

Blaine sonrió.

- ¿todo va bien en tu embarazo? – pregunto Blaine tratando de sostener la conversación.

- Es lo que me dicen los doctores. Los primeros meses no parecía cambiar nada, pero ahora siento todo y más de lo que las amigas de mi madre me decían. Pienso que me lanzaron una maldición con sus comentarios para infundirme miedo.

- Debes cuidarte de ellas entonces – respondió Blaine riendo.

Una cara conocida comenzó a llamarlo del otro lado del lugar. Era Jeremyha, al parecer quería que lo acompañara en la mesa en donde estaba sentado.

- Si me disculpas – dijo Blaine yendo hacia donde estaba él. – nos vemos en un rato.

- Adiós – respondió Santana mirándolo alejarse.

Santana siempre había sido famosa por su sexto sentido. Y al parecer dicho don no había fallado esa noche. En cuanto vio a Blaine con Jeremyha, supo que algo andaba mal en ese asunto. Y ya que Kurt era su amigo, tomo como misión aquella noche, vigilar a su algo ebrio novio.

Rachel llego a Sunville un poco tarde. Todo estaba como ella lo recordaba desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Se puso frente al escritorio de la recepción y comenzó a llamar con la campanilla que estaba puesta en el lugar. Una chica vino hacia ella y le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – pregunto dicha joven.

- Si, quería hablar con la dueña del lugar. Es tía de un Joven llamado David Brooks, hable con ella hace unos meses, pero ahora no puedo recordar su nombre.

- La señora Alice no está ahora en el hotel. Salió de viaje. Pero puede venir a buscarla la próxima semana.

Rachel bajo la mirada y comenzó a pensar que hacer. No sería coherente pedir que la dejaran entrar a todas las habitaciones en el lugar hasta encontrar en la que David había estado. Pero sabía también, que no podría dormir esa noche sabiendo que una pista podría estar escondida en el lugar. Fue entonces cuando como un rayo de luz pudo reconocer la puerta de entrada de la habitación que buscaba. Era la alcoba diecisiete al final del corredor principal.

- Disculpe – dijo Rachel de nuevo a la joven - ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que me dejara entrar a la habitación diecisiete por unos minutos?

- ¿Desea hospedarse por esta noche?

- Solo necesito entrar unos minutos

- Entonces no creo que sea posible – respondió la chica dándole de inmediato la espalda a Rachel.

Ella comenzó a pensar en algún plan para lograr entrar sin ser vista. Pero por más que analizaba no encontraba nada que pudiera funcionar. En ese momento alguien se acerco a ella.

- Disculpa – dijo un hombre de alta estatura – no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación. Parece que te urge mucho entrar a la habitación diecisiete ¿no?

- Si – respondió Rachel confundida.

- Mi nombre es Theo – dijo él al notarlo.

- ¿estás hospedado en esa habitación? – pregunto Rachel emocionada.

- En la dieciséis de hecho, pero está enfrente.

Rachel aun no entendí que estaba pasando.

- Creo que debo hacer mi buena acción del día contigo, así que me gustaría ayudarte a entrar – dijo el sonriendo gentilmente.

Rachel se ruborizo al ver la sonrisa tan tierna que Theo tenía en la mirada. Nadie se había preocupado por ella sin si quiera conocerla. Esto era algo especial.

- ¿Crees poder lograrlo? – pregunto Rachel.

- Hare mi mejor intento. – dijo él. – solo escóndete detrás de esa planta, y cuando la recepcionista se descuide, corre rápido hacia la diecisiete. He visto que tienen una llave bajo el tapete.

Rachel sonrió y camino hasta la planta que Theo le había indicado.

En ese momento el chico tomo un vaso de agua y comenzó a toser fuertemente en la recepción. Luego de repente se dejo caer al piso haciendo que todos lo rodearan para auxiliarlo. En ese momento Rachel supo que tenía que correr. Tomo la llave debajo del tapete al estar frente a la puerta del diecisiete y abrió rápidamente para entrar.

La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba. Había una antesala antes del dormitorio principal y todos los muebles parecían ser nuevos. Era como vivir un Deja vu.

Camino hasta la cama y comenzó a cerrar los ojos para recordar mas sobre esa noche. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una parte de la habitación faltaba en el lugar. En su recuerdo podía ver un pequeño cuarto en donde estaba solo una mesa y lámparas a los lados. Pero por más que la buscaba en el lugar no lograba encontrarla.

Vio entonces un pequeño hueco en la pared aledaña a la cama. Parecía estar sobrepuesta y fue entonces cuando comprendió que la habitación que buscaba estaba detrás de la madera.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo logro mover la tabla lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar por un agujero. Cuando estuvo adentro reconoció la mesa y al encender la luz pudo recordar un poco más. Sabía que debajo de una de las losetas estaba un hueco en el que Jesse había puesto algo antes de irse. Camino hasta la mesa y vio recargada en una de las paredes una mochila negra. Al abrirla solo encontró algo de ropa masculina y unas cuantas barras de comida que había dejado dentro.

Alzo la mochila y pudo ver el hueco que recordaba. Lo quito con rapidez y saco de aquel agujero un paquete amarillo envuelto en una bolsa negra.

Lo abrió encontrando primero calcomanías de la universidad de California, después saco unas cuantas fotografías y comenzó a mirarlas. Había algunas de Brittany con Jesse y David, parecían estarse divirtiendo en la playa. Pero en ese momento, cuando Rachel estaba comenzando a sentir nostalgia, sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la impresión.

La chica que había muerto en el bar del Salt Lake City unas noches atrás estaba abrazando a los tres amigos anteriores en varias de las fotografías. ¿Era acaso que todas las muertes alrededor de Rachel siempre la llevaban hasta Jesse? Esa respuesta no la sabia, pero si sabía que aquella chica era amiga de su ex novio, y al parecer de David y Brittany también.

Giro la fotografía y observo los nombres en la parte trasera. "Verano en California, Jesse, Britt, David y Giuli "

En ese instante un ruido se escucho en el corredor. Rachel tomo la bolsa negra y salió de la habitación con cautela. Llevaba entonces en las manos una pista más, que con esperanza la conducirían hasta Jesse.

La noche estaba ya avanzada, y santana sabia que esto no podía ser bueno para el bebe. Así que decidió tomar su auto e ir a casa a dormir temprano. Quito la alarma en la acera de la calle y comenzó a guardar su bolso en el asiento del copiloto.

Fue entonces cuando vio algo que no se esperaba.

Blaine estaba en realidad muy ebrio. Parecía ni siquiera poder caminar bien y un chico a su lado lo ayudaba a llegar hasta la calle para tomar un taxi.

La primera impresión que tuvo santana en ese momento fue normal. Al parecer uno de los compañeros de Blaine se preocupaba por que estuviera bien. Pero unos minutos más tarde algo hizo que la alarma interna de Santana se encendiera notando en sus adentros, algo malo.

El chico rubio frente a Blaine lo estaba tomando muy cerca de la cintura mientras Blaine lo miraba de cerca. Se habían comenzado a acercar mucho cuando Santana comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Jeremyha noto que Santana lo miraba de cerca.

En ese momento un taxi se detuvo enfrente de Blaine y el chico que estaba con él lo subió rápido indicándole al conductor su dirección.

En cuanto el taxi arranco Jeremyha miro a Santana tan fijo como ella lo miraba a él.

Ahora era seguro para Santana, ese chico era una amenaza para su amigo Kurt. Y si, ella había perdido muchas cosas después de su embarazo, pero el coraje que se desataba cuando alguien se metía con sus amigos, no se había desvanecido para nada.

Rachel aun seguía algo sorprendida cuando llego hasta su auto con el paquete en la mano. Lo guardo en su bolsa de mano mientras veía como Theo se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – pregunto él.

- Algo así – respondió - ¿Cómo sabes que buscaba algo?

- Regularmente cuando te urge tanto entrar a un lugar es por eso – dijo él.

Ella sonrió. Comenzó a abrir la puerta de su auto, cuando con una palabra él la detuvo.

- Espera – dijo Theo. – te ayudo a meterte ilegalmente a un cuarto de hotel y ni siquiera me das tu numero.

De nuevo Rachel se ruborizo.

- No contara como acción buena del día si te doy algo a cambio. – respondió.

- Podría ir a ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle en el centro. Tu no te preocupes por mi – dijo el haciendo reír a Rachel.

En esos momentos logro notar lo bella que era la sonrisa de Theo. Pero como un balde de agua fría Jesse se presento en su cabeza de nuevo. ¿Estaría lista ya para conocer a alguien más? La respuesta más coherente era un retundo no. Pero había algo en este chico que la incitaba a decir que sí.

Comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de papel su número y se lo entrego al chico.

- Te llamo pronto – dijo él antes de que ella se despidiera.

No parecía buena idea aun para Rachel. Pero por alguna razón, estaba ansiosa por recibir esa llamada.

Mientas tanto Quinn estaba terminando su sesión de fotos para los promocionales que el agente en el restaurante le había pedido que hiciera.

Lindsay la había esperado hasta el final de la sesión y cuando había terminado se ofreció a llevarla a casa.

Caminaban por la calle cuando Quinn no pudo contener su emoción un segundo más.

- Creo que me gusto hacer esto – dijo refiriéndose a las fotografías y el modelaje.

- Se nota – respondió Lindsay.

- Sí, pero, en realidad no creo que funcione. Solo las chicas muy lindas aparecen en portadas y todo eso.

- Chicas no tan lindas como tu – dijo Lindsay deteniéndose frente a Quinn.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo.

- ¿Crees que sea tan linda como ellas?

- Mucho más – respondió Lindsay.

En ese momento un silencio se adueño del momento.

Ambas recordaron la noche del cine y se comenzaron a acercar poco a poco. Esta vez, sus labios si se tocaron. Y lo que comenzó como un pequeño roce, se convirtió en un verdadero beso en medio de la calle solitaria.

Quinn la miro después de separarse y sonrió.

Lindsay le abrió la puerta del auto mientras también se notaba su alegría.

En ese momento, cuando Quinn ya estuvo dentro, el celular de Lindsay sonó.

Ella contesto y su mirada cambio rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes ya algo que pueda servirme? – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Aun no, pero creo que pronto podre darte más información – dijo ella.

- No debes tardarte mucho. No te envié de vacaciones.

- Lo sé – respondió ella – pero creo que ya gane completamente su confianza – dijo de nuevo mirando a Quinn.

- Espero tu llamada pronto Lind – dijo de nuevo esa voz.

- No desesperes – dijo ella colgando el teléfono y subiendo al auto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Se rumora que… Lindsay tiene planes distintos a los que Quinn piensa, en los cuales, podría salir herida"


	13. Sal ya de donde quiera que estés

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 5 (Temporada 2)

SAL YA, DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES

Con Gwyneth Paltrow como Holly

- ¿Dónde dices que las encontraste? – pregunto Quinn a Rachel mientras miraba las fotografías en sus manos.

- Estaban en una habitación tras la pared en Sunville. Ahí se hospedaba David antes de… morir – respondió Rachel aun algo cohibida por la muerte de aquel chico a manos de Finn.

La tormenta afuera era una de las más fuertes que se habían visto a lo largo del año. Todo Lima estaba sin luz, y solo las velas podían alumbrar los hogares de los habitantes. Era una noche obscura, perfecta para esconder secretos en las penumbras.

Kurt, Quinn, Tina y Rachel estaban sentados en la sala. Rachel los había llamado después de encontrar un extraño paquete perteneciente a David. Tenía fotografías y varias cosas más que parecían tener valor sentimental. Los cuatro las observaban algo temerosos, pues sabían que la mayoría de las personas en aquellas fotografías estaban ahora muertas.

Brittany había sido asesinada a manos de Will, David, había sido asesinado por Finn. Y la chica en los noticieros, Giuliana, quien también estaba en las fotografías, había sido asesinada por alguien de identidad desconocida. Sumando a esta lista de rostros en las fotografías. Will y Ryan, cercanos a Jesse también, habían sido asesinados en los últimos meses, por alguien aun prófugo.

- Tiene que haber una conexión – decía Kurt mirando las fotografías.

- Sabemos que las muertes de Brittany y David están deslindadas de esto – dijo Quinn – a ellos sabemos quién los asesino y porque lo hicieron.

- Todavía no sabemos porque Brittany identifico a David como Jesse – recalco Rachel. – se que debe haber una pista en eso.

- ¿Por qué dirías que alguien está muerto cuando sabes que no lo está? – pregunto Tina tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en una respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal si lo estaba protegiendo? – dijo Kurt rápidamente después de que esa idea apareciera en su cabeza.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Rachel.

- Dijiste que Brittany era la ex novia de Jesse. Tal vez ella aun sentía algo por el, y al decir que David era Jesse, trataba de protegerlo.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Quinn.

- Piensa – respondió Kurt – si quisieras hacerle daño a alguien, y después supieras que está muerto, simplemente lo dejas en paz, y supones que ya no puedes hacerle nada. Creo que Brittany pensó lo mismo. Estaba protegiendo a Jesse de algo, sabía que estaría más seguro si los demás lo creían muerto.

Las miradas de todos se consternaron. Kurt podría tener razón ahora.

- En ese caso – dijo Quinn – si Brittany mintió para protegerlo. ¿De qué lo protegía?

- O de quien – dijo Rachel.

Un extraño sonido hizo que todos saltaran y miraran hacia la ventana. Se había escuchado como algo se había caído al piso. Rachel se puso de pie y apunto una linterna hacia el patio.

- Espera – dijo Quinn asustada colocándose detrás de ella – no salgas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y la luz aun seguía ausente en la ciudad.

Kurt encendió también su linterna y comenzó a caminar detrás de Quinn y Rachel. Tina se quedo parada en medio de la sala dando solo pequeños pasos detrás de los otros tres.

- ¿Hola? – grito Rachel esperando que quien estuviera afuera le respondiera.

- No creo que te respondan – dijo Quinn – así comienzan todas las películas de miedo que he visto.

- No hay porque temer – dijo Kurt avanzando lentamente.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo – respondió Quinn – las rubias siempre mueren primero – dijo después haciendo que todos la miraran confundidos.

Ella se quedo de pie junto con Tina mientras Kurt y Rachel seguían avanzando hacia la ventana. Comenzaron a alumbrar con sus linternas el patio pero no lograron ver nada.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala cuando de pronto otro ruido un poco más fuerte, se escucho detrás de la ventana de la cocina. Un rayo cayó después haciendo que las dos chicas sentadas en el sofá se abrazaran.

- Hay que llamar a alguien – dijo Quinn – me estoy asustando.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – grito Rachel de nuevo con la linterna en la mano.

Las piernas le habían comenzado a temblar, pero aun así siguió avanzando hacia la ventana. Kurt la seguía con paso firme, mientras buscaba por alguna sombra que diera el indicio de la posición del intruso.

Fue en ese momento cuando Rachel se acerco lentamente hacia el cancel de la sala, y comenzó a poner atención en el patio trasero.

Otro relámpago cayó cerca mientras un rostro y dos manos se pegaban desde afuera a la ventana, haciendo que las chicas gritaran y todos sintieran escalofríos por dentro.

- Soy yo Sam – grito el chico rubio detrás de la ventana empapado de agua.

Rachel abrió la ventana y lo dejo entrar.

- Pensé que no había nadie en casa, quería saber si del patio trasero podía ver algo. Los vecinos estamos organizándonos para saber si todos están bien debido al apagón.

- Todo está bien aquí – dijo Rachel. – gracias por preocuparte.

- ¿Necesitan algo? – pregunto Sam avanzando hacia la puerta.

- No gracias – respondió Rachel - ¿Tú quieres una toalla?

- Iré a cambiarme a mi casa, gracias.

Después de decir eso, Sam abrió la puerta y camino hacia la lluvia. Rachel miro a sus amigos después de cerrar la puerta y suspiro aliviada.

- Chicos – dijo Tina sonando preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió Rachel.

- ¿Habían visto esta foto? – pregunto Tina después.

Kurt lanzo la linterna hacia la fotografía que tenia Tina en las manos y todos pudieron ver lo que tina había descubierto.

El chico rubio que había salido hacia unos minutos de la casa estaba detrás de Brittany y Jesse en una de las fotografías. Ahora el vecino parecía tener explicaciones que dar.

Una luz se encendió del otro lado de la calle en casa de Sam, haciendo que los chicos se miraran unos a otros.

Después de una noche agitada la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad. Todos los negocios tenían fallas en la electricidad después de una devastadora tormenta eléctrica. Pero las compañías estaban ahora movilizándose para arreglar todo tan pronto como fuera posible. No habría sido tan trágico el incidente de la luz si este gran evento en Lima hubiera sido en otra ocasión. No muchas veces se llevaban a cabo eventos de moda en Ohio, debido a la poca demanda de inversionistas en el lugar, pero este año varios diseñadores habían hecho una excepción y tenían a Lima en la lista de ciudades a las cuales llevarían estrenos de sus líneas de ropa.

Había espectaculares en casi toda la ciudad y muchos carteles promocionales estaban pegados a lo largo de la avenida principal, invitando a las personas a asistir a este evento único. Casi toda la ciudad asistiría, lo cual prometía una velada inolvidable.

Quinn y Rachel miraban riendo el cartel de Quinn en dicha avenida principal. Tenían su café en la mano e iban de camino a la escuela.

- Nunca te imagine como una modelo, eso está seguro – dijo Rachel mientras contemplaba las imágenes de su amiga para el evento.

- Menos yo – respondió Quinn – pero no sé, fue algo que se presento, y, simplemente me llamo la atención.

- Pero ¿Me repites como paso? Aun no lo creo – decía Rachel riendo.

- Ya te lo explique, estaba en un comiendo con Lindsay y un hombre llego haciendo mucho ruido, cuando fui a decirle que se callara, simplemente me ofreció estar en el desfile y tener la sesión de fotos.

- Parece sacado de una película – le dijo Rachel bromeando.

- Lo sé – respondió su amiga.

Rachel estaba dudando en preguntar algo que tenia dentro desde hacía unos días. Sabía que Quinn no era la persona más fuerte que conocía, y por eso había que pensar bien como tratarla y preguntarle las cosas. Después de unos minutos reflexiono, y logro hacer la pregunta incomoda.

- Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Lindsay ¿no? – pregunto Rachel.

Quinn se quedo callada y miro hacia otro lugar.

- Si, algo – respondió después.

- ¿son muy amigas ahora? – pregunto Rachel de nuevo.

- Eso creo – respondió Quinn aun algo cohibida.

Las dos habían sido amigas de toda la vida, por eso Rachel sabia cuando Quinn mentía, y estaba completamente segura, de que eso hacía en estos momentos.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – le dijo Rachel – aun somos amigas.

Quinn le sonrió y después agacho la cabeza.

- ¿estás saliendo con ella? – pregunto Rachel algo dudosa.

Su amiga se detuvo y con delicadeza alzo la cabeza.

- Es muy incomodo hablar de esto – dijo Quinn – y sobre todo contigo. No lo tomes a mal pero, preferiría no hacerlo.

Rachel asintió comprendiendo.

- Y creo que si – dijo Quinn.

- ¿Si qué? – pregunto Rachel sin entender.

- Creo que estamos saliendo. En realidad no es nada oficial pero, hay veces que solo lo sabes. ¿comprendes?

- Es como un instinto. – respondió Rachel perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Quinn noto que su amiga estaba tratándole de transmitir algo con la mirada. Se sentó en una de las bancas al pie de la acera e incito a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

- Tú también tienes algo que contarme ¿cierto? – dijo Quinn.

Rachel sonrió.

- Ayer conocí a alguien. – dijo después – se llama Theo, y como dijiste, simplemente sentí algo especial.

- ¿amor a primera vista? – pregunto Quinn bromeando.

- Él me ayudo a entrar a la habitación de David. Y no lo sé, le di mi número, pero, no estoy segura de querer salir con él.

Quinn comprendió rápido lo que estaba pasando al ver como la mirada de Rachel se apagaba.

- ¿Es por Jesse cierto? – pregunto después.

- Suena tonto – dijo Rachel – pero siento que lo estaría traicionando si salgo con alguien más.

- No, no Rachel – respondió Quinn negando con la cabeza – tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida. Jesse no está muerto, y si él quisiera estar contigo no habría huido.

- Lo sé – respondió Rachel - pero desde que creí verlo en el hospital no dejo de pensar en él. ¿Qué tal si tiene una buena razón para huir? No sabemos lo que está pasando con él.

- Lo único que sé es que conociste a un chico lindo ayer, y que los dos se gustan. Podrías al menos intentarlo. Necesitas algo que te haga sonreír otra vez. – dijo Quinn.

Rachel sonrió de nuevo y le dio a Quinn un abrazo.

- Y la sonrisa no parece durar mucho – dijo Quinn al ver a Sam del otro lado de la calle.

Rachel giro la cabeza y al verlo dejo el café sobre la banca. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el fijamente y comenzó a analizarlo. Sabía que Sam estaba escondiendo algo.

- Necesito hablar con él – dijo Rachel – se que tiene algo que me podría servir.

- Ahora no Rachel – le dijo Quinn. – será en otro momento.

Quinn se puso de pie y jalo la mano de Rachel para que la siguiera. En ese momento Sam las vio y las despidió gentilmente con la mano. Ella hicieron lo mismo, pero en su rostro, ambas sentían desconfianza de él.

Tina estaba sentada en el café frente a la escuela estudiando para su prueba. Mientras leía los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca pudo ver como Noah se acercaba hasta ella. Se arreglo el cabello e hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Noah se sentó frente a ella y la miro a los ojos.

- Hola – dijo tina actuando sorprendida.

- ¿Estudiando? – pregunto Noah con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso intento – respondió Tina dejando al lado el libro.

- Hey, quería saber si irías conmigo a la pasarela de hoy. Vamos a ir a apoyar a Quinn, y, podría apartarte un lugar a mi lado.

Tina se perdió en los ojos de Noah y en su sonrisa impecable. Había estado enamorada de él desde primaria y ahora lo tenía enfrente invitándola a salir.

- Claro – dijo ella sin pensarlo.

- Nos vemos allá entonces – respondió Noah poniéndose de pie.

Tina no hizo más que sonreír y despedirlo. Alzo de nuevo su libro, pero al instante fue interrumpida por una mano tocando su hombro.

- ¿hora de estudio? – dijo Artie detrás de ella.

- ¡hola! – respondió tina sorprendida.

- Hola – dijo él – solo pasaba de rápido, quería saber si seguía en pie lo de hoy.

Ella trato de recordar sus planes pasados. Pero no lograba encontrar nada.

- Íbamos a un concierto ¿recuerdas? Compre las entradas ayer. – dijo Artie al ver que Tina estaba perdida.

- ¡Claro! El concierto… - respondió Tina algo nerviosa.

- Bien, te paso a recoger a las seis, estoy ansioso por ir contigo.

Después de decir eso Artie salió apresurado del lugar, mientras la cabeza de Tina daba vueltas y vueltas.

- Maldición – dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Esta noche tendría que elegir entre Noah, su amor de toda la vida, y Artie, el chico tierno que la había enamorado con tan solo una sonrisa.

Blaine caminaba por el pasillo de la clínica con papeles de sus pacientes en las manos. Santana estaba a punto de cruzárselo, y al notarlo le sonrió desde lejos. Ella esperaba una distinta reacción de él al verla, pues una noche antes, Santana había visto algo que no debía haber visto. Pero en esos momentos sucedió todo lo contrario, Blaine se acerco, amable como siempre, y la saludo deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Hola ¿vienes con tu padre? – pregunto Blaine.

- Si, estaba a punto de irme. – respondió Santana viendo extraño a Blaine.

- Me quedaría a platicar pero tengo varias citas hoy. – dijo Blaine despidiéndose.

- No te preocupes – respondió ella.

Cuando Blaine le dio la espalda Santana abrió la boca para articular algo más.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Kurt? – dijo ella haciendo que Blaine se detuviera.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto Blaine.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Kurt que anoche tu asistente estaba a punto de besarte?

Blaine se quedo perplejo por unos momentos. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado al final de la fiesta. Pero ahora, gracias a Santana, había recordado ese breve momento antes de subirse al taxi.

- No, no le he dicho nada. – respondió.

- Pues deberías. – dijo ella ahora un poco enojada. – no te lo tomes a mal. Pero Kurt es mi amigo, y no quiero verlo herido. Si tu no se lo dices se lo diré yo.

Blaine, sin palabras, asintió aun un poco pasmado y comenzó a caminar hacia su consultorio. Santana se quedo de pie mirándolo irse, mientras en su cabeza el recuerdo de aquella escena aun la sorprendían. Nunca se habría imaginado una infidelidad por parte de Blaine.

En ese momento el sonido de un par de zapatos la hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza. Jeremyha estaba parado detrás de ella con dos tazas de café en la mano. La pasó de largo y comenzó a caminar detrás de Blaine.

- ¿Crees que con un café te va a disculpar? – dijo Santana en voz alta cuando vio pasar al chico.

Jeremyha se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa hipócrita la miro.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – dijo él.

- No veo a nadie más con cafés en la mano. – dijo ella – o debes sentirte muy culpable, o simplemente no tienes vergüenza.

- Eres santana ¿Verdad? – dijo Jeremyha.

Ella asintió con la misma sonrisa hipócrita que Jeremyha tenía pintada en el rostro.

- Te vi ayer en la fiesta – dijo él – y se que viste como Blaine y yo casi nos besamos. Eso fue muy incomodo para mí.

- ¿En serio? – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- No estoy aquí para pelear contigo – dijo él – simplemente porque este asunto a ti no te incumbe.

- Me incumbe porque te estás metiendo con el novio de uno de mis mejores amigos.

- No me importa si es tu amigo o no – dijo él sonando ahora mas agresivo – solo déjame decirte que lo que pase entre Blaine y yo no le interesa a nadie.

- Déjame dejártelo en claro solo una vez – dijo Santana dando un paso hacia el frente – si te metes con Kurt te estás metiendo conmigo. Deja a Blaine en paz.

- Lo voy a pensar – respondió Jeremyha en tono burlón.

El chico se alejo con los cafés en la mano y al ver a Blaine no dudo en entregarle uno. Le acaricio la mano después de hacerlo, mientras Blaine lo miraba confundido y Santana les lanzaba miradas fulminantes.

Jeremyha quería jugar de este modo. Y Santana era experta en el juego también.

El backstage del desfile de esa tarde estaba hecho todo un caos. Los vestidos se habían atrasado en llegar y todas las modelos estaban siendo ahora preparadas. Será una pasarela importante para la ciudad, así que todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Quinn y Lindsay habían llegado juntas a los camerinos en medio de todo el desastre.

- ¿Tú eres Quinn Fabray? – pregunto un hombre vestido de negro con un micrófono de diadema en la cabeza.

- Si – respondió Quinn.

- ¡Ya tenemos a la última! – grito aquel hombre mientras varias personas se abalanzaban sobre Quinn.

Lindsay se hizo a un lado mientras la maquillistas sentaban a Quinn en una silla frente al espejo y comenzaban a arreglar su cabello y maquillaje.

- ¿ahora sientes como tu sueño comienza a cumplirse? – dijo Lindsay a Quinn burlándose de ella.

- Solo siento como mi cabello empieza a irse – respondió la rubia al sentir lo jaloneos que las peinadoras le hacían.

El hombre al cual ambas habían visto en el restaurante se puso detrás de las maquillistas en el espejo de Quinn. La miro atentamente e hizo a todos a un lado.

- No, no – dijo el hombre haciendo que Quinn lo mirara confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto una maquillista

- Ella no puede estar en la sección juvenil. Sus facciones nos pueden servir mas – respondió el hombre. – ponte de pie linda. Serás una de las atracciones de la noche.

Lindsay y Quinn se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras aquel hombre llevaba a Quinn a otra habitación.

- ¿atracción principal? ¿a que se refiere? – pregunto Quinn mientras el hombre sacaba de una bolsa vestidos muy bien empacados.

- Vas a mostrar los vestidos principales de la colección – respondió él. – anda pruébate este. Si sientes que se te cae, o que podría reventarte encima, solo díselo a una de las modistas. Lo tienen que arreglar en una o dos horas.

Lindsay rió.

- Y tú eres… - dijo aquel hombre.

- Lindsay – respondió ella – soy su amiga.

- No necesitamos amigas aquí.

- Solo estará unos minutos – dijo Quinn.

Aquel hombre agito las manos en el aire y salió de la habitación mientras Quinn abría el cierre de uno de los vestidos que tenía en la mano. Aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. Su vida se parecía cada vez más a una montaña rusa.

En ese momento, con paso firme, una mujer abrió de golpe la puerta y le arrebato el vestido a Quinn de las manos. Era rubia y muy alta, tenía una boina en la cabeza y su mirada parecía algo perdida.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? – dijo aquella mujer agresivamente.

- Disculpa ¿Tu quien eres? – respondió Quinn.

- Holly, la modelo principal de esta pobre pasarela, y tu estas sacando de su empaque mis vestidos. ¿Acaso nadie te dijo que no se deben de meter conmigo?

El hombre que había puesto a Quinn en la habitación entro rápidamente al ver a Holly discutiendo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto él.

- Esta aspirante a modelo está tratando de robarse mis vestidos eso es lo que pasa – respondió Holly altisonante.

- Ella no está tratando de robarte nada. Te sacaron del show Holly, ella es Quinn Fabray y va a ocupar tu lugar.

Lindsay hizo una sonrisa burlona seguida de Quinn. Holly las miro aun sorprendida.

Quinn le arrebato el vestido de las manos a la otra rubia mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora.

- Ahora si no es molestia. Sal de mi camerino por favor – le dijo Quinn.

Holly la miro enojada y le lanzo otro vestido a los brazos. Saco su celular de la bolsa y comenzó a marcar desesperadamente.

- Eso fue gracioso – dijo Lindsay cuando Holly ya se había ido.

- Debo admitir que me asuste por un momento – respondió Quinn.

Ambas se miraron y al terminar su sonrisa hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

Quinn comenzó a quitarse el vestido que tenia encima para ponerse los de Holly y así poder arreglarlos. Sentía como la mirada de Lindsay la recorría de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Me ayudas a quitármelo? – dijo Quinn sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad.

Las manos de Lindsay comenzaron a bajar suavemente la cremallera del vestido mientras Quinn se cohibía ante su toque. En ese instante se dio la vuelta y cuando ambas quedaron cara a cara sus labios se volvieron a tocar.

Ese momento especial para Quinn, se convirtió en una oportunidad para Holly. Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a fotografiar a las chicas dentro del camerino. Sonrió y después camino alegremente hasta otra habitación.

La noche había caído sobre Lima. Pero las luces de la ciudad estaban más brillantes que nunca. El evento de moda había traído mucha estructura impresionante, y ahora todos los habitantes, con emoción dentro de ellos, asistían a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Los nervios de Rachel se encendieron como aquellas luces al ver el auto de Theo estacionado en su puerta.

No pudo evitar tener un recuerdo pasajero de aquella noche en la cual, alguien mas había ocupado ese lugar. Recordó como esos nervios que ahora la invadían, los había sentido también al ver a Jesse en su Camaro rojo sonriéndole de pie frente a ella.

Sacudió su cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, se despidió de sus padres y en cuanto Theo le abrió la puerta del auto, el recuerdo de Jesse se comenzó a desvanecer.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo Theo haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara. Ese era el efecto que el causaba en ella.

- Gracias – respondió.

- No suelo ir a desfiles de moda en la primera cita.

El había mencionado la palabra incomoda. ¿Esto en realidad era una cita? Rachel no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Pero por alguna razón, cuando él lo había mencionado así, el concepto ya no parecía ser tan malo. Rachel subió al auto después de que Theo la ayudara a sentarse, y en unos minutos ambos iban de camino al centro.

Mientras avanzaban por la calle, Rachel no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia la casa de Sam. Las fotografías que Tina había descubierto a habían dejado perturbada. ¿Qué hacia Sam en fotografías con Jesse?

Una luz estaba encendida en la estancia de la casa. La sombra de Sam apareció a través de las cortinas. Pero cuando Rachel estuvo a punto de girar la cabeza hacia Theo, algo la detuvo. Otra sobra un poco más baja había aparecido frente a él. Dejando así la cabeza de Rachel un poco mas confundida.

Tina estaba frente al edificio del evento de modas. Tenía uno de sus mejores atuendos puesto y se había tardado mucho tiempo en arreglarse para verse perfecta.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y apretó las manos en puños, lo cual acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

Esta noche tendría que elegir entre dos caminos. Podía avanzar hacia dicho evento de pasarela, en el cual, la estaría esperando Noah, su amor de infancia, que ahora, había cumplido el sueño que siempre había tenido y se había fijado en ella.

Pero por otra parte, si caminaba unos pasos más podría encontrarse con Artie. Un chico al que había conocido solo unos días atrás. Pero que la había enamorado a primera vista.

Solo uno sería elegido esa noche.

Respiro profundo una vez más, y tomo una decisión. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, y con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba más rápido. Su caminata parecía ser la más decisiva de su vida. Las personas alrededor de ella parecían ser solo sombras borrosas. Sabía que después de hacer esto no habría vuelta atrás. Un corazón terminaría roto, y ella perdería también a un amigo.

Llego a su destino y el chico que la esperaba sonrió al verla.

- Siempre hermosa – le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Gracias – respondió. – podemos irnos ahora.

Artie la tomo del brazo y avanzaron juntos hacia su limosina.

Tina giro la cabeza para mirar por última vez la entrada del evento de modas. Ahí, donde estaría Noah, esperando por ella toda la noche.

El evento había comenzado, y todas las modelos ahora estaban deleitando a los presentes con las mejores prendas de la colección de los diseñadores invitados.

Había una pasarela de forma circular en medio de los asientos. Las modelos daban una vuelta en el lugar, y después salían para dar paso a otra.

También había una gran pantalla al final de la pasarela. En la cual los invitados podían ver más de cerca los detalles de la ropa que se estaba mostrando.

Rachel, Kurt y Theo se habían sentado en primera fila para ver de cerca a Quinn, quien al igual que su madre, que se había sentado frente a Rachel estaba muriendo de emoción.

Noah estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la segunda fila, mientras que Lindsay tenía un asiento privilegiado al inicio de la pasarela, casi junto a la puerta del backstage.

Quinn era la siguiente en salir. Y tenía todo listo para brillar por primera vez ante una multitud que la esperaba con ansias. Se acerco a Holly, que estaba mirándola desde lejos. La miro con sinceridad y trato de disculparse.

- Quiero que sepas que esto es personal. Y te juro que si me hubieran dicho que por hacer esto alguien más perdería su trabajo no lo habría aceptado – dijo Quinn sonriendo.

- No me sirven de nada tus disculpas. – contesto Holly groseramente.

- Solo quería que lo supieras.

Después de decir eso Quinn se comenzó a alejar para salir.

- Oye – le grito Holly antes de que comenzara a caminar en pasarela. – recuerda sonreír mucho al final.

Quinn hizo caso omiso y después con seriedad en el rostro salió deslumbrante ante todo el público. Al inicio las luces comenzaron a marearla un poco, pero después de diez segundos, Quinn se había adueñado de la atención del lugar.

Su belleza era innegable. Pero era sobre todo su porte, lo que hacía que los fotógrafos y críticos le prestaran una atención en especial.

Ella sentía como la emoción y adrenalina del momento corrían por sus venas hasta hacer que su cabeza se incendiara de alegría. Era un momento inolvidable, y sobre todo muy feliz para ella, después de todo lo que había vivido.

Cuando giro la cabeza solo una fracción de segundo y pudo ver la expresión del rostro de Rachel, no encontró lo que esperaba. Su amiga estaba totalmente pasmada.

Su mirada reflejaba miedo, y también preocupación. Entonces Quinn no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Pensó que tal vez algo estaba mal con su peinado, o tal vez el vestido estaba roto. Pero entonces la mirada de Kurt comenzó a reflejar lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento, al dar la vuelta. Cuando Quinn pudo ver lo que sus amigos estaban mirando.

Una foto de tamaño gigante estaba en la pantalla en lugar del video de Quinn caminando por la pasarela.

Lindsay y Quinn besándose, era lo que todos podían ver en grande mientras la modelo caminaba por el lugar.

Quinn se quedo helada al ver tal imagen.

Solo sus más cercanos amigos sabían de su secreto. Pero ahora casi todo Lima lo estaba viendo en alta definición. Y la humillación para Quinn se hacía ahora más grande que antes.

Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y corrió hacia los camerinos con el maquillaje empezando a correrse por sus mejillas.

- Te dije que sonrieras al final – le dijo Holly al tenerla frente a frente.

Quinn simplemente se quito su mano del brazo y corrió para salir lo más rápido del evento. Fue entonces cuando Rachel y su madre entraron y la miraron aun sorprendidas.

Lindsay estaba en la puerta dudando aun en entrar o no.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la madre de Quinn enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Mamá- le dijo ella llorando – lo siento.

- Responde Quinn ¿Qué fue eso? – grito la madre de Quinn.

En ese momento, al ver las lagrimas de la chica que amaba, Lindsay entro rápidamente y se puso a su lado.

- No tiene que decirle nada a ella – dijo Lindsay – todo esto fue mi culpa.

La madre de Quinn reconoció de inmediato a Lindsay por las fotografías y simplemente avanzo hacia ella con un paso firme. Se puso frente a su rostro y le soltó una fuerte bofetada.

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron boquiabiertas.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija. – le dijo la madre de Quinn mientras retrocedía.

Lindsay miro a Quinn esperando una respuesta ante lo que acababa de suceder.

La chica rubia sin dudarlo avanzo hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

- No puedes hacer esto – dijo Quinn a su madre quien la miraba furiosa. – no puedes hacerme esto.

Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia la salida llevándose a Lindsay consigo.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Regresa aquí! – gritaba su madre mientras veía como se alejaba.

Ella solo se detuvo dos segundos. Pero después de reflexionar una vez más. Siguió su camino, hasta salir del lugar.

Y mientras el caos en el evento más importante del año apenas comenzaba. Alguien tenía distintos planes para este viernes en la noche.

La casa de Rachel estaba vacía en esos momentos. Y una persona en especial tenía noción de esto.

Tomo un martillo y comenzó a golpear la chapa de la puerta hasta que se abrió. Entro lentamente a la casa, y subió las escaleras con calma.

Se puso de pie frente a la habitación de Rachel, y en un minuto, después de contemplarla, entro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Se rumora que… ningún lugar es seguro ahora"


	14. Lo que se esconde en la obscuridad 2TM

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 6 (Temporada 2)

LO QUE SE ESCONDE EN LA OBSCURIDAD

Varias patrullas de policía estaban estacionadas en la calle de Rachel.

Los vecinos habían salido a ver qué pasaba. Y no era extraño ver como todos se acercaban sin intenciones de ayudar. Lo único que les importaba era saber primero que había pasado, para así poder divulgarlo.

Varios estaban en pijamas, algunos más estaban llegando todavía del evento de moda, mientras que otros simplemente habían interrumpido su programa preferido para salir a dar un vistazo.

Sam estaba sentado en su pórtico frente a la casa de Rachel, mientras ella y sus padres hablaban afuera con los policías.

- La casa está vacía – dijo el oficial. – no hay ningún riesgo ya.

- Solamente saber que quien entro podría volver a hacerlo en cualquier otro momento. – respondió sarcásticamente uno de los padres de Rachel.

- ¿Se llevaron muchas cosas? – pregunto Rachel.

- Deberían entrar y dar un vistazo, para mí no parece nada irregular. – respondió el policía.

Al entrar Rachel pudo ver con facilidad que las cosas en la sala aun estaban en orden. Sus padres revisaron su habitación y nada faltaba en ella. Pero para Rachel, el darle una mirada a su cuarto, fue algo distinto.

Se acerco a su buro y agacho la cabeza para ver mejor lo que sus ojos habían notado desde lejos.

Las fotografías con amigos y familiares que tenía en su mesa de noche estaban mutiladas. Quien sea que hubiera entrado se había tomado el tiempo para sacar las fotografías y cortar la cara de Rachel en cada una de ellas.

Su piel comenzó a erizarse. Mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas provocando un ligero mareo en ella. Al parecer el juego continuaba. Alguien quería hacerles daño.

Su mente se ilumino por un par de segundos y recordó el paquete de fotografías que había encontrado en la habitación de Sunville. Abrió rápidamente el cajón bajo su cama en donde las había guardado y pudo ver que estaba completamente vacío.

Una hoja de papel estaba doblada en donde debían estar las fotografías. "Hay memorias que es mejor no recordar" decía aquel pedazo de papel.

Aquella noche Rachel no pudo dormir. Sabiendo que un día de estos, tal vez no despertaría.

Quinn estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa.

La noche era ya algo avanzada, pero para ella esto apenas había comenzado. Sentía que aunque hubiera vivido en ese lugar toda su vida, ya no parecía más su hogar. Había tenido miedo de contarle a su madre sobre sus preferencias. Debido a que sabía que su reacción podía ser como la de esta noche. Pero ahora era muy tarde ya para arrepentimientos, tenía que confrontarla. No había vuelta atrás.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver la estancia tan impecable como siempre. Supo desde que estaba afuera que su madre estaría sentada en el sofá frente al televisor con las luces todas encendidas. Era lo que su madre acostumbraba a hacer cuando tenía problemas. Antes de que su padre las dejara, cuando su madre tenía grandes discusiones con él y no podía dormir, Quinn veía como se quedaba toda la noche sentada ahí pensando. Era algo que la ayudaba a pensar.

Ahora Quinn, y no su padre, era la causante de los problemas. Pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella. Era ahora o nunca.

- Mamá – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Pudo sentir una fuerte tensión cuando pasaron cinco minutos y no hubo respuesta alguna. Se habría sentido más tranquila si la mujer en el sofá se hubiera puesto de pie y comenzado a gritar.

- Necesitamos hablar – volvió a decir Quinn.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto su madre con un tono sarcástico aun mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. - ¿Ahora si quieres hablar?

Quinn comprendió rápidamente que además de ofendida su madre se sentía traicionada. Traicionada por su hija quien solía contarle todo, y ahora le había ocultado algo tan importante.

- Tenía miedo mamá – respondió Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos. – no tuve el valor para decírtelo. Y lo siento.

Su madre se puso de pie y la miro fijamente. También tenía los ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando antes de que su hija llegara, pero como siempre, no dejo que nadie la viera llorar. Se había lavado la cara y ahora solo parecía que había bostezado.

- Debiste decírmelo antes – dijo su madre.

- Lo sé – respondió Quinn aun llorando.

- Yo… - dijo su madre viendo el piso – siento que no te conozco. No veo por ningún lado a mi niña. La niña que tuve en mis brazos todas las noches que no podía dormir. La que me daba tarjetas hechas por ella todos mis cumpleaños. Ya no puedo verla en ti.

Las palabras de su madre eran como balas al corazón para Quinn. Simplemente la hacían sentir peor.

- Sigo siendo la misma – respondió tratando de guardar compostura.

- No lo sé – respondió su madre.

En ese momento comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la estancia. Y fue entonces cuando Quinn pudo ver algo que la lastimo mas. Había dos maletas puestas al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Para qué son las maletas mamá? – pregunto Quinn sin obtener respuesta mientras la mujer frente a ella las tomaba junto con su abrigo.

- Llame a tu abuela. Me quedare con ella por unos días.

- ¿entonces me vas a dejar sola? Justo cuando más te necesito.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar ¿Sabes? No empieces a reprocharme.

- Ese es el error que no puedes ver mamá. Yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre. Eres tu quien cambio. Es a mi madre a la que no puedo ver.

Su madre tomo las maletas y abrió la puerta alejándose hacia la cochera. Mientras Quinn se quedaba con lágrimas en los ojos bajo el techo de esa casa vacía.

Al igual que Rachel tampoco pudo dormir aquella noche. se quedo sentada en el lugar de su madre frente al televisor, descubriendo que en efecto, era un buen lugar para pensar cuando no podías conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente Kurt, Santana y Rachel estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería frente a la escuela. Rachel había puesto la nota en la mesa, y les estaba contando ahora lo que había pasado una noche anterior en su casa.

- No sé qué pudiste quedarte ahí – le decía Santana – yo no podría dormir sabiendo que alguien entro a mi casa y podría hacerlo otra vez.

- Créeme – le respondió Rachel – no dormí nada.

- ¿Qué hicieron tus padres al respecto? – pregunto Kurt.

- Instalaron un sistema de seguridad. Pero, ya que no se llevaron nada de la casa más que esas fotos, no hicieron gran alboroto.

- ¿Les contaste de las fotos? – pregunto Santana Kurt sorprendido.

- No – respondió Rachel – incluso escondí las que destruyeron antes de que las vieran. No necesitan más problemas.

- Todo esto se pone cada día más macabro. – dijo Santana con cara asustada.

- Lo sé – respondió Kurt – no puedo esperar porque todo se acabe.

- ¿Y no tienen idea de quién puede ser? – pregunto Santana.

- Podría ser cualquiera – respondió Rachel – ahora me parece que estas personas que nos quieren hacer daño están por todas partes. Solo mira a Will, nadie se lo esperaba, pero aun así trato de matarme.

Los dos acompañantes asintieron con la cabeza al comprender lo que Rachel decía. No era que no tuvieran algún sospechoso. El problema es que eran tantos en la lista, que ya no se podía confiar en nadie.

- Y hablando de sospechosos – dijo Kurt al ver a Sam salir de la ferretería al final de la calle.

- Mi vecino misterioso – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Qué hay con él?`- pregunto Santana.

- En las fotos que le quitaron a Rachel, Sam aparecía en unas cuantas.

- ¿eso significa que conocía a Jesse? – dijo Santana.

- Al parecer si – respondió Rachel – y es mucha coincidencia que hayan desaparecido las fotos un día después de que lo encontramos en ellas.

- ¿Crees que haya que investigarlo? – pregunto Kurt.

- Yo creo que sí. Además, ayer mientras pasaba frente a su casa con Theo, pude ver dos sombras a través de las cortinas. Creo que hay alguien más en su casa.

- No pensaras que es Jesse ¿Verdad? – pregunto Santana.

- No lo sé – respondió Rachel tragando saliva.

En ese momento la tensión se rompió cuando el teléfono de Rachel sonó y al ver el mensaje que había llegado la chica sonrió.

- Hablando de la nueva conquista – dijo Kurt sonriendo – esto parece estar saliendo bien.

- Es un buen chico – dijo Rachel

- ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? – pregunto Santana sonriendo también.

- Podrías llevarlo a la fiesta para el pequeño Eric – dijo Kurt.

- No se supone que los hombres vayan a los Baby Showers. – dijo Rachel.

- Podemos hacer una excepción. Además será más como una fiesta entre amigos.

- Kurt tiene razón. Deberías invitarlo – dijo Santana.

- Está bien – acepto Rachel hostigada por las insistencias.

Después de unos minutos Rachel se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la escuela. El descanso había terminado y tenía que volver rápido.

Kurt y Santana irían a comprar todo lo que necesitarían para la fiesta de esta tarde. Creyeron que sería buena idea organizar un Baby shower con todo lo que había estado pasando. Pensaban que sería buena distracción.

- ¿Has hablado con Blaine? – pregunto Santana mientras compraban pastelillos para la fiesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Kurt algo distraído mirando los precios.

- No lo sé – dijo Santana – alguna conversación importante.

En los días pasados Santana le había dicho a Blaine que tenía que contarle a Kurt lo que estaba ocurriendo con Jeremyha, pero al parecer aun no lo había hecho.

- Sigue preocupado por mi – dijo Kurt – no sabemos qué tan rápido este avanzando mi enfermedad.

- Ya veo.

Santana recordó entonces lo que le había advertido a Blaine. "Si tu no se lo dices yo lo hare", era lo que le había señalado. Pero ahora, frente a su amigo angustiado por su salud, no sabía si era tan buena idea hablar.

- Porque lo preguntas ¿Sabes algo? – dijo Kurt al ver a Santana tan preocupada.

- No, nada – respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

No era un buen momento. Además sabía que era Blaine quien tenía que decírselo. Ambos amigos regresaron al auto con bolsas llenas de postres. Mientras que la cabeza de Santana estaba llena de culpa solamente.

Tina se había ofrecido a ser voluntaria en el asilo de la ciudad para obtener puntos extras en sus notas escolares. El instituto había organizado una campaña para ir a leer a los residentes del asilo, y así poder ganar algunos meritos en las calificaciones. Sabía que tenía que prepararse bien para los exámenes universitarios. Y cualquier punto a su favor era bienvenido.

No contaba entonces con que cierta persona estaría en el lugar también. El chico a quien había dejado plantado una noche antes se había inscrito a la campaña simplemente por gusto propio. Estaría en la ciudad unos días más y quería aprovechar su tiempo leyendo para los demás.

Al verla, Noah se acerco a ella y tímidamente le toco el hombro.

- Hola – respondió Tina con vergüenza en la mirada. – no sabía que estarías aquí.

- Si, se nota en tu reacción – dijo Noah.

Tina Sonrió tímida una vez más.

- Siento mucho no haberte llamado ayer. Algo surgió y no pude llegar.

- No importa – respondió Noah cabizbajo – de todos modos todo se puso feo al final.

- Escuche lo que paso con Quinn ¿Has podio hablar con ella?

- No en realidad, no contesta el teléfono.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, avísame si sabes algo – dijo después y comenzó a alejarse.

Noah se quedo mirando cómo se iba y suspiro profundamente.

- No debiste dejar que se fuera – dijo uno de los hombres detrás de él.

- ¿disculpe? – pregunto Noah.

- Ahora los jóvenes ceden muy fácil. Créeme, si tuviera tu edad y una chica como ella me gustara, no la habría dejado escapar.

- Creo que ya sale con alguien. Ayer me dejo plantado.

- Solo déjame darte un consejo. – dijo el hombre sentado en uno de los sillones. – en lugar de estar aquí, leyendo para ancianos como yo, deberías estar pensando en cómo acertarte a ella. Compra un auto bonito o tal vez llévala a cenar a un lugar caro. No sé lo que hagan hoy en día. Pero debes ganártela muchacho.

Noah sonrió.

- Lo tomare en cuenta – respondió después alejándose.

En ese momento el hombre detrás de él comenzó a toser fuertemente haciendo que todos lo miraran preocupados. Y en un cerrar de ojos, se había desvanecido de su silla mientras las enfermeras del lugar lo atendían. Noah se quedo ahí para ayudarlo, sabiendo que le debía un favor por el consejo.

Tina lo miro desde lejos ayudando a aquel hombre. Y pudo sentir de nuevo la culpa que la había atormentado toda la noche, por haberlo dejado solo.

Lindsay iba de camino a casa de Quinn con una bolsa de comida en la mano. Dejo su auto estacionado unas calles atrás y comenzó a caminar por la acerca arreglándose el cabello. En ese momento pudo ver una sombra caminando detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento y después se dio la vuelta lentamente.

- No sabía que ahora también investigabas de día – dijo la Oficial Sylvester frente a ella.

- No sabía que ahora me espiaban a mí también – respondió Lindsay.

- Es solo rutina – respondió Sue con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto Lindsay algo enfadada.

- Solo estaba verificando que estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo. Le dimos solo un mes para demostrarnos que podía ser útil para la corporación. Y no nos ha dado ningún dato relevante.

- Esto no es tan fácil como parece ¿sí? Además… no sé si quiera seguir en este caso.

- Eso es lo que pensé – respondió Sue – pues adivinare. No llevas una grabadora escondida en esa bolsa con exactitud ¿cierto? Solo llevas comida para un romántico picnic.

- Este asunto no le incumbe – respondió Lindsay.

- no debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos si quieres se alguien importante en este trabajo.

- Tal vez no quiero ser alguien importante. Tal vez solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

- ¿Acaso está renunciando al caso?

- Me escucho – respondió Lindsay con mirada retadora. – déjenme en paz. Y si quieren saber más sobre el caso. Vayan y pregúntenles a ellos. No se metan más conmigo.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Quinn mientras Sue se quedaba atrás mirándola.

Al verla por la ventana Quinn abrió la puerta y sonrió aliviada de verla.

- Disculpa la tardanza – dijo Lindsay sonriendo también.

- Descuida – respondió Quinn - ¿Estabas hablando con aquella oficial? – pregunto después.

Lindsay se quedo helada. Desvió su mirada para otro lugar y entro rápidamente a la casa.

- Solo me preguntaba una dirección.

- Ah, ya veo – respondió Quinn algo dudosa.

- Déjame poner a mí la mesa – dijo Lindsay caminando hacia la cocina. Mientras Quinn la miraba extrañada.

Podía notar a estas alturas cuando alguien le ocultaba algo. Y esto no pintaba nada bien.

Blaine estaba en su oficina cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Tenía varios papeles que arreglar y un par de citas faltantes todavía. Estaba sentado frente al computador cuando su asistente entro sonriendo como siempre y se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto Blaine algo cortante.

- Ahora si suenas como un jefe de verdad – dijo Jeremyha sonriendo. - ¿Por qué tan tenso?

- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Necesitas otro de mis masajes relajantes? – dijo él.

- No – respondió Blaine algo cohibido.

- Tu sabes que los necesitas – replico Jeremyha poniéndose de pie.

- Solo. Déjame trabajar ¿sí? – dijo Blaine desapretándose la corbata. Sentía como su respiración se hacía cada vez menos fluida.

- Eras más amable antes – le dijo Jeremyha.

- Mira Jeremyha, sabes que estoy muy conforme con tu trabajo, pero, no sé si entiendes que es solo eso. Tú trabajas como mi asistente. Y eso es todo lo que pasara entre nosotros.

- Lo sé – respondió él. – se que tienes a Kurt. Y no debo meterme entre ustedes. Pero debiste pensarlo antes de que intentaras besarme.

- Tú fuiste quien quiso besarme – dijo Blaine.

- Eso está algo confuso ¿sabes? – dijo Jeremyha – pero bueno, te dejare trabajar. Por cierto. ¿Le contaste a Kurt lo que paso en la fiesta?

En ese momento Kurt entro por la puerta y los miro extrañado.

- ¿Contarme qué? – pregunto Kurt.

- Ah… solo que la clínica tiene más fondos ahora. Consiguieron nuevos inversionistas. – respondió Blaine mientras Jeremyha sonreía burlonamente.

- Me alegra escucharlo – dijo Kurt sonriendo.

- Llevas muchos postres en las bolsas, ¿Va a haber una fiesta pronto? – pregunto Jeremyha.

- Si, es para mi amiga. Está a punto de dar a luz. ¿quieres venir? – pregunto Kurt amablemente.

Blaine miro a su asistente fijamente esperando que negara con la cabeza.

- Claro, me encantaría – le dijo Jeremyha a Kurt. Después miro a Blaine sonriendo mientras este tragaba saliva.

- Esta es la dirección – le decía Kurt mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel. – te esperamos a las siete.

- Ahí estaré – dijo Jeremyha antes de irse.

Kurt lo miro y le sonrió de nuevo. Mientras Blaine se desapretaba aun más la corbata debido a la tensión que sentía ahora sobre él. Esta, iba a ser una noche larga.

La fiesta había comenzado con Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Theo y Lindsay en la sala. Todos reían recordando las anécdotas que se estaban contando sobre su adolescencia. Parecía más bien una fiesta entre amigos, como lo había dicho Kurt.

Habían hecho algunos juegos para seguir divirtiéndose, mientras esperaban que Kurt llegara. Su grupo de amigos necesitaba más noches como esta después de todo lo que había pasado. Pues los hacía sentirse bien.

- Y ¿a qué te dedicas Theo? – pregunto Santana para romper el hielo.

- Estoy trabajando como pasante en el despacho de mi tío. Aun no termino la universidad.

- Entonces aspiras a ser un abogado

- Eso espero – respondió él.

Un timbre interrumpió la conversación mientras Santana se ponía de pie para atender la puerta.

Al abrirla Santana no hizo más que quedarse con la boca abierta.

Kurt le sonrió y la saludo mientras el chico detrás de ella le sonreía hipócritamente

- Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a un amigo – le dijo Kurt – es el asistente de Blaine.

- Ni si quiera notaras que estoy aquí – le dijo Jeremyha a santana quien aún seguía sin habla.

Todos sonrieron al ver a Kurt llegar.

Santana se quedo de pie en la puerta mientras veía como Blaine avanzaba hacia la puerta lentamente con la misma mirada que ella tenía.

Al llegar hasta donde ella estaba, Blaine agacho la cabeza.

- Te juro que esto fue toda idea de Kurt. – le dijo él.

- Si tan solo supiera lo que yo sé – le dijo ella cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Blaine trago saliva y camino hasta la estancia. Mientras Jeremyha disfrutaba los nervios que Santana y Blaine sentían.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Noah estaba sentado junto al hombre que se había desvanecido ante él en el asilo esa misma mañana.

Tina estaba parada mirándolo desde la puerta.

- ¿Es tu familiar? – pregunto ella haciendo que Noah girara sorprendido la cabeza.

- No, solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

- Es muy dulce de tu parte.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

- Escucha – le dijo Tina – no puedo seguir engañándote. Ayer no te deje porque tuve un problema, fue porque estoy viendo a alguien más.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- Lo siento Noah. – le dijo ella.

- Está bien. No hay rencores no te preocupes. Nunca podría enojarme contigo

Ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – le pregunto Noah.

- No, voy de camino a la fiesta del bebe de Santana. Kurt le organizo un Baby shower.

- Claro. – dijo él.

- Nos vemos

Después de que se fuera el hombre en la cama de hospital abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza en negación.

- Te dije que no la debías dejar ir – le dijo aquel hombre a Noah.

- ¿Estuvo despierto escuchando? No puedo creerlo – dijo Noah riendo.

- Debes pelear muchacho. Ella no llegara a ti si no luchas. No importa que este viendo a alguien más. Si se tomo la molestia de venir a decírtelo, es porque le importas.

- No lo sé – le respondió Noah dudoso.

- Escucha – le replico aquel hombre – yo cometí el mismo error hace varios años. Y no voy a dejar que tú lo vuelvas a hacer. Ella quería que yo la persiguiera. Pero en vez de hacer eso me quede sin hacer nada. Luego se caso y yo termine solo, viviendo en un asilo y con problemas respiratorios.

- Lo siento – dijo Noah.

- Discúlpate peleando por ella. Yo se que puedes tenerla.

Después de que aquel hombre dijo eso Noah sonrió y suspiro. Tenía ahora ánimos para no dejarse vencer.

La cara de Santana sentada frente a Jeremyha denotaba que no estaba nada contenta con él ahí.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – le pregunto el chico rubio solo para molestarla.

- Siete – respondió Santana a regañadientes.

- ¿Y el padre no viene hoy? – pregunto de nuevo Jeremyha.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- El no viene – le dijo Kurt.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – pregunto Jeremyha fingiendo preocupación – lo siento – dijo después volviendo a mirar a Santana – lo menos que quiero es incomodar.

- No te preocupes – respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

La casa se quedaba en un incomodo silencio cada diez minutos. Así que los chicos pensaron que sería bueno ir al patio trasero para comenzar un asado.

Mientras Theo, Lindsay y Blaine preparaban la parilla tratando de descifrar como se usaba, Kurt, Santana, Quinn y Rachel hablaban de espaldas a los demás en uno de los rincones de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Rachel a Quinn sabiendo que no había salido nada bien con su mamá.

- Bien, supongo – respondió ella – aun no puedo creer que me haya abandonado mi propia madre. Pero supongo que es lo mejor para ambas, iba a ser incomodo tener que estar con ella todas las mañanas.

Rachel la abrazo.

- ¿Ya le dijiste de la nota? – le dijo Kurt a Rachel

- ¿Qué nota? – pregunto Quinn.

Rachel saco un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a su amiga.

- ¿Saben quién pudo hacerlo? – pregunto Quinn después.

- Aun no – respondió Rachel – pero tengo que averiguarlo.

Santana se acerco a ellos e interrumpió su pequeña discusión sobre los sospechosos una vez más.

- ¿podrían dejar esto para otro día? Ahora ya tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza – les dijo.

- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Kurt preocupado.

Santana no quería decir lo que había visto unas noches antes frente a todos, así que solo esquivo la pregunta.

- No hay suficientes hamburguesas – dijo ella – no esperaba a tantas personas.

- Creo que tengo unas de sobra en casa – dijo Rachel – podría ir por ellas.

- No puedes ir sola – respondió Quinn – yo te acompaño.

Las chicas fueron avisarles a Theo y a Lindsay que volverían en unos minutos. La casa de Rachel no quedaba muy lejos de la de Santana así que caminarían hasta el lugar.

Mientras tanto Jeremyha se había sentado junto a Blaine con un vaso de soda en la mano. Su mirada como siempre era tentadora, y hacia que Blaine hundiera los hombros y mirara hacia otro lugar.

- Son un agradable grupo de amigos – le dijo Jeremyha – podría acostumbrarme.

Blaine lo miro algo enojado.

- No sé qué pretendes con esto – le dijo después – pero ya te lo deje muy en claro hoy. Nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

- Lo entendí – le respondió Jeremyha.

Después se quedo sentado y callado junto a él. En ese momento Kurt llamo a Blaine y este se distrajo. Fue el momento preciso para Jeremyha, puso una pequeña píldora hecha polvo en el vaso de soda que tenia Blaine en la mano. Después de ir a donde Kurt estaba, Blaine bebió todo lo que había en su vaso de un golpe. Jeremyha sonrió, y después de se puso de pie.

- Tengo que irme, necesito preparar algunas cosas – dijo a Kurt acercándose a él.

- Está bien – respondió Kurt sonriendo – gracias por venir.

Santana respiro aliviada al verlo salir por la puerta trasera. Mientras tanto Blaine comenzó a sentirse algo cansado y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a él. La píldora estaba haciendo efecto.

Quinn y Rachel caminaban a unas casas de la de Rachel. Ambas hablaban de Theo y Lindsay además de la misteriosa nota que alguien había dejado en la habitación de Rachel. En ese momento las dos se detuvieron justo al lado de la casa de Sam al ver que este estaba saliendo de la casa. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y miraron con atención.

Notaron con claridad como dejaba una llave en una de las macetas al lado de su puerta. Las dos se miraron por un momento y luego lo vieron irse en su camioneta hacia la dirección contraria.

- ¿Crees que debamos? – pregunto Quinn.

- Si es él quien se metió en mi casa. Solo le estaría devolviendo un favor – respondió Rachel.

- Solo serán unos minutos ¿lo prometes? – dijo Quinn.

- Lo prometo – respondió Rachel corriendo hacia el pórtico de la casa.

Ella tenía en mente que alguien mas estaba viviendo ahí adentro. Y su corazón, aunque rogaba porque fuera Jesse, también estaba nervioso por saber qué pasaría si eso fuera cierto. Verlo por primera vez después de casi nueve meses. Sería un momento sin igual.

Entraron sigilosas y encendieron la luz de la estancia. Aquella parecía una casa normal. Tenía solo un sofá en la sala y una televisión antigua frente a ella.

El corredor estaba aun obscuro, y la casa carecía de color y objetos. Casi todo lo que había eran cuadros en todos maderosos que seguramente ya estaban ahí antes de que Sam llegara.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos encontrando una habitación al lado de la sala. Entraron y encendieron la luz en el lugar, encontrando varias cajas y valijas, como si no hubiera desempacado desde que llego.

- ¿Por qué crees que tenga todo aun guardado? – pregunto Quinn.

- Tal vez espera el momento para escapar rápido. – respondió Rachel.

Comenzaron a abrir las cajas que no tenían cinta adhesiva encima y pudieron ver las mismas cajas de medicamentos y gasas que Rachel ya había notado en él.

- Me pregunto porque querrá todo esto.

- Bueno Rachel tus fotos no están aquí, deberíamos irnos. Dijiste que solo serian unos minutos.

- Está bien, vamos – dijo Rachel tomando a Quinn de la mano y apagando la luz.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la manija se comenzó a mover indicando que alguien iba a entrar. Rápidamente las chicas se tiraron detrás del sofá de la sala y con las manos alrededor de las rodillas se quedaron calladas esperando que no las vieran.

Sam entro a la casa con pasos firmes y tomo la billetera que había dejado sobre la mesa frente a la puerta.

Rachel y Quinn sentían como la adrenalina comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo. Y esta sensación se amplifico cuando los pasos de Sam se comenzaron a dirigir hacia ellas.

Rachel podía ver por el reflejo del televisor como el chico se acercaba. ¿Sabía que alguien había entrado?

Y unos minutos después, como por obra de un ángel, Sam salió de la casa y encendió su auto para alejarse una vez más. Las chicas salieron disparadas de la casa dejando la llave en su lugar. Aquella casa guardaba muchos secretos. Pero esta no era la noche para revelarlos.

Blaine se despidió de todos cuando sintió como su cuerpo cada vez se hacía más débil. Subió a su auto y con un poco de dificultad llego al apartamento que compartía con Kurt.

Encendió la luz y con la vista un poco borrosa noto que alguien estaba sentado en su sofá.

- ¿Jeremyha? – preguntó Blaine al ver con dificultad al chico frente a él.

- Te tardaste mucho – respondió él con una copa de vino en la mano. – tiene muy buen sabor – dijo después refiriéndose a dicha bebida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – seguía diciendo Blaine con la mirada perdida y la voz algo débil.

- Vine a estar contigo. – respondió Jeremyha. – y a terminar lo que empezamos la otra noche.

Jeremyha comenzó a besar a Blaine mientras este con debilidad trataba de hacerse hacia atrás. Lo tiro en el sofá y le quito el celular del bolsillo.

"Necesito que vengas rápido" decía el mensaje que Jeremyha le envió a Kurt desde el celular de Blaine.

Kurt recibió el mensaje y rápidamente subió a su auto para ir hasta donde Blaine estaba.

Vio su auto estacionado y subió el ascensor algo preocupado. Al ver la puerta entreabierta camino algo confundido. Fue entonces cuando la abrió suavemente y pudo ver lo que nunca imagino.

En un segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y la comida que llevaba en la mano se cayó al piso haciendo que Jeremyha lo mirara.

El asistente estaba recostado sobre Blaine y ambos se estaban besando.

Blaine giro la cabeza y con dificultad reconoció a Kurt parado petrificado en la puerta.

Kurt salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, mientras Blaine se quitaba a Jeremyha de encima y se ponía de pie para seguirlo.

- ¡Kurt! – grito Blaine al estar en el pasillo con dificultad para hablar.

Su intento por seguirlo resulto infructuoso al no poder caminar. Se cayó en medio del pasillo viendo como su novio entraba al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del elevador ser cerraron Kurt se tiro a llorar en el piso. Se puso la mano en la boca mientras sus lágrimas salían incontrolables. Ahora su corazón estaba roto, y la vida que pensaba había mejorado para él, se había destruido una vez más.

Sam estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa con la televisión encendida. Tenía una lata de soda en la mano y su mirada estaba fijada directamente al televisor.

Una persona llego a su lado y toco su hombro gentilmente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto.

- ¿Crees que ya lo sepan? – respondió Sam.

- No lo sé, pero te aseguro que no tardaran mucho en descubrirlo. – respondió esta persona.

Sam miro con enojo por la ventana la casa de la chica que vivía enfrente.

"Se rumora que… el peligro podía habitar en la casa de enfrente"


	15. La noche del baile SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 7 (Temporada 2)

LA NOCHE DEL BAILE

9 MESES ATRÁS

Los carteles del baile de bienvenida estaban pegados en toda la escuela. Y al igual que la emoción, estos anuncios tapizaban la escuela por completo.

Finn y Santana caminaban por la escuela tomados de la mano. Mientras todos los miraban admirando como era costumbre. Era la pareja del momento, y como a toda dupla popular, les gustaba exhibirse en los pasillos. Para Finn esto no era tan importante. Pero Santana dependía de todo el mundo de los altos estándares.

Quinn y Rachel los miraban desde sus casilleros al otro lado del corredor.

- No hay que preguntar por la pareja de Santana – dijo Quinn cerrando su casillero. – es obvio quien será su escolta.

- Pensé que había cruzado el límite al escribir en el Facebook de todos que estaban saliendo. – respondió Rachel – pero exhibirse por toda la escuela es claramente un escalón mas abajo.

- ¿Se dará cuenta de lo ridícula que se ve? – pregunto Quinn bromeando.

Rachel sonrió.

Se puso de pie frente a uno de los carteles y lo miro con atención.

- Tal vez nos veamos mas ridículas nosotras al venir solas al baile – dijo Quinn mirando también el cartel.

- Yo no vendré sola – respondió Rachel.

- ¿En serio? , eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién es la cita misteriosa?

- Ya lo veras – respondió de nuevo Rachel avanzando a su aula mientras el timbre resonaba por todo los rincones del lugar.

Un año después de este trágico baile. En que las vidas superficiales de un grupo de amigos se habían entrelazado de la peor manera, el evento se estaba repitiendo.

Rachel se había quedado mirando los carteles mientras su amiga Quinn se detenía junto con ella para tomarla del hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Pensé que lo cancelarían – dijo Quinn.

- Al parecer no lo hicieron. Y en parte me alegra que no lo hayan hecho. No es culpa de los demás lo que paso el año pasado. Tienen derecho a tener su baile perfecto.

- Lo peor es la fecha que escogieron para hacerlo – dijo Quinn.

- El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude tener ¿cierto? – respondió Rachel mientras se alejaba del corredor hacia la puerta.

- Deberíamos encerrarnos ese día en tu casa y ver películas viejas. Como solíamos hacerlo antes.

- No – respondió Rachel – creo que quiero venir al baile. Tal vez sea la mejor manera de perder el miedo que tengo. Si lo vuelvo a vivir y nada malo ocurre. Todo estará bien.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que la misteriosa persona que nos ha estado acosando no vendrá esta noche? – pregunto Quinn.

- No me importa si viene o no. Tengo otra razón para soportarlo.

- ¿Invitaste a Theo?

Rachel sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Estos días con él han sido muy buenos para mí. Además es nuestro último baile en Mckinley, después de este ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Tienes razón – respondió Quinn – dejemos las películas para otro día.

- Exacto – respondió Rachel – mañana será solo una noche del baile.

Amabas sonrieron esta vez mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Rachel. Sin darse cuenta que detrás de los arboles aledaños a la escuela, alguien las observaba sonriendo también.

Los ojos de Kurt estaban hinchados por tanto llorar la noche anterior.

Tenía la televisión encendida, pero no la estaba viendo para nada. Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos, y la obscuridad en aquella habitación de hotel en la que se había quedado se hacía cada vez más penetrante.

Había una caja de pañuelos tirada en el piso a su lado. También había sabanas regadas por todo el sofá, pues no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Alguien toco la puerta haciendo que Kurt girara la cabeza lentamente y se comenzara a quitar las sabanas de las piernas.

Descalzo y sin fuerzas camino hasta la entrada y giro lentamente la perilla.

La cara de Rachel al verlo totalmente destrozado no fue nada alentadora. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerzas y tratar de no llorar ella también al verlo tan mal.

Ella camino entre las sabanas en el piso, y tomándolo del hombro, llevo a Kurt hasta el sofá para poder hablar con él.

La pregunta ¿Cómo estás? Sería muy tonta en estos momentos, así que Rachel prefirió hablar de algo más.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje anoche? – pregunto.

- Si – respondió Kurt – siento no haberte contestado.

Hubo un silencio pasajero en la habitación.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? – dijo Rachel algo dudosa.

- No en realidad. No hay mucho de qué hablar. Los vi en el sofá del apartamento, no hay manera de que haya malentendido algo.

- En serio lo siento – dijo ella.

Kurt la miro fugazmente y trato de pensar más en eso.

- No te puedes quedar en un hotel por siempre. Déjame llevarte a mi casa por unos días. La habitación de huéspedes siempre está vacía, lo sabes.

- Gracias – le respondió él – y si, no pensaba quedarme aquí más tiempo.

El ambiente en el lugar era muy denso. Rachel sabía que lo que Kurt necesitaba era una amiga a quien contarle todo lo que sentía. Pero la situación era tan complicada que cada palabra tenía que ser medida con mucho cuidado.

- Así que entraron a la casa del vecino misterioso – dijo Kurt haciendo de lado los pañuelos y mirando a Rachel de frente.

- Si – respondió ella – lo hicimos.

- ¿Encontraron algo?

- Solo más preguntas. Hay muchas cajas en una de las habitaciones. Como si no hubiera desempacado después de todos estos días. Además como ya sabíamos tiene muchos medicamentos. Aparatos médicos, cosas así.

- Definitivamente hay que mirarlo de cerca.

- Kurt no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero no deberías evadir el tema si en realidad necesitas hablar de eso.

- No necesito recordarlo Rachel. Solo quiero dejar de mencionarlo porque tal vez así con el tiempo llegue a creer que nunca existió. Ya supere una vez a Jesse, creo que puedo volver a intentarlo con alguien más.

Las palabras de Kurt se comenzaban a llenar de enojo, así que Rachel decidió retroceder.

- Vamos a poner todas las piezas en claro – dijo Kurt regresando al tema de los sospechosos. - ¿Qué tenemos como pista hasta ahora?

- Están la muerte de Will y Ryan – respondió ella.

Mientras Rachel hablaba Kurt tomaba una de las hojas en la mesa frente al televisor y comenzaba a escribir una lista.

- También el que Brittany mintiera sobre Rachel – dijo ahora él mientras continuaba escribiendo.

- Tenemos a la chica de Salt Lake City, Giuliana – continuo ella – que parece conocer a Jesse.

- La lapida de David destruida.

- Y por último los frenos del auto, los expedientes destrozados, la persona que destruyo mis fotografías. Y también mi nuevo vecino.

Kurt tomo una bocanada de aire.

- Creo que hay que ir pieza por pieza. Necesitamos descartar algunas cosas, pero hay que investigar antes.

- No creo que sea bueno estar pensando en esto ahora.

- Lo único que quiero es distraerme – dijo él – solo así voy a dejar de llorar todo el día.

Rachel asintió.

- Por ahora me encargare de la chica asesinada en ese bar. Escuche que habrá una protesta organizada por los familiares en Indiana, podría ir y hablar con ellos. Tal vez sepan algo.

- También estuve pensando en eso – dijo Rachel.

- Me hará bien estar lejos – dijo Kurt.

Su amiga sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar con cariño.

Comenzaron a recoger todas las cosas que Kurt había dejado regadas por el piso. Su enfermedad, y sobre todo la ansiedad que esta le causaba lo hacían actuar de una manera preocupante algunas veces.

Iban caminando hacia el auto de Rachel para llevar a Kurt a su casa cuando algo los detuvo.

Un chico con los ojos cansados y un aspecto terrible en realidad se les abalanzó cuando ya casi estaban dentro del auto. Blaine estaba tomando a Kurt del brazo impidiendo que subiera.

- Suéltame – le dijo Kurt con la voz entrecortada al verlo delante de él.

- Por favor, necesitamos hablar.

Kurt lo miro con ojos fulminantes.

- No hay nada más que decir. Yo… no tengo nada más que decirte.

- Pero yo si – decía él mientras Kurt trataba de soltarse – por favor solo déjame explicarte que fue lo que paso.

Kurt giraba la cabeza hacia Rachel para no mirar a Blaine a los ojos. Blaine lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te amo – dijo él – y no tengo nada que ver con Jeremyha, te lo juro.

- Yo los vi, no me digas por favor que no tienen nada que ver. No estoy ciego.

- Eso fue una trama – dijo Blaine alzando su tono de voz – no estaba consciente.

Kurt soltó una pequeña risa de sarcasmo.

- Solo déjame en paz. ¿Quieres? – después de decir eso Kurt abrió la puerta del auto.

- Por favor – siguió insistiendo Blaine tomándolo del brazo. – no tiene porque terminar así. Déjame… solo déjame explicarte.

El chico en el auto, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, lo miro por última vez y tragando saliva pudo reflexionar bien sus palabras.

- Yo ya termine contigo – dijo cerrando la puerta del auto.

Rachel arranco el auto al ver que Blaine trataba de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Kurt! – se escuchaba a Blaine gritar detrás del auto.

El dolor que se comenzaba a crear dentro de Kurt era abrumador. Miro por el espejo retrovisor contemplando lo que estaba dejando atrás. Y lo único que pudo ver entonces, fue a un joven mirando como el auto se alejaba, sin fuerzas en el cuerpo y con la mirada demacrada. Giro la cabeza hacia el frente, y respirando profundamente trato de guardar compostura.

Noah había estado toda la semana cuidando al hombre que lo había alentado a pelear con Tina. Ahora se encontraba mejor de salud y el chico se encargaba de cuidar de él en la casa de reposo. Habían estado hablando casi todas las tardes.

Aquel hombre de muy avanzada edad tenia historias muy interesantes. Era como el mejor libro que Noah había leído en la vida. Así que no era molestia para él quedarse a hacerle compañía unas horas al día.

Tina entro a la habitación y los miro riendo debido a las anécdotas que estaban contándose. Sonrió y se quedo de pie en la puerta.

- Tenemos compañía – dijo el hombre al ver a la chica.

Ella sonrió y entro a la habitación.

- Solo le traje la comida – respondió ella – sigan conversando, ni si quiera sabrán que estoy aquí.

La habitación se quedo en silencio mientras Tina ponía la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa al lado de la cama en la que estaba el hombre.

- Escuche que habrá un baile en tu escuela mañana – dijo aquel hombre a Tina.

- Así es – respondió ella amablemente – es el ultimo baile antes de que mi generación se gradué.

- ¿Y ya tienes una cita? – pregunto él.

Noah lo miro con ojos asustados al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- No, en realidad aun no sé si quiero ir.

- No puedes perderte tu último baile – dijo él.

La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Pensare en eso – dijo Tina.

- Bueno si decides ir – dijo aquel hombre haciendo que Noah se encorvara – mi amigo aquí presente podría ser una buena cita para ti.

Tina sonrió y miro a Noah.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto ella sonriendo al ver el rubor en el rostro de Noah.

- Pero claro que si – dijo él – es muy buen bailarín. Me ha estado contando historias, y te diré, será una muy buena pareja de baile.

- No me quejo – dijo Noah hablando con dificultad a causa de la vergüenza.

- Bueno, si es así, - dijo ella – me gustaría comprobarlo.

Noah la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Irías conmigo al baile entonces? – pregunto él.

- Recógeme a las siete – respondió ella y después salió de la habitación.

Los dos hombres dentro de la habitación comenzaron a reír cuando la chica estuvo fuera del cuarto.

- Me las vas a pagar – le dijo Noah.

- Ya veremos – contesto el otro.

- Gracias – dijo Noah después. Mientras sonreía al asimilar que sería él quien llevaría a Tina al baile.

Las chicas habían salido a comprar sus vestidos. Santana, Quinn y Rachel estaban en las tiendas de Ohio haciendo su tour para encontrar el atuendo perfecto.

- No sé por qué no quieres ir – le decía Quinn a Santana tratando de convencerla de ir al baile.

- No estoy de humor para otro baile – respondió ella mientras las tres caminaban por la calle con bolsas en las manos. – sé que es el ultimo, pero en realidad no es algo que quiera hacer.

Quinn torció la boca.

- ¿Cómo está Kurt? – pregunto Santana a Rachel.

- ¿En serio quieres saber? Llora más de lo que come, si eso te dice algo – respondió ella.

- Sabía que todo iba a terminar así – dijo Santana

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Quinn.

- En la fiesta de aniversario de la clínica, el chico asistente, se veía muy interesado en Blaine. Y créeme, yo sé de personas como él.

- Tal vez es porque tú eres una – dijo Quinn bromeando.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería en la que tomarían un café.

- Mañana tendrás dieciocho años – le dijo Santana a Rachel – deberíamos poder ir a celebrar.

- No quiero hacer nada. Convencí a mis padres de ignorar por completo la fecha. No tengo ánimos para un pastel con velitas en el centro.

- Entiendo – dijo Quinn. – han sido días difíciles.

- Y algo me dice que esto no se termina aun – dijo Rachel al ver que Sam se acercaba.

- Empieza a darme miedo verlo – dijo Quinn.

El chico se detuvo frente a su mesa y le sonrió a Rachel amablemente.

- Hola – dijo él.

- Hola Sam – respondió ella agachando la cabeza.

- ¿De compras para el baile? – pregunto él mirando las bolsas.

- Así es – respondió ella.

El chico la miro con determinación haciendo que esta se cohibiera.

- ¿supiste lo de la guardia de vecinos? – pregunto Sam.

- ¿Qué guardia?

- Estamos organizando una vigilancia. Se han estado metiendo a las casas de la calle.

Quinn y Rachel sintieron como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

- Primero fue tu casa, y justo ayer alguien entro a la mía. – dijo él.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Rachel nerviosa.

- Si, alguien esta colándose en todas las casas.

- Es bueno que los vecinos se estén ocupando de eso.

- Lo es, ojala logren atrapar a esa persona.

Después de decir eso Sam comenzó a alejarse dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta.

- ¿Crees que sepa que fuimos nosotras? – pregunto Quinn asustada.

- No lo sé – respondió Rachel mientras veía como se alejaba – pero a mí también comienza a asustarme verlo.

Jeremyha estaba entrando a la clínica como si nada hubiera pasado una noche antes. Su mirada era altanera como de costumbre, y la sonrisa que pintaba en el rostro estaba más resplandeciente que nunca.

Todo habría sido perfecto para él ese día si no hubiera encontrado sus cosas tiradas en el piso al llegar frente a su escritorio.

Comenzó a recoger todos sus papeles y mientras buscaba ayuda con la mirada se percataba de que sus artículos de cristal estaban hechos pedazos por todo el corredor.

Dos pies se pusieron frente a él mientras trataba de recuperar lo que aun estaba completo. Alzo la mirada y se puso de pie al ver de quien se trataba.

Los ojos de Blaine denotaban que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Tenía la boca apretada y parecía estar muy enfadado. Su apariencia era terrible, pero aun así Jeremyha sonrió al verlo.

- ¿Sabes quien hizo esto? – pregunto Jeremyha solamente porque no sabía que decir.

- Quiero que te largues – dijo Blaine dando pasos amenazantes.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto el chico actuando confundido.

- Ya me escuchaste, lárgate.

- No – replico Jeremyha.

Con cuidado puso uno de los porta retratos que estaban tirados en el piso sobre su escritorio, pero justo un segundo después de hacerlo Blaine soltó un golpe para volverlo a tirar. El estruendo hizo que las personas al final del corredor los miraran.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto irónicamente Jeremyha.

- No, ¡A ti que te pasa! – respondió Blaine gritando mientras las enfermeras salían a ver qué ocurría. – yo te lo deje muy claro. No quiero nada contigo.

- Solo estabas confundido. – dijo Jeremyha.

- ¡No! No estaba confundido entonces, y no estoy confundido ahora. Sé muy bien lo que hago y quiero que te largues y nunca regreses.

Jeremyha puso gentilmente su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine haciendo que este lo empujara lejos.

- El no te ama como yo – dijo Jeremyha.

- ¡Solo vete! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Grito Blaine frustrado lanzando más cosas al piso.

- Tú mereces algo mejor – seguía insistiendo.

- ¡Lárgate! – grito Blaine mientras las demás personas comenzaban a asustarse.

Jeremyha trago saliva y dándose la media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Con una lágrima en los ojos y enojo en la cabeza su retorcida mente comenzó a crear escenarios siniestros. Subió a su auto y respiro profundamente antes de sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado. Mientras tanto, Blaine se había tirado en el piso de aquel pasillo hecho un desastre a llorar. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad del escándalo. Rachel no había sufrido de insomnio desde hacía siete meses ya. Pero esta noche era diferente, se daba vueltas en la cama y por alguna razón sus ojos no podían cerrarse. Pensaba que el baile no le afectaría, y que todo lo que había pasado casi un año antes ya lo había superado. Pero ya que una noche antes de dicho evento sus nervios estaban de punta, no podía decir con toda certeza que había superado por todo aquel trauma.

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a pensar en él. Su sonrisa al verla salir por la puerta de su casa. Los chistes que hacía para quitarle los nervios antes de llegar al gimnasio de la escuela. y sobre todo su mirada al tomarla del rostro y despedirse de ella.

¿Sería que alguna vez volvería a ver esos ojos frente a ella? ¿Podría sentir sus manos sobre su rostro una vez más? La noche cada vez avanzaba más rápido. Y su cabeza explotaría en unos segundos más.

Fue entonces cuando una roca choco contra su ventana. Ipso facto se puso de pie y miro por la ventana para averiguar quién era.

Vio una gran limosina estacionada frente a su acerca y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Theo estaba subiendo un árbol para llegar hasta su ventana.

- Tú sí que estás enfermo. – le dijo ella al tenerlo de frente.

- Feliz cumpleaños Rachel – respondió Theo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Una entrega especial con motivo de tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Y no podías dármelo mañana?

- No creo que nos hubiera dado tiempo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que morías por ver "Evita" en Broadway, pero nunca habías podido hacerlo?

- Si – respondió Rachel confundida.

- Pues ahora vas a hacerlo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Vas a actuarme el musical? ¿O solo traes el DVD?

- Pensé en actuarlo, no lo voy a negar. – dijo Theo haciéndola reír de nuevo – pero después pensé en un plan mejor. ¿Ves esa limosina de ahí? Nos va a llevar al aeropuerto. Estaremos de regreso cuando el baile comience.

- ¿Y en serio pensaste que me fugaría contigo a mitad de la noche?

- Me romperías el corazón si no lo haces. – dijo el sonriendo también.

Rachel cerró la ventana y camino hacia dentro de su habitación. Theo se quedo confundido sobre aquel árbol mientras trataba de ver que hacia ella.

En un minuto Rachel había salido con un abrigo y otro conjunto de ropa en la mano.

- Si me caigo de este árbol te voy a matar – dijo ella saliendo por la ventana.

- Eso le quitaría lo romántico ¿cierto? – dijo él ayudándola a bajar.

Ambos corrieron hacia la limosina y subieron juntos, con destino a Nueva York. Hasta ahora todo iba marchando bien en ese día especial y difícil para Rachel. Mientras que Theo la había salvado una vez más de ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Kurt había estado conduciendo toda la mañana hasta Indiana. La protesta que había recorrido casi todo el sur del país se había extendido hasta este estado al lado de Ohio. Los familiares de la chica asesinada en Salt Lake City se habían unido a las de otras chicas para formar una campaña en contra de los casos que habían sacudido al país entero.

Al llegar al lugar de la protesta en el centro de la ciudad Kurt inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a la madre de Giuliana, a quien había visto antes en televisión.

Se dirigió hacia ella cuando logro identificarla en una de las mesas que repartían volantes.

- Buenos días – dijo Kurt amablemente.

- Hola – le respondió la mujer entregándole un volante. – gracias por haber venido.

Él sonrió sin saber que decir después.

- Es usted la madre de Giuliana Cogorno ¿cierto? – dijo él.

- Si, y tu eres…

- Kurt Hummel, no nos conocemos, pero en realidad necesito hablar con usted.

- Lo escucho.

- Preferiría hacerlo en privado – dijo Kurt hablando en voz baja.

- Si es otro policía o psicólogo, en realidad no necesito sus servicios.

- No es nada de eso. Estoy aquí porque creo que usted me puede ayudar a detener un próximo asesinato. Por favor.

La mujer lo miro algo nostálgica y camino delante de él. Trago saliva y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que estaba detrás de la mesa.

- Dígame, ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? – dijo la mujer frente a Kurt.

- Quisiera saber más sobre el asesinato de su hija, y el de las demás chicas. Creo que hay un patrón en ellos.

- Es imposible. – respondió la mujer.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto Kurt.

- El caso de mi hija ha sido totalmente deslindado de los demás asesinatos. El asesino serial que ha estado cazando jóvenes no tiene nada que ver con mi hija. Al parecer solo fue una desafortunada coincidencia.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

- Según los expertos el patrón de conducta que sigue el otro asesino no es nada parecido al de a persona que asesino a mi hija.

Kurt suspiro.

- ¿Por qué dice que podríamos detener otro asesinato? – pregunto la mujer.

- A mis amigos y a mí nos han estado… tratando de lastimar en los últimos meses, y en los días pasados encontramos una foto de su hija, apareciendo al lado de otro de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese amigo?

- Jesse St James – respondió Kurt.

La mujer cambio de tono cuando escucho ese nombre. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su bolsa un artículo, y después de unos minutos saco un par de fotografías de su billetera.

- ¿Este Jesse St James? – pregunto la mujer mostrándole la foto a Kurt.

Kurt la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

- He tratado de buscarlo a él y a David para saber más sobre lo que le paso a mi hija, pero no he podido localizarlos. ¿Usted sabe donde están?

Él trago saliva.

- David Brooks está muerto. Lo han sepultado en Lima, la ciudad de donde vengo. Y sobre Jesse, nadie sabe dónde está.

- Parece que se los trago la tierra. Yo tampoco he podido saber algo de Jesse, y al parecer es por una buena razón.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Antes de que Giuliana fuera asesinada. A sus amigas y a algunos familiares nos comenzaron a pasar cosas malas. Parecía que alguien quería hacernos daño, justo como me lo describes tú.

- ¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

- No se muy bien lo que esté pasando joven, pero de algo estoy segura. Quien sea que esté detrás de esto. Busca hacerles daño a los amigos que tenía mi hija. David está muerto, Giuliana lo está. Y tal vez sea por eso que Jesse se esconde. Sabe que hay alguien detrás de ellos. Y tú y tus amigos están corriendo peligro por eso también.

- ¿Cree que alguien este "cazándolos"?

- Al menos eso parece.

Después de que la mujer dijo eso una de las personas en la fila junto a la mesa de volantes la llamo. Ella se puso de pie y se despidió de Kurt, no sin antes preguntarle su nombre y de donde venía con exactitud. Él por su parte regreso a su auto aun con la boca abierta.

Al parece este caso comenzaba a resolverse. Rachel y sus amigos no eran los únicos que habían sido atormentados. La familia de Giuliana había sufrido por la misma persona, los mismos ataques.

No se sabía cuál era su propósito. Pero el objetivo ahora estaba claro para Kurt.

Quien sea que estuviera dañando a sus amigos. Solo trataba de llegar a Jesse.

Mientras tanto en Mckinley el baile había comenzado.

La música era el único sonido en el lugar y todos los chicos bailaban sin preocupaciones.

La escuela había recaudado fondos para traer a una buena banda. Y lo habían logrado muy bien. Paramore sería el grupo invitado aquella noche. Y todos los presentes estaban ansiosos por verlos en el escenario.

Lindsay y Quinn habían ido juntas, pues ahora no les importaba que la gente las viera como una pareja. El rumo sobre su relación ya se había esparcido por todas partes, pero eso para ella no era nada malo.

Tina y Noah estaban también en el lugar. Mientras que Rachel y Theo iban en camino al evento también.

Cuando Paramore comenzó a tocar todo el mundo se volvió loco. Los chicos comenzaron a abalanzarse hacia el escenario mientras Quinn y Lindsay los veían desde lejos.

- No puedo creer que los hayan traído – dijo Quinn a Lindsay casi gritando a causa del ruido que había.

- Por mucho este es el mejor baile del año. – respondió Lindsay mirándola a los ojos.

Ambas sonrieron por un momento y continuaron escuchando a la banda tocar.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por una persona de pie en la puerta del gimnasio. Sue Sylvester miraba con atención a Lindsay y Quinn, lo cual hizo enfadar a Lindsay haciendo que se acercara a ella.

- Le dije que estaba fuera del caso – dijo Lindsay mientras Quinn las miraba desde lejos.

- No estoy aquí por usted. Aunque sigo sin poder creer su falta de ambición.

- Si no está aquí por el caso de Jesse puede retirarse. No hay nada para ti aquí.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. Tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá. Y cuando eso pase, los oficiales de verdad, vamos a detenerlo.

Lindsay se dio la vuelta y regreso hasta donde Quinn estaba. La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el otro lado del gimnasio.

- ¿Qué te dijo la oficial? – pregunto Quinn confundida.

- Nada – respondió Lindsay secamente mientras continuaba caminando.

Noah y Tina estaban bailando una pieza lenta en el medio de la pista. Las luces se habían hecho menos claras y todas las parejas ahora estaban abrazadas moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música.

Él la miraba atentamente mientras Tina se sonrojaba cuando lo hacía.

- Me pareció muy tierno lo que hiciste por el hombre en la clínica. Necesitaba un amigo y al parecer tú eres perfecto para el puesto – le dijo Tina.

- Solamente hice lo que creí correcto. Además yo también me entretengo estando con él.

El momento parecía perfecto. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos y el reflector del escenario los estaba apuntando a los dos. El corazón de Noah comenzó a agitarse mientras veía atentamente como la mirada de Tina se centraba en él. Sabía que esto podría no repetirse. Así que tomo el riesgo y comenzó a acercase lentamente hacia su rostro.

Puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura sintiendo como ella cedía sin poner resistencia. La tuvo frente a él, y la miro detalladamente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios.

Pero en ese momento, cuando todo marchaba perfecto. Tina retrocedió y lo miro apenada.

- No puedo hacer esto – dijo ella y después camino entre las personas hasta llegar a la salida. Dejando a Noah en el lugar bailando solo.

Rachel y Theo caminaban tomados de la mano en dirección hacia el gimnasio. La música se escuchaba desde muy lejos. Lo cual hizo que ambos estuvieran emocionados.

- Aun no puedo creer que te dejara llevarme a Nueva York – dijo Rachel cuando estuvieron en la puerta del gimnasio.

- Fue todo un placer señorita Berry – le respondió él.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y después sin dudarlo se besaron con cariño.

- Sé que has pasado por mucho este año – dijo Theo. – pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de compensártelo todo. Eres una persona muy especial Rachel, y mereces ser feliz. Solo dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a serlo.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

Después ambos entraron al baile con sonrisas en el rostro y las manos entrelazadas.

El año pasado Rachel había llamado la atención al entrar con la persona menos esperada. Este año, todos la miraron pues se notaba a leguas, que estaba con la persona indicada para ella. O al menos eso denotaba su rostro alegre.

Mientras Lindsay ayudaba con unas cuantas decoraciones que se estaban cayendo, Quinn miraba su bolso en la mesa con la tentación de revisar su teléfono. Ya eran dos las veces que la había visto hablando con La oficial Sylvester, y eso para ella no era ningún buen presagio.

Tuvo la determinación de tomar el bolso y rápidamente busco el teléfono en él.

Fue entonces cuando en los mensajes descubrió varios hacia Sue diciendo cosas como "Comienzan a sospechar del vecino de Rachel" "Aun no saben nada sobre su paradero" o "No tengo nada nuevo para decirte"

Las lágrimas por el miedo a perderla comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Quinn. Lindsay se acerco y noto rápidamente la preocupación en el rostro de la chica. Luego miro en sus manos el teléfono y lentamente se acerco.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Quinn mostrando el teléfono.

- No debías verlo – dijo ella – ya no tiene importancia.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunte – dijo Quinn dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Quinn, créeme, eso no significa nada.

- ¿Nos estabas espiando? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- Fue antes de conocerte. Le dije a Sue que no quería nada más sobre el caso. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

Lindsay trato de tomarla de la mano pero Quinn se alejo.

- Suéltame – dijo antes de darse la media vuelta.

- Quinn espera – dijo Lindsay – por favor déjame explicarte.

- No hay nada que decir – respondió Quinn – yo deje todo por ti. Perdí a mi madre solo por tenerte. Renuncie a mi vida como la conocía y tú solamente me estabas usando.

- No es así.

- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti – dijo Quinn.

- Por favor espera – dijo Lindsay tomándola fuerte del brazo.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada a la chica detrás de ella.

Lindsay simplemente la soltó y con una lagrima corriendo por el rostro la dejo ir.

Quinn corrió hasta la salida y cuando estuvo en el auto comenzó a llorar por enojo y tristeza. Su corazón se había roto muchas veces en el último año. Pero como dicen, lo que no te mata, solo termina haciéndote más fuerte.

En el hospital la policía se había reunido después del reporte de un tiroteo.

Alguien había entrado al hospital y había disparado dentro de una de las oficinas haciendo que todos entraran en pánico.

Santana y su padre estaban de pie en el pasillo mirando como los policías entraban a la oficina de Blaine, en la cual habían iniciado los disparos.

Blaine llego corriendo al salir del ascensor y miro a los oficiales confundido. Santana no dudo en acercarse y tomarlo del hombro para explicarle lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? La enferma me llamo muy alterada – dijo él.

- Alguien entro y comenzó a disparar. Todo el mundo se volvió loco y cuando regresaron ya nadie estaba adentro. Cuando vi tu oficina abierta pensé que algo te había pasado. Me alegra que estés bien.

- Si, estaba en casa. – respondió Blaine mientras entraba a la oficina.

- No puede entrar – dijo un oficial que estaba parado en la puerta.

- Es mi oficina. Necesito entrar.

Haciéndose a un lado el oficial permitió que Blaine viera el desastre que estaba dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. Sue lo miro reconociéndolo y se acerco para preguntar.

- ¿Sabe quien pudo haber hecho esto?

Blaine y Santana vieron como todas las cosas del escritorio estaban ahora en el piso. Las ventanas habían sido destrozadas con disparos al igual que las lámparas ahí dentro. Pero fue hasta que Blaine dirigió su mirada a la fotografía que había tenido durante meses al lado del computador, cuando su cuerpo se enfrió y el miedo se apodero de él.

- Oh por Dios, ¡Kurt! – dijo haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada al disparo que tenía ese mismo chico en la fotografía que Blaine había visto.

Él salió corriendo por la puerta y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Iba en dirección al estacionamiento, para después dirigirse hacia el baile de Mckinley, donde sabía que Kurt estaría acompañando a Rachel.

- Todas las unidades que se encuentren cerca de la Preparatoria Mckinley diríjanse al lugar, y vayan armados. Tenemos una emergencia. – dijo Sue por la radio haciendo que los policías a su lado también corrieran hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto Kurt buscaba a Rachel en la escuela para decirle lo que la mujer en Indiana le había dicho. Los pasillos de toda el ala este estaban vacios. Las personas estaban concentradas mayormente en el gimnasio. Mientras que la música era el único ruido presente en el lugar.

Un ruido detrás de él lo hizo dirigir la mirada hacia el salón audiovisual.

- ¿Hola? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente mientras algo adentro cayéndose lo hizo saltar de nuevo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto.

Las luces no ayudaban a crear un ambiente más ameno. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta y entro lentamente dentro del aula. Vio en el piso unas cintas tiradas y lentamente camino hacia ellas para recogerlas. "Tranquilízate Kurt" pensó, observando que no había nadie con él ahí adentro.

Puso las cintas sobre un estante y dio la media vuelta lentamente.

Una mano proveniente de la obscuridad cerró la puerta de golpe.

- La curiosidad mato al gato Kurt. – dijo Jeremyha saliendo desde la esquina del aula.

Él se quedo de pie frente a Jeremyha mientras en su mente la escena de la noche pasaba volvía a penetrar su corazón herido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Kurt.

- Solo quería hablar contigo. La conciencia me está remordiendo ¿sabes? – dijo el chico mirándolo con ojos sonrientes.

- No tengo nada que discutir contigo.

- Solo quería disculparme en nombre de los dos. Sé que no te esperabas que Blaine y yo fuéramos almas gemelas. Pero el amor es algo que no se puede controlar, ¿lo sabes cierto?

- Solo déjame salir y no vuelvas a acercarte nunca – dijo Kurt avanzando hacia la puerta

En ese momento desde la obscuridad Jeremyha saco un arma y la apunto hacia él. Haciendo que este retrocediera mientras el terror llegaba a su rostro.

- No hemos terminado – dijo Jeremyha. – ten un poco de educación.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- ¿Sabes? Es una buena pregunta. Aunque muy fácil de responder.

Jeremyha dio tres pasos amenazantes.

- Todo lo que hice es por él. – respondió – cuando cambie tus resultados pensaba en él. Cuando lo embriague y trate de besarlo también. Cuando lo drogue anoche e hice que los dos terminaran solo pensaba en él. En como seria si tu no estuvieras.

- Estas más enfermo que yo.

- Tal vez. – respondió él – pero ya todo termino Kurt. Y yo gane.

Kurt tomo con la mano un pequeño bastón en el piso sin que Jeremyha lo notara.

- La única forma de que Blaine y yo seamos felices – continuaba diciendo – es si tu no existes.

El chico alzo el arma y la apunto directo hacia Kurt.

- Lo siento – dijo después – pero así es como debe de ser.

En un instante Kurt levanto el bastón y le pego a Jeremyha en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el piso. Corrió hacia la puerta y rápidamente la abrió para después salir corriendo.

Jeremyha se puso de pie y comenzó a dispararle.

Kurt solo podía escuchar los disparos y veía como cada bala se impregnaba en los objetos que lo rodeaban.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia los vestidores, pero sus pies se entrelazaron haciéndolo caer en el piso de la plataforma. Jeremyha siguió disparándole sin lograr tocarlo.

Kurt se puso de pie al ver una puerta de emergencia al final del corredor. Comenzó a correr con un pie lastimado escuchando como los disparos cada vez estaban más cerca.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos lo pudieron ver una vez más.

Un último disparo resonó en el pasillo, mientras Kurt se quedaba de pie al sentir como la bala se impregnaba en él, la persona que mas amaba.

Blaine cayó al piso con una bala en el pecho mientras Jeremyha se tiraba de rodillas al final del pasillo.

Kurt hizo lo mismo al ver sus ojos perdidos mirándolo solo a él.

Quería articular una palabra. Pero por más que su boca se movía, ningún solido lograba salir de ella.

Puso las manos sobre su pecho dándose cuenta que un segundo se habían envuelto ambas en sangre.

- Te amo – dijo Blaine antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras Rachel iba al estacionamiento por su abrigo que había dejado en el auto, noto algo que estaba pegado a su parabrisas.

Una pequeña nota doblada estaba entre el cristal y el limpiaparabrisas.

La tomo en las manos y la abrió lentamente para leerla. Pero al desdoblarla se encontró con algo que en realidad no esperaba.

En una fracción de segundo pudo saber de quién era aquella carta.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi Goldstar, Siento haber causado tantas cosas malas, todo terminará pronto lo prometo.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón"

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran rápidamente de sus ojos. Esa nota era de él. Él había estado frente a ese auto solo unos minutos antes.

Giro la cabeza y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Sus ojos ansiaban verlo por una vez más. Pero sus intentos. Al igual que sus fuerzas, fueron infructuosos al tratar de encontrarlo.

"Siempre estarás en mi corazón" seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

"Se rumora que… el año pasado, en el baile todo comenzó. Esta vez… todo podría terminar"


	16. Tu y yo SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 8 (Temporada 2)

TÚ Y YO

Kurt se había ido de Lima cuando su crisis emocional había empezado. Jesse lo había rechazado causando que su enfermedad avanzara, o al menos fuera más expuesta.

Él y su padre se mudaron a la ciudad en donde vivían sus abuelos. Pero con los días, aquel viaje que debía ser una recuperación para Kurt, se convirtió en todo un conflicto, pues sus impulsivos ataques y los demás síntomas de su enfermedad se hicieron más presentes estando ahí.

Había cerca una clínica de rehabilitación en la cual Kurt fue inscrito. Su padre creyó que sería lo mejor para él, pero Kurt no pensaba lo mismo.

Lo veía más como una prisión que como una ayuda. Fue el día de su ingreso cuando esta idea se hizo aun más amenazante.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas en la sala de espera justo frente a la recepción. Su padre seguía discutiendo por los costos mientras él veía por la ventana como en el patio mucho jóvenes de su edad pintaban con acuarelas mientras un medico los guiaba. La etapa de aceptación para Kurt aun no había llegado. No podía creer que tuviera un problema psicológico. Y le daba aun más miedo pensar que tendría que cargar con eso de por vida.

Las voces de las personas en el pasillo se empezaron a hacer cada vez más amenazantes. Resonaban en su cabeza como bocinas altoparlantes. Las caras de su padre y la mujer frente a él se hicieron borrosas. Todo parecía estar diez veces más colorido y Kurt se sentía en una pesadilla. Se puso las manos sobre los oídos mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo resistir más el ruido y se tiro al piso. Sus gritos y el llanto que su garganta emanaban hicieron que las personas cerca lo miraran con preocupación. De inmediato su padre se puso a su lado pero Kurt no dejaba que nadie lo tocara.

En ese momento una persona se acerco. Tenía bata blanca y había estado observando al chico desde que había llegado a la recepción. Tomo gentilmente su mano mientras Kurt le gritaba que se alejara.

- Todo va a estar bien – decía esa persona mientras Kurt se asustaba cada vez más.

- Suéltame – decía él suplicando.

- No voy a lastimarte. Nadie va a hacerte daño – le seguía diciendo.

Solo por un segundo Kurt dejo de concentrarse en todas las luces que aparecían a su alrededor y se fijo en la mirada que este chico tenia. No había visto ojos tan hermosos en toda su vida. Él le estaba sonriendo, y al tocar su mano, sin saber cómo podía estar pasando, Kurt se sentía más tranquilo.

- Yo voy a cuidar de ti – le dijo este chico mientras Kurt se tranquilizaba. – nada malo va a ocurrirte.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Blaine se convirtió en su ángel guardián, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

Aquel día al acercarse con solo tocarlo lo hizo sentir seguro. Y el miedo comenzó a desvanecerse de sus ojos poco a poco.

Pero ahora aquel miedo se había impregnado en Kurt una vez más.

La ambulancia llego rápidamente al estacionamiento del hospital mientras varios médicos se abalanzaban hacia ella cuando las puertas traseras se abrieron.

El doctor de la clínica Blaine Anderson había sido herido de bala.

La sangre emanaba de todas partes, y el rostro inconsciente de Blaine ahora era blanco como la nieve.

Del auto bajo un paramédico informando lo que Blaine había presentado durante su transcurso hasta el hospital. Siguiéndole el paso también Kurt baja de la ambulancia con las manos envueltas en sangre y los ojos llorosos.

Entraron al pasillo principal mientras todos se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Kurt tomo su mano fuertemente y corrió detrás de los médicos.

En ese momento Blaine abrió los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Kurt lo noto y apretó fuertemente su mano.

- Vas a estar bien – dijo Kurt mientras los médicos se lo arrebataban.

Blaine trato de abrir la boca pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos. De pronto una enfermera detuvo a Kurt cuando llegaron a la puerta de los quirófanos.

Él simplemente vio como aquellas personas lo ingresaban a una habitación mientras su corazón se agitaba y sus ojos no podían llorar más.

- Te amo – susurro esperando que Blaine lo supiera.

Todos sus amigos llegaron al hospital tan pronto como pudieron. Incluso Santana, quien no había ido al baile estaba en el lugar.

La noticia se corrió demasiado rápido, y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta había reporteros tapizando el estacionamiento, quienes trataban de conseguir la primera exclusiva.

Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Kurt en la sala de espera tomándolo del hombro. Mientras este, con la mirada perdida fijaba sus ojos en el piso, perdiéndose en pensamientos.

Quinn y Santana comenzaron a cerrar las cortinas de dicha sala, pues los reporteros estaban logrando colarse por los costados, y sus cámaras amenazaban con hacer más molesto este momento.

- ¿Tu estas bien? – pregunto Rachel refiriéndose a lo físico.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Santana y Quinn se sentaron frente a ellos y miraron a Rachel sin saber qué hacer. No había palabras para momentos como esos. Parecía que cualquier comentario era erróneo.

Fue entonces cuando Rachel deicidio sacar la nota que tenía en la bolsa de mano a su lado y se las mostro a las chicas de enfrente.

- Estaba en mi parabrisas cuando salí al estacionamiento – dijo ella mientras Kurt hacia un esfuerzo por alzar la mirada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que en serio crees que… Jesse escribió esto? – pregunto Santana.

- Tiene que ser de alguien más – dijo Quinn.

Kurt estiro la mano y la tomo para leerla.

- Han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses – dijo Rachel – pero esta vez creo que si fue él quien hizo esto. Lo conozco muy bien, y hay algo en mi cabeza que me dice lo mismo.

- No parece una locura para mí – dijo Kurt.

Todas le prestaron atención.

- La razón por la que fui al baile es porque quería decirte lo que encontré en Indiana. – continuo.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahí? – pregunto Quinn desconcertada.

- Kurt fue a hablar con la madre de Giuliana, la chica asesinada en Salt Lake la cual aparece en fotos con Jesse.

Quinn asintió.

- Al parecer no somos los únicos que fueron atormentados. – dijo Kurt –la mujer me dijo que antes de que Giuliana muriera alguien les estaba tratando de pasar un mal rato. Justo como lo están haciendo con nosotros.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunto Santana.

- Aun no lo sé con certeza. – respondió él – pero si alguien está tratando de lastimarnos, y fue él quien puso esta nota en el auto de Rachel. No puede ser el mismo Jesse quien nos esté haciendo daño. Esto es al contrario. Tenemos que ayudarlo, pues alguien quiere hacerle daño a él.

- Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido – dijo Quinn – pero ¿Por qué hacernos daño a nosotros si a quien quieren es a Jesse?

- Es simple – respondió Rachel al comprender – la mejor forma de hacerle daño a una persona es lastimando a los que él mas quiere. Y justo eso están buscando.

- ¿Así que somos una carnada? – pregunto Quinn.

- Eso creo – respondió Rachel.

El teléfono de Quinn sonó fuerte en el lugar y todos la miraron de repente. Ella miro el identificador y lo apago sin contestar.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto santana.

- Lindsay – respondió ella a regañadientes.

- ¿Pasa algo con ustedes? – inquirió Rachel.

- Estuvo todo este tiempo utilizándome. Es una oficial encubierta, quería saber sobre lo de Jesse.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Santana sorprendida.

Quinn asintió.

- Todo se está saliendo de control. Ya no podemos confiar en nadie – dijo Rachel - ¿Estarás bien Quinn? – pregunto al verla cabizbaja.

- Si – respondió ella. – no soy tan débil como antes.

En ese momento Quinn reflexiono sus palabras perdiéndose en su memoria.

Había estado enamorada de Rachel desde hacía muchos años atrás y como era de esperarse nada salió bien. Recordó el día en que Rachel le había roto el corazón por última vez, y comparándose ahora con aquella ocasión, creía firmemente, que en efecto, era más fuerte.

Amabas iban caminando por la calle con sus vestidos nuevos para el baile en bolsas de la tienda a la que habían ido. Quinn tenía en mente que como Rachel no tenía cita aun ambas irían juntas, lo cual para ella, era un sueño hecho realidad.

- La limosina pasara en tu casa a las siete. Debes estar lista a esa hora – decía Quinn mientras se acercaban a la cafetería.

- Ah, cierto. No te lo había dicho – respondió Rachel.

- ¿Decirme que?

- No voy a ir contigo al baile. Conseguí una cita de último minuto.

El corazón de Quinn comenzó a colapsarse.

- ¿Quién es?

- Jesse – respondió Rachel sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Quinn con tono enfadado. - ¿Estás loca? Todos sabemos lo que Jesse te hizo el año pasado. Se fue sin importarle nada y te dejo aquí sola y ahora parece que ya todo se te olvido.

- Eso quedo en el pasado. ¿Además porque te molesta tanto? Es a mí a quien hirió, no a ti.

- Fui yo quien tuvo que pasar noches enteras escuchándote llorar. Fui yo quien tuvo que animarte antes de que te enfermaras a causa de la depresión. Así que discúlpame si ahora me altero.

- No debí decirte nada. – dijo Rachel – solamente déjame en paz. No entiendes lo que pasa.

- Eres tú la que no entiende. Vas a ir con la persona equivocada.

- ¿Entonces esta mejor que vaya contigo?

Quinn se quedo callada.

- Pensé que habías entendido que lo que paso en la fiesta fue solo un accidente. No siento nada por ti. Y escucha, nunca voy a sentirlo.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Quinn se había quedado de pie en aquella calle viendo como Rachel se alejaba. Corrió hasta su casa cuando comenzó a llover y se encerró en su habitación antes de que su madre la viera llorar.

Se sentía muy tonta cada vez que veía el hermoso vestido que estaba guardado en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano así que lo saco y comenzó a romperlo mientras sus lágrimas caían como la lluvia afuera.

Lo desgarro por completo y después se tiro en el piso sin fuerzas. Por último lanzo una fotografía de Rachel hacia el otro lado de la habitación y al hacerlo sintió un vacio dentro de ella que comenzó a consumirla.

El recuerdo de aquella sombría tarde se vio interrumpida por el sonido que varios reporteros y fotógrafos causaron al entrar por una de las puertas de emergencias.

Los chicos se exaltaron y se pusieron de pie para impedir que comenzaran a hacer preguntas que ahora a Kurt no le vendrían bien.

"¿tiene que ver lo que paso con el caso de Jesse St James?" "¿Van a dar entrevistas sobre lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses?" "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta Jesse St James?"

Las preguntas de los reporteros comenzaron a hostigarlos mientras los enfermeros trataban de sacarlos del lugar.

Llena de enojo por lo que había pasado con Lindsay y por los recuerdos de aquella tarde con Rachel, Quinn tomo uno de los extintores que estaban colgados en la pared y comenzó a rociarlo contra los reporteros.

Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras veían como los hombres con las cámaras retrocedían envueltos en esa mezcla blanca.

- No van a regresar en un buen rato – dijo Quinn tirando al piso el extintor.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después de pasar solo diez segundos, todos, incluyendo a Kurt soltaron una carcajada épica.

Lo mejor que podían hacer en momentos como estos era sonreír. Y aquella valiente hazaña de Quinn había sido la perfecta ocasión para soltar una gran carcajada hasta tirarse en el piso.

Mientras la noche transcurría las personas en el hospital se iban yendo a sus respectivas casas. Varias de las enfermeras que eran amigas de Blaine en el lugar se quedaron con Kurt para dejar que sus amigas regresaran a sus casas a quitarse los vestidos del baile que tenían puestos. Santana regreso a casa a dormir un poco por su bebe cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

Su padre la esperaba en la sala con la televisión encendida. Ella se acerco al ver que estaba dormido y apago el televisor por él.

Su padre se despertó algo asustado, pero al ver que era ella se calmo y se puso de pie para ir a su habitación.

- ¿Pasan los partidos tan tarde? – pregunto ella.

- No estaba viendo un partido. Eran las noticias.

- Todos hablan de lo que paso con Blaine ¿cierto?

- No en realidad. Hay varias notas que están cubriendo lo que paso en la prisión estatal. Al parecer hubo un tumulto en el lugar.

- ¿Todos están bien? – pregunto ella al recordar a Finn.

- No han dicho nada alarmante. Pero por eso las estaba mirando. Si algo pasa mañana lo sabremos, anda ve a dormir.

Santana se quedo de pie mirando el televisor.

- Sé que te preocupas por el hija – dijo su padre – pero es importante para el bebe que tu duermas bien.

- Lo sé – respondió ella. – subiré en un minuto.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor cuando su padre estuvo en el segundo piso. Las noticias habían terminado, pues solamente se había transmitido un corte informativo. Pero ahora la cabeza de Santana daba vueltas pensando en el padre de su bebe.

Recordó entonces, una pequeña noche de tantas, en las cuales Finn era su única prioridad.

Ambos estaban en una rueda de la fortuna en la feria de Ohio. Aquel día los padres de Santana se habían separado oficialmente, y su madre ahora vivía en Florida con la abuela de la chica.

Toda la noche Santana había estado radiante. Sonreía y bromeaba con sus amigos. Parecía que nada le hubiera pasado. Finn simplemente la había estado observando toda la noche y por eso la había llevado a la rueda de la fortuna.

- Ya Puedes llorar – le dijo Finn cuando ambos estuvieron en el tope de la rueda mirando el pueblo desde arriba.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto ella.

- Tal vez con ellos tengas que pretender que eres perfecta para controlar tu reputación. Pero no conmigo

- Estás loco Finn. – después de decirlo ella giro la cabeza.

- No tienes que aparentar conmigo. Yo te amo no por lo que eres con los demás, sino porque soy el único que puede ver a la verdadera Santana.

- ¡Esta es la verdadera Santana! ¿Ok? Si no te gusta lo que ves por mi está bien. Pero no me obligues a sufrir para hacerte feliz.

- ¿Entonces no estás triste? No te mueres por encerrarte en tu cuarto y llorar porque tu madre se fue.

- Eres un idiota – le dijo enfadada al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando mi padre se fue? – continuo Finn – quería que todas las personas se largaran de mi casa para que así pudiera golpear las paredes de mi cuarto. Sentía tanto coraje hacia los dos que no quería ni siquiera hablar con mis amigos. Pero si tú estas tranquila entonces, me alegro por ti.

En ese momento Santana regreso su rostro y al tener frente a su novio le dio una bofetada.

- Te odio – le dijo. – no sé cómo pudiste convencerme de subir. ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Te Odio! – gritaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Finn dejo que lo golpeara algunas veces pero después tomo sus manos y la abrazo con cariño.

- Ella me dejo – dijo Santana refiriéndose a su madre con voz entrecortada. – y ni si quiera se despidió.

- Todo va a estar bien – decía el acariciando su cabello – yo jamás te abandonare.

Y ahora en la estancia de su casa, sentada sola frente a un televisor apagado. Santana extrañaba aquellas manos que la hacían sentir segura.

A la mañana siguiente Tina estaba terminando su guardia en el hospital como interna. Se había pasado unos minutos con Kurt al enterarse de lo que había acontecido. Pero ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Noah al ser abandonado en plena pista de baile una noche anterior. La culpa comenzaba a acabar con su mente así que pensó que sería bueno disculparse.

Entro a la habitación del hombre con quien Noah frecuentaba hablar desde hacía unos días. Cuando lo hizo pudo notar con rapidez que solo aquel hombre mirándola fijamente se encontraba en el lugar.

- Buenos días – dijo ella amablemente.

- Hola.

- Estaba… yo, solo… - decía Tina sin poder completar la oración.

- Estabas buscando a Noah. – respondió él.

Ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

- Si, ¿Lo ha visto? – pregunto.

- Vino a despedirse hace unas horas. – respondió aquel hombre – no se veía muy contento.

- ¿Despedirse?

- Hoy regresa a su ciudad.

Tina se quedo callada sintiendo como un fuerte dolor golpeaba en su pecho.

- Gracias – dijo después dándose la vuelta.

- Jovencita – dijo el hombre antes de que Tina saliera – no sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes anoche, pero de algo estoy seguro. Sea lo que sea que haya sido, necesitan arreglarlo. Necesitas arreglarlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia el pasillo. Esta tarde Noah se iría de Lima, y tal vez no volvería nunca más.

Artie había sido de mucha ayuda en los últimos días, y esta tarde Tina lo vería para dar un paseo por la ciudad. De nuevo se presentaba frente a ella una difícil decisión.

En estos momentos lo único que se podía hacer era escuchar al corazón. Decidirse por la persona que mas amas. Lo complicado es poder concentrarte para escuchar la respuesta.

La doctora de cabecera en trauma del hospital estaba ahora en la habitación de Blaine hablando con Kurt acerca del estado de Blaine.

La bala había perforado parte del intestino y ahora todo dependía de cómo respondiera su cuerpo después de la cirugía que le habían practicado durante la noche anterior.

La doctora Miranda salió de la habitación y dejo a Kurt un tiempo a solas con Blaine. Este se sentó a su lado y tomando su mano comenzó a llorar al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba.

Toco su frente y después acaricio su cabello con cariño.

- No puedo creer que aun después de un disparo te veas encantador – dijo Kurt.

Se quedo callado un minuto observándolo y después apretó fuerte su mano.

- Lo siento – continuo diciendo – siento haber hecho todo lo que hice ayer. Todo lo que dije lo dije porque estaba enojado. Y espero que sepas que ninguna de esas palabras fue cierta. Yo nunca voy a terminar contigo. Te amo demasiado para hacerlo. Y ahora que se que lo que paso con Jeremyha fue una trampa, ahora que puedo darme cuenta que también me amas como yo. Solo quiero pedirte disculpas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cada vez más rápido de sus ojos.

- Tú me salvaste cuando yo no tenía otra salida. Siempre me cuidaste, y me prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo. Pero eso ahora te digo, Blaine Anderson, que si te vas y me dejas aquí solo. Me vas a lastimar demasiado.

Mientras él hablaba su corazón comenzaba a comprimirse. Este era un dolor que nunca había sentido antes. Y el miedo era ahora más grande que nunca.

- Por favor no me dejes, no te vayas – decía Kurt.

En ese momento su memoria comenzó a perderse de nuevo. Los recuerdos sobre Blaine llegaban a montones en estos días y ahora, al tenerlo de frente con los ojos cerrados, no era la excepción.

Recordó una de las tantas tardes que paso en la clínica donde Blaine trabajaba originalmente. A Kurt lo deprimía cada día más su estancia ahí. Pero era solo aquel doctor con ojos lindos el que lo hacían olvidarse de todo. El dolor que sentía por Jesse, el miedo a su enfermedad, y ahora también el vacio que sentía por su abandono.

Blaine entro a la sala principal en donde Kurt estaba sentado frente a la ventana y se quedo mirándolo sin que él lo notara por unos minutos.

Después se sentó en el piano que estaba detrás del sillón y comenzó a tocar una canción suave.

Al escuchar el sonido del piano Kurt miro por el reflejo de la ventana y pudo notar que Blaine estaba tocándolo. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió mirando el patio.

Fue hasta que una armoniosa voz salió de la boca de aquel chico cuando Kurt se puso de pie y lo miro asombrado. Comenzó a cantar con él y después se sentó a su lado en el piano. Durante toda la canción ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras sonreían y aun al terminarla continuaron haciéndolo.

- Hay un grupo de arte que se reúne aquí en la clínica. Estoy seguro de que hay un espacio para ti. – dijo Blaine.

En ese momento Kurt había visto en sus ojos algo que no había observado en mucho tiempo. Pudo ver a un amigo de verdad frente a él.

Ahora estando en el hospital tomando su mano podía sentir como ese chico del piano seguía a su lado aun cuando no lo parecía.

De pronto la maquina al lado de Blaine comenzó a emitir un sonido que le puso a Kurt los nervios de punta.

Las enfermeras comenzaron correr hacia la habitación mientras él aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Lo hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a moverlo hacia afuera.

La doctora Miranda entro a la habitación y le indico a Kurt que se hiciera a un lado. Se llevaron a Blaine de nuevo hacia un quirófano mientras aquel chico con la mano en la boca, seguía pensando "no me dejes por favor" y rogando lo mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rachel camino hacia Theo midiendo con cuidado cada paso.

Él como siempre la observaba sonriendo a lo lejos a medida que ella avanzaba. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan sincero. Pero eso le temblaban las manos.

Theo era la única persona que la había hecho olvidarse de sus miedos y problemas desde que Jesse había desaparecido. Pero por más que su cabeza trataba de asimilarlo como algo bueno. Ella seguía sintiendo que lo terminaría lastimando eventualmente.

- Hola – dijo él mientras Rachel solo respondía con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo esta Blaine?

- Estable, eso creo. – respondió ella.

De inmediato se podía notar que Rachel tenía algo en la cabeza. Lo cual obstruía su sonrisa habitual frente al chico.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Theo.

Rachel estaba evitando verlo a los ojos porque sabría que desistiría si lo hacía. Así que simplemente agacho la mirada y trago saliva.

- Tengo algo que decirte – dijo ella.

Theo la tomo de la mano y se sentó con ella en una de las bancas del parque.

- Te escucho – dijo él intrigado.

- No es fácil lo que te voy a decir – advirtió Rachel con los ojos aun clavados en el piso – porque eres una persona increíble.

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo? – pregunto Theo con una sonrisa preocupada en la boca.

Rachel rio nerviosa.

- Hace unos días, cuando te conocí – continuo ella – me pareciste lo mejor que me había pasado en los últimos meses. Llegaste a mi vida cuando me estaba hundiendo. Me rescataste de mi misma, por así decirlo.

Los ojos de Theo cada vez se ponían más tristes.

- No hay palabras correctas para decirlo. Por eso creo que solo te diré, no soy una buena persona para ti. Así que si quieres ser mi amigo solamente. Voy a estar muy contenta de que así sea.

Él torció la boca y la miro algo confundido.

- ¿Esto es por Jesse? – pregunto Theo haciendo que Rachel se quedara boquiabierta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- He estado haciendo mi tarea. Todo el mundo aquí habla de ti y de tus amigos. No pienses que no sé nada de lo que ocurre.

- No creo que lo sepas. – respondió Rachel algo cortante.

Ella se puso de pie y Theo la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre el caso, sobre Jesse y sobre tu vida en el pasado. – dijo él tomándola gentilmente del rostro – pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Todo eso, todo lo que acabo de mencionar. Te está destruyendo poco a poco. Y en ti no solo veo a esa chica que aparece en los noticieros cada semana con una nueva novedad. En ti veo a alguien valioso. A alguien con quien quisiera pasar más tiempo. Sin importar los riesgos que eso implique.

Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a humedecerse.

- Solo te pido que me dejes hacerlo. Déjame ser quien te salve de nuevo.

En ese momento ella recordó la nota que Jesse había dejado en su auto una noche atrás. Pero al verlo de frente a su rostro. Con las palabras más sinceras de todas. Parecía no tener salida.

- No quiero alejarme de ti Rachel – dijo él antes de abrazarla.

Ella no quiso pensar más, lo tomo en sus brazos y seco sus lagrimas con el suéter que tenia puesto. Theo parecía ser un ángel guardián cada vez que ella necesitaba ser salvada. Pero si Theo era el ángel de Rachel, ¿Quién lo seria de Jesse ahora?

Una calle delante del parque Santana también caminaba hacia el hospital hundida en sus pensamientos. Nunca estaba distraída. Y el único día que lo estuvo fue el peor para hacerlo.

Solo pudo sentir como dos manos la tomaban por la espalda y en unos segundos un pesado sueño la invadía, a causa del papel que alguien había puesto frente a su boca y nariz.

El autobús hacia el aeropuerto estaba avanzando desde la terminar por una de las avenidas principales de Lima. Noah estaba sentado dentro de él con audífonos en los oídos tratando de evitar todas las canciones de amor posibles. La noche anterior su corazón se había roto por última vez, por lo tanto ahora la única opción viable era huir.

Estaba dejando atrás un pueblo que lo había visto crecer. Y por segunda vez era difícil hacerlo.

De pronto el conductor piso el freno de golpe haciendo que todos se movieran bruscamente de sus asientos. Algunos de los pasajeros comenzaron a ponerse de pie para asegurarse de que nada malo había ocurrido. Ya que Noah estaba en la segunda fila, solo tuvo que mirar por el parabrisas para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Un auto se había postrado frente al autobús impidiendo su paso.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron al máximo cuando pudo ver que la chica que había estado soñando por los últimos meses bajaba de él apresurada. Se puso de pie y dudando comenzó a bajar del autobús detrás del conductor que caminaba enojado.

Dicho hombre comenzó a gritar muchas cosas a Tina pidiéndole de una manera nada amable que moviera su vehículo. Pero ella, al ver a Noah detrás de él no hizo más que avanzar hasta tenerlo de frente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Noah desconcertado.

- Algo que debí hacer desde la primera vez que te fuiste.

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Esto en realidad era como una película romántica, todas las personas los observaban con intriga mientras los corazones de ambos palpitaban agitadamente.

Ella lo tomo gentilmente del rostro y se acerco lo suficiente para besarlo. Al hacerlo cada fibra de sus emociones se activo instantáneamente.

Noah comenzó a acercar sus manos hacia Tina hasta el punto de tenerla dentro de sus brazos.

Varios de los pasajeros sonrieron al ver tal escena, mientras que el conductor inhalaba impaciente.

- ¿Qué hay sobre tu novio? – pregunto Noah cuando de nuevo estuvieron cara a cara.

- Solo quiero estar contigo. Y siento haberme dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora, pero en realidad… no quiero, y no puedo perderte otra vez.

Él sonrió al escuchar las palabras sinceras de la chica entre sus brazos. La beso una vez mas mientras incluso las personas caminando por la calle sonreían al mirarlos.

Un paro cardiaco había atacado a Blaine mientras los médicos lo trataban de mantener estable. Los electroshocks estaban en camino y la doctora Miranda trataba de hacer todo lo que podía.

Kurt había corrido detrás del carro con los electroshocks al ver que se dirigían a la habitación en donde Blaine estaba. Varias enfermeras trataron de detenerlo, pero no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera.

Se quedo parado en la ventana mirando como la doctora apartaba a todos a un lado y cargaba las paletas para devolverle el pulso.

- No nos deje doctor Anderson – dijo la doctora Miranda al tenerlas en sus manos.

Soltó la primera carga.

En ese momento por la mente de Blaine una imagen totalmente diferente transcurría. No sabía si así se sentía estar muerto, pero estaba seguro que nunca antes había sentido tanta paz.

Estaba ahora en una habitación de llena de espejos similar a la que tenía el club de drama de su secundaria. Antes de que le dispararan, al estar dentro de las paredes de Mckinley había recordado sus años en secundaria, así que tal vez esta era la razón por la que su mente estaba recordando el lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por el salón mientras respiraba hondo. No había estado dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes en mucho tiempo. Y ahora que volvía a verlas muchas buenas experiencias regresaban a él.

Solo había algo diferente en el lugar.

Su madre, quien había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño estaba de pie frente a él.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunto al reconocerla.

- Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí. – respondió ella.

Blaine corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Más bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto él.

- Alguien te hirió Blaine – respondió su madre.

Él comenzó a rectificar en su memoria los sucesos pasados y logro llegar a una conclusión.

- ¿Estoy muerto? – pregunto.

- Creo que están haciendo lo posible para salvarte.

Blaine respiro profundamente.

- Te he extrañado mucho mamá.

- Yo también te he extrañado. Y aunque estoy contigo todos los días. Nunca dejare de desear tenerte en mis brazos una vez más.

- Todo ha sido muy difícil desde que te fuiste – confeso él con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

- No tiene porque serlo mi amor. Ahora tienes a una persona que te ama tanto como yo.

Blaine giro la cabeza y vio el reflejo de Kurt en uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes

- Él es bueno para ti. Y sé que también lo amas.

- Es verdad.

Ella comenzó a apartarse de su hijo soltando su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Después de nuevo avanzo hacia él y beso su frente con cariño.

- ¿Seguirás conmigo siempre? – pregunto Blaine al darse cuenta de que era hora de regresar.

- Nunca te dejaría solo. Siempre tenlo en mente.

- Te amo mamá – dijo él al ver como se alejaba.

- Yo también te amo Blaine. Siempre lo voy a hacer.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras su madre salió de aquel salón dejándolo solo.

Fue entonces cuando la tercera carga dio efecto sobre el cuerpo de Blaine.

La maquina que indicaba su pulso comenzó a emitir un sonido de vida.

Kurt volvió a respirar cuando esto ocurrió.

Un guardia lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo de vuelta a la sala de espera. Mientras que la doctora Miranda sonreía al haber recuperado a Blaine.

Unas horas después el chico estuvo de nuevo en una de las habitaciones con pacientes en recuperación. Kurt estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo.

Se había recostado sobre él y sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse.

En ese momento un ligero movimiento hizo que Kurt despertara ipso facto.

Los dedos de Blaine estaban acariciando su cabello lentamente mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos.

Una carcajada de felicidad salió de la boca de Kurt al notarlo. Se puso de pie y apretó fuerte la mano de Blaine.

De inmediato llamo a una enfermera para que entrara a la habitación, pero ya que todas estaban haciendo inventarios no lograban escucharlo.

- Estoy aquí Blaine, no iré a ningún lado. – dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y con un poco de esfuerzo sonrió.

- Kurt – dijo él con vos muy débil y cortada.

El chico se acerco para escucharlo y poniendo atención pudo hacerlo.

- Cásate conmigo – dijo Blaine lentamente.

Kurt se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar tales palabras.

Una enfermera llego en el momento y comenzó a revisar a Blaine después de llamar a la doctora.

Mientras lo hacían ambos chicos se miraban sonriendo, mientras Kurt asentía con la cabeza en afirmación a la anterior propuesta.

En ese momento, cuando las luces de Lima comenzaban a apagarse, un auto corría a toda velocidad por las carreteras.

Una chica en el asiento trasero despertó a causa de los ruidos fuertes que causaban los locales de afuera. Santana no sabía en donde estaba y por alguna razón la cabeza le dolía.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y en un segundo identifico la parte trasera del auto y la carretera federal de Lima por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando miro hacia el frente y vio a un chico asustado y sudoroso conduciendo el vehículo.

- Todo va a estar bien – dijo Finn cuando noto que Santana había despertado. – no tengas miedo.

En ese momento ella pudo reconocerlo.

El padre de su hijo, quien estaba en prisión había escapado. Y ahora, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, la había secuestrado.

Ella trago saliva sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas, mirando el arma que Finn tenía en el bolsillo.

"Se rumora que… el destino final de este viaje, es uno muy peligroso"


	17. Dile que tuvo un buen padre SEGUNDA TEMP

RUMOR HAS IT

CAPITULO 9 (Temporada 2)

DILE QUE TUVO UN BUEN PADRE

Una enfermera que estaba terminando su turno, tomo el bolso de mano que su madre le había dado en la navidad pasada y avanzo hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida.

El corredor a esas horas de la noche estaba vacío. Pero ahora se sentía más solitario de lo habitual.

Una de las luces arriba del pasillo se había descompuesto, así que la obscuridad ahora predominaba en el lugar haciendo a este un poco más aterrador.

Avanzo unos pasos hacia el computador que estaba sobre el escritorio para registrar su hora de salida. Después miro por la puerta la calle vacía y se puso su abrigo para retirarse.

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella.

La mujer giro su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo pero no logro ver a nadie detrás.

Hizo caso omiso y continuo avanzando.

Fue entonces cuando unas pisadas más fuertes se escucharon detrás haciendo que la mujer dudara en girar otra vez o simplemente correr hacia afuera.

Se detuvo y pensándolo por un segundo comenzó a darse la vuelta. En ese instante dio un salto de susto al ver a un hombre de pie frente a ella.

Lo siento – dijo aquel hombre – no fue mi intención asustarla.

Está bien – respondió la mujer guardando la calma - ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Mi novia está a punto de tener a su bebe y estaba buscando a una enfermera.

La mujer asintió la cabeza comprendiendo.

Mi turno ya termino, pero no se preocupe le ayudare a encontrar alguien quien pueda atenderlo.

Ella comenzó a avanzar después de decirlo y rápidamente aquel hombre la tomo del brazo. La mujer lo miro enfadada al principio, pero después de observar el arma que él le había puesto frente a la cara sus ojos solamente denotaban un terror gigante.

No necesito ayuda. Ya encontré a una enfermera, con eso me basta – dijo aquel chico haciendo que la mujer caminara con él hasta la salida.

Salieron al estacionamiento y comenzaron a dirigirse a un auto rojo al final de la fila primera. La enfermera tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no podía hablar a causa del miedo.

El chico con el arma abrió la puerta trasera del auto y la empujo dentro. Al lado de ella una chica estaba sentada con las manos y pies atadas mirándola asustada.

¿Qué estás haciendo Finn? – pregunto ella.

Te traje a una enfermera – respondió él. – ahora estamos listos.

Unos minutos después el auto arranco a toda velocidad por la carretera aledaña. Mientras aquellas dos mujeres en el asiento trasero se miraban asustadas y confundidas.

Quinn y Rachel estaban ahora en la habitación de Blaine junto con Kurt.

Él les había llamado la noche anterior para decirles que estaba ahora comprometido. Las chicas sin poderlo creer no habían perdido ni un minuto y a primera hora todos estaban reunidos en el hospital.

No puedo creer que en serio vayas a casarte – decía Rachel mientras los tres tomaban un café en las mesas de la cafetería del hospital.

Todo paso muy rápido. Creo que aun no lo asimilo – dijo Kurt.

¿Van a esperar a que estés en la universidad? – pregunto Quinn.

Blaine dice que no quiere perder tiempo. Y lo comprendo, solo mira lo que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses. Queremos hacerlo antes de que otro loco con un arma venga y nos trate de matar.

Buen punto. – dijo Rachel. – entonces ¿Cuándo será el gran evento?

La próxima semana. Ya incluso llame a mi padre. Estará aquí pasado mañana.

La felicidad en el rostro de Kurt era notoria. Ahora parecía que sin importar los problemas que habían surgido en las semanas pasadas, el porvenir era prometedor. Fue como un respiro, no solo para él, sino para todos.

Un evento alegre en tiempos de crisis. Como la roca que te salva de ahogarte.

¿Alguien ha visto a Santana? – pregunto Kurt – le estuve llamando toda la noche y nunca contesto.

¿Creen que este ya en labores de parto? – pregunto Rachel.

Su padre dijo que nos avisaría cuando pasara. Así que no es muy probable. – respondió Quinn.

Rachel saco su teléfono del bolso que tenía colgado en la silla y marco a Santana.

Esta apagado – dijo después de que la operadora se lo dejara saber.

Es extraño que santana no conteste ¿No creen?

Debió pasarle algo a su teléfono. Después le daremos las buenas noticias – dijo Rachel guardando de nuevo su celular.

Un silencio perduro en el lugar. Como un presagio que se avecinaba para terminar con el respiro que ellos habían tenido. Y aunque prefirieron ignorar tan factible señal, todos se cohibieron y escondieron su preocupación en una sonrisa fingida.

¿Y qué pasa con el caso de Jesse? ¿Sabes algo más? – pregunto Kurt a Rachel.

Me dejaste pensando con lo que dijiste ayer – dijo Rachel – y la nota que encontré no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Si él necesita ayuda tengo que hacer algo.

Eso no lo sabemos – dijo Quinn.

¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Los amigos de Giuliana también eran acosados. Y todos los seres queridos de Jesse comenzaron a morir. Esto tiene que ser para dañarlo, no puede ser él el culpable.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? La única opción es cuidarnos hasta que esto termine. Es su pelea Rachel no la tuya. – dijo Quinn.

No puedo quedarme sentada en casa sabiendo que alguien quiere hacerle daño.

¿Entonces cual es el plan? – pregunto Kurt.

Hace unos meses Will me menciono un incendio cuando me amenazaba por teléfono, y se me había olvidado por completo. Anoche cuando no podía dormir se me ocurrió buscar información otra vez.

¿Y qué encontraste? – pregunto Quinn intrigada.

Rachel tomo su bolso otra vez y saco unos papeles de él. Los puso sobre la mesa y dejo que Kurt y Quinn los leyeran.

Ok ¿Qué se supone que tengamos que ver? – dijo Kurt.

Los nombres de los chicos que fallecieron. "Anna Flitch" y "Jordan Evans" ¿Te suena familiar el ultime apellido?

Sam Evans – respondió Quinn – volvemos a tu vecino.

Tengo que entrar de nuevo a esa casa. Y Sam me tiene que dar algunas respuestas.

¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con Jesse?

Aun no lo sé muy bien. Pero si Sam era su amigo el sí podría saberlo. Ya no hay tiempo que perder. Si alguien quiere ver a Jesse muerto no tardara en lograrlo.

Pero nadie sabe dónde está. – dijo Quinn

Por eso nos están usando. Mientras más tiempo este lejos, mas nos dañaran hasta atraerlo.

Todos inhalaron profundamente al comprender lo que Rachel decía. Si Jesse no aparecía pronto, Rachel y sus amigos funcionarían como carnadas. Dañándolos era la única forma en que podían atraer a Jesse.

Santana y la enfermera que Finn había sacado del hospital caminaban fingiendo una sonrisa por el corredor de un cuarto de hotel que el chico con el arma había alquilado. Este se encontraba al lado de una carretera a las afueras de Ohio, y las condiciones en él no eran muy buenas.

Finn abrió la puerta y aun con el arma en la mano dejo sentada a Santana en el sofá haciendo que la enfermera hiciera lo mismo.

Ambas seguían asustadas por el aspecto que él tenía. Se veía nervioso y preocupado. Tenía toda la cara sudorosa y respiraba demasiado rápido, acariciándose el cabello una y otra vez.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a ellas y en unos minutos había sacado dos cuerdas de su mochila.

Átala – le ordeno a la enfermera poniendo el arma frente a su cabeza.

La mujer obedeció asustada y comenzó a poner la cuerda alrededor de los brazos de Santana, mientras esta solamente se limitaba a tragar saliva cuando el llanto quería salir de su garganta.

Date la vuelta – dijo Finn cuando la mujer había terminado con Santana.

Él comenzó a atarla también y al finalizar la lanzo hacia el sofá de nuevo.

El llanto que la mujer emanaba comenzaba a hacerse irritante para los otros dos chicos. Así que Santana se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la chica.

Valentina – dijo la enfermera con un acento en particular denotando sus orígenes.

Bien Valentina, necesito por favor que dejes de llorar y temblar. Estoy seguro de que si él quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero la única razón por la que estás aquí es para ayudarme, porque como te darás cuenta, estoy en una situación algo delicada. – decía Santana refiriéndose a su embarazo - ¿Prometes que estarás bien? Solo respira ¿sí?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a respirar más lento.

Gracias – dijo Finn cuando Santana lo miro.

No te atrevas ni a hablarme. Esto es un secuestro y jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

No entiendes, tengo que hacerlo.

¡Cállate! – grito ella haciendo que los otros dos se sorprendieran – Estas demente Finn, te escapaste de prisión arruinando la única oportunidad que teníamos de ser felices si ellos decidían dejarte ir, y ahora resulta que le agregaras mas años a tu condena por un simple capricho.

Esto no es un capricho Santana.

No puedes ser más idiota.

Finn comenzó a caminar con el arma en la mano reflexionando las palabras de Santana.

No puedo dejar que él crezca así – dijo Finn mirando a la ventana.

Tú no tienes el derecho de decidir eso. – dijo Santana.

Soy su padre.

Da igual si lo eres o no. Si en realidad amaras a tu hijo no lo estarías sometiendo a esto.

Después de que nazca no vamos a regresar Santana ¿Qué no entiendes?, solo quiero estar con él. Desde el día en que supe que iba a nacer, no dejo de pensar en él. Y déjame decirte una cosa. Si tú no quieres ir con nosotros no lo harás. Pero Eric viene conmigo.

No me puedes hacer esto.

Ya lo hice – dijo él caminando hacia la puerta.

Finn – dijo Santana mientras él la ignoraba - ¡Finn! – grito ella más fuerte.

¿Qué? – respondió el enojado.

Rompí mi fuente. – dijo la chica sentada en el sofá con miedo en el rostro.

Quinn caminaba con libros por los pasillos de la escuela sintiendo como todas las miradas de los chicos se centraran en ella. Después del incidente en el desfile de modas creyó haberlo superado, pero ahora con lo que había ocurrido el día del baile, y todo el asunto de Blaine, las personas no podían evitar hablar a sus espaldas, haciéndola sentir inferior.

Tenía el cabello recogido, lo cual era una señal de tristeza desde que estaba niña. Parecía una sombra caminando por los pasillos de Mckinley, por lo cual nadie se atrevía a acercarse para preguntar si estaba bien.

Lindsay la veía desde su casillero al final del pasillo. Pero sabía que si no había contestado sus llamadas tampoco querría hablar con ella en persona.

Fue entonces cuando tres chicos del equipo de futbol pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo haciendo a un lado a la sombra andante. Los libros de Quinn quedaron todos regados en el piso mientras ella suspiraba y se agachaba a recogerlos.

Una mano proveniente de la derecha le entrego uno de sus cuadernos en la mano. Quinn alzo la mirada, pero al saber quién era volvió a bajarla.

Gracias – se limito a decir antes de ponerse de pie.

Entonces sigues sin querer hablar conmigo. – dijo Lindsay.

Eso parece – respondió Quinn siendo cortante.

Solo quisiera que me dejaras explicarte.

Ok, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, deberías explicarme algunas cosas. Podrías empezar con el hecho de que Llegaste a esta escuela con la única intención de espiarnos a mí y a mis amigos. ¿Cómo explicarías eso? O ¿Acaso es falso? ¿Estoy mintiendo?

No – respondió Lindsay agachando la cabeza.

Después podríamos seguir con el hecho de que fue Sue Sylvester quien te alentó para invitarme a ver esa estúpida película hace unas semanas. ¿También me estoy equivocando en eso?

Esta vez Lindsay no respondió.

Y ahora para terminar, podrías explicarme cómo es que deje a mi madre irse, deje que las personas me humillaran como ahora, deje que todo el pueblo hablara a mis espaldas y me señalara todo el tiempo, podrías decirme, como deje que todo eso pasara ¡Por ti!, porque te amaba, y tu solo me estabas usando – comenzó a decir Quinn con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla. – me gustaría escuchar una explicación a eso.

Quinn yo… - dijo Lindsay tratando de tomar su mano.

¡Suéltame! – grito la chica haciéndose hacia atrás – no puedes explicarme nada porque no creo nada de lo que salga de tu boca. Solo déjame tranquila. – replico Quinn alejándose de ella.

Yo también te amo – dijo Lindsay haciendo que Quinn se detuviera.

La chica rubia reflexiono un momento aquellas palabras, pero después de unos segundos continúo con su camino, dejando una vez más a Lindsay de pie con un nudo en la garganta.

Kurt estaba ahora en casa de Rachel acompañándola en una tarea algo extraña. La chica se había planteado la misión de descubrir el secreto que se escondía en la casa de al lado, y Kurt sabía que no se rendiría en el intento.

Debería estar llamando al florista y al organizador de la boda en lugar de hacer esto – decía Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana con dos binoculares hacia la casa de Sam.

Habrá tiempo para eso, ahora tengo que averiguar que esconde mi vecino – respondió Rachel mientras se hincaba a su lado para hacer lo mismo.

Si claro – respondió Kurt – porque jugar a "Paranoia" es mucho más importante que mi tonta boda.

Rachel lo miro con ojos fulminantes haciendo que Kurt se diera la vuelta para seguir mirando hacia la casa.

Olvide que aquí el drama solo lo llevas tú – dijo Kurt.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora pegados en la ventana mirando solamente como Sam veía la televisión en sentado en el sofá de su estancia. Kurt se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Rachel al notarlo.

Me voy, esto es inútil, y ahora no tengo tiempo Rachel, lo siento.

Bien – respondió ella dejando al lado los binoculares de Kurt – pero si misteriosamente una gran porción de tu pastel de bodas desaparece antes de la ceremonia, no preguntes quien fue.

Sabes que te mataría. – dijo Kurt.

Rachel fingió unos cuantos temblores en señal de burla mientras Kurt la veía al bajar las escaleras.

Después se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar unas cuantas palomitas que su amigo había dejado en un tazón sobre la cama.

Miro su celular y volvió a marcar el teléfono de Santana, pero de nuevo, la contestadora fue la única voz que escucho.

En ese momento, cuando ella creía que las palabras de Kurt habían sido solamente verdad, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver algo que la intrigo.

Se puso nuevamente de rodillas y coloco los binoculares sobre su cara.

Sam se había puesto de pie y ahora tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto. Parecía que estaba a punto de salir.

Por un instante Rachel se sintió decepcionada, pues al parecer Sam se marcharía y aun no había conseguido nada. Pero le tomo poco tiempo saber que este pensamiento era falso.

El chico comenzó a mover uno de los libreros que estaban en el corredor dejando al descubierto una puerta escondida tras él.

La abrió y comenzó a bajar escaleras, dejando a Rachel boquiabierta.

¿Sería este el lugar en donde Jesse se estaba escondiendo? La chica bajo los binoculares y se sentó en la cama para reflexionar. No había tiempo para dudarlo, tenía que entrar a ese sótano. Sin importar los riesgos.

Santana gritaba a causa del dolor dentro de aquella habitación de hotel. Valentina cada vez estaba más asustada, y la desesperación de Finn se hacía más grande a cada minuto.

¿Qué estas esperando estúpido? – gritaba Santana – llévame a un hospital.

No puedo – dijo Finn mirándola asustado – además para eso está ella aquí. – dijo después señalando a la enfermera.

Creo que esta mas asustada que los dos juntos – dijo Santana.

No puedo ayudarte, lo siento – decía Valentina llorando. – no puedo.

Santana hizo lo posible por girar hacia donde estaba la chica. Miro sus ojos hinchados a causa del llanto y tomo sus manos fuertemente.

Valentina – dijo ella – necesito que me veas a los ojos.

La chica temblando miro a Santana y trato de reprimir mas llanto.

Eres la única que puede ayudarme. Estoy segura de que él no nos va a dejar ir a un hospital, así que por favor, deja de llorar y ayúdame.

Valentina comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente y se relajo viendo los ojos sinceros de Santana. Ella por su parte seguía gritando a causa del dolor.

No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Valentina – tienes mucha dilatación, pero necesito algunas cosas.

Finn asintió con la cabeza y saco un pedazo de papel de la bolsa de Santana.

Dime lo que necesitas, vi una farmacia de camino hacia acá. – dijo él listo para escribir.

Mientras Valentina comenzó a dictar su lista el sudor corría por la frente de Santana y sus gritos parecían cada vez más desesperados.

Iré tan rápido como pueda – dijo Finn tomando su arma.

Cerró la puerta con llave y corrió hacia el auto.

Valentina, intenta abrir la puerta con una de mis llaves – dijo Santana señalando su bolso.

La chica se puso de pie y corrió a intentarlo. Trato un par de veces pero no logro hacer nada.

Creo que la atasco por fuera. – dijo Valentina.

Sus palabras no eran buenas noticias. Pero en estas situaciones ningún comentario lo seria.

Rachel espero a Quinn de pie frente a la casa de Sam. Cuando su amiga llego en su auto se limito a tomar aire y mirarla nerviosa.

Quinn se puso a su lado y la miro de la misma manera.

No se si quiero hacer esto Rachel – dijo ella.

Solo hay una manera de averiguar lo que él está escondiendo – dijo Rachel.

¿Qué tal si regresa?

Salió hace apenas veinte minutos. Tenemos por lo menos quince más.

Es muy peligroso. – replico la chica rubia.

Rachel se dio media vuelta y la miro directamente.

No podre dormir pensando en que tal vez Jesse este detrás de esa puerta. – dijo Rachel – cada vez que entre a casa en mi mente estará presente que estoy a solo unos pasos. Y eventualmente, sola o acompañada voy a entrar a esa casa. Así que si quieres quédate afuera. Pero yo no lo hare

Quinn bajo la mirada por un momento y comenzó a analizar la situación. Estaban a punto de allanar en la casa de alguien una vez más. Y por experiencia ella sabía que esto no traía nunca nada bueno. Pero ahora su mejor amiga estaba frente a ella diciéndole que entraría a costa de lo que sea. Y como buena compañera tenía que acompañarla.

Ambas comenzaron a cruzar la calle dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Se pusieron de pie en el pórtico mientras vigilaban que nadie las estuviera observando.

No creerás que es tan tonto como para seguir dejando su llave bajo la maceta ¿cierto? – dijo Quinn.

No – respondió Rachel.

Se puso en cuclillas y alzo el tapete que estaba en la entrada.

Pero si lo suficiente para dejarla bajo el tapete – dijo Rachel.

Miro una vez más a Quinn con un semblante nervioso, después abrieron la puerta y entraron antes de que un vecino lo notara.

Rachel corrió rápidamente hacia el librero y trato de hacerlo a un lado infructuosamente.

Ayúdame – dijo Rachel – es muy pesado.

Quinn se puso a su lado y ambas comenzaron a empujarlo. En unos minutos el librero estaba a la deriva.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la puerta metálica que se escondía detrás de ese gran estante. Se miraron por un segundo y luego tomaron aire.

¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Estaban frente a la solución de todo? ¿Descubrirían a Jesse detrás de esa puerta y todas sus dudas se aclararían? Solo hacía falta abrirla. Y era hora de hacerlo.

Finn estaba en la farmacia haciendo una inmensa fila mientras cargaba en una mano la canasta con todo lo que Valentina le había pedido. El reloj parecía avanzar cada vez más rápido y su desesperación hacia lo mismo.

Miro a todas las personas que estaban frente a él y al contarlas pudo deducir que eran más de quince. Santana no tenía tanto tiempo

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando un oficial lo detuvo.

¿Acaso cree que pude irse sin pagar? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de sarcasmo. – vuelva a la fila por favor.

Finn lo miro solo por unos minutos y eso fue suficiente para decidirlo. Este no era un momento para ser paciente.

Saco el arma que tenía en el bolsillo y disparo al aire haciendo que todos en la tienda se tiraran en el piso.

Hazte a un lado – dijo Finn mirando al oficial.

Aquel hombre se tiro al piso y lo dejo pasar sin poner ninguna clase de resistencia. Finn miro a las personas que estaban en el lugar y pudo notar como en sus ojos solo el terror habitaba.

Corrió hacia el auto y subió en él lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahora no tenía mucho tiempo. Si quería tener a Eric debía apresurarse. Ya no había vuelta hacia atrás. Era todo o nada.

Rachel abrió la puerta y unas escaleras hacia abajo aparecieron. No se veía mucho en dicho recorrido por eso Rachel tomo la linterna que tenía en el bolso y alumbro hacia el fondo de aquella obscura habitación.

Quinn comenzó a caminar detrás de ella con las piernas temblándole.

Paso por paso la adrenalina crecía, y los pensamientos de duda y preocupación se acumulaban en la cabeza de ambas. Las escaleras parecían antiguas, rechinaban con cada escalón que las chicas bajaban. Dándole al ambiente más suspenso del que ya tenía.

Llegaron al último escalón. Estaban en la habitación.

Rachel comenzó a alumbrar todos los rincones de aquella mazmorra. Había una cama pegada a la pared en el extremo frente a ellas. También había varias cajas con medicinas tiradas en el piso y algunos platos de comida arrumbados por ahí.

No veo a nadie aquí – dijo Quinn con voz baja.

Es obvio que alguien estuvo viviendo aquí. ¿Crees que pudo haber sido él?

No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos irnos. No encontraras nada más que comida y ropa sucia.

Hace unos minutos Sam bajo a este cuarto. ¿Por qué lo haría si no hay nada aquí?

No lo sé – volvió a decir Quinn abrazando sus brazos a causa del frio.

Rachel avanzo unos pasos más y logro encontrar algo colgado al techo.

Encontré un interruptor – dijo la chica tomando la cuerda que colgaba sobre ella.

Lo jalo hacia abajo y las luces en la habitación se encendieron.

Un grito de Quinn resonó en todo el lugar.

¡Cuidado! – dijo ella al ver a una chica de pie detrás de Rachel.

Antes de que esta pudiera girar la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola tirada en el piso.

Apunto con el arma hacia Quinn y la miro con enojo y miedo.

No debieron entrar aquí – dijo aquella chica apuntando a Quinn. – no debieron.

Kurt estaba caminando por los pasillos de la cafetería del hospital cuando recogía la charola que llevaría a Blaine en su habitación.

Fue entonces cuando el padre de Santana lo detuvo y lo miro algo preocupado.

¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hija cierto? – pregunto.

Sí, claro señor López ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kurt.

He estado llamando a Santana toda la mañana pero no me ha contestado. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

No, de hecho también la estuve tratando de llamar, pero al igual que con usted, nunca contesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar un posible paradero cuando el volumen de la televisión se subió aceleradamente y todas las personas en la cafetería se acercaron para escuchar el corte informativo.

Un joven había entrado con un arma a una de las farmacias del pueblo y había disparado hacia el techo causando pánico.

El rostro de Kurt y del doctor López se pusieron pálidos cuando vieron el trozo de la cinta que había rescatado la cámara de seguridad, y pudieron identificar a Finn como el atacante.

Kurt simplemente se quedo petrificado mientras observaba como el padre se Santana se abría paso entre las personas tomando su teléfono para hacer varias llamadas.

Esto era seguro, si Santana estaba desaparecida, y Finn había escapado, encontrando a uno podrías encontrar a los dos.

Kurt llamo por teléfono a Rachel para informarle lo que había pasado. Pero al igual que Santana ella no respondía.

Rache y Quinn estaban atadas de pies y manos mientras la chica con el arma frente a ellas lanzaba sus mochilas hasta el otro lado de la habitación al escuchar sus teléfonos sonar.

Ella tenía toda la superficie del brazo derecho quemada, y parte de su rostro parecía también dañado por el fuego.

Al parecer los medicamentos eran para ella, pues había varios instrumentales médicos al lado de la cama en el rincón de aquella habitación.

Su mirada no era malvada, más bien parecía asustada.

Unas pisadas se escucharon en las escaleras, y las dos chicas con ataduras sentadas en un par de sillas en medio del cuarto temblaron observando cómo Sam llegaba.

El chico se comenzó a tocar el cabello en señal de desesperación.

En serio son estúpidas – dijo después.

Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti – dijo Rachel mirando el piso.

Al parecer no has aprendido que la curiosidad mata al gato siempre ¿verdad? – decía Sam mientras se acercaba. – no hay límites para ti.

Todo en la habitación era tensión total.

¿Dónde está él? – pregunto Rachel con una lagrima cayendo por la cara.

¿Hablas de Jesse? – pregunto Sam y después rió en señal de burla. – tu dímelo a mí.

No se dé que hablas – dijo ella

Eso es seguro. – contesto Sam – no tienes ni una idea de lo que estás diciendo.

9 MESES ATRÁS (LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA)

Toda la facultad en Medicina de la UCLA estaba ahora llorando afuera del edificio de laboratorios.

Varias chicas tenían el maquillaje corrido por todo su rostro, y sus amigas las abrazaban para intentar por lo menos demostrarles su apoyo.

Un chico rubio, al que nunca nadie había visto llorar, estaba ahora al pie del pórtico principal siendo detenido por los bomberos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Necesito entrar – decía Sam rogándole al oficial que estaba enfrente. – mis hermanos están adentro, por favor déjeme entrar – seguía rogando con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras aquel hombre se negaba, de la puerta principal los forenses sacaban consigo un cuerpo bien guardado dentro de una bolsa negra sobre una camilla.

La garganta de Sam en ese momento dejo de sonar, y lentamente sus piernas perdieron el peso dificultando su equilibrio.

Lucho por acercarse hacia aquellos hombres, y logro hacerlo a causa de su fuerza brindada por la preocupación que tenia encima.

Estaba aplastado bajo una de las vigas de la facultad – dijo uno de los peritos a un oficial que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Podrían… - dijo Sam sin completar la oración. – necesito saber si es mi hermano.

El hombre que hablaba con los oficiales ordeno a los otros dos que iban con él que se detuvieran. Miro los ojos hinchados del chico que tenía enfrente y comenzó a bajar lentamente en cierre de la bolsa en la que estaba el cadáver.

Al poder observar el cuerpo que contenía la bolsa Sam dejo caer el suyo al piso haciendo que todos los ahí presentes sintieran lastima por él.

Llévenselo – ordeno el hombre cerrando de nuevo la bolsa negra.

Sam comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que aquel oficial se puso en cuclillas para tratar de consolarlo.

Era mi hermano – exclamaba el chico en el suelo hecho pedazos. – era mi hermano.

Jordan Evans – dijo Rachel después de escuchar lo que Sam había relatado. – era tu hermano ¿Cierto? Murió en el incendio del año pasado.

Al parecer hiciste tu tarea – respondió Sam con mirada perdida.

¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – pregunto de nuevo Rachel.

¿tienes si quiera una mínima idea de quien inicio ese incendio Rachel? – pregunto Sam - ¿Alguna pista sobre quien le hizo esto a mi hermana? – dijo de nuevo señalando a la chica con quemaduras frente a él. – tú sabes la respuesta.

¿Jesse lo hizo? – pregunto Rachel con un nudo en la garganta.

Y después huyo como un cobarde – respondió Sam – por eso vine a Lima. Creo que eso no lo tengo que explicar. Quería tenerlo entre mis brazos para matarlo con mis propias manos.

Entonces, - dijo Rachel - ¿Will? ¿Ryan? ¿Giuliana? ¿los asesinaste a todos?

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía que vengarme de una manera. – dijo después – pero no voy a parar hasta tener a ese imbécil frente a mí. Y si eso significa que tengo que matarte para lograrlo – dijo esta vez apuntando a la chica con un arma – lo hare.

Rachel cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como el arma se pegaba justo en su sien.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Era Sam de quien David, Brittany y Jesse estaban huyendo la noche del baile. Había sido él quien había asesinado a Giuliana, la chica de Salt Lake City un mes atrás. Y el mismo se había encargado de robar las fotos en las que aparecía, y había asesinado a Will y Ryan solamente para cobrar venganza.

Parecía que todas sus dudas se habían aclarado, y ahora la muerte seria el precio que pagaría por ellas.

Santana estaba ahora gritando más fuerte que antes.

Finn tomaba su mano fuertemente mientras Valentina trataba de traer a Eric al mundo sano y salvo.

Un par de sirenas resonaron en el estacionamiento del hotel, haciendo que Finn se pusiera de pie y mirara por la ventana. Pudo ver entonces como varias patrullas de policía se estacionaban afuera.

Comenzaron a lanzar advertencias hacia él por medio del altoparlante en la patrulla.

¿Qué está pasando Finn? – pregunto Santana en medio de sus gritos de desesperación.

Me encontraron – respondió el chico.

Fue entonces cuando Valentina los miro diciéndoles que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

Santana comenzó a gritar cada vez con más dolor y desesperación mientras se movía bruscamente sobre la cama.

Ante todo el dolor y nervios que reinaban en el lugar, fue un sonido el que hizo que los tres presentes sonrieran y olvidaran todo lo demás.

El primer llanto de Eric fue lo único que logro calmar el ambiente.

Finn fue el primero en cargarlo y mirar como trataba de abrir sus ojos, envuelto en la sabana que había comprado. Valentina tenía las manos manchadas, pero una sonrisa de felicidad al ver lo que había logrado.

Finn – dijo Santana – déjame verlo.

Él la miro por un momento y después dio un paso hacia atrás.

Finn – dijo ella de nuevo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame verlo!

No – respondió él. – te dije que se iría conmigo.

No Finn, no hagas esto por favor dámelo.

Aléjate Santana – dijo Finn apuntando el arma hacia ella.

Te están esperando allá afuera. No tienes manera de irte. Por favor dame a mi hijo.

No me van a disparar si salgo con él.

¡Finn! ¡Te lo ruego!

Lo siento – respondió abriendo la puerta del corredor. – el viene conmigo.

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor tratando de ignorar los gritos de Santana.

Fue entonces cuando por las escaleras del hotel varios policías comenzaron a colocarse en formación, haciendo al chico retroceder.

Cargo a Eric con uno de sus brazos y con la mano que tenia libre apunto el arma hacia aquellos hombres.

Unos segundos después Finn entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tú sabes que solo le harás daño – dijo Santana – por favor, dámelo.

El chico miro al bebe que tenía en brazos justo en el momento que este abría los ojos por primera vez. Sonrió al notarlo y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla.

Como un céfiro el sentimiento de culpa llego hasta él. Miro a Santana con angustia en el rostro y después sintió como aquel niño apretaba su dedo índice mientas lo colocaba en el centro de su pequeña mano.

Trago saliva y bajo el arma en un instante.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Eric había hecho el trabajo por sí solo. Había logrado hacer ver a su padre que era lo correcto.

Le entrego el pequeño a Valentina y ella después lo puso en brazos de su madre.

Los policías seguían lanzando amenazas desde afuera mientras Finn no podía quitar los ojos de su hijo.

Santana – dijo Finn con la voz entrecortada. – se que no me merezco nada, y sé que nunca me vas a perdonar esto, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

La chica alzo la mirada con enojo y después espero a escuchar lo que Finn tenía que decir.

Cuando él crezca te va a hacer muchas preguntas. Yo estoy seguro de eso – dijo el chico – necesito que le digas que tuvo un buen padre cuando pregunte por mí. Necesito que le digas que su papá lo ama tanto que arriesgaría todo por él. Y que sin importar lo que las personas puedan decir, en el fondo es una buena persona.

Santana no pudo contener más la emoción y soltó algunas lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Díselo por favor – agrego Finn mientras los oficiales abrían la puerta y lo tomaban por la espalda.

Las dos chicas en la habitación salieron atendidas por paramédicos unas horas después en medio de prensa y oficiales de policía.

Ahora el rostro de Santana había cambiado. No había más dudas o miedo en él. Solamente amor, mientras aquella personita que cargaba entre brazos la observaba con atención.

Rachel tenía aun los ojos cerrados. Parecía que finalmente la muerte había llegado. Estos eran sus últimos segundos y por alguna extraña razón, la imagen del rostro de Jesse era lo único que predominaba en su mente.

¿Creías que este momento iba a llegar hoy? – dijo Sam mientras le quitaba el seguro al arma. – cuando entraste a la casa, apuesto a que no te lo imaginabas.

No – dijo Rachel casi susurrando.

¿Qué querías encontrar Rachel? – volvió a inquirir el chico.

Rachel sabía la respuesta perfectamente, pero decidió callar.

No tienes que hacerlo Sam – dijo su hermana casi cerrando los ojos. – tú lo sabes. Este no eres tú.

Si tengo que hacerlo. Tú sabes porque lo digo. No puedo dejarla ir con vida. A ninguna de las dos. – respondió Sam. Luego miro a su hermana fijamente – esto termina aquí corazón, después todo será como antes. Hare lo que sea para proteger a los que amo – apunto el gatillo de nuevo a la cabeza de Rachel – lo que sea.

Yo también – Dijo Quinn levantándose de la silla.

Ella se desato cuidadosamente y ahora tenía un pedazo de madera en la mano con la cual golpeo fuertemente a Sam en la cabeza.

El chico cayó en el piso y su arma salió disparada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Quinn comenzó a desatar a Rachel mientras Sam, aun aturdido se levantaba para ir por el arma. Rápidamente Quinn se abalanzo hacia él y ambos cayeron al piso.

¡Tómala! – grito Quinn a Rachel mirándola desesperada.

Rachel puso en sus manos el arma y por un instante estuvo segura de lo que haría.

Sam tenía contra el piso a Quinn y había puesto ambas manos alrededor del cuello de esta.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Rachel se dirigieron hacia la chica con quemaduras de pie en el otro extremo.

Por favor – le suplico a la chica.

Rachel pudo notar que sus intenciones eran sinceras. Ella solo tenía miedo de perder a su hermano.

Tomo la pistola y disparo hacia la pierna de Sam, haciendo que este soltara a su amiga y se retorciera en el piso.

La chica se puso de pie y tomo a Rachel de la mano para que ambas pudieran escapar.

Su hermana se tiro en el piso a su lado y miro a Rachel con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro.

En su mente finalmente había paz. Ahora parecía que todo estaba concluido.

Las ambulancias que atendieron a Sam llegaron solo unos minutos después. La oficial de policía Sue Sylvester estaba también en el lugar.

Todos los vecinos de Rachel habían salido de sus casas cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Las personas no podían creer aun que un asesino, como se decía por ahí, había estado conviviendo con ellos en el mismo vecindario, y había tenido a su hermana escondida en el lugar sin que nadie nunca lo notara.

Kurt había acudido al lugar y ahora él, Quinn y Rachel miraban como la hermana de Sam era metida a una patrulla y el cuerpo convaleciente de su hermano era trasladado al hospital en una ambulancia.

Sabes que necesitamos sus declaraciones – dijo Sue al acercase a Quinn y Rachel

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras Sue avanzaba hacia la patrulla que se llevaba a la chica Evans.

¿Confeso todo? – pregunto Kurt cuando la oficial estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Si – respondió Quinn al ver como la ambulancia se alejaba.

Entonces… - dijo Kurt

Todo termino – respondió Rachel.

Quinn la abrazo y Rachel se recostó en su hombro. La calma en el lugar era obvia. Incluso el aire parecía más limpio.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Rachel, sientiendo un peso menos en los hombros. Habian logrado cerrar el caso, y todas las preguntas habian sido respondidas.

Sam Evans había sido culpable de todos los asesinatos y accidentes que habían ocurrido. Buscaba vengarse de Jesse después de asesinar a su hermano y dejar terriblemente herida a la otra. Por eso el chico había escapado en la noche del baile del año pasado. Cuando Sam había descubierto que se escondía en Lima.

Rachel miro la casa vacía al otro lado de la calle, y suspirando con calma, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Más tarde en el hospital un gran ramo de rosas rojas llegaba al lugar. Se dirigía a la habitación en la cual estaba internado Sam Evans.

El hombre que la cargaba se puso de pie frente a la puerta y entro sin peguntar.

Sam despertó de su sueño agitado y miro como aquel hombre dejaba el ramo al lado de su cama.

¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto confundido.

Aquel hombre no respondió y después dejo un teléfono al lado de la cabeza de Sam.

Espero que ya te sientas mejor, me preocupe mucho por ti – dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Sabía que llamarías – respondió Sam al reconocer aquella voz.

Lo que te pedí era simple – dijo de nuevo esta persona.

Les conté la historia que me dijiste. Se la creyeron completa. No creo que hagan más preguntas. Están convencidas de mi culpabilidad.

No eres un inútil después de todo.

Por favor, déjanos en paz a mí y a mi hermana. Hice todo lo que me pediste. Te los quite de encima, te lo ruego. Déjanos en paz.

Sabes que me gustaría Sam – respondió la persona – pero no puedo hacerlo.

Por favor.

Espero que te gusten las flores

En ese momento Sam giro la cabeza y pudo ver una pequeña caja negra incrustada en la base del florero.

Me esmere mucho en escogerlas – dijo aquella voz.

No – respondió Sam asustado al comprender lo que pasaba.

Dulces sueños Sammy.

La llamada se corto en ese momento y unos segundos después la bomba que estaba incrustada a las flores exploto dejando en pedazos al chico sobre la cama.

Todo el lugar resonó por unos momentos. Y después solo las cenizas quedaban en el piso.

"Se rumora que… esto aun no termina"

**NO TE PIERDAS LA PROXIMA SEMANA DE LA "PRIMERA PARTE" DEL IMPACTANTE EPISODIO FINAL**


	18. Te contaré una historia PT1 FINAL

RUMOR HAS IT

EPISODIO FINAL (Temporada 2)

TE CONTARE UNA HISTORIA

PARTE 1

El fuego había consumido la mayor parte del lugar.

Los bomberos y policía de todo Ohio estaban ahora en el epicentro de lo que parecía ser una en las peores tragedias en la ciudad.

La prensa se amontonaba al ver pasar a los protagonistas de este terrible suceso. Dichas personas habían estado antes ya en el ojo del huracán. Pero parecía que su historia de terror por fin había terminado.

Rachel Berry, la principal involucrada en el caso, salía ahora acompañada de paramédicos cuidando de su salud. Su aspecto no era nada alentador. Tenía la cara cubierta de heridas y en las piernas podía verse sangre, que bien podría ser de ella, o de las demás personas dentro.

Muchos camarógrafos la tomaron de cerca mientras caminaba hacia la ambulancia, y de esta manera todo Lima fue testigo del rostro demacrado de la chica.

Ella caminaba con la cabeza agachada sin ver si quiera lo que la estaba rodeando. Fue hasta que una de las camillas que transportaba los cuerpos pasó a su lado, cuando Rachel alzo la mirada y se detuvo.

Comenzó a caminar ahora en dirección contraria. Sus pasos se dirigían uniformemente hasta aquel cadáver dentro de la bolsa negra.

Uno de los oficiales se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

- ¿Está segura de que quiere verlo ahora? – pregunto aquel hombre.

Ella lo miro aun asustada y después de tragar saliva asintió con la cabeza.

Apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido de gala, el cuan aun llevaba puesto. Y lentamente, mientras el cierre de la bolsa se abría, sus nervios crecían con intensidad.

Finalmente la luz de la luna revelo la identidad de aquel cadáver. Y así Rachel por última vez pudo verlo.

- Es él – respondió mientras los hombres que tenían la camilla lo alejaban del lugar.

12 HORAS ANTES.

El evento más importante para aquel desdichado grupo de amigos había llegado.

Después de una semana del arresto de Sam Evans la boda de Kurt y Blaine estaba ahora frente a ellos.

Las madrinas Rachel y Quinn habían llegado temprano a la casa de su amigo para ayudarlo a no estallar a causa de los nervios mientras traían consigo sus vestidos para hacerles los ajustes adecuados.

Despertaron al futuro novio mientras este casi saltaba de la emoción al darse cuenta de la fecha. Tomo su medicamento y salió a abrir la puerta a sus dos madrinas.

Todos sonrieron y se abrazaron al verse para después entrar y dejar las cosas en la estancia de la casa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Quinn mientras servía las tazas de café.

- Emocionado, nervioso, con ganas de vomitar y algo preocupado también. – respondió Kurt sonriendo con dificultad.

- Entonces te sientes como todo un futuro novio – respondió Rachel sonriendo – todo normal.

- ¿Y qué tal si algo malo pasa? Somos como el grupo de la mala suerte. Estuve pensando en toda la noche y no pude dormir imaginando que pasaría si alguien corta nuestros frenos otra vez o pone veneno en las bebidas.

- Hey – dijo Rachel tomándolo de los hombros – todo va a salir bien. ¿Recuerdas? La pesadilla termino. Todo está arreglado. No pienses más en eso.

Kurt tomo aire al escuchar las palabras de Rachel y después sonrió más libremente.

Quinn encendió la televisión de la cocina y comenzó a hacer zapping mientras sacaba las galletas de la alacena.

- Necesitas comer algo antes de ir con el sastre. Recuerda que pasaremos todo el día con llamadas y gritos hacia los floristas. – dijo Quinn dejando el plato con galletas frente a Kurt.

En ese momento Rachel alzo la mirada hacia la televisión y corrió por el control remoto. Bajo el volumen de la televisión para que Kurt no escuchara nada, pues la fotografía de Sam estaba ahora en el noticiero.

Alguien había hecho explotar las habitaciones en las cuales él y su hermana se estaban rehabilitando. Y de nuevo, no había ningún culpable detenido.

La chica sintió como un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo llegando desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa Rach? – pregunto Kurt.

Ella de inmediato apago el televisor y fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

- Nada – respondió después – mejor vámonos antes de que tus nervios te hagan explotar.

Los tres tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la puerta. El día apenas comenzaba, y Rachel tenía eso en mente.

Un auto se estaciono afuera de la casa de Santana haciendo que esta mirara por la ventana haciendo a un lado la cortina.

Supo que era Tina, cuando su amiga bajo del auto y de inmediato saludo al caminar en dirección al pórtico. Subió las escaleras y ya no fue necesario tocar el timbre.

Al verse ambas sonrieron, pero no pudieron abrazarse debido al bebe que Santana tenía en las manos.

- Es tan pequeño – dijo Tina mirando a Eric moviéndose inquieto en los brazos de su madre.

- Lo sé, lo cual no tiene sentido porque su padre es gigante

Ambas sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo esta él? – pregunto Tina mientras avanzaban hacia la estancia.

- Creo que la condena creció, la verdad no se mucho, mi padre no me dejo averiguarlo. Creo que nunca le perdonara lo que hizo.

- ¿Y tu si? – dijo Tina.

- Al principio no lo creía así, pero he estado pensando. Y lo que hizo no fue intentando hacer daño. Solo fue por amor.

- Aun así no se justifica.

Santana agacho la cabeza.

- Y bueno, pensé que te vería hasta la boda ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

- Vine a despedirme – respondió Tina.

- No entiendo – dijo Santana mirándola confundida.

- Me iré de Lima. Logre entrar a un curso previo para la Universidad que elegí. Y además queda muy cerca de la nueva casa de Noah, así que… mí avión sale esta tarde.

Su amiga aun no había digerido todas las palabras.

- No sé qué decir – dijo después - ¿Kurt sabe de esto?

- Si, lo llame ayer para felicitarlo y dejar listo todo lo que me había pedido. También me disculpe por no estar en la fiesta.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar.

- Todo pasa muy rápido ¿cierto?

Tina sonrió.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo Santana dándole un abrazo.

- Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga – dijo Tina – y espero que entiendas que esto es lo que debo hacer

- Si claro – respondió Santana limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla – sé que es lo mejor para ti. E ignora las lagrimas estoy contenta por ti.

Ellas volvieron a sonreír.

- Fue un buen año – dijo Tina – después de todo. Siempre lo voy a recordar

- Creo que todos lo haremos – dijo Santana.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a empacar – dijo Tina poniéndose de pie.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la puerta.

- Te enviare e-mails cada que tenga tiempo lo prometo. Y espero ver las fotos de este pequeño en mi bandeja de entrada muy pronto – dijo Tina.

- Por supuesto – respondió Santana – seguiremos en contacto.

Se dieron otro abrazo y después Tina camino hacia su auto. Una última mirada marco aquella despedida. Ambas amigas sentían por primera vez, como su nueva vida comenzaba.

Rachel había llegado a su casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. El anuncio que había visto en las noticias le había afectado. Parecía que cuando por fin comenzaba a sentir paz, algo más ocurría y le daba la vuelta a las cosas.

Dejo su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación. Al estar en el séptimo peldaño pudo escuchar un ruido en el segundo piso. Siguió caminando sin darle importancia, hasta que recordó que sus padres no estaban en casa.

Su piel se erizo en un instante y se detuvo de golpe. Comenzó a sentir un frio sobre ella y poco a poco subió lo que restaba hasta quedar frente al pasillo.

Otro ruido se escucho haciéndola temer un poco más. El pasillo de su casa nunca se había visto tan vacio.

Los sonidos parecían provenir de su habitación lo cual la hizo temer un poco más.

Tomo una de las sombrillas que estaban al pie de las escaleras y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

Se puso de pie frente a la puerta y respiro profundamente tomando con fuerza la sombrilla.

En ese instante Theo salió de la habitación haciendo que Rachel gritara y tratara de golpearlo con la sombrilla. El la abrazo fuertemente hasta que pudo reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le dijo Rachel después.

- Tus padres me dijeron que esperara en tu habitación – respondió él.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y después Theo soltó una carcajada

- ¡Esto no es gracioso! – dijo Rachel golpeándolo con él en el brazo.

- Me ibas a pegar con un paraguas – decía Theo riendo – para mi si es gracioso.

Ella le lanzo ojos fulminantes y después entro a su habitación aun enfadada.

- Hey era una broma – dijo Theo caminando detrás de ella.

- No me estoy riendo. – respondió ella sentándose al pie de la cama.

- Lo siento – dijo él con una mueca burlona.

- Y ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Rachel.

- Quería verte – respondió él sentándose a su lado y mirándola cariñosamente.

- Tus encantos comienzan a perder efecto – dijo ella.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Theo tomándola del rostro.

La beso y Rachel simplemente se derritió ante él.

- Algún día perderán su efecto. Y cuando ese día llegue te voy a dar una paliza – dijo Rachel sonriendo aun de frente con él.

- Espero que no sea pronto – respondió Theo.

- ¿Ya tienes tu traje listo? – pregunto Rachel poniéndose de pie.

- Desde hace dos días capitán – respondió él burlándose.

- Tienes que venir a recogerme antes de las cuatro, o si no Kurt va a explotar.

- Hecho – respondió él. – entonces mejor me voy a alistar.

- Buena idea – dijo ella empujándolo hacia la salida.

- Sé que en el fondo me quieres – dijo Theo de nuevo bromeando mientras se despedía.

- Creo que si – respondió ella sonriendo.

Cerró la puerta cuando él estuvo afuera y después corrió a toda velocidad hacia su computadora.

Ingreso al sitio web de un reconocido canal local y busco entre las noticias recientes aquella que hablaba de Sam.

Al parecer alguien había puesto una bomba en un paquete que les enviaron y ahora no había ni si quiera un sospechoso del asesinato.

La chica trago saliva y después comenzó a pensar en que era lo correcto.

Le había prometido a Kurt que este día se lo dedicaría solo a él, pero ahora con lo que había ocurrido su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Y sobre todo si Jesse de nuevo estaba involucrado.

Tomo su bolso después de pensarlo y subió a su auto para tratar de nuevo, de encontrar una pista más.

Mientras tanto Kurt se preparaba en el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y recepción de su boda.

El lugar estaba un poco retirado. Pero desde que el chico lo visito supo que era el perfecto escenario para que su cuento de hadas concluyera con las palabras "acepto".

La ceremonia se auspiciaría en una de las capillas con las que contaba él lugar. Mientras que la recepción estaría realizándose en el salón junto al lago del lugar.

Había una plataforma hecha de madera en medio del verde césped, para que los invitados bailaran y la pareja lo hiciese también con su tradicional vals.

Los nervios de Kurt estaban haciéndolo sentirse un poco mareado. Y mientras veía como todo el mundo caminaba en círculos alrededor de él su corazón empezaba a sentirse acelerado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el maletín que había traído. Abrió cuidadosamente en cierre procurando no romper nada adentro a causa de su desesperación, y finalmente saco el frasco de píldoras que buscaba. No había utilizado la medicación desde hacía unos meses. Pero ahora, en el día más importante de su vida, no podía evitar tomar un poco de ayuda de ellos.

- Espero que no estés abusando de ellos – dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

Kurt conocía esa voz. Había pasado demasiadas cosas con ella para no reconocerla si la tenía cerca. Era solamente una persona la que podría estar detrás de él.

- ¡Papá! – grito el chico con emoción y sorpresa lanzándose a los brazos del hombre que lo miraba sonriendo.

- Estoy aquí – dijo Burt, el padre de Kurt sintiendo por primera vez en meses a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Las lágrimas de Kurt no se hicieron esperar. Pero siendo aun un hombre fuerte, Burt las limpio de inmediato y movió la cabeza en negación indicándole a su hijo que no debía llorar.

- Guarda esas para cuando nos den la cuenta de lo que costo todo esto. – dijo Burt bromeando.

Kurt rió al ver que su padre aun contaba con ese humor habitual.

Ambos se vieron detenidamente con más calma esta vez y de nuevo sonrieron al notar que el silencio había predominado.

- Te traje algo – dijo Burt buscando en su saco el bolsillo adecuado.

Kurt se quedo inmóvil mirando como su padre buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

Después de un momento Burt sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Entre sus manos logro sacar un pequeño broche en forma de un canario color azul. Kurt lo tomo entre las manos, sin aun comprender lo que significaba. Burt noto su expresión y comenzó a explicarle.

- El día de nuestra boda tu madre se volvió loca porque no podía encontrar nada azul para ponerse. Ya que era muy apegada a las tradiciones, como lo recordaras, para ella llevar algo azul era muy importante. Fue hasta unos minutos antes de la ceremonia que tu abuela le dio esto. Le dijo que ese broche significaba mucho para ella, y que siempre que lo viera recordaría este día, por este canario era especial para eso. Hacer recordar los buenos momentos.

- No sé si deba – dijo Kurt al comprender lo que su padre estaba tratando de hacer.

- Debes usarlo. Tu madre lo habría querido. Y en realidad es especial – dijo Burt.

Kurt sonrió y comenzó a abrochárselo en la manga como mancuernilla.

- Debió verse hermosa con él – dijo Kurt con una lágrima en la mejilla al recordar a su madre.

- Así fue – respondió Burt con un nudo en la garanta.

- Gracias papá – dijo Kurt dándole otro abrazo a su padre.

La tarde comenzó a transcurrir más rápido, pero ahora los nervios de Kurt, por alguna razón habían disminuido. Después de todo, al parecer ese canario si tenía un poder especial.

Rachel llego apresurada a la estación de policías solo unas horas antes del gran evento.

El lugar estaba prácticamente desierto. Lo cual hizo que la chica se extrañara.

Normalmente se veían a varias personas caminar por los pasillos tratando de resolver alguno de los tantos casos que les llegaban. Pero hoy, al igual que en navidad, los pasillos estaban solitarios. No había nadie en las oficinas, y parecía que la calma predominaba entre aquellos pasillos.

- ¿No debería estar en la boda? – pregunto Sue desde su oficina al ver a Rachel divagar por los pasillos.

- Estoy a punto de ir para allá. – respondió la chica.

Entro a la oficina sin ser invitada, y poniendo entre sus manos su bolso encaro a la oficial sentada cómodamente en su silla.

- ¿Por qué están tan vacios los pasillos? – pregunto Rachel.

- Les di el día libre a todos – dijo Sue tranquila.

- Por ser la boda de Kurt creí que la tendríamos encima todo el día.

- Bueno, al parecer su caso se cerró. Ya que Sam Evans confeso no tengo más que hacer por ustedes.

- De eso quería hablar con usted – dijo Rachel. – creo que se entero de lo que paso en el hospital.

- No hay ningún sospechoso señorita Berry. Si de lo que habla es de la explosión. No tengo ninguna respuesta para usted.

- No puede decirme que no es extraño. Y me sorprende su calma. Nos estuvo acosando con cualquier manera que se le ocurrió por un año y ahora simplemente se queda aquí sentada con los brazos cruzados. Lo que le paso a Sam no fue un accidente. De hecho después de todo lo que nos ha pasado ya no creo en los accidentes.

- Siempre que quiero pensar vengo aquí, cierro la puerta y me relajo para aclarar mi mente. – dijo Sue después quedándose en silencio. – debería ir a apoyar a su amigo. Es el día más especial de todos. En vez de buscar más razones para poner su vida en riesgo, debería estar con él.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Sam? ¿Qué tal si alguien trata de hacernos lo mismo que a él? – pregunto Rachel.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Sue – no debe preocuparse.

Rachel miro de nuevo la expresión en el rostro de Sue. Esta no era normal.

Casi siempre había autoridad en sus expresiones, pero ahora parecía que alguien la había sedado. Era como si la nostalgia por algo se hubiera impregnado en su rostro. Parecía que al igual que Rachel, presentía que este día no sería uno bueno.

Rachel camino hacia afuera y se topo con Lindsay en la salida.

- Hola – dijo ella.

- Hola – respondió Lindsay. - ¿Vas tarde a la boda cierto?

- Así es, Kurt me va a matar – respondió Rachel siendo amable. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías renunciado.

- Lo hice – respondió Lindsay – vengo a entregar un par de papeles que Sue me dio hace unos meses. No quiero ya nada que me relacione con ella, y con este empleo. Solo me ha traído problemas.

- Lo siento – dijo Rachel observando como la mirada de Lindsay se llenaba de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo está Quinn? – pregunto Lindsay algo nostálgica.

- Ella está bien, me imagino que debe estar ayudando a Kurt con los últimos arreglos.

El silencio incomodo regreso al lugar.

- Podrías decirle que lo siento – dijo Lindsay algo apenada – se que se lo he dicho muchas veces yo, pero tal vez de ti si lo escuche.

- Lo hare – respondió Rachel – nos vemos.

- Adiós – respondió Lindsay mirando como Rachel baja las escaleras. - ¡Oye! – grito cuando la chica estuvo a punto de salir.

- ¿Sí? – dijo Rachel girando la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes porque todo esta tan vacio hoy? – pregunto Lindsay.

- Creo que Sue les dio el día libre a todos. – dijo Rachel saliendo por la puerta.

La mirada de Lindsay se lleno de incertidumbre en ese momento. Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando ahora.

En esos momentos Quinn estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos al salón de la recepción. Acomodaba con cuidado los arreglos florales y ordenaba a los trabajadores como poner las mesas y sillas.

Dejo un gran espacio para la pista de baile y camino después hacia el sonido para revisar la música.

Los discos que Kurt le habían dado eran muy variados. Había desde canciones viejas de los cincuentas, hasta las baladas románticas que sonaban ahora en la radio. El chico se había esforzado para recopilar la mayor cantidad de canciones especiales para la pareja. Lo cual aseguraba que la velada fuera inolvidable. Y llena de buenos recuerdos.

El vals estaría conformado por solo una pieza. La canción que había elegido Kurt era aquella que toco alguna vez Blaine para él. En medio de una sala vacía en el hospital psiquiátrico, solo con un piano y su corazón en la mano.

Aquella canción lo había comenzando todo. Y ahora concluiría con esta historia de amor.

Quinn puso la cinta y todas las personas comenzaron a sonreír al escuchar la agradable música adueñarse del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando Quinn comprendió porque su amigo había elegido la canción. Además de que su historia había comenzado con ella, era un sonido que te invitaba a sonreír.

Un hombre toco el hombro de la chica haciendo que ella volteara apresurada.

No lo conocía. Pero por su apariencia parecía ser uno de los jóvenes que habían contratado para la seguridad de la fiesta.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo Quinn observando como el hombre le sonreía.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza? – pregunto él.

Ella se ruborizo un poco y después agacho la mirada.

- No lo sé – dijo Quinn dudosa.

- Anda, ¿acaso vas a dejarme triste toda la noche? – dijo aquel chico invitándola.

Quinn le dio la mano y comenzó a bailar con él en medio de la pista

La música que había elegido Kurt seguía sonando en todo el lugar. Pero ahora la atención la tenían Quinn y aquel chico en medio de la pista, bailando como la pareja de la boda.

Ella tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, pero después de unos minutos cedió y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.

El día comenzaba a llenarse de momentos mágicos. O al menos eso creyó Quinn.

En ese momento la chica bajo la mirada y pudo ver una arma en el pantalón de aquel joven.

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás. Aquel chico la detuvo entre sus brazos y acerco su boca al oído de Quinn.

- Si gritas o tratas de escapar te vuelo la cabeza – dijo él haciendo que la chica comenzara a temblar. – sigue sonriendo y baila.

Las personas a su alrededor los seguían mirando como una bella pareja. Nadie imaginaba lo que estaba pasando.

- Cuando la canción termine – dijo él – vas a caminar justo por delante de mí y me seguirás hasta llegar a la camioneta negra que esta allá ¿La ves?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza rogando porque la canción no terminara.

Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. La tonada se detuvo y aquel chico le sonrió imitando de nuevo su encanto.

Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta como le habían ordenado mientras las piernas le temblaban.

Al estar adentro pudo notar a dos hombres sentados alrededor de ella. El auto avanzo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que la madrina había sido raptada.

Blaine estaba ahora alistándose para salir a la ceremonia. Tal vez los nervios de Kurt se habían calmado un poco, pero ahora eran los de Blaine los que atacaban.

Comenzó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. El traje lo había escogido Kurt para él, y ya que sabía que su novio tenía el mejor gusto en ropa, no opuso resistencia.

De pronto Burt entro a la tienda en donde Blaine se estaba alistando y comenzó a sonreír mirando cómo se desplomaba por arreglar la corbata lo mejor posible.

- Muchos creen que los votos son lo que más nervioso te ponen – dijo Burt – pero en nuestro caso, el nudo de la corbata es lo que nos hace sudar ¿cierto?

Blaine giro la cabeza y sonrió al verlo. De inmediato estrecho su mano y asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi esposa era idéntica a Kurt – dijo Burt – creo que lo heredo de ella. Siempre la perfección en la ropa.

- No quería que Kurt se decepcionara al verme con un mal nudo – dijo Blaine sonriendo nervioso.

- Creo que ya estás listo – respondió Burt dándole unas palmadas el hombro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Blaine se abrochaba los botones de la camisa. Fue entonces cuando Burt se sentó en una de las sillas en el lugar y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

- El día de mi boda se me perdió el zapato izquierdo – dijo Burt soltando una carcajada.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto Blaine riendo también.

- Lo deje en mi departamento – dijo Burt. – mis nervios eran tantos que olvide meter un zapato a la caja antes de llegar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Bueno, ya que me di cuenta de que me faltaba, eran cinco minutos antes de la ceremonia. No me daría tiempo de recuperarlo. Así que tome mi teléfono, llame a la madre de Kurt y le dije.

Burt paro a causa de la risa que le causaba.

- Perdí mi zapato cielo – continuo él - ¿Qué hago? No me dará tiempo de recuperarlo.

- ¿Qué dijo ella? – respondió Blaine.

- Me dijo que saliera descalzo.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto Blaine.

- Si, dijo que así recordaría mejor la clase de hombre con que se estaba casando. Un hombre olvidadizo y torpe. Del cual se había enamorado.

Blaine sonrió al escuchar las palabras.

- Solo quiero que pase lo que pase en el futuro. Estés ahí para él – dijo Burt mirando esta vez serio a Blaine.

- Así lo hare – dijo el chico.

Burt asintió y después tomo aire.

- Ahora si hijo. Llego la hora – dijo de nuevo tomando el hombro de Blaine e invitándolo a salir.

Rachel iba ahora en el auto de Theo, un poco tarde para la boda.

El la había recogido en la estación de policía y el silencio en el auto era incomodo.

- ¿Qué hacías en la estación? – pregunto Theo unos minutos después de que avanzaran camino a la boda.

- Quería preguntarle algo a la oficial. – respondió Rachel con voz baja.

- Algo que tiene que ver con Jesse, me imagino.

El silencio de nuevo reino en el auto.

- Es típico. Siempre que menciono el nombre te quedas callada - dijo Theo algo enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Si es algo relacionado con Jesse ¿Contento?

- Al parecer era cierto lo que todos dicen.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué dicen los demás?

- Nada – dijo Theo siendo cortante.

- No me hagas obligarte a decirme. ¿Qué es lo que los demás dicen?

- Déjalo así Rachel

- ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué dicen los demás? – grito Rachel algo enfadada.

- Que no puedes superarlo. – respondió Theo – me dijeron que era un idiota si quería intentarlo contigo, porque tú aun sigues enamorada de él. Sigues amando a la persona que te abandono y te puso en peligro. Eso dicen los demás.

- ¿Y tú lo crees?

- Comienzo a hacerlo. Porque en el día más importante para tu amigo. El único en el que no tendrías porque pensar en él. Te desvías a la estación porque tenías algo que hacer.

- Tú no entiendes – dijo Rachel.

- Bueno entonces explícame. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo ir?

Rachel se quedo en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando un auto se paró a mitad del camino bloqueando a Theo, mientras este tocaba el clac son para que se hiciera a un lado.

- Mira – dijo él después – yo te amo, Rachel. Y me gustaría que hicieras un espacio para mí. Sé que no es fácil dejar ir a alguien tan importante como lo fue él para ti. Pero es hora de que al menos lo intentes.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sonrió mirando de nuevo la belleza que siempre notaba en los ojos de Theo.

El chico de la camioneta de enfrente bajo dándole señas a Theo de hacer lo mismo.

El chico bajo del auto y antes de poder reaccionar un disparo se incrusto en su cabeza. Haciendo que Rachel gritara fuertemente y que Theo cayera al piso.

El hombre con el arma se acerco a Rachel quien aun gritaba. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la saco a jalones de él.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de Theo tirado con sangre en la cabeza y los ojos perdidos.

La subieron a la camioneta y arrancaron antes de que alguien los viera.

La hora había llegado.

Los invitados ahora estaban sentados en las filas que habían acomodado en la pequeña capilla mientras que el novio esperaba de pie en el altar.

Santana y Eric estaban sentados en la primera fila. Y cada vez que Blaine comenzaba a temblar miraba al pequeño bebe para tranquilizarse un poco.

La música amenizaba la ansiedad de las personas, mientras que los familiares se acomodaban en las filas que les correspondía. Habían ensayado todo antes en el ensayo, así que no les fue difícil encajar esta vez.

Mientras tanto en su habitación de la capilla Kurt estaba volviéndose loco.

Sus dos madrinas no aparecían por ninguna parte. Y ninguna era localizada por teléfono. Parecía que se las había tragado la tierra.

- Ve a buscarlas afuera – dijo Kurt a una de sus primas que estaba con él en la habitación – tal vez las detuvieron en la entrada.

La chica asintió y corrió hacia la salida.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre vestido con traje entro a la habitación.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Kurt algo enfadado.

El hombre no dijo ninguna palabra y se limito a apuntarlo con un arma.

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás y puso sus manos en el frente.

- Creo que tiene que seguirme. – dijo aquel hombre caminando hacia Kurt y tomándolo del brazo.

El chico comenzó a sudar frio mientras su desesperación crecía.

Ahora los tres amigos iban dentro de aquella camioneta negra. Con un destino que aun era un misterio.

La música comenzó indicando que el otro novio estaba a punto de entrar.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y miraron ansiosos hacia la entrada.

Blaine dejo de lado su temor y sonrió al imaginar a Kurt entrando por el pasillo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar solo en él para tranquilizarse.

La espera comenzó a hacer inusual y todos los invitados comenzaron a preguntarse por el novio.

En ese momento Burt se acerco lentamente hasta donde Blaine estaba y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

- El no está aquí – dijo Burt cabizbajo.

- Es lo que note ¿crees que tiene algún problema? – pregunto Blaine aun sin comprender.

Burt movió la cabeza en negación.

- El no está aquí Blaine – dijo Burt una vez más. – se fue.

Fue entonces cuando Blaine comprendió sus palabras.

En ese momento su corazón se rompió como nunca en su vida. Y frente a la mirada de todos, un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse en él.

Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia un costado de la capilla para salir del lugar.

Las personas en el lugar comenzaron a comprender que pasaba. Mientras todos especulaban varias historias sobre lo que acababa de acontecer.

Lejos de ese lugar. La camioneta negra estaba ahora llegando a su destino.

Los tres hombres que habían raptado a los amigos bajaron con uno de cada brazo. Los llevaban como prisioneros mientras las lagrimas en los tres eran notorias.

Se encontraban ahora en un bosque que desconocían. Y frente a ellos una pequeña cabaña tenía las puertas abiertas invitándolos a entrar.

Los hombres comenzaron a atarles las manos y después de hacerlo los empujaron al suelo de dicha cabaña. Esta estaba vacía. Solamente ellos tres estaban en el lugar.

Solo los tres estuvieron ahí, hasta que los pasos de alguien aproximándose se escucharon.

La expresión de Rachel nunca estuvo tan llena de terror. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Bienvenidos – dijo aquella persona que llegaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es imposible – dijo Rachel aun sin creerlo – es imposible.

CONTINUARA…


	19. Te contaré una historia PT2 FINAL

2 AÑOS ATRÁS

(Los Angeles, California)

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – grito Jesse tomando varias cosas para meterlas a su mochila.

- ¿Él Esta aquí? – pregunto David poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

- Sam me dijo que está afuera.

Brittany y Giuliana comenzaron a ayudar a Jesse metiendo más cosas en dos mochilas más. Se encontraban ahora en la facultad de medicina de la UCLA, pero pronto no habría rastro de que alguno de ellos hubiese estado ahí. Su vida dependía de que no lo hubiera.

Alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo que los cuatro se detuvieran y comenzaran a temblar.

Jesse dio un paso hacia adelante. Sabía que esta era su batalla. Y ya que había puesto muchas vidas en peligro, tenía que enfrentar al enemigo, él solo, al menos esta vez.

Miro por la ventana haciendo a un lado la cortina y pudo respirar tranquilo al ver a los tres hermanos Evans llegar con sus cosas listas para irse lo más pronto del lugar.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro de inmediato cuando los tres estuvieron dentro.

- ¿Todos recuerdan que hacer? – dijo Jesse poniéndose de pie frente a ellos.

Sam y David asintieron con la cabeza, mientras las otras cuatro chicas los miraban confundías. Eran los hombres del grupo, quienes tenían instrucciones de que hacer en casos de emergencia, y era su deber proteger a las demás chicas.

Jesse miro su grupo de amigos por última vez en una línea juntos. Brittany, una chica que por poco roba su corazón. Giuliana, su compañera de laboratorio que siempre lo salvaba con las tareas olvidadas. David, el hermano que siempre quiso tener. Y Los tres hermanos Evans, todos apreciados por él.

El chico sonrió al verlos, para después dejar entrar a la culpa una vez más.

- Siento mucho hacerlos pasar por esto – dijo Jesse con un nudo en la garanta – se que ustedes no se merecen nada de lo que está pasando. Y les pido que me perdonen.

- Esto no es tu culpa Jesse – dijo David dando un paso hacia adelante – tu no elegiste nada de esto. Además es él quien nos busca para hacernos daño. No tú.

- Solo – dijo Jesse con la cabeza agachada – solo les pido disculpas.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo amigo – dijo Jordan, el mayor de los Evans. – tenemos que salir de aquí.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

- De nuevo ¿Cómo están conformados los equipos? – dijo David refiriéndose a los grupos que se habían dividido para huir del lugar.

- Los Evans irán hacia el sur, tienen a una de sus abuelas ahí. – dijo Jesse.

- Ella nos sabrá cuidar, te lo aseguro – dijo Sam tomando la mano de su hermana.

- Brittany y Giuliana estarán en Salt Lake por unos meses. – continuó Jesse mientras las chicas asentían sonriéndose la una a la otra – y David y yo estaremos en Lima.

- ¿Qué no es el lugar donde él te buscaría? – dijo Brittany.

- Es muy obvio. Por eso es perfecto. No se le ocurrirá ir a Lima en al menos unos meses. Para cuando lo sepa ya estaremos lejos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ahora era su turno de correr por sus vidas. Era ahora o nunca. Tenían que irse, y tal vez nunca se verían otra vez.

Aquella noche ninguno pudo imaginarse, que después de unos meses, solo Jesse estaría de pie. Y aquel que los perseguía, estaría a solo unos pasos de lograr su objetivo.

Las chicas se abrazaron para despedirse mientras los chicos se daban palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la calma se rompió.

Una silueta se pudo ver al final del corredor con una botella vacía en la mano y algo parecido a una manguera en la otra.

La piel de los siete se erizo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

- Pero si es la escena más linda que he visto – dijo aquel hombre al final del pasillo – los amigos están despidiéndose. Parece que saben que hoy morirán todos.

- Nadie morirá hoy – respondió Jesse – y menos por tu culpa.

- Ya veremos – respondió él.

Fue entonces cuando de aquella "manguera" una llamarada de fuego salió disparada y todo el pasillo comenzó a prenderse el fuego. A causa del combustible que anteriormente había sido rociado en el lugar.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr en sentido contrario mientras los jóvenes de los dormitorios aledaños trataban de escapar del fuego.

La alarma se encendió, pero el agua que caía en el lugar no era suficiente. Ese fuego era muy fuerte.

Una llamarada alcanzo a dos de los Evans cuando una de las vigas de madera en el techo les cayó encima. Fue entonces cuando Jordan, por tratar de salvar a su hermana, empujo la viga hacia a él dejándola a ella libre.

Mientras los chicos corrían saliendo del edificio y el cuerpo de Jordan se incendiaba lentamente Jesse miraba a su atacante con un odio inmenso.

- Nunca ganaras esto Ryan – dijo él mirando a su tío acercarse con el arma en la mano.

- Ya veremos – respondió este soltando mas fuego por el lugar.

PRESENTE

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto verme Rachel? – pregunto Ryan al ver a la chica en el piso sin palabras. – ah, ya recordé, creías que estaba muerto.

Quinn, Kurt y sobre todo Rachel se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Seguro se preguntan que hacen los tres aquí. Bueno, no sean impacientes. Voy a contarles una historia. Creo que con eso les bastara – dijo Ryan avanzando hasta quedar frente a los tres.

Se puso en cuclillas y miro a Rachel de cerca.

- Solo que debo advertirte – dijo él – esta historia no tiene un final feliz.

Blaine conducía en su auto con lágrimas en los ojos. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Creía que después de todo lo que habían pasado, Kurt estaba listo para casarse con él. Pero ahora parecía que él había huido. Y para Blaine eso solo significaba una cosa, Kurt no lo amaba tanto como él creía.

Limpiaba sus lágrimas cada cinco minutos para poder ver mejor el camino. Pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo detenerse. Había una ambulancia en el lugar, además de varias patrullas acordonando la zona.

Él bajo de su auto al reconocer el vehículo que estaba detenido en el lugar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los oficiales y toco su hombro para llamar su atención. Se limpio algunas lágrimas de la cara y puso una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Disculpe ¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto él.

- Hubo un asesinato. Encontraron el auto vacio hace unos minutos – dijo el oficial para después alejarse.

Blaine no había conocido a Theo por mucho tiempo. Pero recordaba con exactitud las características de su auto. Pues le había gustado la primera vez que lo vio.

Fue en ese momento cuando su respiración se detuvo y un frio invadió su cuerpo. Vio como algunas personas levantaban el cuerpo de Theo para cubrirlo después con una manta. Tenía sangre en toda la cabeza y al parecer ahora estaba muerto.

Blaine recordó que Rachel iría con Theo a la ceremonia, y por alguna razón él no la había visto ahí tampoco a ella.

- Disculpe – dijo Blaine una vez más al oficial a su lado. - ¿Es el único cuerpo que encontraron? – pregunto.

- Si, no había nadie más adentro – dijo el policía.

El chico corrió hacia su auto y tomo su teléfono del maletero.

Solo podría haber pasado una cosa. Alguien había raptado a Rachel, y seguramente Kurt y Quinn estaban también en peligro ahora.

- ¿Lindsay? – dijo él cuando le contestaron. – creo que tenemos un problema.

- Todo empieza con un pequeño niño llamado Jesse – dijo Ryan. – el "Había una vez" ya paso de moda.

Rachel lo miraba aun confundida. Estaba segura de que él había muerto. Pero ahora lo tenía enfrente. Como una persona totalmente diferente.

- Debes de dejar de verme así – dijo Ryan – o si no me harás enojar.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – dijo Rachel.

- Resucite – respondió él para después soltar una carcajada.

Luego miro a la chica con desprecio y sonrió hipócritamente.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? la noche de la función de cine. En donde tú corrías como una loca detrás de mí, gritando ¡Ryan! ¡Ryan! ¡Por Favor espera! – continuo diciendo él mientras reía – fuiste tan cómica. Casi me arruinas el acto por hacerme reír. Pero, en fin. Aquella noche, la de mi muerte. Digamos que necesitaba hacerte creer que me había ido. ¿entiendes? Creo que esto viene de familia. Jesse lo hizo y casi me engaña. La estúpida de Brittany casi me arruina todo. Me alegra que Will le haya perforado la cabeza.

- No entiendo – dijo Rachel - ¿Fingiste tu muerte? ¿Por qué?

- Porque era parte del plan. Si tú creías que estaba muerto. No ibas a sospechar nunca de mí. Y creo que funciono. Creíste ciegamente que Sam había asesinado a todos. Bueno déjame aclarártelo. Sam no hizo nada – dijo de nuevo Ryan riendo – Sam fue mi pequeña mascota por un tiempo. Lo encontré a él y a su hermana escondidos en Texas. Y los convencí de unirse a mí. Ya sabes lo que dicen Rachel, si no puedes con el enemigo, debes unírtele. El pequeño Sam solo quería salvar a su hermanita. Y mira como terminar. – Ryan soltó otra carcajada.

Rachel lo miraba con coraje comenzando a comprender lo que había ocurrido.

- Pero bueno, creo que solo te estoy confundiendo más. Vamos a contar esta historia como se debe. Tu sabes el inicio ¿No es así Rachel? Solo que Santana te hizo olvidarlo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero muy en el fondo. Tú sabes exactamente como pasaron las cosas.

En ese momento, con las palabras de Ryan saliendo de su boca. La memoria de Rachel se reactivo como una alarma reprogramada. Los recuerdos volvían uno por uno. Y las dudas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

BAILE DE BIENVENIDA 2010

- ¿Qué está pasando Jesse? – pregunto Rachel mientras corrían por los pasillos de la escuela.

- Tengo que irme Rachel, me encontró – dijo él tomándola de la mano.

- No entiendo, por favor explícame que pasa.

Salieron al estacionamiento mientras Jesse se cuidaba de no ser visto por Ryan. Quien al parecer había llegado al edificio. Vio a David sentado en el asiento del piloto de su auto. Aquella noche cambiaran de autos para distraer a Ryan. Pues en ese momento no creían que esa era una mala idea.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Ryan no podía encontrarme? – dijo Jesse tomando a Rachel de las mejillas.

- Si – respondió ella.

- El quiere hacerme daño Rachel, y si me encuentra contigo también querrá hacerte daño a ti. Tengo que alejarme por un tiempo amor. Es para protegerte.

- No – dijo Rachel tomándolo de la mano – si estas en peligro no dejare que te vayas sin mí.

- Por favor Rachel – dijo él – volveré por ti, lo prometo. Pero ahora necesito mantenerte a salvo.

El clac son de David sonó una vez más haciendo que Jesse se apresurara.

- Te amo – dijo Jesse – nunca lo olvides.

Después de que eso pasara Rachel solo recuerda haber girado su cabeza para recibir un golpe por parte de Santana.

Aquella noche Jesse y David huían de Ryan. Rachel lo sabía todo. Pero no lo había recordado.

PRESENTE

- Tu eres de quien huían – dijo Rachel a Ryan teniéndolo de frente.

- Ah, ¿Entonces después de todo si recuerdas? – dijo Ryan – bueno, pues si es así. Me ahorraste mucho que contar. Dejare que tú seas quien les explique a tus amigos porque van a morir hoy.

Blaine entro rápidamente a la estación de policías para buscar a Lindsay. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y logro verla de pie en el pasillo.

La chica lo tomo del brazo para entrar con él a una de las oficinas del lugar. Cerró la puerta con seguro y después lo miro intrigada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella.

- Creo que los chicos están en peligro. – dijo Blaine agitado.

Lindsay lo hizo sentarse frente a ella y lo miro con atención.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo ella.

- Kurt no fue a la boda. Quinn no contesta el teléfono y nadie la ha visto, y el auto de Theo, donde estaba Rachel fue encontrado en la carretera, baleado.

- ¿Theo tampoco estaba en él?

- Theo está muerto – dijo Blaine asustado – estoy seguro de que algo malo está pasando.

Lindsay sintió como un nudo comenzaba formarse en su pecho. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era ayudar a Quinn. Pues el tan solo hecho de saber que peligraba, la hacía querer llorar.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? – dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie – necesitamos más ayuda.

- ¡No! – exclamo Lindsay deteniéndolo. – no puedes dejarle esto a nadie más. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

- Explicate.

- Sue Sylvester se fue hace unos minutos de aquí. Pero antes les dio el día libre a todos. Piensa. ¿Por qué en un día tan importante como este, donde casualmente los tres amigos son raptados, Sue les da el día libre a todos? Ella está detrás de esto.

- No es la única – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Lindsay y Blaine giraron la cabeza rápidamente observando a un chico de pie con mirada de preocupación.

- Los tres corren peligro. Pero aun podemos salvarlos. – dijo aquel chico.

- Disculpa ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Blaine desconcertado.

- Soy Jesse St James – respondió él.

En ese momento un auto arribaba a la cabaña en donde los tres chicos estaban siendo secuestrados.

Una mujer de cabello rubio bajo de él haciendo que los tres guardias en la entrada se hicieran a un lado.

- Ah pero si llego la invitada de honor – dijo Ryan al verla – recibamos a mi querida socia Sue Sylvester. Por favor háganla sentir como en casa.

Los chicos miraron a la mujer fríamente. No podían evitar sentirse traicionados en estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Rachel al verla.

- Por favor Rachel – dijo Ryan – no seas ingenua. No me digas ahora que nunca sospechaste de ella. Que no se te hizo extraño que una oficial se preocupara tanto en un caso tan vano como el de una desaparición. Los policías normales no hacen eso. No van detrás de los implicados como insectos enganchados.

- Debería de darte vergüenza – dijo Rachel.

- La parte de la recompensa que le tocara seguramente le quitara toda la vergüenza. – dijo Ryan sonriendo.

Sue se limito a ponerse un par de gafas en los ojos y mirar fijamente a Rache a través de ellas.

- Y ¿en que estábamos? – dijo Ryan – ah ya recordé. Estaba a punto de explicarle a tus amigos porque van a morir hoy.

Quinn y Kurt se miraron mutuamente con miedo en los ojos.

- Digamos que todo empezó cuando los padres de Jesse murieron – dijo Ryan – los malditos dejaron un testamento preparado para su pequeño hijo. En donde le cedían todos sus bienes. No están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo. Pero el niño St James es Millonario – dijo Ryan riendo sarcásticamente – sus padres le dejaron millones en cuentas de banco. Pero como ustedes sabrán. Un niño no es responsable cuando se tiene dieciocho. Así que sus padres pensaron que yo sería un buen tutor. Y claramente no se equivocaron. – dijo riendo de nuevo.

Los chicos comenzaban a comprender que pasaba.

- Había una clausula en el testamento. Muy curiosa por cierto. – continuaba diciendo Ryan – que decía que en caso de que algo le pasara al joven Jesse. Todo el dinero iría directamente al familiar más cercano de él. ¿Y quién creen que es el afortunado? – pregunto Ryan sarcásticamente – Adivinaron. Soy Yo.

Rachel trago saliva al ver como la cara de Ryan ahora se transformaba. Ya no era la misma persona que ella había conocido.

- Y desde ese día. El día en que esa clausula me abrió las puertas del mundo. He tratado de deshacerme del pequeño Jesse. Pero ese niño y sus amigos son como las ratas. Enciendes la luz y se esconden velozmente. Me ha costado mucho trabajo.

- Todo esto lo haces por dinero. No podrías ser más bajo – dijo Rachel.

- Por favor Rachel – dijo Ryan - ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría? ¿amor? – dijo para después reír - ¿Paz mundial? ¿Familia? No hay nada más Rachel. El dinero es lo único que importa.

- Estas enfermo – dijo ella con coraje.

- Pero bueno, no arruines la historia para tus amigos – dijo Ryan – comencé a cazar a los amigos de Jesse en california. Justo cuando el pequeño descubrió mi plan. El primero en Caer fue el gran Jordan Evans. Lo cual me sorprendió porque pensé que sería uno de los más difíciles. Como sabrán el joven Jordan murió "accidentalmente" en un incendio. Después los otros dos hermanos Evans se convirtieron en mis espías y los hice mudarse para acá. Mientras tanto yo me divertía en un Bar de Salt Lake City. Le invite un trago anónimo a la pequeña Giuliana y se murió. No necesito explicarles que paso con David y Brittany. Creo que ustedes lo saben bien. Y bueno, Will, el padre afligido. Tuve que asfixiarlo en el hospital porque presentía que será una gran piedra en mi zapato.

- ¿Dónde entra ella a la historia? – dijo Rachel señalando a Sue con la mirada.

- Espera, estaba a punto de llegar a eso – dijo Ryan – Después de todo lo que hice. Me quedo una gran mancha en el camino. Tenía que conseguir a alguien que me ayudara a cubrir mis huellas. Y ahí fue cuando la oficial Sue se ofreció a ayudarme. En realidad no se ofreció. Digamos que el 30% por ciento de la herencia que le prometí la convenció del todo. Así nos hicimos mejores amigos por siempre. – dijo Ryan riendo con Sue. – le dije que teníamos que encontrar a ese pequeño bastardo antes de que se escapara lejos. Así que ella hizo su trabajo vigilándolos. Mientras yo me encargaba de más cabos sueltos.

- ¿Y porque nos metes en todo esto a nosotros? – pregunto Quinn.

- Bueno linda eso es fácil – dijo Ryan – uno sabe que siempre que se tiene miel en la mano las hormigas llegan solas a comer. Y ya que son los únicos seres queridos de Jesse en la faz de la tierra, son la perfecta carnada para atraerlo. Claro, si en verdad le importan.

La mirada de Rachel comenzaba a dejar las lágrimas a un lado para dar paso al enojo y al rencor.

- Y claro. Después viene la parte en la que Sue y yo montamos la mejor representación en la historia de Lima – dijo Ryan – "Muerte de un joven inocente"

Sue sonrió y miro a su compañero moviendo la cabeza.

- Aquella noche me dio tanta ira no haber sido yo quien mato a David que fui a su lapida y la rompí en pedazos. Luego Sue fingió llevarme a prisión por eso y fue cuando supimos que tu curiosidad no nos fallaría. Te mostré la nota que yo mismo escribir con las manos y fuiste directamente a la trampa. Aquella noche usamos dos bolsas de sangre falsa. Y las clases de actuación que tome en la universidad dieron finalmente unos frutos.

Ryan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Recuerdo tu mirada sobre mi cuerpo aquella noche Rachel – dijo él – en serio deberías ser actriz. ¡Oh Ryan Por Favor no te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo Ryan! ¡No mueras! – decía él riendo cada vez más fuerte. – eres patética mi amiga. Pero lo mejor vino cuando fuiste a mi "Funeral" y casi te lanzas a la tumba conmigo. No sabes cuánto me reí mirándote desde lejos.

- No vas a ganar esta vez Ryan – dijo Rachel – lo sé.

- Veremos qué pasa querida. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Blaine, Lindsay y Jesse se estacionaron afuera de Sunville con cuidado de que nadie los viera.

- ¿este es el lugar? – pregunto Blaine.

- Si – dijo Jesse estando en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Es Seguro que tu entres con nosotros? – pregunto Lindsay.

- Tengo que hacerlo – respondió Jesse – de otra manera no podrán encontrar lo que quiero que encuentren.

- Está bien. Ponte la chaqueta y los lentes. Te vamos a cubrir – dijo Blaine.

Jesse asintió con la cabeza y los tres bajaron del auto con rapidez.

Entraron al lugar y después de pagar a la recepcionista los tres entraron a la habitación que Jesse les indico. Era la misma en la cual Rachel había encontrado las fotografías.

Caminaron siguiendo a Jesse, quien los llevo hacia la misma pared sobrepuesta que también había movido Rachel. Llegaron entonces a la habitación secreta en el hotel.

- Solo espero que todo siga aquí – dijo Jesse tratando de mover un par de tablas en el piso.

Al lograr hacerlo él y Blaine se agacharon y quitaron lo que restaba de tablas.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? – pregunto Lindsay.

- Nuestro equipo de emergencia – contesto Jesse.

Metió la mano hacia adentro y comenzó a sacar varias cosas.

- Hay armas – dijo poniendo dos pistolas frente a ellos. – están completamente cargadas. Fuegos artificiales, necesitamos llamar la atención de los policías de alguna manera. Mapas, Linternas.

Fue entonces cuando las manos de Jesse tomaron algo que no recordaba que estuviera ahí.

Saco entre sus dedos una fotografía de su grupo de amigos. Fue tomada en un fin de semana en la playa. Uno de los últimos que pasaron en paz. Todos se veían tan felices, sonriendo sin preocupaciones. Pero ahora habían muerto. Y Jesse tenía que vengarlos de alguna manera.

- Eran tus amigos ¿Cierto? – pregunto Lindsay al ver la mirada triste que ahora Jesse tenía.

- Si – respondió él – lo eran.

Los dos chicos a su lado no supieron que hacer así que lo dejaron mirar la foto.

Unos segundos después fue Jesse quien la dejo en su lugar y se puso de pie.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Blaine.

- Sé que ellos están en la cabaña de mi familia. Ryan me dijo una vez que ese sería el lugar en que moriría, así que supongo que los tres están ahí con él.

- Aun no puedo creer que él esté haciendo todo esto solo por la herencia – dijo Lindsay.

- Para él es lo más importante – dijo Jesse.

- Entonces, iremos a la cabaña y después ¿Qué? – pregunto Blaine.

- Tendremos que ver las posibles entradas y salidas. Nos dividiremos en tres puntos y vigilaremos a la gente que seguro Ryan tendrá ahí ayudándole.

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

- Esta noche todos tienen prohibido morir – dijo Jesse para darles animo – ya muchas personas lo han hecho por mi culpa. Así que no lo hagan ustedes.

Blaine y Lindsay tomaron aire y asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora iban de camino hacia dicha cabaña. Donde la batalla final se estaría dando a cabo.

- ¿Qué estas esperando Ryan? – pregunto Rachel al verlo sentado afuera. – el no vendrá.

- Eso lo sé amor – dijo él – por eso lo vamos a obligar a venir.

En ese momento un auto se estaciono al pie de la colina haciendo que Ryan sonriera.

- Por fin llego. El último elemento de mi pequeña fiesta – dijo él después.

Rachel, Quinn y Kurt dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta y vieron como uno de sus hombres traía del brazo a una chica con sangre en el rostro y las manos atadas al igual que ellos.

Ryan la tomo del brazo cuando llego a la cabaña y la tiro al lado de Rachel y los demás chicos.

- Ahora si podemos comenzar – dijo Ryan.

Camino hacia una maleta que estaba tirada en el piso desde que llegaron y saco de ella un arma.

- Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego que yo mismo invente – dijo Ryan – es divertido lo prometo.

Dos de los tres hombres que estaban con Sue afuera tomaron a los chicos y los sentaron en el pórtico de la cabaña.

Ryan salió caminando mientras la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la montaña.

- El juego se llama corre por tu vida. – dijo Ryan sonriendo. - ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en jugar? – pregunto él haciendo que todos se miraran. – creo que será la pequeña Alice. Por cierto, disculpen mi mala educación, ella es Alice, la sobrina política de Jesse. Esta joven fue la que estuvo escondiendo al chico durante los últimos tres meses. La encontramos cuando Jesse vino a Lima a dejarte una nota de cumpleaños. Fue muy tonto de su parte ¿no creen? Vamos Alice camina conmigo. Te diré las reglas del juego.

La chica con Ryan no dejaba de llorar y su cara cada vez parecía más pálida. Tenía sangre en la frente, pues seguramente uno de los guardias la había golpeado en la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y parecía ser que tenía más miedo que los otros tres chicos juntos.

- Bien Alice, pon mucha atención cariño. Yo se que en algún lugar de este condenado bosque esta Jesse mirándonos – dijo Ryan gritando la ultima parte. – así que, te dejare en libertad. Voy a quitarte las cuerdas de los pies y de las manos y vas a correr lo más rápido que puedas hacia abajo ¿entiendes? Después yo voy a contar hasta diez. Y si Jesse no sale de donde quiera que este. Una de mis balas va a atravesarte la cabeza. ¿Queda claro?

- Por favor – decía Alice llorando – no me hagas daño.

- Eso no depende de mí cielo – decía Ryan serio mientras la desataba. – déjaselo a tu tío Jesse.

- No lo hagas Ryan – dijo Rachel comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- Calla Rachel – dijo él – ya llegara tu turno.

La chica comenzó a temblar cuando no tuvo ninguna atadura en el cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos Jesse! ¡Ven a salvar a tu sobrina! – grito Ryan. – ahora corre Alice. ¡Corre!

La chica comenzó a correr con sus torpes pies colina abajo mientras Quinn se recargaba en Kurt cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que ocurriría.

- ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! – comenzó a contar Ryan en vos alta haciendo que todos temblaran - ¡OCHO! ¡NUEVE! ¡DIEZ!

Tomo su arma y apunto hacia la joven que aun no estaba muy lejos. La bala perforo su cabeza haciendo su cuerpo rodar hasta la carretera al pie de la colina.

Rachel comenzó a temblar al ver tal escena mientras Kurt se daba la vuelta para evitar ver el cuerpo de Alice.

- Y bien ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Ryan dándose la vuelta.

Blaine estaba ahora cubriendo la parte Norte del lugar. Pudo ver a uno de los tres guardias en la parte trasera de la casa y aviso a los demás por medio de los radios. Lindsay mientras tanto estaba cubriendo la parte Este, avisando a Jesse quien estaba en la parte Oeste, que los otros dos guardias y Sue estaban al frente de la casa.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Lindsay por la radio.

- Esperaremos a que libere al siguiente. Después vamos a disparar uno de los fuegos artificiales para distraerlo y mientras tanto tu salvas a ese que libere. – decía Jesse mientras los otros dos escuchaban – luego deben bajar al auto de Sue y avisar por la radio a cualquier policía que los escuche que deben seguir los fuegos artificiales para llegar hasta el lugar de un homicidio. ¿entienden?

- Entendido – dijeron los otros dos.

Ryan miraba a Rachel de vez en cuando y se quedaba de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Ryan.

Rachel no respondió nada y agacho la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué dar tu vida por él? – dijo Ryan - ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece estar dispuesto a dar su vida por Jesse? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Rachel alzo la mirada esta vez y apunto sus ojos fijamente hacia Ryan.

- Lo especial en él es que viniendo de una familia tan podrida como la tuya. No es nada parecido a ustedes.

Ryan hizo una mueca de burla y luego miro hacia el cielo.

- Creo que es hora del siguiente – dijo él – veamos. ¿Quién sigue?

El hombre con el arma se comenzó a acercar hacia Quinn y acaricio su cabello detenidamente.

- Creo que la princesa será la siguiente – dijo después poniendo a Quinn de pie.

- Déjala tranquila – dijo Rachel.

- Mi juego, mis reglas – dijo Ryan desatando a la chica.

Lindsay trago saliva al verla desde lejos mientras Blaine preparaba el fuego artificial que lanzaría cuando Ryan comenzara a contar.

- No creo que necesite repetir las reglas ¿o sí? – dijo Ryan.

Quinn comenzó a sollozar mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Corre Quinn – dijo Ryan.

La chica comenzó a correr colina abajo cuando Blaine encendió el artefacto.

Ryan no había ni si quiera llegado al número siete cuando el estruendo del proyectil en el cielo exalto a todos.

En sé momento Ryan se había distraído mirando al cielo, dando la oportunidad perfecta a Quinn para escapar.

Uno de los guardias no perdió de vista a Quinn y apunto su arma hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando Lindsay muy a tiempo lo noto y le disparo antes de que él lo hiciera.

Ryan rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Lindsay, mientras esta corría colina abajo.

- ¡Vayan por ella! – grito Ryan enojado.

- Yo me encargo – dijo Sue reconociendo a su ex empleada entre los árboles.

Ryan comenzó a hacer una rabieta golpeando los troncos en el pórtico mientras veía como sus víctimas escapaban.

- Muy bien – dijo después – tu novio quiere jugar así. Vamos a jugar así. ¡Métanlos! – ordeno a los otros dos guardias mientras estos empujaban a Kurt y Rachel dentro de la casa.

Blaine había bajado corriendo hacia la patrulla cuando noto que a Lindsay la estaban siguiendo. Se encontró con Quinn en ese momento y la tomo de la mano para correr juntos hacia el auto de Sue.

- A todas las unidades disponibles. Tenemos un homicidio en una de las colinas de Lima. Sigan los fuegos artificiales para llegar al lugar. Repito, sigan los fuegos artificiales para llegar al lugar. – decía Blaine por la radio.

- No me gusta que toquen mi auto. – dijo Sue apuntando hacia Blaine y Quinn.

Un disparo seco se escucho en el lugar. Pero la única en caer al suelo fue Sue.

Lindsay estaba detrás de ella con el arma en la mano.

- Nunca fue una buena jefa de todas maneras. – dijo Lindsay al verla en el piso.

De inmediato Quinn corrió a abrazarla y después de unos minutos de observarse de cerca ambas se besaron.

- Lo siento – dijo Lindsay una vez más.

- Lo sé – respondió Quinn entre lagrimas y sonrisas.

- Tengo que regresar por Kurt. – dijo Blaine avanzando entre la maleza.

- Blaine es muy peligroso. – dijo Lindsay avanzando hacia él.

- No me importa – respondió este avanzando hacia arriba.

Mientras tanto Ryan comenzó a tomar un galón de combustible y lo tiro por todo el piso de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – grito Rachel.

- Creo que a Jesse le gusta más jugar con fuego. Bueno, eso es lo que haremos. – respondió Ryan tomando una caja de cerillos en las manos. – toma la manguera y rocía todo el alrededor – dijo Ryan a uno de sus empleados.

La mirada de Ryan nunca había estado tan perdida. Ahora realmente lo habían perdido.

- ¿Listos para arder amigos? – dijo Ryan lanzando el cerrillo al piso mientras todo el piso se comenzaba a prender en llamas.

Salió del lugar y tomando la manguera comenzó a prender los arboles de su alrededor sin tener algún control. Parecía que ahora destruiría todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

Uno de los guardias se descuido por un momento y las llamas lograron alcanzarlo.

Así de desesperado estaba ahora Ryan.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sal de una vez Jesse! ¡Pelea como hombre! – comenzó a gritar Ryan.

Rachel no podía evitar mirar hacia afuera. Estaba segura de que esa noche lo vería otra vez.

El otro guardia se acobardo y salió corriendo antes de que todo el lugar se cayera en pedazos. Ryan no le dio importancia y dejo que huyera.

- ¡Sal ya Hijo de puta! – comenzó a gritar Ryan cada vez mas enojado - ¡Ven y Pelea!

En ese momento, ambos estaban listos para el último encuentro.

Mientras el fuego consumía el lugar Rachel alzo la mirada y pudo ver una silueta alta darse paso entre las llamas.

Era él, finalmente estaba frente a sus ojos una vez más. Justo como lo había prometido.

Jesse salto sobre Ryan cayendo los dos al piso en el pórtico de la casa.

- Tienes que salir de aquí – dijo Rachel a Kurt.

Rachel se quemo las muñecas para desatarse y después desato a Kurt. Ambos tomaron una rama tirada en la casa y comenzaron a romper una de las ventanas.

Kurt fue el primero en salir. Corrió hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto entre las llamas Ryan y Jesse continuaban forcejeándose, mientras el arma de Ryan estaba tirada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Rachel la vio tirada a lo lejos. Pero supo que si regresaba el fuego invadiría su única salida y se quedaría también atrapada.

Era momento de decidir. Y por alguna extraña razón, tal vez llamada amor, ella volvió a elegir la vida de Jesse sobre la suya.

Corrió para tomar el arma y aguantando el calor que esta tenia la tomo entre sus manos apuntando hacia Ryan.

Él giro rápidamente su cabeza y miro a la chica frente a él.

Rachel intento disparar, pero el arma se había quedado sin balas.

Ryan comenzó a reír cuando lo noto mientras la calma llegaba de nuevo a él.

- Sal de aquí Rachel – decía Jesse aun luchando contra Ryan en el piso.

- Si Rachel, sal de aquí y déjalo morir solo – dijo Ryan con sarcasmo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie mientras Rachel trataba de salir por la ventana. Sus intentos comenzaron a ser infructuosos cuando las llamas la regresaban de nuevo dentro de la habitación.

- Si voy a morir hoy aquí – dijo Jesse cuando estuvo frente a Ryan – tu mueres conmigo.

Jesse de nuevo se lanzo sobre Ryan haciéndolo golpearse en la pared.

No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y en menos de cinco segundos Ryan era quien lo tenía contra la pared. Puso sus manos sobre su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

La cara de Jesse comenzaba a ponerse roja cuando Rachel golpeo a Ryan y lo soltó. Este giro su cabeza y después golpeo fuertemente a Rachel en el rostro haciéndola caer.

En ese momento Ryan cometió el peor error. La rabia de Jesse se amplifico rápidamente y este comenzó a golpear a Ryan tirándolo en el piso.

Su cara se llenaba de sangre lentamente mientras su sonrisa poco a poco se desvanecía.

Logro dejarlo inconsciente y después se detuvo al verlo sin moverse.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Jesse.

Ambos comenzaron a salir por la ventana mientras el interior de la caza comenzaba a caerse y el fuego se apoderaba del lugar.

Jesse sonrió al ver a Rachel frente a él y después comenzó abrazar a la chica.

Parecía el final feliz de su historia.

Fue entonces cuando saltando de la ventana, Ryan, prendido en llamas tiro a Jesse al piso con un arma en la mano y le apunto a la cabeza rápidamente.

Dos disparos se escucharon en el lugar. Mientras Rachel se ponía la mano en la boca para no gritar.

Ryan cayó en el piso mientras Jesse se ponía de pie lentamente.

Ambos chicos giraron su cabeza y vieron a una mujer de pie detrás de ellos con un arma en las manos. Ella le había disparado dos balas a Ryan justo en la cabeza.

- Esta es por mi hija – dijo aquella mujer.

Jesse logro reconocerla después de unos momentos al igual que Rachel. Era la madre de Giuliana la que los había salvado.

Los tres miraron como el cuerpo del hombre se prendía en fuego y respiraron tranquilos.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon a los lejos haciendo que Jesse reaccionara.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo hijo – dijo aquella mujer.

- Lo mismo digo señora – respondió Jesse sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Iré por una camilla para ti – dijo la mujer a Rachel caminando colina abajo.

Ahora estaban solos.

Rachel lo miro sin poder creer que había regresado. Incluso había olvidado lo hermoso que era mirar su reflejo en sus ojos. Parecía irreal.

El comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a mirarla como si fuera una obra de arte.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta vez? – pregunto ella con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

- Tal vez no soy culpable de los homicidios que pensabas, pero fingir tu muerte e incluso lo que acaba de pasar me harían estar un tiempo en prisión.

- Podemos arreglarlo. Tienes lo suficiente para pagar buenos abogados.

- Tengo que irme por ahora. Necesito comenzar de nuevo.

Rachel agacho la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, pero de inmediato Jesse tomo gentilmente su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

- Ya te lo prometí una vez. Que volvería por ti. Y lo cumplí. Necesito que sigas confiando en mí, porque ahora te hago la misma promesa. Voy a volver por ti Rachel. Porque eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo. Y aunque estuvimos lejos, nunca deje de pensar en ti. Ni un minuto.

- Solo desearía que pudieras quedarte – dijo Rachel con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

- Yo también desearía poder hacerlo.

Los policías comenzaron a subir cuesta arriba haciendo que Jesse comenzara a dar pasos en retroceso.

- Voy a regresar por ti – dijo él – y tendremos el final que te mereces.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento solo algo haría esto inolvidable. Jesse tomo a Rachel cariñosamente de sus mejillas y la acerco para besarla.

Para Rachel ese beso que duro solo unos cuantos segundos. Significo la recompensa de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Parecía que sus labios no habían cambiado desde que se fue. Seguían teniendo ese sabor que recordaría siempre.

Jesse se alejo de ella y la miro de nuevo con atención.

- Te amo – dijo él una vez más para después desaparecer entre los árboles.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Rachel sabiendo que aunque no la había escuchado, él ya lo sabía.

Un oficial se acerco a Rachel y comenzó a escoltarla hacia abajo. Donde las ambulancias esperaban.

Mientras bajaba pudo ver como Blaine y Kurt se abrazaban felices de estar juntos. Miro también como Quinn y Lindsay sonreían tomadas de la mano y logro ver llegar a la madre de Quinn al lugar dándole un abrazo como tregua de paz. Vio como los reporteros esta vez no la acosaban cual criminal. Si no que la esperaban como heroína. Y pudo ver también como el rostro de la madre de Giuliana, se llenaba de paz al ver como todo por fin terminaba.

El fuego había consumido la mayor parte del lugar.

Los bomberos y policía de todo Ohio estaban ahora en el epicentro de lo que parecía ser una en las peores tragedias en la ciudad.

La prensa se amontonaba al ver pasar a los protagonistas de este terrible suceso. Dichas personas habían estado antes ya en el ojo del huracán. Pero parecía que su historia de terror por fin había terminado.

Rachel Berry, la principal involucrada en el caso, salía ahora acompañada de paramédicos cuidando de su salud. Su aspecto no era nada alentador. Tenía la cara cubierta de heridas y en las piernas podía verse sangre, que bien podría ser de ella, o de las demás personas dentro.

Muchos camarógrafos la tomaron de cerca mientras caminaba hacia la ambulancia, y de esta manera todo Lima fue testigo del rostro demacrado de la chica.

Ella caminaba con la cabeza agachada sin ver si quiera lo que la estaba rodeando. Fue hasta que una de las camillas que transportaba los cuerpos pasó a su lado, cuando Rachel alzo la mirada y se detuvo.

Comenzó a caminar ahora en dirección contraria. Sus pasos se dirigían uniformemente hasta aquel cadáver dentro de la bolsa negra.

Uno de los oficiales se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

- ¿Está segura de que quiere verlo ahora? – pregunto aquel hombre.

Ella lo miro aun asustada y después de tragar saliva asintió con la cabeza.

Apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido de gala, el cuan aun llevaba puesto. Y lentamente, mientras el cierre de la bolsa se abría, sus nervios crecían con intensidad.

Finalmente la luz de la luna revelo la identidad de aquel cadáver. Y así Rachel por última vez pudo verlo.

- Es él – respondió mientras los hombres que tenían la camilla lo alejaban del lugar.

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

(Manhattan, Nueva York)

Los tres amigos estaban ahora sentados en una de las mesas de los mejores restaurantes de la isla.

Celebraban que habían pasado dos años ya desde que su pesadilla termino.

- ¿Cómo esta Lindsay? – pregunto Kurt a Quinn.

- Ella está bien. Vendrá a verme el próximo verano. Creo que se está acostumbrando cada vez más rápido a Canadá.

- Ojala no se acostumbre a estar lejos de ti – dijo Rachel bromeando.

- Yo también espero eso – respondió Quinn riendo.

- ¿Y qué tal el doctor Blaine Anderson? Vi un artículo de él en el NY times. – dijo Rachel.

- Todo va bien. Vamos a comprar una casa en el Upper cuando termine su "gira artística" – dijo Kurt riendo – no sabía que entre los doctores también había celebridades.

- ¿Han sabido algo de Santana? – pregunto Quinn.

- Me envía fotografías de Eric cada que puede. Ella sigue en Lima. – dijo Rachel.

Los tres suspiraron al darse cuenta cuanto había cambiado su vida desde la preparatoria. Sonrieron y se alegraron al asimilarlo.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los meseros puso un vaso de whisky en la mesa de Rachel.

- Disculpa, no ordene esto – dijo ella.

- Se lo envían de la mesa cinco – dijo el mesero retirándose.

Los ojos de los tres se abrieron a causa de la impresión.

Rachel giro la cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre sentado en aquella mesa al cual no reconocía.

- Descuiden – dijo ella – sé exactamente qué hacer.

Tomo su trago y comenzó a acercarlo a su boca. Mientras sus amigos se exaltaban.

Después de simular eso rápidamente tiro la bebida al florero en el centro de la mesa y comenzó a reír. Mientras los otros dos también reían aliviados.

- Ya aprendí mi lección – dijo Rachel guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo, mientras seguían recordando los buenos, y malos momentos.

Sin notarlo, al otro lado de la calle su ángel guardián la observaba. Esperando el día en que podría regresar por ella.

"Se rumora que… Los Rumores, finalmente, terminaron"

LEA MICHELE

CHRIS COLFER

DIANNA AGRON

NAYA RIVERA

DARREN CRISS

JENNA USHKOWITZ

LINDSAY PEARCE

CORY MONTEITH

MARK SALLING

ALEXANDER NIFONG

JANE LYNCH

NEIL PATRICK HARRIS

THEO STOCKMAN

CHORD OVERSTREET

AND JONATHAN GROFF

(Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Ryan Murphy en su serie original Glee)

Creada Por Luis Ronces

Escrita y Dirigida por Luis Ronces

Edicion por Javier Gonzales

Produccion tecnica por Estela Drillo

Direccion de Arte por Nelson Ibarra Bravo

Musica por Valentina Consiglieri

"Gracias por darle al suspenso una oportunidad de entrar a tu vida"

- Luis Ronces

Jesse & Rachel Facebook Page

BUTYOU CANCALLME WICHO

"RUMSTER TODAY, RUMSTER FOREVER"


End file.
